Memory Erased
by GoldenMiniJ-17
Summary: **COMPLETE**   After Bella picks Nessie up from Jacob's she almost hits someone in her car. The person she almost hits is someone she never expected to see. Aro, and he can't remember anything or anyone. Lemons Vi Char deaths
1. Car Troubles

Memory erased

Bella POV

"Don't worry honey," I cooed to my daughter, silently sobbing in the backseat. "You'll see Jake tomorrow,"

I sighed; I hated it when she cried. I had just picked her up from Jacobs; she'd been there all day, and she was crying like she would never see him again. She snuffled and said,

"I know, I'll just miss him," she wiped a tear from her face and I handed her a tissue from the side door. I knew now to keep some when picking her up. I expected it.

My phone beeped as we were crossing the town line into Forks. It was from Edward. I slipped out without him knowing. Silly man, why does he worry so much? We've had many arguments about his worries and how unnecessary they are but he just won't listen.

_Love,_

_Where are you? Alice said you went out then you disappeared in her visions!_

_Message me immediately when you get this!_

_Edward x_

I sighed,

"Is that Daddy again?" Renesmee asked, giving a little giggle. At least she'd stopped crying now, thank god!

"Yeah," I laughed a little too. "I slipped out without telling him so I guess it's kind of my own fault."

I sent him back a message saying don't worry and that we were nearly home.

As we reached the drive I heard Renesmee gasp. She knew she was nearly home and she was excited to see everyone again. I smiled, looking at her bright eyes in the mirror. She was such a child at heart, no matter how clever she is. I turned my attention back to the road, making sure that I didn't miss the turning, when a figure came out into the road.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I braked, the car screeching to a halt. I stared at the man standing before me, illuminated by the headlights. I choked. I couldn't believe it.

"Momma?" I turned my head to her slowly, keeping my eyes on him. She was covering her ears and she looked a little frightened. I hope she didn't hear me swear.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I fussed.

"No, I'm okay. I'm fine." She looked up at me and her brow furrowed. "Where did he go?"

What?

I looked round and, she was right. He wasn't there. Suddenly, the passenger door opened and Edward enclosed me in a hug.

"Are you alright? I heard the car…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have messaged you. Oh God," He whimpered. He was stroking my hair soothingly and he was kissing my head. He gasped,

"Renesmee! Come here sweetling! Are you okay?" He held out his arms to her and she climbed into them, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm okay Daddy but I'm a little scared." She whispered.

"Shh," He crooned and he began to sing her lullaby. I took a deep breath and turned down the drive, wary of _him. _How is he here and so far from home? I shook my head, pretending it was all a bad dream. We parked and rushed inside, Edward carrying Renesmee.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, grasping me into a hug. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"We're fine Alice but something's not right." I said. "We were coming into the drive and someone stepped into the road right in front of us. I didn't hit him but I knew who it was."

"Who was it?" she asked. I was going to say didn't you see but I would have been invisible from Renesmee.

"Aro," I breathed.


	2. Blanks

**Helloo! Here's chapter two :D .. received some good reviews for the last chapter so I'm carrying on! This one is from Edward's POV, just to mix it up, but it will for about 80 percent of the time be in Bella's.**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Edward POV<span>

"What?" Alice squeaked. She looked at Bella as if she were crazy. To be honest, I think she was losing it a little too. It had not been long since the Volturi came to destroy us and she was convinced she saw him everywhere, but I never did. I heard Renesmee whimper in my arms; she was still afraid of Aro.

"Shh darling," I cooed and quietly I added. "Is she right? Did she see Aro?"

It couldn't have been that quiet as the whole family turned to us even Bella. She looked a little mad as I had doubted her. Renesmee touched my face and showed me the past.

Bella was right. Renesmee showed me the car scene;

"_Yeah," Bella laughed. "I slipped out without telling him so I guess its kind of my fault."_

_Bella texted me and looked in the mirror at Renesmee. She was contented with what she saw and turned back to the road._

_And there he stood. Just as she described him, many times to me; A ripped white shirt and black trousers and shoes. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes deep red._

"_What the fuck!" Bella screamed and I heard Renesmee give out a loud gasp._

Oh Lord! He was there; he was here! I have to find him and send him away before he can harm my family. I thought this was over, obviously not!

Maybe he was here about...

I could feel my eyes widen and my lips turn into a stern line. I tried to take a deep breath but my mouth was tight; I choked on it instead. I finally found the words I wanted and turned to Bella. Her eyes were laced with worry. I said, barely audible,

"Take her," and I handed Renesmee to her. She took her with no hesitation and she tried to speak, but I saw that Alice was getting the vision of me going after Aro.

"Edward I-"

But I had run before she could finish. I was going to kill him. Tonight.

I found his scent within seconds. He had been near the house. I growled; he was close and he was waiting. You could hear the house from here and it was the perfect place to spy.

_Edward! _

_Son! Where are you?_

_Darling!_

_Eddie! Where you at?_

_Where'd Daddy go?_

Their thoughts flooded my mind as they chased after me. I couldn't have them near me as I killed him. Especially not Renesmee who saw me in a white light. I pelted through the trees, leaving them behind. The scent got stronger and stronger. He wasn't moving; a sitting duck. I grinned evilly; he was mine for the taking.

I came to a clearing and he was there.

Sat on the floor…

His arms wrapped around his knees, his head resting on them…

He didn't look up at me when I approached…wait…why wasn't he reacting!

I was a major annoyance in his ass and he wasn't reacting? Surely he would know it was me.

"Aro," I growled as I crouched. His eyes snapped up at me. He looked…scared? His eyes were full of bewilderment as he spoke,

"Who are you?"

"What?" I shouted. "You know who I am! You came to kill me a little over a month ago!"

"No, I don't." He shook his head. "And I came to kill you? Why?"

"Edward!" Bella shouted from a distance. Shit.

Note to self: when planning to kill an enemy do NOT shout at him or delay your actions. Your wife, who is better than you, may hear.

"Is that your name? Edward?" Aro asked me.

I was about to yell at him again when Bella whipped in front of me. She touched both sides of my face and let down her shield.

_I _told _you he was here! You said I was crazy!_

"Honey? Stop." She ordered. "Let's talk to him first before we get into major shit, okay?" I sighed and kissed her forehead, giving in. I couldn't fight her.

The others were behind us; they were still with shock of seeing him.

"Who are you all?" Aro asked. He sounded afraid. Bella turned to him and took a step closer and scurried away, hiding behind a tree. What was he doing?

"Hey, Aro, it's okay. Are you scared of me?" She chuckled and cooed at the end. "I won't hurt you,"

"You two keep calling me Aro," He stepped forward pointing at me and Bella. "Is that my name?"

Everyone gasped, apart from me.

"Okay, this memory loss shit is getting old," I sighed, annoyed. "What do you want Aro!"

He shook his head and whispered something in Bella's ear. She laughed and pulled him towards the rest of us. I let my annoyance spread through me and I stomped next to Emmett. Aro accepted her hand easily, almost too easily. He seemed to have the same thoughts.

_I know her…_

As Bella pulled him closer, Renesmee whimpered and flew into my open, waiting arms.

"Daddy!" She whispered. She touched my face. She was confused. Aro wasn't interested in her and when she last saw him, she got the feeling that he would kidnap her and take her for his own. This scared her and fascinated her at the same time. She turned away from me and said,

"Aro?" He flew round to see where the voice originated. "Do you remember me?"

"No, but it's a shame. You seem wonderfully interesting. Is he your father?" he asked her.

She looked to me, unsure but she took her own choice,

"Yes, and she is my Momma." She answered and pointed at Bella. "Her name is Isabella."

_Isabella…I know that name…_ Aro's mind wandered. He was trying to remember but all he got were blank images and part of conversations. But my wife was still in his mind. I growled quietly and Nessie jumped out of my arms.

Ness re-introduced Aro to everyone. They all seemed slightly, no, very confused and Renesmee seemed to get over her unease very quickly. Before I knew it, he was holding her.

"Aro, my old friend, what happened to you?" Carlisle took a step closer to him and Renesmee. He frowned and she touched his face. He didn't recoil; he all but welcomed her.

"She tells me that we were friends. Old ones. Is that right?"

"Yes, but we had a…a misunderstanding recently."

"Oh, I see. Would this be what…Edward was talking about? Me coming to kill your family?"

"Yes, you gave us quite a scare,"

"I hardly see how," He smiled. "There are nine of you and there's one of me. How can I be so threatening?"

"Oh my god! He doesn't know anything! And I thought I was dumb!"Emmett whispered.

I laughed quietly and rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell me about it," I muttered and he punched me on the arm.

I looked up to see everyone staring at us, they obviously had heard our exchange; Bella was angry, very angry and Aro looked dejected. My daughter looked disappointed and the rest of our family was shocked.

"Right," Bella seethed through her teeth. "I am going to take Aro up to the house. Something has obviously happened and we have to help him."

"I agree," said Esme. "We can't have him wandering the town. He might hurt or kill someone,"

"Why would I kill someone?" Aro asked. "I don't know anyone to hurt them."

"Wait, Aro," Bella questioned. "Do you know what you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"You…don't…know?" She took a deep breath and whispered it in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked at Renesmee, his eyes black from thirst. I growled; I thought he was going to hurt her as her heart beats with blood.

"I…I'm a vampire?" He breathed. "That would explain the sweet smell coming from you dear," He smiled down at her and he handed her to Bella.

"Okay," Alice broke the pause. "Let's go back and sort this because I have a headache. You." She pointed at me and hissed, "Stay!"

"Why?" I asked. Alice looked at the others and waved them off. We lingered back for a while until the others were out of range and she explained.

"I can't see Aro or Bella anymore! Something is wrong and whatever it is it involves them and it can't be good!"

She flitted off to the house and left me standing. What?

* * *

><p><strong>:O :O! So Aro has lost his memory.. or has someone wiped it? You won't find out who it or what has done this to him (because to be honest, I don't really know myself yet :P) until later in the story. <strong>

**Just a warning: there will be character deaths in this story! and some lemons but I don't know where yet :P**

**I'll try and update soon**

**Cheerio :D .. Jess xxxx**


	3. Electricity

**Helloo all! :D Here is the next chapter...**

**a next day update, aren't I good? :D**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p><span>Bella POV<span>

**Little time shift.. a few hours later.**

We talked to Aro about his "amnesia" when we got back to the house. I think me and Renesmee are the only ones who believe him truly; the others I think are on the fence but Edward and Alice are definitely opposed as they hung back for a while to discuss something in private.

It was very obvious who it was about...and you'd think Alice would sympathise. She doesn't remember anything from her human life.

I could not believe Edward and Emmett! They made fun of him, right in front of him. They heard a mouthful when we got home.

I feel for Aro; he doesn't remember any of his coven, his history or anything about his life. We explained to him who he was. At first he didn't believe and accused us of deceiving him but then he saw the portrait in Carlisle's office of him, Caius and Marcus. He believed everything we said after that.

Apparently he has been here for about two weeks, just wandering around the woods looking for help. Because of his amnesia he had forgotten the area and who lived there so he followed our scents and because we moved around and play games in the woods, he just kept going around and around the house without ever finding it.

Poor man. I did ask how we couldn't smell him but with the weather and the intensity of our own scents, his was masked. Only a very good tracker could find him...

The house was quiet as Carlisle had taken Aro and some others out to hunt. Edward was playing the piano but Alice was there so I knew they were having an internal conversation. Emmett was on a video game in the next room and Renesmee was sleeping in my lap, snoring quietly. She would stir a little whenever Emmett yelled or cursed at his silly game. There was no point in growling or telling him to stop; he just doesn't listen.

I looked down to gaze at Renesmee sleeping; I touched her hand a few times to see what she was dreaming about. She was dreaming about the days events and how Aro could be one of us.

She made a little time jump in her mind; she was much older now. The way she saw herself was very sad. She didn't think she was pretty at all. She had seen teens around the town and she imagined herself to have pimples and be a little chubby with major self loathing issues. I _know_ she won't turn out that way but I have noticed that she would gaze into the mirror a little longer and sigh and pout when she didn't fit into clothes anymore. It upset me.

In her dream, we were all there, including Aro. The Volturi had thought him dead and he was living with us. He wore the same black trousers and jacket with the same white shirt but there was something different about him. His eyes. They were a buttery gold and they were beautiful. He was beautiful…

Wait. Did I just call him beautiful? That's new.

Her dream made me think about my earlier conversation with him…

...

Me and Aro were the only ones in the house as Edward went to Charlie's with Renesmee to make sure he was safe and the others went to check to see if there was any danger. So, the house was pretty much silent apart from the television I tried to watch. I could hear Aro walking upstairs; he was pacing. I sighed and went to find him. He was obviously upset and alone. I knocked on Carlisle's office door and waited for his response.

"…Er…" I heard from inside. I chuckled and opened the door. He was stood by the window and he looked confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I walked over to him and leant on Carlisle's desk.

"Yes, erm, Isabella, isn't it?" He said.

"Yeah but I prefer Bella. Renesmee only introduced me that way because that's my full name."

"Oh," he looked thoughtful and came to stand beside me. "I like Isabella better. It is much prettier and it suits you fully. May I call you that?"

It was weird. He looked so…innocent. He genuinely wanted to call me it not because he was the leader of the vampire world and he can call anyone what he likes or just being difficult. I smiled and said,

"Of course." He smiled and touched my hand. Electricity shot through it and it scared me. We stared at each other for what seemed and age and I took my hand away.

An awkward pause passed between us.

"What was bothering you before?" I coughed, waiting for the strange feeling to fade. He looked away, very sheepishly, and said,

"I just cannot believe that I don't remember a thing. I am, or should be, the Leader of the vampire world and I cannot recollect a thing! It is driving me insane, Isabella. It truly is. I try to remember but I don't get very far…" His voice trailed off until it was nothing. I had to help him; he was in pain and I didn't like it…which was strange and new.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Not a lot, just small things. The one thing that is most prominent is I am in a marble hall. There are people dressed in black all around me, apart from three. There is a girl stood in front of me and there is a strange pull towards her. I cannot see her face but she is familiar."

He gazed at me, his eyes boring into me with pain and hurt. If I could cry, I probably would

Before I knew it, he was closer to me than I was expecting. I had my arms wrapped around him and I kissed his shoulder. He was hesitant at first and he hugged me back, kissing my hair. Our tight embrace seemed to go on for what seemed like forever; damn my loving reflexes!

We discovered another power I had. I hated seeing people in discomfort so much that whenever I'm near them, I try to cheer them up with a friendly gesture; either by a joke, a hug or a kiss.

My kiss trailed up to his cheek and lead to his lips. I heard him gasp. This woke me out of my trance and pulled back, staring at him in shock. He, on the other hand, didn't look so scared. His eyes were full of wonder and love. I didn't understand.

Did he want me to kiss him?

"Bella?" I heard a voice shout from downstairs. Edward. Relief washed over me; he was home. I let go of Aro completely, ignoring the much stronger shock of the same spark so I could get my thoughts in their proper place.

I turned and flitted to the door but a nagging thought crossed my mind. I went back to him and put my hand on his.

"Not a word?" I whispered, pretty much begging; only he could hear as Edward yelled again; Renesmee with him.

"Of course," he smiled at me and put his hand on mine. Zap! Another shock. Why was this happening? Everytime we touched, there was a spark and a familiar pull.

I shook my head, smiled and he followed me downstairs to greet them.

...

"GOAL!" Emmett yelled suddenly and the dream, both mine and Renesmee's, were gone. She snapped her head up and turned in my lap. She touched my face, she was annoyed and she wanted to sleep.

"GET IN!" He laughed. "WOHOO!"

"Emmett! Shut! Up!" I growled to him.

"It's okay Momma," Renesmee sighed and sat up my lap. "I'm already awake."

"Sorry Lil'Ness!" Em yelled back.

"You'd better be sorry," a voice came from behind us.

"Daddy!" she yelped and jumped into his arms.

"Oh shit!" Em mumbled and we chuckled.

He and Alice were stood there with very worried looks on their faces. My smile soon faded as Alice nodded to me to follow her. Oh God, what's happened; or what's going to happen?

"Alice?"

"Shut the door," She was quiet but instructive. I closed it with an inaudible click. I turned back to her and her face was sad and stricken with worry.

"What is it?" Nothing. "Alice? Don't make me wait! Kind of breaking down over here!"

"It's you future." She whispered. Her lips were hardly moving and her eyes were averted. Whatever it was, it was bad! "I can't see it anymore. It disappeared as soon as you touched Aro in the woods. His has vanished too."

I couldn't believe it. Alice finally looked up at me and she gasped. My face must have been screwed up and twisted as she ran over and hugged me tightly. What did all this mean? Should I tell her about the little sparks?

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what's wrong but it must have something to do with his memory loss. Maybe you're the key to getting it back. I don't know how obviously but we'll try and figure it out."

Alice had let me go and I was about to tell her about the pull but suddenly I was in the arms of another. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"It's alright love," He leaned his head forward and kissed my hair. "I won't let anything happen to you. We'll figure this out."

I sighed and turned to kiss him. I know they mean well but if I am the key then I want to help. Aro has to get his memory back because this new Aro is sensitive, kind and alluring. He seemed to light something in me that was unfamiliar and I didn't like it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dum Dum Dum! haha! Looks like Bella is getting some kind of feeling from him. Will it escalate? **

**You'll have to wait till next time :P (Aren't I evil)**

**I'll try and update soon but no doubt they'll be one by Sunday :D...Tell me what you think :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	4. The Deal

**Helloo :D...**

**Many of you have asked what the Volturi are doing about Aro. Well here's a chapter that hopefully explains it. **

**This will be the last update for a while because I want to go over the story and edit/fine tune it, as I am making it up as I go. So keeps checking as the chapters may change and hopefully will be a it clearer..**

**Enjoy :D..**

* * *

><p><em>2 week earlier.<em>

Marcus POV

"How can you still be mad brother?" I said as I watched Aro pace the hall. He stopped and glared at me. He had been doing this for the last few weeks since we came back from America, very much defeated. We all know he is sour because he didn't get who he wanted. He had to face it; Bella was never going to join us. His glare then turned to curiosity as he sped over and reached out for my hand. I showed him the possibility of her joining us, but her ties were strong, making it zero.

"Argh!" he yelled and slumped back in his chair. He stared at nothing and it scares me when he does that; that means a deadly plan is forming in his head. He sighed and murmured, "That is not helping Marcus."

Aro still stared and Caius and I exchanged a glance. We need to know what he's thinking.

"So, brother," Caius started. I gave him a worried look, he shook his head and continued, "What plan are you formulating in there?"

Aro smiled and laughed, "Who says I have one?"

It was my turn to laugh then, "We know you Aro,"

"Yes," Caius added. "And we know that you always get what you want. Whether that includes blackmail, kidnapping," he leaned in closer to whisper, "Killing?" he grinned evilly and sat back in his chair.

"That's true,"

And with that, he was gone and out the door, no doubt on his way to America.

* * *

><p><em>Present day<em>

Sulpicia POV

Where is he? I know he's missing. The others say that the reason will be an 'extended visit' but he went to America to bring her back. He wouldn't wait around and talk about pleasantries! Those idiots do not listen to me but it has been almost 2 weeks coming on 3! I growled and made my way to the throne room. I opened the doors to find the entire coven there. Caius groaned as I entered,

"Sulpicia, what do you want?"

"You know I'm right," I stated, pacing towards them until I was towering over them. The guard murmured most of them in agreement and frankly, they were worried.

He sighed and stood. "Yes, we do." My dead heart skipped, thank goodness! They were seeing sense. "This is why Demitri and Jane have gone to America to find him."

Wait, Demitri and Jane? They've been gone for almost 4 days! They had been telling me that I was acting crazy and delusional but they took my word anyway! Deceiving little…bastards! My anger seeped through and out of my eyes…and they noticed as they recoiled in their seats.

"You sent them without telling me!" I screeched. "How dare you!"

"It was necessary, my dear," Caius murmured. "You would've tried to take matters into your own hands and no doubt people would be killed. You would reveal us."

I sighed, defeated. They were right. I would do anything to get to him, even if that meant killing a town or a city full of humans.

"They will return in three days or sooner if they find him," Caius explained. I nodded and turned to go back to my room. Three days; that's how long I have to wait. If they do not find him, I don't know what will happen. I let out a silent sob. I sincerely hope they find him.

* * *

><p>Demitri POV<p>

_Present day…meanwhile_

Oh, what's that smell! It's disgusting. I guess we're in Forks now as we can smell the shifters. Horrible creatures. So far we traced Aro to here, but that was a given as we knew where he was going. It was the slightest of smells but he was here.

"Who's there?" a husky voice said. We turned to see a Native American boy, probably one of the shifters, black hair and a tattoo and, why do they not wear clothes? I felt Jane smile behind me; girls will be girls I suppose…

"What d'you want?" he asked.

"We've come to find our leader but for that to happen we need to get to the Cullen's. Will you allow us passage?" I answered.

"You're one of them leeches that came to kill them, aren't you! Why should I let you through?" Then he shifted. His clothes ripped and before us stood a large, brown russet wolf.

"Down boy," Jane joked. I hissed at her; that wasn't going to help anything.

"Jacob!" yelled a small, girly voice. "Where are you?"

The wolf whimpered and kept looking between us and the small girl's voice. He growled at us and started to run back when the small girl came through the trees.

"There you are!" she yelled and jumped on his back. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She looked up and gasped at us.

Renesmee.

I smiled at her and Jacob threw her off his back so she was crouched underneath him, protected.

"Let us through," I started. "And we'll leave you alone. We just want to speak to the Cullen's to find out about what happened to our leader."

Renesmee frowned and crawled out from beneath Jacob, her face layered with curiosity. He whimpered and she touched his face. Of course, her power. The wolf growled at her and flipped her up onto his back.

"No! Jacob!" She yelled. "You silly wolf…" her protests trailed off into the distance. No doubt he was taking her home…where he would warn them and they would come after us.

"Let's go!" hissed Jane.

We sped through the trees knowing we would have limited time. We found his scent again but it was much stronger, not a lot, but stronger. We came to a clearing where his scent was at its strongest.

"Oh god!" Jane whimpered. She was staring off with a look of pain and anguish in her eyes. There in the corner was a fire pit, still freshly burning. Oh no…

"Good afternoon," a voice said.

"Is this-"

"No," the voice said, "But you will tell your family that it is."

"We cannot lie to Sulpicia," Jane whispered.

"Fuck Sulpicia! She is not involved in this." The voice yelled.

"Why do we have to lie?" Jane questioned.

"She needs to be out of the picture, she is in the way."

"You want her to die?" Jane cried.

"You know the deal, Jane! And anyway, there will be no point in finding him. Aro remembers nothing."

"What? What did you do?" I growled.

"He was intent on killing Edward; I couldn't have that as it would only make Bella's bond to him stronger and it would ruin everything. So I tried to wipe those thoughts from his mind. It's not my fault it went too far and wiped it all."

"Will he be able to get it back?" I asked.

"Yes, somehow," the voice mumbled. "It has been done before. You'll leave now and never come back,"

And the voice was gone. The others will never know. We turned on our heels and ran back towards our jet, back towards Volterra to feed them the lie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this explains it. No doubt this may change a little as I fine tune the others.**

**Now, I wont be revealing my mystery character until further on in the story.. **

**Cheerioo :D **

**Jess xxxx**


	5. New Feelings

**Hellooo :D ... I've decided that it would be cruel to make you wait any longer but I'm giving you what you want.**

**Sadly, it's not a lemon...not just yet :P**

**Enjoy :D...**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

A month has passed since we found Aro and there has been no interference or call from the Volturi. I questioned Carlisle about this and he said that if any member is gone a month longer than intended, they are assumed dead.

He told me that had happened to Caius when he ran into a pack of real werewolves; they captured him and the Volturi sent out a search party and when they didn't find him after a month they stopped and presumed him dead. When he turned up 2 months later, they all thought it was a witch's trick and were content on killing him, until Aro touched him and found out it was really him.

But there was no-one to do that for Aro…

I imagined him remembering and going back to them. Them not believing him and killing him. I shuddered and began to dry sob.

Woah!

I'm crying over him now!

First the touching and the weird pull and now crying?

Something's going on.

I shook away the thoughts and thought of happier things.

In truth, I believe Aro has become much happier here with us. Edward is still shifty around him as is Alice but everyone else, in their own time, took him in.

Renesmee welcomed him the most, she now saw him as an uncle and she loved him. I was a bit unnerved at first but Edward, after me begging him, said that he meant no harm and he loved her too.

But what still creeps me out is the way Aro looks at me, pretty much in awe whenever I am alone.

I catch him sometimes; he'll gaze at me when I do the most normal of things like flick my hair or smile. He doesn't turn away though; he continues to gaze but just smiles whenever I see him.

It's very strange but sometimes, I find myself looking at him. The way he moves, the way his lips brush together. I imagine how soft they are and what it would be like to kiss them.

To feel them all over my body, trailing down towards my warmth…

Stop it Bella!

"What?" Edward asked; his eyes confused. Oops, I didn't realise I said that out loud.

"Nothing," I murmured. He leaned in and brushed my ear saying,

"Are you sure it's nothing because I can smell you," he nibbled my ear and pulled away, winking as he caught my gaze. I looked down and bit my lip. Extreme guilt washed over me. I was aroused and it was thoughts of Aro who brought it on.

Suddenly I felt Edward nibbling me again, trailing his kisses towards my chest; he obviously thought I was hiding a smile. I stiffened, recoiling against his kisses and he pulled away.

"What's the matter, Bella?" he asked in his dangerously angry voice.

Everything.

I hated it when he spoke like this; I was scared of what he might do.

"Nothing, Edward, I told you!" I snapped. He stared down at me, his eyes burning. I swear I could see red intruding around the edges of his irises.

"Then why are you flinching? You've been doing that a lot lately; making excuses or just avoiding me altogether!"

I tried to avoid his eyes but I couldn't; the anger was gone, there was just hurt.

"It kills me Bella," He sobbed. I stroked his cheek and he lent into it. "I try to think of what I have done wrong but I can't! Please, please Bella! Tell me what I've done,"

I sighed, defeated. "You haven't done any-"

"Stop it!" He yelled. He threw his arm, skimming it across the end table by the sofa, hurtling everything that was on it towards the wall; everything that was on it smashed and splintered. "Stop lying to me Isabella!" he sneered and spat my name.

I whimpered and crawled back away from him, falling of the other end of the sofa. I didn't care if I broke anything. I kept going until I was in the corner. I've NEVER seen him this angry. He punched the glass end table, I whimpered again and he ran out the door.

I stared after him for a moment. I let out a small gasp and began dry sobbing.

"Isabella?"

I turned to see Aro standing by the doorway, looking very worried and oddly sheepish.

He _must_ have heard or seen everything. His eyes widened when our eyes met. He rushed over to me and picked me up. He kissed my forehead and carried me to the sofa. He set me down and cradled me in his arms, stroking my hair.

"Are you alright? I heard shouting and when something smashed...I-I feared the worst,"

He thought Edward had hit me, or tried to anyway. I know Edward can get angry but he would never strike me…at least I hope not.

"I-I-I'm okay. Just a little sh-shaken up." I whispered. He pecked my forehead every time I stuttered. I felt my dry tears coming back and he began rocking me.

"No, sshh, sshh Isabella," he pleaded and soothed. "It's okay, please don't cry."

I snuggled closer into him, despite our cold skin, I've never felt so warm.

Edward never felt like this.

Sure he was comfortable but with Aro it felt…right.

"Sorry," I croaked. "It's not the first time we've fought but just then…" my voice trailed off.

He put his finger under my chin to pull my face up; I averted my eyes.

"Look at me, Isabella," he whispered. Slowly, I turned my eyes to his; he was smiling. He cupped my face and stroked my cheek. He continued,

"If you every need anything, even if it's just a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on, you know where I am."

"Thank you," I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"Anytime," and he rested his cheek on my head.

I nodded and turned to kiss his cheek. Well, I intended to kiss his cheek. He turned to me and our lips brushed.

He gasped, as did I. The electricity was back and it must have gone through both of us; but this time it wasn't a shock, it was a warming feeling and I wanted more.

"Sorry," he muttered; then he began murmuring incoherently.

"Just," I interrupted. He stopped and stared at me with worried wide eyes. "Be quiet for a minute,"

I began to stroke his lips, tracing a pattern around the outside and running my finger along them. He sighed and he tilted my chin, pulling me closer. He ran his finger to the back of my neck and twisted his fingers in my hair. We must have been sat, our foreheads touching for sometime as I let out a nervous giggle. Aro smiled and said,

"Something funny?"

"No, I think we've been sat here for a while," we giggled together until I said, "Do it,"

Then my lips were on his. Softly at first, the sparks just tickling at my lips, then his full passion slowly built up.

I could feel the intense warmth searing through my body.

This was so new, so addicting, that whenever my mind was telling me to pull away, I ignored it.

I ran my fingers though his hair and he slowly let go of mine, cupping my face then coming round to my back.

I gasped as his hand caught my breast on its travels; I don't think he noticed as we were gasping quite a bit.

He let out a deep growl as he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him, his hands locked on my hips and mine tugging on his hair.

There I could get better access to his neck and I trailed kisses down until I reached it, nibbling and sucking. He kissed and nibbled at my ear, I giggle slightly as it tickled but it was mostly to disguise how good it felt.

I swear a little bit of arousal seeped out from between my legs. He did it again and I moaned.

"Was that good darling?" He chuckled, seduction layering his voice. I agreed by letting my tongue and teeth graze his collarbone. It was his turn to moan then. I came up and set back, just gazing at him.

I needed a little break; god knows how long we've been kissing. I felt a little feverish. I sighed a laugh and chastely kissed him, resting my forehead against his.

Though the kiss was quick, it still didn't stop the warmth between my legs get even hotter.

He must have sensed this as his tongue traced my lips trying to seek entrance.

I faced a dilemma; I couldn't, I was truly exhausted but I wanted to so badly; he was irresistible. I moaned in defeat and let him in. Our tongues danced together and fought each other. We both wanted dominance. I always let Edward have his way but I wasn't going to here.

Edward.

I stopped and pulled away, my eyes full of guilt. Aro, who was bewildered for a moment, stroked my cheek and realised. I couldn't do this, not to Edward; or Renesmee.

"I'm sorry, Aro," I whispered, climbing off him. "That went farther than it should have."

"I know, I should have stopped you but-" he cut himself off.

I knew he was going to say: 'but I didn't want to.'

"I have to find him," I said. "Please, don't think about this, he'll-" …know how I feel for you. I sighed at bit my tongue. I turned towards the door and stopped just as I passed him,

"Thank you," I whispered and stroked his cheek. He nodded at me and took my hand from his cheek and kissed it; the top, the palm then every knuckle.

"Go," He whispered. I sighed and ran through the door.

I pelted through the woods trying to find Edward. I caught his scent a while back but I had been running for ages. Where was he?

"Edward!" I shouted. Nothing. "Edward! Where are you!"

I came to our meadow and there he was. Sitting, just like Aro when we found him, arms hugging his legs and head down.

"Edward?" I whispered as I got closer. He slowly looked up to me and he was overjoyed.

"Bella!" he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the floor. He was spinning us around in circles. "I thought you hated me! I'm so sorry I should never have lost my temper with you. I love you so much,"

He cradled my face and pressed his lips to mine.

Again, no spark, no heat. Just a kiss. Nothing special.

I got conscious about Aro's scent being all over me but he carried on. When we pulled apart, he had that look on his face. The look that said, 'I have a secret, a horrible one, one that will upset you to the point of no return,' He noticed my gaze and turned away.

"What is it Edward?" I asked. He mumbled something and came back to me. It was along the lines of, "can't believe this is happening," I know a profanity was in there somewhere.

"What's happening? Edward?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"I know what you did; I can smell him all over you." He said his tone flat. "I thought it was out of spite, well, I kidded myself that it was but I knew that this day would come. Eventually. You're not the only one with a horrible secret, Isabella."

He used my full name.

He only does that when there is some serious shit about to happen.

What horrible secret?

Whatever this was; it was likely that I didn't want to hear it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Good, Bad, just enough action :P**

**And what horrible secret does Edward have. Does he know about the deal? hmm..**

**Just to confirm: Edward will never hit Bella. Yes, he'll get angry and start throwing things about but he'll NEVER EVER EVER! hurt her :D**

**And also, the mystery voice..NONE of the Cullens :P**

**Update soon :)**

**Jess xxxx**


	6. Forever

**Helloo all :D..**

**Now I'm going to be cruel and leave the Edward/Bella bit at a cliffy because I didn't know when to put this particular chapter up :P**

**It is now time for that chapter…**

**WARNING: Really dark themes in this chapter and PLEASE don't do what happens in this chapter. I know you're probably saying 'what a stupid thing to say' but you never know and I'm just taking precautions.**

**And I also realised I haven't done this: I do not own any of the characters, I'm just borrowing them. I own the plot and the characters I make up i.e. Amelia**

**Going back to the Volturi now and to Sulpicia.**

**Enjoy :D ...**

* * *

><p><span>Sulpicia POV<span>

"Madame?" Jane whispered. "Madame?"

She had been calling my name for about 20 minutes, but I didn't want to talk. They had all stopped looking for him; it was protocol.

It has been 6 weeks since he left.

6 weeks since he 'died'.

It angered me whenever anyone said he was dead. I tried to deny myself the truth but I knew it was inevitable.

He was dead and to be honest, Jane was the last person I wanted to speak to.

Caius and Marcus have had me under house arrest for a while and my guards are Jane, Alec and a witch, Amelia. For the first week, I felt nothing. Alec cut my senses off and I couldn't feel anything, physically. Amelia cut off my pain so I was a dormant shell. They slowly began giving me everything back but I could still feel the sting of his loss.

I was staring out of the window, thinking of my life and how bleak it had become in a few short weeks.

"Madame Sulpicia!" She shouted. Okay, she was getting annoying now. I had to get rid of her. I wanted to be alone.

"What is it Jane?" I spat and turned to her. Amelia was by her side and she was carrying a goblet. I glanced at the clock, 12:15pm. Wait, Jane was at my door at 11. I've ignored her for over an hour. No wonder they're so impatient with me.

"We've brought you something to eat," Amelia said. "AB Negative, the best."

She shot me a smirk and she held out the goblet to me. No doubt it had some kind of spell or bewitchment on it.

Bless her; I know she's only trying to do well by me. I smiled and took it inhaling the sweet scent, savouring the smell until I hit something sharp. She put cinnamon in my blood. She knew I loved the smell; it comforted me as it smelt of him. I drank it willingly when a wave hit me. She put something in it. I could feel the corners of my lips tugging up, trying to smile. She put a happy spell in it.

"NO!" I screamed and threw the goblet across the room, splashing blood everywhere. I didn't want to be happy!

"Mada-" one of them started.

"Oh just desist! Go away! Leave me alone! Don't you understand? I. Want. To. Be. A-lone!"

I barged passed them and anyone who got in my way. I couldn't take it anymore!

I ran toward the throne room, constantly tripping over my dress and not caring if I ripped it. I burst in through the door again not caring if they were busy. I needed them and I needed them now!

"Sulpicia! What are you doing?" Marcus stood and I ran into his arms.

"Please! Please Marcus! I cannot take this anymore! I need-"

"Sulpicia! Enough!" Caius spat. "It has been over a month, you know the protocol!"

They thought I wanted them to keep looking for him. No, I wanted something far more peaceful and quick.

"No! When I say I can't take this I mean living, or whatever it is I'm doing! Just kill me! Put me out of my misery! Why are you keeping me alive? Don't you want to rid yourselves of your burden?" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Marcus cupped my face and murmured, "Child, why on earth would you want that?"

"You know why! My mate is dead! Please Marcus! Please Caius!"

"Dear, as you know my mate is also dead but I lived through it and, yes I know it hurts now but I promise you, in time, it will get better and the pain will ease."

"But I don't want it to ease, I want it to end!"

I collapsed to the floor and dry sobbed. I felt myself being picked up and carried somewhere, back to my room probably. I was right. I found myself lying on my bed and Marcus was stroking my hair.

"Do not fret my dear. You'll be fine soon. The pain will go and you will be yourself again."

I heard him leave after that and I was alone. I let a dry sob rack through me again when I saw a candle. I stared into the light and gazed at it in wonder.

It was such a beautiful thing, candlelight.

It brought back so many memories.

It was ironic that something so pure and delicate could destroy and spread, like a disease.

I stood and found the dress I wore when I first met Aro; seemed to be the perfect thing to wear when I see him again. I strode toward my dresser and pulled out my engagement ring and my first gift from Aro; a silver sapphire necklace. It was ornate and beautiful. I placed it around my neck and stroked the large stone.

I was ready.

"_Beautiful_," I heard him say in the depths of my mind. "_Come to me, dear."_

I stood and went to the fireplace, bringing the small candle with me. I lit the fire and stood as close as I could to it. I felt flames liking the bottom of my skirt and I smiled. It would all be over soon. I took the small candle and ran the flame down my arms and across my bodice. They felt like soft caresses and I imagined them to be his hands.

I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I was ecstatic. Soon, the flames would take me and I would be with him and I would be happy forever.

Then the pain stopped and there was nothing. Peace, at last...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My first character death...I know it was very dark and if you didn't like it, I'm really sorry. This is just how I imagined Sulpicia to die..**

**It was inspired by Miss Havisham from _Great Expectations_.**

**I hope to update soon :D and yes, EDWARD TELLS ALL!**

**Now, this may take a little longer than my previous chapters as I want to get it PERFECT!**

**I also want to say thank you to all you lovely people who have subscribed and reviewed.. Your support is muchly appreciated :D LOVE U ALL 3**

**Cheerio :D **

**Jess xxxxx**


	7. The Truth  Part 1

**_Previously:_**

_"What's happening? Edward?" I asked, barely a whisper._

_"I know what you did; I can smell him all over you." He said his tone flat. "I thought it was out of spite, well, I kidded myself that it was but I knew that this day would come. Eventually. You're not the only one with a horrible secret, Isabella."_

_He used my full name._

_He only does that when there is some serious shit about to happen._

_What horrible secret?_

_Whatever this was; it was likely that I didn't want to hear it._

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo :D ..<strong>

**First off.. THANK YOU! So far, no negative reviews or comments about the last chapter .. that's given me a major confidence boost and it put me in a good mood for the whole day :D**

**As you may have noticed it says 'Part 1'. Yeah I know, cliffies are a bitch but this chapter became so long and hefty to write that I had to break it into two! I'm still finishing and editing the second part so it will be up soon :D**

**Also you lucky lucky people have a lemon to look forward to :D...**

**On with the story….**

"Edward?" I begged. "Please! What's wrong? Tell me,"

I took a step towards him and he took a few paces ahead, keeping this distance between us.

"Stay away Isabella," He spat. "You won't want to come near me when I tell you,"

He turned then, his eyes black, his face twisted in pain. Oh God! This is torture.

"I'm sorry Edward! If this is about Aro I-"

"It's not about him! It's about you and him! Everything has been about it!" He roared.

In the distance I saw the Cullen's sprint towards him.

There was no Renesmee or Aro.

This must be bad.

"Edward!" shouted Carlisle. "Don't!"

As he ran up to him, Edward swung out his fist.

I let out a little yelp and the girls ran over to me.

Chaos assumed and everything went a little red around the edges.

"Stop it!" Esme panicked, trying to pull Carlisle away. Edward swung again and Carlisle caught it, throwing him against a tree.

"What are you do-" I started but Alice pulled me back.

"Bella, don't!" she shouted then whispered. "Edward will lose because he'll come round in about 5 seconds. It's okay,"

I saw Edward punch Carlisle, hurtling him across the field.

He landed into a rock which was situated on the edge.

He stayed still for quite a while.

"Calm down, bro!" Emmett yelled as he and Jasper held Edward down.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"Okay guys, I-I'm good. Let me up." He choked. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a glance and slowly they let him up. Em still held his arm; I don't think they trusted him that much.

I looked over to him, he avoided my gaze but I could tell he wanted to look at me. I turned towards Carlisle and I saw him still laid on the floor.

Me and the girls ran over to him; I could hear Emmett and Jaz talking Edward down.

"What the fuck have you done?" Emmett growled.

"Carlisle?" Alice whispered.

Esme was stroking his face and I could hear her choking on her dry tears.

"Dad?" Rose cried. "Will he be okay Alice?"

She stared into space for what seemed like hours. I could hear Esme getting impatient with every second. The boys approached us then, still holding onto Edward.

"Oh God," Edward whispered. "I-"

"He'll be fine," Alice concluded, completely ignoring Edward. A triumphant smile spread on her face.

As she predicted, Carlisle's eyes fluttered open. I heard Esme sigh and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank God," Edward muttered along with Rosalie. She scowled at him when their words matched. He looked away and took a step towards Esme.

"Mom, I'm really sorry." He whispered and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned on him.

"You beat him up! Your own father! How could you?" she spat and hit him on the arm.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett and Jasper exchange money; now is so not the time for a bet guys!

"We can't deny this anymore Esme!" He retorted, his fists clenching; more money exchanged. "You know we have to tell her! It's not my fault that I wanted to be a man about it instead of hiding in the dark like you and Carlisle were!"

"What! That's ridiculous-" she started but Carlisle interrupted.

"He's right Esme. She can't be kept in the dark any longer." He murmured.

Okay, that's enough.

Enough with the cryptic language!

Enough with being call 'she'!

I want to know and I want to know now!

But Rose beat me to it,

"What's going on? Keep who in the dark? And tell her what?"

"I think they mean me, Rose." I whispered. She frowned and turned to Alice. She shrugged; she didn't know; she couldn't see me anymore.

"Do you mean Bella? What have you done?" she sounded worried.

That was a first.

"Bella," Esme cried. "I'm so sorry," She ran over to me and hugged me. "When we tell you, you won't trust us anymore, Me, Carlisle and Edward I mean,"

"W-What d'you mean," I stuttered. The thought of not trusting Esme, the most loving woman in the world, who has looked after and consoled me for so long my love for her was parallel to my own mother.

"Take a walk with me, Bella." Edward muttered, turning to walk.

I've heard those words before.

They were they same words he used to lure me into the forest to leave me.

He held out his hand to me and I stared at it, horror struck.

He understood and said,

"Honestly, you'll want to hear it from me."

"No," I whimpered. "I don't want to hear it at all!"

Edward sighed heavily. He was getting tired of my rejections and hold-ups.

"Isabella! You need to hear this!" He pleaded.

His eyes were full of hurt and he was begging me now. I could see Carlisle and Esme; there faces were parallel to Edward's.

"Please Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed; this was obviously something that needed to be heard, but I wanted Carlisle and Esme to be there when Edward tells me.

"Okay, I'll listen." Edward began to walk away, "But I want Carlisle and Esme there too. Whatever this is, I want it in full. No details missing. The full story."

There was silence for a moment; I heard Edward grind his teeth as Carlisle stepped forward.

"Very well," Carlisle mumbled. "Come on,"

He held out his hand and I took it, shaking slightly. I heard Esme whimper and the others murmuring. They were as oblivious as I was.

"Do we not get it hear it?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle was about to answer when Alice said,

"It doesn't matter, I can see Bella now." I heard her choke and she looked like she was about to cry. "I'll-I'll tell you,"

We walked for a while, possibly until we were out of ear shot from the others. We came to a stop and they kept their distance; I was still a newborn.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered. "We're very sorry for what-"

"Yes, I know, you're sorry, please, put me out of my misery," I pleaded. "Tell me,"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it :D .. ****Part 2 coming up soon**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	8. The Truth  Part 2

**Hellooo All! **

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm sorry it took so long and I know... Cliffies are awful! I don't like doing them.. I only do if I am stuck to write and I have a section big enough to put up :D**

**It may be a bit crappy still but I have been racking my brain and trying to get my head around it myself so if there are any bit thats you think need tweaking... please don't be cruel and say 'its shit'... just tell me and I'll do it :D.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I gritted my teeth. Just tell her Carlisle! Don't delay it any longer. Put us out of our misery.

"Years ago," Esme started. "We just before we moved to Forks, we lived in Phoenix,"

Bella gasped.

Esme looked at her with mournful eyes and continued, "One night, some of The Volturi came to visit us, as we lived in a very sunny area; they were scared of us revealing our kind. When they came to us, Alice saw them coming across a young girl and kidnapping her. We weren't sure of whom she was and she had no obligation to us but still, she was human and innocent; we couldn't let her die. We found them, and by them I mean Felix, Demitri, Marcus…Aro and a witch called Amelia. They were stalking the girl and we stopped them before they could get her. Erm…"

I glanced at Bella; I could see the pieces snapping together in her head. She knew what we were talking about. She was there. I continued from Esme; she probably couldn't take it anymore.

"We asked them why she was of such importance, we couldn't see it. Felix said that it was just a coincidence but Marcus said that Aro…felt the need to be around her. I knew what this meant but they wanted to take her back to Italy and…" I trailed off; I couldn't even think of what they would've done to her. Bella was only 15 at the time, still a child.

Carlisle coughed and I shook my head; I wanted to tell her.

"We could tell that this discussion was going to be complicated so we decided to take it back to our house. Carlisle asked the others to guard this girl's house-"

She snapped at me then, "Will you stop referring to her as this girl! I know that it's me. I remember one night walking home, I felt like I was being followed and that night I heard voices outside my window."

"Fine," I said. "So, we asked them to guard your house so they couldn't get to you. The witch said that she felt the pull too. It was inevitable…but I couldn't, I wouldn't allow it. You were too young."

"What would they have done to me?" She whispered.

I growled and sobbed a little; I looked over to Carlisle, pleading him. He walked closer to her and whispered it in her ear. She let out a horrified gasp but it came out like a choke. Carlisle rubbed her arm and she slowly turned to me; she wanted me to continue.

"Amelia agreed with us but she told us that you couldn't be kept away from him…you were mated. That's the pull you've been feeling. Since he's lost his memory, his mind has gone back to its 'reset' state, if you think of it that way; the basic connections between people are still there. Anyway, Amelia said that she would look after you but she couldn't leave Volterra for a prolonged amount of time; the Volturi would get suspicious. We couldn't leave you alone, that was a negative so…we volunteered."

"You volunteered?" she whispered; her voice was harsh. I could feel her ties to me snapping and tearing; soon they will be all gone.

"Not in that sense Bella. If we didn't you would be unprotected so we had no choice. We couldn't let them hurt you," Esme breathed. She was getting hysteric; I knew she would be able to handle this.

"Aro wasn't convinced. He knew I was alone and he thought I had a vested interest in you. I told him no, I didn't know you and I just wanted to protect you from him; the same as Carlisle. Aro touched my hand and he was satisfied but he was still worried that I may take you away. That's when Amelia stepped in. She suggested that we make a deal: We would look after you and watch over you until you were 18 then we would hand you over to them. In return, I get given something that Aro has kept from me for a long time."

I heard her choke on her breath; she understood.

"But there were complications. When we moved here, we didn't know that you would too and when I saw you walk in the classroom, I couldn't believe it. When you got closer and I smelled your blood, I finally realised what the fuss was all about."

"So, when you said that you felt a pull towards me…it wasn't-"

"No, Bella, I never truly loved you. It was your blood I loved but I continue the charade, but I got in too deep. I convinced myself that you weren't as in love with me as you were so I left thinking it would be easy. I was wrong, of course, and when you jumped from the cliff, I was so racked with guilt; I thought I killed you! I knew Aro would never forgive me so I decided to cover up my wrong doing by making a scene so when he found out, I would already be dead."

I couldn't hear anyone behind me; Carlisle and Esme were gone.

"So when I saved you…"

"That was the biggest relief in the world. You were alive but I knew the Volturi would know about me making a scene and would bring me in. I couldn't leave you so I would have to bring you too and when Alice appeared…well; it made the situation much harder. I would have handed you over there and then but Alice prohibited that so when we went in I had to lie."

Her heart was broken; completely and truly. I could see it in her eyes. I needed to continue; there was no going back now. Our bonds were breaking and tearing; love was gone and I could feel new ones forming.

"When Aro saw you, his thoughts were elated. He had noticed how you were grown and that Amelia was right to keep you away. If he had changed you back then, you wouldn't be this young woman. Of course he found out everything that had happened; us leaving, you jumping from the cliff…he was enraged. I'm surprised he kept his poker face. I thought he was going to kill me and Alice on the spot and take you then. When he let us go, I couldn't believe it. I thought it was a trick but it turns out he gave me a second chance. The first mess up in 3 years; that's not bad."

"What about James! He bit me and attacked me!"

"Ah. Now, he was just a spanner in the works. I told Aro about it and he was forgiving. Your injuries had healed as far as he could see so the incident was overlooked. Victoria, before you ask; Aro sent her as a test to see if I was still capable of protecting you. I was of course, as she is dead."

"Bree?" she questioned. "And the other innocent people she killed?"

"Collateral damage."

She choked a little. She saw that girl get killed and she was broken about it for a while. She was just a little spot; she could have been a liability.

"What about us getting married? Or Renesmee? Where does she fit into this elaborate plan!" She shouted. All ties were gone…there was one little one left but that would sever soon enough.

"Again that was me in too deep. I felt pressured. I-"

"PRESSURED!" Bella screeched. "If ANYONE was pressured it was ME! YOU forced marriage on me! How is this my fault? Or Aro's fault or anyone's so you come off looking like the victim!"

"Let me finish. You were getting closer to your 19th birthday and we didn't know how to hand you over. So I decided to run away from the wedding. I slipped up though; Alice had a vision and I got a phone call the next day. It was Aro. He threatened…what I wanted and it scared me. So I went through with marrying you. As for Renesmee…all she has been is a hindrance. I could have handed you over by now but she has stopped me. We have such a strong bond. I can't help it; as her father I-"

I felt myself being pushed against a tree. She lost it…finally.

"FATHER! YOU. ARE. NOT. HER. FATHER! And as for me," she screeched, and then threw her wedding rings on the floor.

I caught my mother's engagement ring. I know she'll want it back…

"As for me," She continued. "I will be gone, don't you worry. Seeing me again will mean grave things for you're my dear. I-I I. FUCKING. !"

She cried and ran back towards the house.

Our bonds were gone as were the bonds to my daughter. I was free of this nightmare that Aro put me under…at last. I sighed and went to find Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. So Edwards love for Bella was all a lie. He never loved her. I know he doesn't say it but he doesn't love her... however he DOES love Renesmee even though she got in the way. I forsee a future badness there... hehehe.<strong>

**The next chapter will follow straight on from this and will be back to Bella's POV. I may sneak an Aro's POV in there too because I haven't done one yet!**

**And who or what is Aro keeping from Edward?**

**All will be revealed soon... Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**Jess xxxx **


	9. Gone

**Helloo :D ... here's the next chapter :D**

**Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella POV<span>**

I ran. I ran so far and so fast. I could NEVER look him in the eye again. I kept going until I reached the house.

I saw Renesmee run outside and come to me.

"Momma!" She yelled and jumped into my arms. "Something's wrong…Auntie Alice and the others have gone." Tears began to collect at her eyes and I pulled her closer.

"What do you mean? How are they gone?"

"They left." A voice came behind me. I spun round to see Aro walking towards me and Renesmee. "About 5 minutes ago. They asked me to give this to you. They heard everything."

I let Nessie down and she ran into the house. I sobbed; too many people were leaving me, and fell into Aro's arms. I felt him kiss my head and stroke my back, soothing me. I crunched the letter in my hands and pulled away to open it.

_Bella,_

_I'm so sorry but we had to leave. We couldn't be around Edward, Carlisle or Esme anymore. They betrayed you. That means they betrayed us too. Just remember, we love you and we always will. I'm sorry we can't tell you where we are going but call us. We want to tell you._

_Alice had a vision. Aro gets his memory back and you are there too. You need to help him Bella. Love him, I know you do. I could feel the bond between you guys and it's strong. Stronger than me. _

_If ever you need help, BabyBell, we are always here._

_Please call me when you get this,_

_Emmy-Bear_

_x_

I held the letter to me heart. I could understand why they left. Aro pulled my chin up to look into my eyes. He held love in them; so much love. I wanted to stroke his cheek and before I was finished thinking about it, my hand was reaching out. I saw it and snapped it back in.

"No," Aro begged and pull my hand to his cheek. He sighed as our skin touched and he entwined our fingers. I reached up to kiss his hand when diverted my lips to his. I stiffened for a moment but I could feel the warmth in his kiss; the love in his touch and the comfort in his soft caresses. He was right; Aro was my true lover and I knew that Aro felt the exact same as I did.

**Aro POV**

The way her hand felt against my skin...heaven. I heard everything that prick said to her. He was so heartless and from the sound of things I was too. But I wouldn't be that person; never again. If I did get my memory back I would strive to remember that conversation and this feeling. I know if I didn't, Isabella would break me down. She made me see the wonderful things and I love her. I want to tell her.

She reached up to kiss my hand which was entwined with hers. No, I wanted a real kiss and I could tell she did too. Her eyes gave away so much. I averted her beautiful mouth until it touched mine. I felt her stiffen but I persisted. She relaxed in an instant and sunk into it.

This kiss was not like our first. Our first was blinded by passion and lust but this one was of pure love. Her lips were slow and soft on mine and she didn't want to stop anytime soon. Neither did I, for that matter. I untied our hands and ran mine down her back and began stroking the small of her back. Her hand stayed cupping my face; she still held the letter from her siblings in the other. She began trailing kisses towards my ear and she nuzzled my neck. I reached down and nibbled her dead pulse point.

"Ohh," she mumbled against my neck, sighing. I gave her a quick kiss and looked at her.

She gazed back; her golden orbs burning into mine. She loved me too and I know she could feel my love.

"I'll help you," She whispered. "I know you want your memory back,"

She knew who I really was and I could see that she didn't want him back but she knew she had to. I sighed and whispered,

"Thank you, Isabella." I leaned in closer to her ear, "_My_ Isabella,"

She smiled and stroked my hair. I held her close for a moment longer when her cell phone buzzed. We reluctantly pulled away and she answered it.

"Hello?"

I heard the voice on the other line; it was Emmett.

"_BabyBell? What the fuck? I told you to call me as soon as you got that note! Not make out with Aro! Jeez Bella!_

"Emmett!" She scolded. She was completely embarrassed. I stroked her cheek and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry Emmy-Bear. I was really upset and-"

"_And fell into the arms of lover boy I know. Alice had a vision. That's also what I wanted to call you about. She had another one. A vision of you handing Nessie over to us and Edward not that far behind you; he must be chasing you or something. Please BabyBell, bring her here. You know she'll be safe. I won't let Edward touch her."_

"I know you won't but the trouble is I don't know where you are. So…"

There was silence for a while then bickering on the other side. Bella pulled the phone from her ear and rolled her eyes. She noticed my smile and bit her lip, fighting a giggle.

"_Bella?" _

"Alice? What happened to-"

"_No time! Edward's coming your way to take Nessie! Get her and meet me on the border of California. Quickly!"_

Her face hardened and she stared at me. I must have had a face like thunder as she nodded at me to get her before she ran in the opposite direction. I've never seen her so afraid. I ran inside; Renesmee was by the piano stroking the keys.

"Aro? What's- HEY!" She squealed as I picked her up and took her outside. Bella had a bag in her hand. She was ready to go.

"Momma?" Renesmee panicked. "What's happening? Why are we running?"

"Honey, I'm taking you somewhere safe. Now you have to be quiet. I've shielded your thoughts now please." Bella begged.

Renesmee reached round to touch my face. She understood who we were running from. She just didn't know why.

"Later." I mouthed. She nodded and kept quiet.

We knew we were closer to the border when we picked up Emmett's scent. He must be the one picking her up. I looked over to Bella. Her face was twisted in pain; she was probably trying to cover it but it was still obvious.

"Emmett!" She hissed.

"BabyBell? Over here!" He hissed back.

We walked towards the voice and there he was. He sighed with relief and hugged Bella.

"Thank God you're okay," He sighed. "Did he follow you?"

"We're not sure, we just kept running. Don't worry; I have an idea for going home though so he won't find his way here."

"Good," He said. "I know this has got to be hard but we'll take good care of her. Who knows, in a few months you guys can come and pick her up?"

"Yeah, hopefully." Bella smiled. "Thank you Emmy-Bear, truly. I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

She smiled at him; I knew that underneath she was in so much pain. She turned to her child, who was now crying, and bent down so they were eye level.

"Now, sweetie-no sshh, don't cry-you've got to go with Uncle Emm. It's not safe for you anymore. You know who we are running from right?"

Nessie nodded. Bella continued, "He will try and take you away from me and everyone you love and I can't have that. He's dangerous. You can't see him again. Ever. I'm sorry sweetie. Uncle Emm or Auntie Alice will explain why."

"Okay Momma. But will I see _you_ again?"

"Yes, of course you will, when it's safe again I'll bring you home and you can live with me,"

"And Aro?" she asked. We all went a little wide eyed; even I wasn't expecting that…but just because I wasn't expecting it, didn't mean I didn't want to hear the answer. I think Emmett was eager too; he was practically bouncing on his heels.

"Maybe, honey, who knows what'll happen," She smiled, with a lot of confidence.

"Okay," Renesmee sniffled and she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "I love you Momma, see you soon,"

I heard Bella choke and she squeezed Renesmee a little tighter in her arms.

"I love you too, my little nudger. I'll hate not seeing you everyday. Now, go with Uncle Emm, or else I'll never let you leave!" She tried to laugh but she was in pain. She squeezed her hand then let her go. Bella gave him the bag and I said my goodbyes to Renesmee.

"Goodbye, la mia piccola stella, I'll miss you." I smiled and held her hand. She looked at it for a moment and jumped up into my arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Aro, I'll miss you too." She whispered her voice cracking. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I nuzzled her hair. This poor girl, losing her mother and father on the same day; it can't be easy for her. I set her down and she ran to her uncle.

"Bye guys, hopefully we'll see each other again soon," Emmett said and rearranged his carrying load to shake my hand and hug Bella.

"Bye Emm, Bye Renesmee!" Bella shouted after them.

"Bye Momma!" We heard her yell back, her voice echoing off the trees.

**Bella POV**

She was gone.

That was it.

My baby handed over to her aunts and uncles.

I couldn't take it anymore; my mask had held up for so long it didn't take much to break.

"Gone," I whispered and my knees crumpled. Aro caught me under my arms and fell with me until I was rested against his chest, his arms wrapped around me securely. I sobbed and let out a loud cry of despair. We must have sat in silence for a while when he finally said.

"Shh Isabella darling. I know its hurts, I know. I lost my family too."

I stopped my cries abruptly. His family? Does he mean the Volturi? He must do! He remembers! Is he getting his memory back? Oh my god! I turned to face him and cupped his face, kneeling in front of him.

"What did you just say?" I asked, bewildered and excited.

He looked confused, very confused.

"I-I said that it hurts and that I lost my family too." He whispered.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked him. I wanted him to try and figure it out for himself; this may help him remember more…

A large smile spread across his face. He let out a laugh; it was a strange sound to hear from him. I've heard him giggle and laugh but there was always restraint behind it, like he didn't want to let go but this one was full of life. It was free. I laughed too; his elation ricocheted through me.

"I can remember! Well, only little bit but still! It's coming back! Oh Isabella!"

He cupped my face and kissed me. I gasped then pulled away; he looked confused.

"Was that-?"

"No! That was fine. Just shocked," I whispered, breathless.

He smiled and I pulled him in for another one.

God he tastes good! Irresistible, in fact. His lips moved slow at first then his passion heightened. He laid me down and hovered over me, not letting any of his weight lean on me. He trailed his kisses down my neck and towards my collarbone. I let my hands wander down his back as his mouth got ever closer to my breasts. His hands wandered lower too. I felt him trace the rim of my jeans.

I know where he was going with this….

"Aro!" I gasped, sitting up urgently. "We're in the middle of the woods and far from home…and its wet." I giggled the last. It was true, I had mud trailing up my jeans; I didn't exactly like the idea of making love knee deep in dirt.

He smiled too, eyeing the mud on his hands.

"Oh, you're right." He sighed and pulled my up with him. "This wouldn't be the best place…or the best time." I eyed him when he leant in to kiss my cheek. He pulled a leaf from my hair and muttered,

"You're still grieving and doing... _that_ won't be the best solution."

"True," I whispered. "Okay, let's go home and…wipe of this mud,"

I eyed my muddy hands and waggled my eyebrows; he saw this too and he knew what was coming.

"Don't you dare!" he warned but I was too quick. I wiped my hand down his face, down his front to the bottom of his shirt. I winked and ran, knowing he'll chase after me. I was in a lot of trouble but I didn't care. I let out a laugh and let him chase me home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sadness! The Cullen's AND Renesmee are gone! Don't worry, Bella will see them again. I added a little bit of fluff at the end just so they can bond. **

**I'm writing the next chapter now and I know you'll like it ;)**

**Cheerio :D **

**Jess xxxx**


	10. My love, My forever

**Hellooo :D**

**Heres the next chapter...It's the lemon you've all been waiting for :D**

**Sorry if it's not very good but I hope this lives up to expectations**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Come on, old man!" I jested as I hid from Aro. Our game had been going on for so long that the sun was setting; and it never got boring. I was hidden in a bush, waiting to pounce on him as he neared me.

He was stood just two metres in front of me and I leapt at him; a smug grin plastered on my face.

"Ahh!" He yelled as we tumbled to the ground. He ran his still muddy hand down my face as I wrestled him, trying to pin him down.

"No!" I shrieked as he grabbed more and threw it at me. "I surrender! I-stop!"

I laughed and rolled off him. We laid down next to each other, our bodies and clothes lathered in mud and grass, laughing and giggling. When we came down from our high I cuddled into his chest.

"I win," he declared. I almost argued but I surrendered so, technically, he did. I pouted and he pinched my lip.

"That's adorable," he stated as he kissed my protruding lip. I smiled and stood, pulling him with me.

"Okay, we really need to wash this off, it's gross," I said, pulling my hair to look at it; it was like I had a mud wig! He laughed at my disgusted face and we walked back to the house.

I opened the door expecting Alice to run up to me, scolding me for ruining the clothes; but there was no-one. The house was empty. Quiet. I didn't like it. I felt dry tears coming to my eyes again. I shook my head and leant into Aro's shoulder; and by shoulder, I mean a face full of mud. Wonderful.

Aro laughed at the new addition to my face and tapped my nose with his finger.

"I'm going to take a shower; I can't stand my mud wig any more." I sighed and trudged upstairs.

I went to mine and _his_ bathroom and turned it on, full faucet. I stripped and stood under the water. I missed showering. Of course I would have one every once in a while; I'd feel dirty otherwise. I scrubbed my hair and began washing myself…until the soap was taken from me. I gasped and spun round. There was Aro…in my shower…completely naked. Oh. Dear. Lord. I tried not to stare but man! He had some…

"Isabella?" Aro asked, snapping my attention to his face. He laughed and pulled me closer, his nose rubbing and nuzzling my forehead.

"I thought I was grieving and this was a bad idea?" I asked coyly, raising my eyebrows as I felt his hardness pressed against my belly.

"I guess I had a change of heart. You were so happy before and I saw your sadness when we returned. I couldn't stand to see you sad…and also," he leaned in so to whisper in my ear, "I love you, my Isabella."

My eyes widened but they went back quickly; I could feel the love within his words and I knew he meant them. My dead heart fluttered and melted. He pulled back and looked into my eyes; so much love was pouring out of them that I could feel it filling my heart. I stroked his cheek and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me too and kissed and stroked my shoulder. I kissed along his cheek until I got to his ear. I couldn't wait anymore; my heart was close to exploding.

"I love you too," I sighed and he shuddered at my words.

Boom!

My heart = gone.

I leant back and he smashed his lips to mine. I didn't care that the water was running cold; I didn't care that Edward had betrayed me and was after me for stealing Renesmee away. All I cared about was Aro. I loved him and there was nothing else in the world that felt more important at this moment.

His hands roamed all over my body; down my stomach, stroking my back, squeezing my ass, gently touching between my legs. I didn't know where to focus; his hands were fast.

We pulled away from our kiss and he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He began nibbling on my ear; I bit my lip and ran my hand down his stomach. Wow! He had muscles…

"Isabella? Do you always do this?"

"What?" I said still ogling his muscles. He pulled up my chin and stared me straight in the eye.

"Stare," He smiled. "It's like you've never seen a man before; which I know is not true," he winked and I shyly looked away.

"Oh, darling. Are you a little shy?" He asked sweetly.

"A little, it's just-" I started. "Your different, that's all and it's just a little strange. I mean, I've been used to seeing the same body and the same face for the last…so many years and well..."

"It's a new experience, I get it. Let's just hope I live up to your expectations."

We were suddenly out of the shower and near my bed. How the fuck did we get here? And when?

"I'm sure you will," I smiled as he laid me down on the bed. Again he hovered over me; the millionth time in one day probably, we ended up in this position when we played in the woods before; it's got to be a new record.

I moaned a little as he nudged my legs apart, nestling between them. He kissed and bit my neck as I dragged my nails down his back and pinched his butt. Wow! That was one heck of a butt. I pinched it again, causing him to move, which created a wonderful friction, bringing heat to my core. He laughed, obviously noticing my reaction and began trailing his kisses and nips down towards my chest. He kissed the valley between my breasts and palmed them both. My back arched and, again, created friction.

"Oh!" I moaned, pushing my chest into Aro's face. I giggled and stroked his cheeks. He smiled back and clasped his mouth over my peak. The familiar electricity was back; I felt it zap down to my core and wetness seeped out. He palmed my other breast, pinching my nipple. His free hand stroked my side and wandered to my pussy. Dear God! He may have lost his memory but he sure didn't forget how to do this!

**Aro POV**

I let my free hand roam down towards her centre and she began mewling.

Why did I refuse her before? She was irresistible and she called to me like no other. I understood we were in the wrong place but it definitely wasn't the wrong time.

I got closer and she bucked her hips towards me, trying to get my fingers where she wanted them. I wasn't going to give in that easily. I skimmed my finger around her opening and she bucked again. I kept pinching her nipple and palming her breast; her hand grabbed the other one.

"Please?" she begged. I just smiled and continued my movements, ever so slowly. She moaned in frustration and began thrashing.

"If you don't stop moving, I will stop." I teased in her ear. She groaned and her hips stopped immediately.

"I'll be good," She teased back and kissed my lips. "Promise," she let out a mischievous giggle and I began rubbing her hard nub. Her moans got louder as I moved faster. I could feel arousal seeping onto my hand I slid one of my fingers inside her; she screamed; she finally got what she wanted.

"Oh! Oh god!" She chanted over and over. I could feel her tightening around me so I added another finger. She clamped down a little harder. I replaced my rubbing finger with my tongue and her hand fisted my hair.

"Ahh! More!" she moaned. "That feels good!"

I kept lapping and sucking her nib whilst sliding my fingers in and out of her tight pussy. I felt her writhing beneath my touch and I loved it. I peeked up an she had her eyes closed, her hands gripped into the pillow and her mouth open in a round 'O'. I smiled and began suckling a little harder. Her breathing began to labour and she clamped down, screaming and moaning. I licked all of what she gave me and kissed her inner thighs.

"God, you taste so good Isabella," I moaned into her thighs.

I repositioned myself above her and gazed into her eyes. She smiled, completely contented. She cupped my face and flipped us over. I didn't even see it.

"Isab-"

She shut me up with her mouth, her tongue wanting entrance. I let her in and flipped us back over. She eyed me and ran her hand down my stomach towards my member and gripped it. She began slowly stroking it and, I swear, I could have lost it just then.

"Please?" She whispered; pulling me up towards her entrance.

I couldn't wait any longer. She let go of me, sadly, and grabbed my ass pulling me closer to her wet core. I felt my head rub against the wetness and I buried myself inside her.

She let out a little squeal of surprise as I pulled the covers completely over us. I don't know why I did it but it felt like I should. Like it was right.

I began moving a little and I saw a slight flicker of pain on her face. Oh god no! Had I hurt her?

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried out of my mind.

"I'm fine, just, you're really big," I laughed at the last. I felt a flicker of pride and I started to move my hips a little more.

"Move," she whispered. Of course, I complied. I began thrusting at a steady pace; she was so wet and warm and tight. She was moaning and her hips were bucking meeting my thrusts.

"Oh Aro! Harder!" She screamed. My speed picked up as well as the force. She was getting closer; her moans were getting louder and quicker and she wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me to go deeper. She came undone a few moments later and her core tightened; moaning and screaming into my shoulder.

I let her relax a little but I wasn't done yet. No way. She came down from her high and looked puzzled.

"Why did you put the sheets over us?"

"I don't know, but, it feels a lot more intimate doesn't it?"

"Yeah," She looked down, noticing I was still hard, "You didn't?"

"No," I smiled. "Because I'm not finished with you yet,"

I flipped her over so her ass was facing me. She yelped in surprise Wow, I love that ass. I smacked it causing her to moan and sigh in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I pulled her up so she was on all fours and I entered her again. I leant over so my head was resting on her shoulder. This was erotic beyond words; the feel of her already tightening pussy, the sound of my hips smacking against her ass. I moaned in delight and so did she. Her moans, again, came quicker and I could feel the pressure in my lower body getting higher and more intense. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Cum for me, darling," I crooned in her ear. Just as the words left me mouth she came around me, moaning my name.

I stiffened as I felt myself let go, cumming inside her. She collapsed beneath me and I did on top of her.

I came down from my high and realised I was _still_ laid, full weight, on top of her. I rolled off her and pulled back the covers. She was still panting and giving out little moans. I smiled and pulled her to my chest.

When she came down she opened her eyes, peaking at me through her eyelashes. She smiled and stroked my cheek.

She hummed and kissed my skin, where ever she could reach.

"I love you Isabella," I crooned. "il mio amore, il mio per sempre"

I know she wouldn't understand what I said but she smiled and said,

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally! I hope it was good. Not that brilliant at writing these.<strong>

**Italian translation: il mio amore, il mio per sempre = My love, My forever (see where I got the title from :D)**

**There's going to be more plot development soon and the mystery voice (remember that? I know, its been a while :P) will be revealed. It wont be the next immediate chapter but it will be soon!**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	11. Family Ties

**Hellooo! **

**Sorry for the wait! Had a LOT of college work this week but heres the next part.**

**Now this is kind of a filler. The story wouldnt flow without it so I'm sorry if its not that good**

**Enjoy..or not :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

We must have laid there for a while, as the sun began to come up. We did make love again, many times and they were amazing. But the strange thing is whenever we did, like routine; I pulled the covers over us. Bella was getting dressed and she looked puzzled, like she was trying to work something out.

"Something the matter, love?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's the cover thing. You always pulled it over, not that I didn't like it because I did; it felt like we were in our own little bubble," Her eyes wandered and she snapped out of it; I knew if she could blush she would. She was remembering. "It's like you know you should do it but you can't remember why. I'm just wondering if your memory is coming back and you mentioned your family before."

I wondered where she was going with this. She came and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me, when you say 'family', who do you see?"

I thought this over. I could see three chairs in a large hall and people dressed in black all around. It looked like funeral home; but strangely familiar.

I told her this and I also described the two people sitting in the chairs; the middle one was empty. I guessed that one to be mine.

She took it in and she was wide eyed. I waited nervously for her reaction.

**Bella POV**

He could remember.

All on his own.

I know when we first brought him here we showed him a picture of him and the other kings but it has Carlisle in the picture; he didn't mention him just now. I was right, his memory was coming back and this terrified me.

When and if he got his memory back, would he remember his feelings for me?

What have done and how close we've become?

I loved him with all my heart and if he left I know I will be a broken shell. My first love was a disaster; my daughter is gone and if he left…I didn't want to think of it.

I smiled at him, hiding my insecurities.

"That's brilliant," I said. "Your memory is coming back. I mean, if you can remember them and the cover thing," I could hear my voice breaking, "You'll be back to yourself in no time."

He stroked my face; the smile didn't fool him at all.

"I know you don't want me to change but whenever I'm with you; I can feel my old self coming through. It's strange. It's like when that side of me comes through, my love for you escalates." He frowned and still stroked my face.

So, he remembers more around me? Is that what he was saying?

Alice was right- I remembered her saying that I could be the key and if he's remembering more around me…I must be.

"Get dressed," I ordered. "I want to show you that picture again. I have an idea,"

"Yes ma'am," He wink and mock saluted. I smiled and went to Carlisle's office.

I passed a small room on the way: Renesmee's room.

This is where she'd sleep when we stayed at the big house. I slowly opened the door. I took in the sweet smell of her flower scented room; Alice burned incense in there that she loved. Everything was exactly as she left it.

Her clothes were folded neatly on the edge of her bed; her toys were strewn around her toy box; her teddy bear…oh no!

She forgot her teddy bear!

I walked over to it and cuddled it. I could smell her all over it. I cuddled it harder and pretended it was her. I sniffled and began to cry.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and a kiss land on my shoulder.

"You miss her?" Aro asked.

"Yes, terribly," I sniffed. "Gosh, I love her so much,"

"I know my dear," He whispered. "I love her too,"

Oh my god! He loved her too! My heart melted and a smile spread on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"You said you loved her. I was worried that she wouldn't have…a fatherly figure…but you saying that has out my doubts to rest,"

I half expected him to run but he didn't. He stayed and he smiled. He kissed my shoulder and took the teddy bear. He sighed and placed it back on the bed.

"There," He said, "Just where she'll find it when she comes home,"

He did love her. I could see the wonder in his eyes and the longing; he wanted to be a father. He was now seeing what he missed out on in his human life. I rubbed his back and took his hand,

"Come on," I sighed; we could stay in this room forever and wallow if we wanted to.

I took him to the office and showed him the portrait. I point to Jane and asked him to name her. Of course he did. Then Felix; correctly named. Demitri: correctly named.

I kept pointing at them all and he didn't get one wrong.

"You're defiantly getting it back," smiling widely and hugging him. He laughed a little and kissed my cheek.

"I told you," I said. "I remember more when I'm with you and now that I've remembered; I'll never forget."

I knew it was inevitable; he would want to go to Volterra. They will kill him though; they'll think he's an impostor. He was still gazing at the portrait and stroking the frame. It didn't take long for my fears to come true.

"Isabella? Can we find them?"

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I choked a little and composed myself. I had to tell him,

"Love," I squeaked. "Come, sit. We need to talk."

He frowned but complied.

"What is it?"

"Aro," I started. I paused a little and he took my hand, comforting me. I sighed and carried on, "You can't find them. They- They think your dead. It happened to your brother. He went missing and you presumed him dead and-and-and yout thought he was an impostor so-so… !"

He looked at me, stunned, "What was tat last part?"

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand a little harder. "You…didn't believe him so you wanted to kill him."

He stared at me, trying to look for reasoning. He stuttered but there was another part Ihad yet to say.

"But,"

He smiled, hope filled his eyes.

"But, you believed him as your power-"

"Wait," he interrupted. "I have a power? Like you?"

How did he not know this? All he has to do is touch…oh god! I dawned on me then. He had only touched me and his power didn't work on me! NO wonder! Wait…He's held Renesmee. Maybe he confused their powers. He knew she had one…maybe he thought it was hers, not his.

"Yeah, you can read any thought that anyone has ever had with one touch."

"Why can't I see yours?"

I raised my eyebrows; he'd get it in a moment.

"Of course," he laughed. "Your shield, that explains it." He rolled his eyes realising his stupidity. I giggled; I liked that he could laugh at himself. I shook of the moment and carried on.

"Anyway, your power showed you that it was the real him and it spared him. There's no-one to do that for you."

He nodded. He understood but I knew he still wanted to go.

"I know you still want to go,"

"Wha-"

"I can see it in your eyes. Of course you want to see them. I would if I were you."

"I know you're trying to protect me but I have to go,"

"Well if you're going, I'm coming with you. I've lost too many people and I'm not about to let you slip through my fingers, no way."

I started ranting when Aro wrapped me against his chest.

"Shh! Isabella! Don't worry. I was going to ask you to come with me anyway. I couldn't go alone; I'd never be able to explain it. I need you."

He rested his forehead on mine and I sought out his lips.

We kissed for what seemed an age but it was never enough; I wanted more. I wrapped my arms around him tightly but he pulled away, laughing.

"My love, I don't think we can do this anymore." He winked and kissed my pouting lips. He carried on "Let's go hunting. I think we need to and judging by the dark circles under your eyes, you definitely need it."

"Fine," I huffed.

He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead, "I know, my love, I know."

"So when do you want to go?" I asked.

"What? Hunting?" He answered, completely confused.

"No! To Italy?" I laughed. "The sooner the better?"

"Yes, if that's fine with you."

"Of course it is."

Not…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! As I said its a filler so it wont be brill! But what's coming up soon... (excited laugh) :D:D:D**

**So, Aro and Bella are off to Volterra...you just know that shit's gonna go down :D**

**Now, who's curious to see what Edward's getting up to? Well that's coming up next.**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	12. Better Things

**Hellooo! **

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I want to say thank you, agin, to all the people who have reviewed and subscribed :D**

**Any support is muchly appreciated :D**

**Heres the next bit,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

"Carlisle! Esme!" I called. I had been calling them for a while now. God knows where they went. I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it. I knew it would be from Alice but this time it infuriated me. I stopped and pulled out my phone. It wasn't Alice. NONE of them were from Alice.

They were from Esme,

_Edward, please leave us alone. I cannot believe what you have done to this family and everyone we love. It's your fault; not ours. Goodbye._

There was another.

_Edward, please! No doubt you're ignoring these as you'll, no doubt, think they're from Alice but we're not coming to find you. Go to Denali. No doubt Tanya will be more than happy to welcome you! _

And another…

_Edward! For god sakes! GO AWAY! We don't want you and neither do the others._

I stopped in my tracks. My own parents didn't want me and how dare they blame me? They're as much to blame as I am!

"Shit!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see my brothers and sisters…with bags. Where the hell were they going?

"Where you going?" I asked.

They looked at each other and said nothing. I tried to read their thoughts but this is all I got,

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._

"Don't think about what?" I asked.

I saw Alice's eyes go wide. A vision; she couldn't keep that from me!

I felt sick. Very sick. I could literally throw up the blood I drank a few days ago.

I saw Bella fall into Aro's arms. He was murmuring to her and they entwined hands. Then he pulled her to him, locking in an embrace and kissing.

"That's…just-"

"What?"

"I had a vision of Aro and Bella kissing. She's got it by the way."

"Oh! Bella!" He sighed, exasperated and flipped out his phone. He ran into the woods, dialling as he went.

Got what?

I was about to ask when I was bombarded with another vision.

I could see Bella, Aro and Emmett on a state line…somewhere. The vision was a little blurry so I couldn't see all of it. Renesmee. She was the blur. It just occurred to me that Alice can't see her all that well. What were they doing? They were talking but I could hear voices. I saw Bella and Aro reach down, yes it was definitely Renesmee, and hug her. Then she walked towards Emmett.

They were going to hand her over. Not if I could help it. She is MY daughter!

I growled at them and the others ran.

I had to stop them. They weren't going to keep my child away from me and neither is Bella. I ran towards the house; hopefully I would beat them to it.

No-ones home.

I found her scent and followed it. They had run for a while. Though I could smell them I couldn't hear them, thoughts or otherwise. How far ahead were they?

"Edward?" I heard Alice call. I stopped. She, Rose and Jasper were surrounding me. No Emmett. They're distracting me.

"I know what you are doing! Emm's not here. That means they're handing Ness over to him. You can't. She's mine!" I shouted.

"Edward enough!" Rose growled. "We won't let you touch her!"

"You said you didn't want her! That she was a 'hindrance'! That doesn't say father to me!" Jasper hissed.

They had heard it all. They heard everything.

In the distance I heard a shout,

"Bye Momma!"

NO!

No, no, no, no, NO!

I growled and the others grabbed me.

"Run Emmett!" Alice screeched. I thrashed beneath them as they pinned me down. I tried to fight them off but they were just too strong. They must have just hunted before I found them. I surrendered. I let my arms drop and I fell to the floor. I sobbed and I heard them whispering.

"Do you think he's bluffing?"

"I'm not sure. Alice?"

"He's not going anywhere."

They then let me go. They were right, I wasn't going anywhere. I couldn't bring myself to stand and run.

"Now, we need to go. Please, if you do still love her, let her leave. Got to _her_. I'm sure Amelia will be thrilled to know that you've completed your task."

And with that, they were gone.

I laid there for a while, the sun was setting and I just wanted to go home. Hopefully I would find Bella there and ask her what she was playing at. I wandered back, completely lost in my mind. My life had turned to shit in a matter of hours. As I got closer to the house, I could hear strange noises. As I got closer still, they were more distinguished. Moans.

I walked into the house, not making a sound. I heard a bed slamming above me; someone was having sex in my house! Who is it? The moans got a little louder and more familiar as I walked up the stairs.

"Oh Aro! Harder!"

That was Bella.

Aro was having sex with Bella.

In my bed.

What.

The.

Fuck!

I was going to barge in but she wasn't my wife anymore.

Well, more like I wasn't her husband. She loathed me now and with good reason.

I heard her scream and the bed stopped moving.

I left their doorway when I saw Renesmee's room. I completely forgot why I was here; Bella had sent her away from me. I picked up her teddy, I can't believe Bella didn't pack this, and I could smell different scents all over it; Nessie of course, Bella and a third. It was familiar but I couldn't place it.

I heard Bella yelp and I jumped out my skin. The bed was banging against the wall again. They were both moaning and I put down the teddy. I couldn't listen to this anymore. I ran from the house and kept running.

I had better things to do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: did you like it? hated it? Next chapter up soon :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	13. Sorry For Your Loss

**Hellooo :D**

**Heres another chapter.**

**I know the other one wasn't that great but I am going to update and edit it. **

**I just could think of what to write for him.**

**Time jump! 1 month later.**

* * *

><p>Bella Pov<p>

I was shaking a little in my seat. We were just about to land in Italy and honestly, I wish this plane would never land.

We were on Aro's private jet; he forgot that he had one so when he said his name at the check in desk they took him to a hanger where the jet was stationed. I have to say, it's pretty impressive.

"Love," Aro whispered. "You're practically jumping in your seat. What's the matter?"

I stopped and turned to him. He was smiling but he still looked worried.

"Nothing, I'm okay," I patted his hand and he held mine, squeezing it.

He's come a long way in a month. He can remember much more now.

He remembers more about the Volturi, like who he's changed and how long ago.

He also remembered the fight we had in December in the clearing. He was so distraught that he grovelled and begged for forgiveness for a whole week.

He also remembers much more personal things about his life; he remembered Sulpicia.

"_Aro?" I called. He had run off and I was worried. "Love where are you?"_

_I couldn't go outside. I don't think my bed cover dress would be appropriate. He was sat on the floor by the window. I sighed and was about to walk over but he didn't move. To be honest, I don't think he even acknowledged my entrance. _

"_Aro?" I murmured. "Are you alright?"_

_Still no movement; or words. I walked over and sat next to him. I saw his reflection in the window; he was sad. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked a little worried. I stroked his cheek and he held my hand to his face. He closed his eyes and bowed his head._

"_Please, tell me!" I begged and I hugged his back. _

_He sighed and stroked my hand. _

"_I remembered."_

"_What? What did you remember?" _

_He turned to look at me then. There was so much pain in his eyes that if he could cry, I'm sure he would be in floods of tears. _

"_I have a wife," He choked._

_I stared, wide eyed in shock. How did I not know this? _

"_You-you-you're…married? to who?" I whispered._

"_I know," He whispered. "I'm so sorry Isabella. Her name is Sulpicia. I hear it being mentioned a few times so it must be her name. I didn't-"_

"_It's okay. Neither did I."_

_I sighed, "What are we going to do?"_

"_The thing is," he started. "I remember her, but I don't remember loving her. I don't think I ever did." His eyes were lost in memories. He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands. "I remember her being cold and greedy. She didn't know me and she certainly didn't love me…But you do! You know me more than anyone" He pulled me in and kissed me, "My beautiful Isabella. I know exactly what we are going to do. When we get to Volterra, I will throw her out. Being with you has made me see through her lies and there will be no more. I love you, more than you know."_

_I stared stunned for a moment then I flung my arms around him and kissed him. He laid me down and ripped off my towel dress. _

_I don't think we were going to talk of her again…_

That was a good day. I smiled and bit my lip.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, pulling me towards the leather sofa.

"Just the day when you remembered…_her_."

"Ahh, of course." He leaned in and whispered, "That was a good day,"

I giggled and the pilot came on the intercom.

"Sir, we will be landing shortly,"

I pointed to the button and he pressed it,

"Speak," I whispered.

"Thank you?" He said but it sounded like a question. He let go of the button and I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing," I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

When we landed, we grabbed our bags and a limo was waiting for us.

"Well, that's another thing I didn't expect," He mumbled and I giggled.

It was black and there were guards and a chauffer stood by the door. He came up to us and took our bags, placing them carefully in the back. Two men eyed me and I frowned. Why were they all giving me funny looks?

"Hello Sir and welcome back. It has been a long time since we have seen you and we are sorry for your loss." A guard said as he opened the car door.

He frowned and took my hand, helping me in. "Ladies first,"

"Thank you," I smiled and he sat next to me.

The door closed and he said,

"Now, that is the 3rd time someone has said that to me today."

"What?"

"'Sorry for your loss,'" He jested. "It's weird."

"You're not the only one," I said. "All your guards keep looking at me funny, like I'm not welcome."

He frowned and mumbled something to himself. It was so quiet even my vampire hearing couldn't define it.

I took his hand and kissed his cheek. I turned to look out the window, gazing and marvelling at the Italian countryside. I never got to look at it the last time I was here.

I felt his gaze but I didn't meet it; I just let him hang. His arms then wrapped around me as I ignored him and I felt kisses trail along my red fabric covered collar bone. I scooped my hair out of the way so he could reach my neck. I hummed as he trailed kisses and nips up and down my neck, making that little coil in my stomach come alive and start twisting. His hands were wandering around my body and I felt him start to pull up my dress. I sighed, a little too loudly.

He laughed into my neck and whispered that he'd be back in a moment. I pouted when I saw him shut the screen; I completely forgot about the driver. I looked into his rear view mirror and I saw him glare at me.

Then he was gone as the screen closed.

"Isabella?" He cradled me to his chest. "Are you alright?"

"He-he just glared at me. Something's definitely not right,"

He put back my hair and cooed to me, "Just ignore him. I'm sure we'll get an answer when we get to Volterra."

"Yeah," I sighed and buried my face into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a filler. BIG chapter coming up soon :D**

**Jess xxx**


	14. Home

**Hellooo :D**

**Here's another bit for you all :D**

**Hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I ran all the way to the airport. I had fulfilled my side of this deal; it was now time for the Volturi to fulfil theirs. I rushed up to the check in desk and asked for a ticket.

"Would you like first class or economy?"

Why was she asking me such stupid questions!

"I don't know, whatever you want,"

"Fine," she smiled and bit her lip.

Her thoughts then came ploughing into my mind.

_Wow, he's hot! Definitely first class for him. I might try and get myself on that plane. God knows it's been a while..._

Ergh! What was wrong with humans and their perverted fantasies? Stupid woman!

"Here you go," She smiled. "Have a nice flight."

"Yeah whatever," I mumbled and stormed away.

I relaxed when I was on the flight. There was no-one in first class so I was alone. Finally. I went into my carry-on bag that I had packed and pulled out a little porcelain doll. I felt my eyes dry up and anger boil within me.

I had given this to Renesmee a while back; she loved it. It was my mothers. I hope she'll be okay with me giving it to her.

The flight ended sooner than I expected. I looked out the window to see that it was raining and familiar blue signs were towering over the nearby highway. Or should I call it motorway? I had landed in London and my connection wasn't for another 5 hours. Looks like I have time to kill…

**Aro POV**

I kept pondering over what Isabella had said to me. The guards were giving her funny looks? Something definitely wasn't right here.

She's on the phone now to Alice.

Apparently Renesmee had a fall and she's in hospital; poor baby girl. I held Isabella's hand; she squeezed it every now and again so I know she was glad that I was supporting her.

I heard her breath catch after a while of nonsense chatter and she smiled.

"Hi baby," she cooed. At least she was awake, thank goodness. She turned to me and smiled and I kissed her forehead.

The intercom buzzed; I'm glad Isabella taught me how to use it, I would never know otherwise. I pressed the button and the driver told us we were approaching.

"Thank you," I answered and let go of the button, assuming my position as support for my love.

A perplex expression came across her face and she grabbed me back.

"Yeah he's here." She answered. She looked at me and I pointed to myself. She nodded and passed over the phone. "She wants to talk to you?" It came out as a question. I smiled and put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?" _ Her voice rang. It was weak and slurred.

"Hello Renesmee, are you okay?"

"_Hi Aro, yeah…I'm okay...My arm and...my back hurts but they have me on a pain med...so I'm good."_

I laughed; the drugs were obviously what were making her speech slurred.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry about you're arm and your back. What happened?"

"_I was playing hide and seek with Uncle Emmett and I hid near the balcony. He made me jump and chased me. I tripped over something and I fell over the railings."_

"Sounds painful. I'm sure your mother will be having words with him later,"

"I will, don't you worry," She interjected.

I laughed and I heard Renesmee giggle on the other side; she heard too.

"_Hey, Uncle Emmett!...Momma's gonna...have words with you later! You're in trouble!"_

I laughed much louder and I heard the others laugh too. This child is incredible. Even in pain she can still laugh and joke.

"_Auntie Alice said that you and...Momma are traveling...Where are you going?" _

"Just to Europe, darling. She's fine; I'll take care of her."

"_Good...because if not, I'll...I'll kick your ass!"_

"_Renesmee!" _another voice warned. I laughed but Isabella wasn't pleased. She gestured for the phone and I said my goodbyes to Renesmee. She seemed reluctant to let me go. I think it must be nice for her to speak to someone new besides her family.

"Honey, what did you just say?" Isabella scolded.

"_Sorry Momma," _she sighed and the car stopped.

"It's okay. Now we gotta go honey. I love you. I'll speak to you soon and tell Rose to make sure Emmett keeps his phone on! He's not avoiding my yelling! Bye beautiful!"

"_Oh, okay. Bye Momma! Bye Aro! Love you! Both of you! And I will."_

The phone line disconnected and Isabella bit her lip. I held her close and she began to sob.

"We're here love," I crooned and she nodded. She had pulled her self together when the doors opened for us. I got out first and helped Isabella out.

I gasped at the sight before me. What kind of palace did I live in?

**Bella POV**

Aro took my hand and helped me out of the car. We were at the main entrance to the castle. I had never come in this way before.

There were huge, and I mean huge, double doors made of metal with gold and red decorations.

I looked up to the flags hanging from the windows. I frowned. The one in the plaza last time was red and I'm sure these would be too but they were black. I looked over towards the plaza and that flag was black too. Maybe this was the loss Aro was talking about.

But what loss!

The large doors opened for us and we walked through to the majestic hall. This way in is much nicer than those tunnels. There were tapestries hanging from the walls and the floors were laid with red carpet. There was a large rug, decorated with gold, black and silver patterning.

As we weaved down the different corridors, the paintings became lesser the carpet faded to marble. We were obviously getting closer to the 'visitors' entrance.

We came to the familiar double doors. My unnecessary breathing picked up and I felt Aro stiffen at my side.

"Isabella, what if they don't believe me?"

"Then," I couldn't come up with the words. "I love you,"

He understood.

He knew that we would die.

He stroked my face and the doors opened, revealing some of the people who caused my worst nightmares.

We walked into the room, people gasping and whispering as we got closer to Caius and Marcus. Marcus stood, a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"What is this?" Caius hissed and Marcus sat again, his smile being swept away before Caius saw it.

"Brother, I apologise for the inconvenience-" Aro started

"Brother? How dare you! Aro is dead. He left us long ago and we declared him dead for he could not be found."

"No Caius, let me explain-" He started again. I could see this was going to be hard.

"Impostor!" He yelled, pointing at Aro. Caius obviously expected an attack but the guard made no advance.

What? I looked over to Demitri and Jane. They looked a little…guilty?

What did they have to feel guilty for? I still had my shield covering Aro though; who knew if they were bluffing.

"What are you doing? He is an- Mrs Cullen why on earth are you here?"

Nice to be acknowledged!

"Well, if you'll let us explain you'll know why I'm here."

He scoffed, exasperated and sunk into his seat. Marcus looked over to him and tsked. I tried not to giggle; trust me, it was hard! Marcus turned to us and gestured for Aro to speak. He seemed to be more than willing. I smiled.

"As I was saying. I apologise for the inconvenience and hurt but when I went to Forks, someone or something erased my memory-"

"Bullshit!" Caius exploded.

I gasped; I've never heard anyone in the Volturi swear. Well, Aro has but that's for completely different reason…

I smiled at my crude mind and waited for Aro to continue.

"I was wondering in the woods for 2 weeks until I came to a road. That's where Isabella comes in. She was driving home when I stepped out into the road. She almost ran me over but she stopped just in time. She convinced the family to take me in and take care of me. As the weeks went by there was a strange 'pull' between us and Edward began to lash out at her and she sought comfort in me."

I heard the others murmur and gasp. Caius looked confused whereas Marcus just sat. I saw a woman in my peripheral make no movement at all. She looked at me and smiled. I saw a necklace around her neck with an 'A' pendant.

Amelia.

She's the woman Edward keeps talking about!

"As it turns out, we are mates. I love her with all my being and Renesmee too. But there is a problem. Edward told Isabella of a deal that had happened a while ago. Edward was told to look after and watch over her until she was old enough to come to Volterra for me to claim her and he would get something in return that he has been missing for years. Of course when Renesmee came, there were complications. When Isabella was told this, she was furious as Edward fooled her and deceived her for so long. Isabella sent Renesmee away so Edward couldn't get her."

He held up my bare left hand.

"Isabella doesn't trust or love him anymore. She is no longer tied to him and she doesn't think that Renesmee should either as he called her a 'hindrance' and that she were in the way."

Marcus nodded and Caius stood.

"Well," Caius began, struggling to find words. "I guess this has worked in your favour. Tell me do you remember anything?"

"Yes, parts. I remember all of you, of course, who I have changed and personal things about you. I remember going to the Cullens and debating whether to kill Renesmee and I remember a woman. My wife, Sulpicia. I need to speak to her actually; there's something I need to do."

The others murmured again and a sad look spread across Marcus' face.

"What's wrong,"

"I'm sorry. But it's not possible for you to speak to her at the moment." I saw his eyes flicker to the side where I saw an awful sight.

"What? What can be so important that-"

"Aro!" I hissed and tugged on his sleeve. He looked where I was looking and he stiffened.

There, in the corner was an urn. A very large one garlanded with flowers and other means of respect. There was a picture and a candle.

"What is this?" he asked as I walked over to her urn.

"As I said, this works in your favour. Sulpicia's dead. She committed suicide a few weeks ago." Caius sighed.

I knelt down in front of it and said a small prayer.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I stood. I could only imagine the pain she went through when burning herself; and the sheer strength for her to do it.

Aro was soon behind me but he showed no sign of remorse. In fact I don't think he was going to mourn her. I looked at him and his face was hard. He sighed then met my gaze, smiling.

"So, do you believe me brothers? That I am the real Aro and not some fiend?"

They looked and deliberated.

"I must discuss this with Marcus," Caius said and turned away from us. He still had doubt in his eyes. Marcus looked at us with curiosity and turned away too.

Please…. They have to believe...

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUM! <strong>

**A/N: So now they know! And they have met Amelia...**

**And where is Edward going? Hmmm...**

**And poor Nessie! Only Emmett could be so reckless. I had to add her in. I felt like Bella still needed to have contact and thats the first thing that came to my head! :P**

**For those of you who may be wondering...my story is no way near finished so there's still a lot to look forward to :D**

**Cheerio**

**Jess xxxX**


	15. New Friend

_Previously..._

_"So, do you believe me brothers? That I am the real Aro and not some fiend?"_

_They looked and deliberated._

_"I must discuss this with Marcus," Caius said and turned away from us. He still had doubt in his eyes. Marcus looked at us with curiosity and turned away too._

_Please…. They have to believe..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo :D<strong>

**Two updates in one day :D aren't I good to you guys?**

**Here's the next bit :D**

**I tried to update before _B__eing Human (UK version) _came on :D .. and I succeeded :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The longer we waited the more nervous I became. I clung to Aro; if they tried to take him, I would be alongside him. There was indistinct murmuring for sometime when Marcus, of all people, had an outburst of rage.

"How can you not see it you imbecile? It is as clear as day!"

I frowned. Did he mean it in a good way or a bad way? I looked to Aro and he just shrugged but held me a little closer.

A little cough interrupted the shouting. Everyone froze and went silent.

"If I may?" A female member asked.

"What is it Chelsea?"

"What Master Marcus is saying is true. It_ is_ him and they _are_ mates. I have been trying to break the bond ever since they arrived but it won't budge."

For a moment, I swear, I saw a smug smile start to flicker across Marcus' face. I hid a smile and they turned to us.

"I never doubted for a moment," Marcus smiled and walked towards us. "Welcome home, dear brother!"

He embraced Aro and then me.

"Heidi! Take Miss Isabella upstairs. She must meet Athenodora and be settled into her new chambers. We need to talk with our brother."

"Wait," I asked. "I can stay? Seriously?"

"Why of course! You are Aro's mate. Why would we send you away?"

I pondered then nodded. He was right. He laughed a little then gestured to Heidi.

I heard Caius grumble in his seat. He was acting like a 3 year old having a sulk! It was funny.

Aro came over to me and held me for a moment longer.

"Will you be alright?" he asked

"I'll be fine," I reached up to stroke his face. "I'll see you soon,"

I was about to leave when he pulled on my lingering hand and kissed me. I giggled at his eagerness and he laughed a little too.

"Come Miss," Heidi said.

I turned and walk and just before the doors closed I heard Marcus say,

"I've never heard Aro laugh like that before; completely genuine."

I smiled and followed Heidi.

As we walked towards the stairs, I heard a voice.

It was a woman.

She was singing.

I couldn't understand what she was saying; it was in a language even I couldn't place. I stopped and looked at the door 3 floors down. Her voice was enthralling yet... mournful. I almost fell into a trance when I heard a voice.

"You'll get used to it," she stuttered. "It's Athenodora. She always sings and it resonates."

Liar.

I could see the worry on her face and her voice faltered. She may be a worse liar than I am!

As we neared the top I heard Caius yell,

"Be silent! Enough!"

I laughed internally. Heidi shied away and opened the door.

"This way," she hurried me in.

The décor had changed dramatically.

From the blacks, reds and gold's of the main castle to pinks, whites and pale blues. You could tell that women lived here.

There was a window with a balcony straight ahead and there were three marble staircases with three different coloured carpets all spiralling off in different directions. You could see the climbing roses swirling around the white stone railings outside making the place less frightening. There were vases and ornate paintings and sculptures making the place brighter and completely feminine.

We came to a small reception room, almost like a living room; complete with a white grand piano, a humongous fireplace and a library. There was quiet music playing from a stereo and the windows, revealing balconies, had billowing white curtains. There were gaps on the walls for portraits. There was only one now where there is space for three; a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

That was strange.

This must be Athenodora but she is a vampire. Wouldn't her eyes be red? Her hair was shiny enough to rival Rosalie's. She had it down with a butterfly clip pinning stray parts back from her face. She was beautiful.

A door opened then and the real thing came floating out. She wore a black knee length dress and her hair was in a ponytail. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hello," she said in a soft Italian accent. "I know you; you were in America when we went to-"

She stopped and looked away. I could see that didn't want to say it. I'm sure she didn't want to think of a small child dying. My child.

Now I didn't want to think of it.

"Yes, that's me,"

"Isabella? That's right isn't it?"

"Yes,"

She smiled much wider and her eyes were warm.

"Thank you Heidi," she smiled. "Please tell Caius that she is safe and that I send my love."

"Of course, Miss Athenodora," She nodded, then turned to me, "Miss Isabella,"

She walked out and I was alone with Athenodora. She smiled and gestured for me to sit on the blue sofa.

"What brings you to Volterra, Isabella?"

"Well, gosh this is awkward-" she laughed a little and touched my hand. I smiled and continued "I found Aro in the woods in Forks and we found out that we are mates. You don't hate me do you? I know that you were good friends with Sulpicia and-"

She laughed and took my hand in both of hers.

"Oh Isabella! I'm not angry! In fact I am happy to have a true mate with me! I knew Sulpicia wasn't Aro's real mate; she was just a greedy…err how you say…whore." she whispered the last word and she giggled. I was a little shocked, to be honest. "She fooled the others but she didn't fool me; hence why her painting is gone. Don't worry; I'm sure yours will be up there soon."

What? I was to have a portrait?

"What?" I asked.

"Well, every wife has their portrait done. It started with Didyme; she had hers done and Aro put it on display in the grand hall. All women were envious of the love that Marcus showed her by letting her have it done as none of their husbands would. It's a symbol of love and devotion Isabella. I can see that it scares you but trust me; you'll be glad you got it done."

I smiled and looked at her portrait. She sighed and stood, lifting one of my bags. I was about to take it from her when she held up her hand and said,

"No, it's okay. I've got it. I'll show you your chambers. Sure they're not complete so you'll stay in temporary ones. This is because, well, we didn't know you were coming but they will be done soon,"

"Thank you," I smiled and followed her.

She showed me that the staircase with the white carpet would be my chambers. She didn't take me up the stairs but led me to another part of the tower.

"I apologise, again, these are the guest chambers. Granted they will not be as grand as yours but they are grand none the less."

This wasn't grand! These rooms were bigger than Charlie's house! The décor was green and gold and ornate. There was a little living area, a bathroom and a large bedroom from what I could see. Who knows what laid beyond.

"Do you like it?" she asked a little worried at my silence.

"It's wonderful, thank you!" I smiled and turned to her, "If this is the guest chambers, what will mine look like?"

She laughed at my giddiness and put down my bags.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Wait, Athenodora!"

"Yes?"

"What about my belongings? At Forks?"

"Don't worry; the lesser guards are on their way to bring it all to you, including Renesmee's things. No doubt you'll want her to live here. These will be her chamber by the way. They're building a staircase as we speak so yours and hers are connected."

"Who? What?"

"Aro, who do you think has arranged all this. I have to say, he loves you more than anyone. Thank you, for bringing him back. I can see that we will be great friends,"

I smiled; I know that we will. I embraced her and thanked her for everything. I was alone and I sat on the loveseat, taking in the surroundings. I heard my cell buzz and it reminded me.

I flipped it open to see a message from Renesmee. It said,

_Hi Momma, I'm out of hospital now! Ring me! xxxxx_

I giggled and dialled a number but it wasn't hers.

"_Hello?"_

"Emmett? I have a bone to pick with you…"

This was going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: here we go :D **

**So Bella and Aro are safe...for now.**

**And who is the woman singing down below?**

**You'll find it all out soon**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	16. Prisoner

**Hellooo :D**

**Here's the next bit. LEMON ALERT!**

**Hope you enjoy :D**

**I'm sorry if you don't like this one, the beginning is quite dark.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

When Isabella left, my brothers asked me many questions. The biggest one on theirs minds was how I lost my memory. They think that the most probable cause, since I didn't get my head trampled on, is that someone would have wiped it. I have never come across a vampire with this power and neither have my brothers. We spoke to Carlisle, after hours of tracking him down, and he said that he has never seen or heard of one either.

Unless they have and this vampire has wiped their memory.

Anyway, whoever it is, their power is very limited as I can still remember segments and more and more memories are coming back every day.

I couldn't focus on that now.

I had to see to Isabella. I'm sure that this will be all very different for her and though Athenodora is very hospitable, so I'm told, I know she'll want to see me.

I stood from my throne and began to walk towards her chambers.

"Brother?" Marcus asked. "Where are you going?"

I frowned. "To see Isabella,"

"Oh, well, I'll get Heidi to summon her."

Summon her? She was my mate; surely I could got o her as I pleased.

"What? Why does she have to be summoned?"

"Aro, you are a King. She may be your mate and queen but she is still a subject. Why do you think Athenodora doesn't just wander in?"

I frowned. This was wrong. I didn't want Isabella to be treated like some servant or a member of the guard. I scoffed and continued walking.

"I'm going to see her, that's the end of it," I said closing the door.

I journeyed up the stairwell when a voice floated up the stairs. It was a woman, crying. I tried to ignore it but curiosity got the better of me.

As I got closer, I could here her singing through her tears. I didn't know what she was saying; it was in a very strange language. But I did recognise it, I wasn't sure where from though.

I broke the padlock on the door and walked in.

"Hello?"

I was surrounded by cells and barred windows. There was little light and it smelt dank and the moisture in the air was heavy. This was the dungeon. That poor woman; I would not want to stuck down here.

"Hello?" I asked again a little louder.

"W-who's t-t-there?" she asked. She was very quiet almost impossible to hear; I guess she wasn't allowed to talk.

"Aro,"

As soon as I said my name she whimpered and cowered in the corner. I could hear her singing again. I took a step closer and she screamed,

"No! Whatever it is I did I'm sorry! Please!"

"No I-"

"Aro," a voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Caius step into the light. He smiled at me then sent a glare to the woman. She whimpered again and crawled further into the corner.

"Don't hide from me. Come into the light. Maybe seeing your face may make him remember."

I growled at him and also a little at myself. I knew this woman and I kept her down here.

"Be careful though, she's more powerful than she seems,"

I stepped closer to get a better look at her. She lifted her head and I was met with green eyes. They glinted slightly in the faint light as did her hair. It was wet but you could still see the bronze tint. She had bruises on her face and cuts where the shackles had broken her skin. She was covered in blood, mud and damp water. I saw her shiver as I got closer.

I frowned and was about to ask her her name.

"So, it's true then," she said a smile starting on her face. I could hear a laugh in her voice; which was distinctly American but it differed from Isabella's.

"Silence!" Caius barked and hit the bars. She recoiled and spat something in her strange language.

Caius growled and ripped open the door, dragging her out by her hair. She was screaming and trying to grab his hand.

I couldn't watch this.

I put my arm on his, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You're hurting her,"

"Who cares? You didn't I can tell you this now!" He spat at me and pulled her up to her feet so she could walk. "Better?"

I nodded and he pushed her forward. She took two steps then fell. She was too weak. I swear I heard a bone shatter.

"Haven't you fed her? She's human!"

"Trust me brother, she is anything but human," he laughed and took her into a room, bolting the door.

I walked into her cell and I found a small torn picture. It was old, about 100 years, give or take. She was on it; no bruises or marks. She was actually quite beautiful. There was a man and a young boy with her. I could only see one half of the man from the tear but she and the young boy were clear.

He looked about 17 and scarily familiar.

I heard screams coming from the room and I tried to block it out. Thank god they only lasted for a few seconds. The door creaked and I turned, though I didn't want to.

I gasped at the sight before me as Caius brought her back out. She had balding patches on her head where Caius had ripped out her hair and her face and body were covered in fresh blood. It was strange; I thought I'd be consumed with blood lust.

But I wasn't.

Her blood was repulsive. It was too sweet. I could feel the tang already in my mouth and I recoiled.

"See?" Caius commented, noticing my recoil. "_Not_ human,"

He pushed her past me and threw her into her cell.

"Now," he started. "I swear, if you wail one more note of your infernal singing, it will be your last, regardless of whether _he_ comes for you,"

He slammed the iron bars shut with an ear piercing clang. She didn't seem to notice. Maybe she was used to it.

Wait, who was meant to be coming for her?

"Come brother," he said from the door. "Leave her; she'll be fine in a moment. Why do you think she isn't dead?"

An evil smile spread across his face and I heard her murmur something in her strange tongue. He growled and left, his robes swishing behind him.

I looked back at her once more and left. I closed the door and looked at the lock on the floor. That wasn't going back on there. I picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"Brother?" Caius asked, pointing towards the throne room.

"I said before, I am going to see Isabella,"

He growled a little but stopped; I may have a patchy memory but I am still in charge.

I had to tell Isabella about this; she may be able to help me remember.

**Bella POV**

I had been unpacking for so long that I lost track of the time. I saw that my wardrobe was already fully stocked with new clothing and so was my dressing table. I had make up and fine jewellery and so many other pretty things that it will take me days to look through it all and sort it. I had gotten changed into a purple floor length dress; Athenodora said that smart dress was the norm.

I walked out to be met with her disapproving face.

"No!" she frowned. "Full dresses are for special occasions! Honestly, has no-one taught you anything? You only have to wear short dresses, like summer ones for everyday."

I laughed internally; she sounded just like Alice.

She laughed and pulled out an emerald green knee length silk dress. It was tight and had a ruffled collar and puffed sleeves. Not something I'd choose to wear but I guess I better get used to it. She put a thick red head band in my hair, a thin red belt and brought out some red heels. I saw that she had the same but with black and purple. Our outfits must have to match or be similar.

To be honest, I looked like a Christmas tree.

But a very smart, sexy Christmas tree.

I smiled and thanked her and we went into the reception, arms linked, to relax.

We were talking about my chamber renovations when Aro walked in. I turned to him and he looked very worried.

I frowned and went over to him at lightening speed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I frowned then looked at me. His frown straightened into an impressed smile.

"What!" I asked. He said nothing and just scanned me.

"You look wonderful." He leaned down and nuzzled my shoulder. "You're really settling in. That's great," He smiled and stroked my face.

"Don't distract me," I said coyly. He smiled; he knew I had caught him out. "Tell me what's wrong,"

He pulled me into my chambers and closed the door behind him. I noticed that Athenodora wasn't there; maybe she went to her rooms to give us privacy. He was looking around the room, pacing and scanning. I let him walk it out; he's just trying to find the right words.

"I need your help." He pulled out a padlock and placed it in my hand. "I need help remembering something and its important; possibly the most important."

"Okay," I said. "What does it have to do with the padlock?"

"There is a woman. She's in a cell below; it was her singing if you've heard it, and she is in an awful state. She knows me and she is afraid of me. Deathly afraid. I believe it was me that put her there as Caius said that I hurt her and I didn't care for her suffering and-"

He was a quivering wreck now. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." I reached up to kiss his lightly and took his hands. "Of course I'll help you. I don't know how but I'll try,"

"Thank you," he brought me into an embrace. "We'll start later tonight though. The castle is pretty active and I want to take you to her. The others are going out hunting later,"

I smiled and he winked. I frowned and he picked me up, bridal style. I yelped in surprise and giggled.

He laughed too and dropped us onto the loveseat in my living room. I cuddled into him, situated on his lap in his arms. He trailed a finger up and down my back making little circles. The silk ran over my skin and tickled. I giggled into his neck and he sat up a little so he could reach my neck.

He nibbled it and did both hands up and down my back making random paths. I felt the laughter building and I let out my giggles a little louder. After a while it got so much that I couldn't stop and let out my laughter in loud guffaws.

He had my pinned down to the sofa and was attacking me relentlessly.

"Stop!" I said between laughs. "Stop it!...Aro…pl...please!"

He stopped immediately and a wicked smile crossed his face. He stood and walked towards the door.

But I pounced in front of the door before he got there, blocking his path.

I pushed him back down on the love seat and climbed on top of him. I kissed and nipped his neck until he grabbed my hair, pulling me backwards to kiss me. I captured his face in my hands and kissed him fiercely. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and I let my tongue roam into his.

He groaned as I wandered to his neck again and took us into my bedroom.

I hadn't been in here yet but I could admire the décor later. Nothing was going to distract me now. He threw me onto the bed and I giggled. He threw off his shirt and came down on top of me, attacking my neck and ear. He ripped the belt around my waist and pulled up my skirt.

I heard an audible tear and I gasped, sitting up. It turns out that he ripped my skirt off completely.

I frowned and pouted.

"What?" he smiled, pinching my lip between his fingers.

"You ripped my dress." I accused. "I was starting to like it."

"Don't worry sweetheart; I know where it came from. I'll get you another one,"

He broke me down and I smiled, lying down as he advanced again. He began trailing his kisses and ripping my blouse to get to my skin. I raised my eyebrow playfully and grabbed the hem of his trousers.

"Don't. You. Dare!" he warned; emphasising each word.

I winked and ripped them from him.

"Oh, that's it!" he laughed playfully and pulled the covers over us.

He wasted no time and pinned my arms above me, kissing down my body. I kept laughing and this got him more annoyed. It was adorable.

"Hey! At least we're even now!" I giggled and he winked.

"For now anyway," he said and continued his journey downwards. I slowed down my laughter and moans took over.

He kissed around my hips and legs, every once in awhile brushing and licking the inside of my legs. I felt my core get hotter and I grew more impatient.

"Come on," I whispered.

He came back up and whispered, "As I said, even for now."

He winked and pushed himself in. I moaned in surprise; I wasn't expecting that!

He kept an agonisingly slow pace while still pinning my arms above my head.

"Please," I moaned. "Faster,"

He laughed and began to speed up, only to slow down again a few moments later. I grunted in exasperation and started to try and break his stronghold.

"No," he whispered playfully and put both of my wrists in one hand. He pulled one of my legs around his waist and sped up. I screamed and moaned and I felt his grip slip ever so slightly.

I took full advantage and flipped him over, pinning _his_ arms above his head.

"Yes," I nodded playfully as I claimed victory.

He fought against my grip easily and pulled me down for a kiss.

His hands roamed all over my back again and he squeezed my ass. He gave it a little slap and I laughed against his lips. He did it again and I moved my hips, feeling him buck underneath me.

I sat up and we started again. More moans escaped my lips and I felt myself coming closer to the edge. I was soon going to fall over it; as was he. He sat up and played with my breasts. He took my one of my peaks in his mouth and bit down. This was the trigger.

I felt both of us unwind and I collapsed forward onto his chest and he fell back onto the bed.

We laid in silence for a while; just our heavy breathing could be heard.

We were enjoying the high.

I smiled and lifted my head up to look at him. He was far off somewhere and my gaze brought him back. He smiled and pushed the covers back off of us. I gazed in wonder as the sun hit our skin. We both sparkled and the rainbow reflections bounced off the walls, sending a bright light everywhere.

My skin was much brighter than his; maybe it was because I was younger. We whispered sweet things and waited for the sun to go down.

We had work to do...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it!**

**The next few chapters are probably going to be in parts, so MAJOR cliffies coming up! Thought I'd pre warn you! :D**

**Update soon :D**

**Jess xxxx**

**P.S: Longest chapter yet! Very proud at the moment :D**


	17. A Familiar Face

**Hellooo :D**

**Here's the next part...**

**I know now, finally, where and how my story is going to end. If you think it's bad now, just wait, it's going to get a whole lot worse :D**

**Hopefully, you'll stick with me till that end to find out :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Come on, Aro!" I sighed. "Focus,"

We had been trying for so long and all we could get was a snippet of a conversation. All we see is the back of her head. We can't go down to the dungeon; the castle is too active. I could see the sun setting in the corner of my eye; a little while longer and we can see her.

He told me all about what he had seen and heard. What Caius did to her…he couldn't believe it.

"Okay," he said. "Again."

We clasped hands and we focused on each other's company, as it was this that helped Aro remember all that other stuff.

I could tell that it had started again as his eyes were wide and far out.

This is what he told me happens in his visions...

"_What has this got to do with me?" she said._

_She was a bronze haired woman. She had a ball gown on and there was elegant music floating from downstairs. It wasn't long ago, he says._

"_Everything. I need you to make sure that he complies and completes his side of the deal,"_

_She scoffed; her back still turned to him._

"_Again, what does that have to do with me?"_

_He took a step closer and said, "I believe you are aware of blackmail…"_

And that's where it ends.

Aro grunted and smashed the table. It obviously hadn't changed. I rushed to him and soothed him. He was calm but his frustration was clear in his eyes.

"What do I do? How do I blackmail her or this mysterious man we're talking about?"

He sat and put his head in his hands and I wrapped my arms around his back to comfort him.

"Shh, now. We'll figure it out." I cooed and something I heard made my head snap up.

I heard doors closing and people running. They were leaving for the hunt. Now is our chance.

"Come on," I whispered. "I think the others are gone! We can go and see her!"

His head lifted and he smiled.

We walked out of my chambers, hand in hand, to find an empty reception room.

The fire was out and the lights were off.

She was gone.

We walked down the stairs of the castle turret and we heard slight whimpering. Aro told me that she had been told not to sing; poor woman. Now she had everything taken from her.

There was another padlock on the door and he broke it off. He was angry that another had been placed on there.

He said that she was too weak to even walk let alone run out of here.

We opened the door to exactly what Aro described. I whimpered and Aro pulled me into his side. He kissed my hair and took me inside. We walked closer and she gasped. She turned to look at us and backed into the corner.

"No," I said, stepping much closer. "It's okay. We won't hurt you,"

She crawled out of the shadows and said, "We? He's the one who put me in here!" She laughed, more like cackled.

This scared me a little.

Maybe she wasn't as weak as Aro said.

I was about to back away when she continued.

"But I know you won't," she whispered. "Bella,"

I gasped. She knew my name, not my full name but my preferred one. I never mentioned it to anyone in this castle and I didn't even know she was down here.

So how did she know?

She saw the confusion in my face and she fiddled with something in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked. She sniffed and looked at me.

"A memory," she whispered. "I thought it was real but…" she trailed off and began to cry.

I reached out for the picture, "May I?"

"Of course." She gave me the tiny ripped picture. She was on it and so was...Edward? Why was he on this picture?

"Why is Edward on here?" I asked her.

"Isabella!" Aro gasped and took my hands. "I remember,"

"Really? Tell me!" I smiled,

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

What? Who the hell is she?

"Do you know what he's thinking?" I asked.

She laughed at some joke that I obviously didn't get.

"No!" she said through her laughs. "I was there and I haven't lost my memory! Of course I'll know what he's talking about. You're trying to remember who I am right?"

"Yes," he whispered. "But I'm not trying anymore. I know who you are…and I'm sorry,"

"Oh he's sorry," she snorted. "I bet if you hadn't lost your memory, you wouldn't be down here. In fact, Bella, you probably wouldn't have met me."

I took a deep breath; I couldn't stand being left in the dark any longer. But first I had to know who she was.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She came into the tiny slit of light and I saw her face. I looked down at the picture and back to her; I knew that face anywhere.

"You-you died?" I said, but it came out as a question.

"Well, no but I was close to death. I had to make sure that Carlisle kept his promise. I had just enough energy to live on and restore my body."

"What are you?" I asked.

She smiled and leant in to whisper to me. I recoiled; she smelt so sweet that it was awful.

She smiled and sat back. I couldn't believe who it was.

"Elizabeth," I whispered and she frowned. She was angry that I knew her name.

Ha. She doesn't like it when the tables are turned.

"What are you?" I asked again.

"A witch," she said. She smiled at my expression; god knows what it looked like.

Okay.

Enough now.

This is going too far.

I need to know what's going on; I've found as a vampire, I have a really short temper.

I stood and turned to Aro.

"Tell me what's going on, now." I sighed.

He stuttered a little but began,

"That part that I told you, well it goes on from there-"

"Basically, to make sure that Edward brings you to him, he locked me up and threatened to torture me. But Caius took that threat seriously, didn't he Aro?" Elizabeth interrupted. The way she said it was so casual. I could tell she's been here a long time.

I stood in silence.

Stunned.

Aro blackmailed Edward by torturing his mother? And Caius…I didn't want to think of all the awful things he may have done to her.

I always knew he was a psychopath.

Again, stunned.

"Isabella," he reached out for me and I stepped back. He advanced to me again and I ran. I didn't look behind me as I got to the Queen's tower.

"Isabella!" I heard his voice echo.

I slammed the door if my chambers shut and I bolted it. I know he won't try and get in with it bolted; it meant that I wanted to be left alone. I slid down the door and let sobs take over. I know he couldn't remember, but he still hurt her.

If he wanted me so badly he could've just taken me!

I would have found out in the end that we were mates and no-one would have gotten hurt; and I wouldn't feel this hate boiling inside me.

I heard a little knock on the door, "Isabella?"

It was Aro.

I stayed still.

I didn't want to see him right now.

He knocked again and sighed, "I'll go. I don't expect you to forgive me easily. Come to me when you do. I love you,"

With that he walked away.

Though I hated Edward, Elizabeth was innocent in all this yet she got most of the pain. I didn't know if he would come for her, but that wasn't going to stop me. I'm going to get her out of there, no matter what…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tada! So all of you probably guessed it, it was Edward's mother...and she's a witch!**

**But is she the only one? , besides Amelia, of course :P**

**Dum Dum Dum! (haha!)**

**And also, our couple's relationship has hit a few rocks...oh dear. **

**The happiness couldn't last forever. But don't worry, its just a snag.**

**Till next time friends**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	18. Strike

**Helloooo!**

**It's been a while hasn't it? **

**Honestly, got a little bit of writers block with this one. The themes in it are quite dark and it was hard to find the line between full out sadistic but still have it make it have an impact. **

**Sorry if you dont like it...this is one of those chapters where it has to happen for the story to progress. **

**The last chapter like this was Sulpicia's suicide and that was recieved well so I hope this one will be too.**

**Again, HOPE!**

**Enjoy...or not :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It had been a few days since Aro remembered Elizabeth.

I still wasn't talking to him; I would only come out of the tower if it was necessary. I told Athenodora what had happened. I even told her of what Caius did. I didn't bother her though.

She knew it was wrong of course and she hated him for torturing her but as long as it didn't spread to violence on her or on any other member, i.e. me, she would forgive him eventually.

I could live with that; I could see that she didn't want to take sides. She also understood why I hated Aro, even though he couldn't remember. She told me that it was good; that he'll remember this and he won't do it again but she told me not to hate him for too long; that it may be my own guilt for letting innocent people get hurt because of me that could be the problem.

I could she where she was coming from; I did feel extremely guilty.

I hadn't told her of my plans to break Elizabeth out though; it's not that I didn't trust her; it's just that someone might hear. I couldn't risk it.

We were sat in the reception room when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," we said. We giggled a little at our unison but composed ourselves when our visitor came in.

"Madame's, you have been called to counsel. There is a big trial and you have been called as witnesses."

"Thank you," I said.

We groaned as soon as the door was shut.

We found a common interest; our disinterest in counsel meetings.

We hated them; they were boring and most of the time, the vampire is killed. Nothing special or interesting really happens.

We got dressed in our lace black dresses and walked to the throne room. Yes, I hated counsel but what got me through was seeing Aro.

Since recent events now I had nothing to get me through. I did try counting the stones that made up the walls last time but that only took me 15 minutes!

I guess I might actually have to listen to this one...

We walked in the personal entrance of the throne and stood by our mates. We lent down and kissed them, by routine, and stayed by their sides. I could see the longing in Aro's eyes as I kissed him; I could see that he missed me. Honestly, I missed him too but I couldn't give in.

Until she was free, we weren't talking.

As I pulled away, I saw his hand twitch. I know he wanted to pull me back but I was having none of it. I heard him sigh and Marcus too. No doubt he could feel the strain on our bond.

Aro coughed and repositioned himself in his chair as did the others.

"Bring him in," Aro instructed.

And here we go again.

* * *

><p>When a completely uneventful counsel was over, I and Athenodora headed to our tower when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't have to turn to know who it was. His hand wasn't friendly and it held my shoulder with a lot of force. Athenodora's eyes were wide and she looked worried.<p>

"Go," I said. "I'll be there in a minute,"

She left, though I could tell she didn't want to.

"What do you want Caius?"

I turned to be met with his evil grin. I could see Aro behind him; he looked just as scared.

"Off you go brother, she's in no harm," he called to him.

"I'm not so sure," he mumbled on his way out. I agreed with him, mentally. I heard the door close with a click.

Right now, I was terrified.

"Now, my dear, what have you said to Athenodora?"

"Everything," I answered and he knew what I meant. He was getting angry and I didn't care. He deserved every bit of my spite and hate.

"Everything?" he whispered, deadly and quiet.

"Yes," I whispered back, my tone deadly. "Everything. What you did to that poor woman and how you treat her. I still can't believe she loves you. I admire her; she's incredibly brave for staying with you. Taking her chances at not getting hit!"

With that a quick hand met with my face.

He fucking hit me!

I tumbled to the ground because of the force. I felt a burning sting on my face and I held my cheek. He came up to me and roughly grabbed my face under my chin.

"Listen, my _dear,_ you will go to my wife and tell her that all you said was spiteful lies. You hate me because I wanted to kill your child and you have a vendetta against me. That is all."

"I don't think so some how," a voice boomed at the back of the hall.

I saw Aro, stood towering over Caius with Felix and Demitri flanking him. His hands were in fists and his eyes were a glowing red. He was livid.

"How DARE you!" he shouted. He grabbed Caius and flung him across the room. I saw Felix and Demitri grab his arms and hold him up on his knees. "She is my mate. No-one touches her. Not even you, _dear brother_!"

He punched him in the face and I saw teeth shatter across the room.

"And the fact that you HIT her! That makes matters worse for you, brother."

He punched him again and kicked him across the room.

"Get him out of here," he ordered and the guards dragged Caius out.

Aro turned to me and flitted to my side. I tried to get away but he wasn't having any of it.

"No more Isabella," he pleaded, holding my arms. "Please,"

I looked into his eyes and I could see the pain. I could see that he couldn't be apart from me for much longer.

I cupped his face and he sighed, closing his eyes. I closed mine too; to touch him again was like heaven.

"I'm sorry-" I started but he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank god!" he sighed. He knew I had forgiven him, "I thought that-"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just…what you did, what happened-"

We couldn't finish a sentence we were so overwhelmed with joy at our reunion. We had our foreheads pressed together and we were holding each other, neither of us wanting to let go.

He pulled back a little to cup my face. I winced a little as he touched the sting on my face. He quickly took his hand away and stroked my sore cheek.

"I cannot believe he did this," he mumbled and kissed it. It was so light that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have felt it. He trailed kisses up and down my cheek until I turned my head, meeting with his surprised lips.

"No more," I agreed and I pulled me in again.

Passion flowed through it; I could feel it. It was igniting my bones making me feel more alive than ever. I felt Aro press against my chest, pushing me to the floor. He succeeded but I stopped him even though I really didn't want to.

I giggled and said, "Just look where we are,"

He frowned and looked around the room.

"Oh," was all he said and stood, pulling me with him. He laughed a little and stroked my cheek again. I smiled and headed off towards my rooms.

"Where are you going?" he asked, not letting go on my hand.

"To my rooms?" I said.

He smiled and pulled me back to him. "We've spent a lot of time I your rooms, it's only fair you get to see mine. Also Caius is going to see Athenodora and I don't want you anywhere near him."

I nodded and followed him, our hands entwined. I definitely didn't want to see Caius. Who knows what will happen? Aro might get angry and tear his head off.

Not that I wouldn't mind…Athenodora would.

As we reached the doors, we heard a scream.

An ear piercing scream.

We turned and ran towards its origin, never faltering in our pace. We reached the doors of the Queen's tower and I feared the worst. We heard it again and Aro ordered the guard to search the tower. They all headed upstairs but I knew exactly where it came from.

I kicked down the door to the dungeon to see an awful sight.

There was a group of men dressed in red with strange white masks over their faces. One of them had a sword in his hand and was holding it high above his head and the others had candles in their hands. There was two more holding down Elizabeth on a table. She struggled against their grip when I saw multiple burn marks and a red 'X' branded above her heart. I growled. They all turned to face me and scampered. The man with the sword dropped it and stood frozen. I kicked him into the cell and slammed the door. He tried to escape as I locked the door. He wasn't going anywhere for a while.

I turned to see Elizabeth sat on the edge of the table, rubbing her arms. They must have used some strength to keep her down. I gave her my jacket as she had a ripped bodice. She thanked me very quietly and we sat in silence.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I had to; I was going a bit mental with her silence.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "It's not the first time I've had a knife put to me by those goons."

I looked at her properly. She wasn't shaking or anything. Her face showed no fear; she really was fine. Or she had a very good mask. I heard her breathing falter every once in a while so I knew she was terrified, deep down.

"Well, well," a voice crooned from the darkness. "Look who's putting her nose where it doesn't belong...again,"

Our heads snapped up and I hissed at him, standing protectively over her. He wasn't getting to her.

"Oh, come now Isabella," Caius said coming closer. "I only want to speak to her,"

"No way," I hissed and I felt my back hitting a stone wall.

"You see, that's where you're wrong Isabella," he purred and then whispered in my ear, "I always get my way,"

He squeezed my shoulders a little too hard and let me go. I fell to the ground and ignored the pain. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that he'd hurt me.

I looked up again to see Caius dragging Elizabeth by her hair down the hall of cells to lock her away. I stood to go after them but he was back, pushing me against the wall again.

"Careful now," he cautioned and stroked the place on my cheek; a reminder.

He threw me towards the door in front of him and ordered me to move. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He winked at me and pulled the new bolt across the top and bottom.

"Off you go," he ordered. I didn't move; I was about to speak when he said, "Don't make me mark you again. Trust me, that room in there; you don't want to see inside of it." He pointed to the dungeon door and gestured for me to go up the stairs before him.

I walked at a steady pace until he left for the throne room. I ran the rest of the way. I reached the doors and forced them open. I heard something break; there was a lock on the door. Had Caius trapped her in here?

"Athenodora?" I called.

She came out of her room. She wrapped her arms around me and smiled. I don't think she knew that there was a padlock on the door.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"With Aro," I lied.

I couldn't tell her. Not yet. I had to think of a way.

She nodded and left for her room.

I bent down and picked up the golden padlock. I growled at it and threw it against the wall. I ran for my room and I collapsed onto the bed, letting tearless sobs take over me.

That was it. No more. He was going to kill her, with or without cause! I had to get Elizabeth out. Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! Once again if you didn't like it, just tell me and don't be spiteful or hateful.**

**If you did like it, please tell me, it'll put my mind at rest.**

**My Caius in this story is evil, very evil. He believes that since Aro has lost his memory, he can do whatever the hell he wants and get away with it. Of course, that just isnt going to fly when he DOES get his memory back...**

**Don't worry, Caius will get what's coming to him. Most definitely.**

*****BIG chapter next people*****

**I know what I'm writing, it's just going to take me a while to write. **

**I've already done a bit so heres a little snippit of it :D**

**It won't be perfect, it still needs tweaking...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Escape<span>**

**Bella POV**

****_"What do you mean you're leaving?" I asked. He couldn't leave now; I needed him now. I know he could protect me from him._

_Aro held me a little tighter and kissed my cheek. The mark was gone and he was pleased at that. So was I; I hated being reminded of it._

_I hadn't told him what happened in the dungeon but that doesn't mean he didn't know that something was wrong._

_"There's a little trouble going on in Russia. Apparently some vampires there are fighting for dominance over a part of the country and they're attracting attention."_

_I sighed. I saw Caius leant against the wall. If I read his eyes right, I swear I saw some glee in them at the fact that Aro was leaving._

_"Please Isabella?" he asked quietly, breaking me out of my trance. "Tell me what's going on,"_

_I smiled and kissed him._

_"When you get back," I whispered. "I love you,"_

_"And I you, my love,"_

_We kissed again and he, Demitri, Jane and Alec left._

_I was now completely helpless..._

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEP! Really excited to write this one :D<strong>

**Tell me what you think, of this chapter and my next one if you like :D**

**Till next time friends**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	19. Escape

**Hellooo :D**

**Here's the next chapter...**

**Now Caius' behaviour gets a whole lot worse in this chapter...BE PREPARED!**

**There's also a bit of fluff at the beginning; I think Bella deserves it.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I didn't know how long I'd laid there but my mind returned to a hand stroking my back. I wasn't scared of this one. It was loving and tender. I think Aro knew that I was 'awake' as he leaned forward to kiss my hair.

"Love?" he asked. "Are you alright? Athenodora called me; she said you were crying, well, sobbing is what I'd call it."

I took a deep breath and sat up. I smiled weakly at him and he joined me on the bed. He pulled me into his chest and his hand was still stroking my back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I couldn't tell him. Not yet. The fact that I was anywhere near the dungeon would make Aro ask questions, and I know if he starts asking questions, I'll end up telling him all about my escape plan for Elizabeth and what Caius did. No, he can't know.

"I just…I just miss Renesmee." I lied. He nodded and pulled me closer.

"I know you do, I can see it in your eyes." He sighed. "I miss her too,"

I turned to look at him and kissed him. There was something on his mind, I could see it.

"Now I've said all my problems, what's wrong with you? Something's bothering you," I said, smiling a little.

"It can wait," he smiled. "Right now, all I need to do is make you happy,"

He stroked a finger down my jaw line and leaned in to kiss me. I was slow at first and I'm sure he intended on keeping it that way but I knew where this was going and I didn't want to wait. I pulled him over the top of me and I heard him laugh.

I stopped and looked at him, "Why are you laughing?" I accused. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Though I would love to, this isn't what I had in mind," he laughed and pulled me off the bed. "I want to show you something."

I stared at him, completely embarrassed. He smiled and kissed me, a little carefully this time. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Fine," I said. "Show me,"

"This way," he said and took my hand.

He led me out into the reception room. It was empty and the fire was out; Athenodora wasn't here. That's when I saw a huge white sheet covering something. It was a large rectangular shape and I could faintly smell paint.

I knew exactly what this was.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, telling me to stay where I was.

"Now, you probably know what it is already," he started, moving over to the sheet. "But I wanted to surprise you none the less,"

He pulled off the sheet, revealing a canvas.

I gasped.

In the painting was a woman, stood in front of a black background, pretty much like the other painting. She was wearing a long purple dress which fitted to her body, and then flowed out at the end. Even though she was still, she was fluid. Her brown waves fell and framed her face. Her eyes were a striking gold framed by dark lashes and her lips were full and red.

"Wow," I whispered. I reached out to touch her, to see if she would move to reveal me.

Aro smiled brightly. He came towards me and pulled my back to his chest.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"You-you made me far too beautiful." I said, my insecure side coming out.

He scoffed and said, "Darling, I paint the truth. This is what I see every day."

"It's beautiful." I sighed.

"You're beautiful," he said and pulled my hand.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"I have one more thing to show you," he said. "But for that, I need this,"

He pulled blindfold out of his pocket.

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the object?" I said, coyly, raising my eyebrows.

"Kind of," I felt him rush behind me. He scooped my hair back and dropped the silk over my face. "I would say to shut your eyes but I don't want to take that chance."

I laughed and he gently tied the cloth over my eyes…then he scooped my up into his arms.

"Hey!" I squealed surprised. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry for startling you but there's stairs…and with you blindfolded…"

I sighed. As a vampire I still managed to trip over things.

After what only felt like a second, he put me down again.

"Stay here," he ordered. "Now, don't step backwards, you're right by the stairs."

I laughed sarcastically and I heard a door open and close in front of me. I heard shuffling and moving of objects inside and the doors opened again.

"Okay," he said, taking off my blindfold.

I frowned. I was stood outside a set of white wooden double doors, decorated with gold patterning. I looked up to see my name engraved in gold above them.

These were my rooms!

"Can I see?" I asked.

"Of course!" he laughed. "They're your rooms. After you," he gestured to the gold door handles. I hesitated a little; I was too excited!

"Whenever you're ready, dear" he said a smug smile plastered on his face. I hit him playfully and opened the doors.

The first thing I saw was light; there was so much light!

When my eyes had recovered I saw a finely furnished room, the walls decorated with deep purple paint and silver vines twining up the walls. The wood was dark and it made the room feel warm.

I could see bit of red all over the room; the pillows on my sofas; the decorative flowers and the curtains on the windows. I opened another double door set to reveal a large bedroom. I gulped a little; why was I nervous? The bed was a huge four poster one, again made with dark wood. I stroked the curtains coming from the columns and moved over to another door.

I was met with a large closet.

I closed the door almost immediately; I'll come back to that.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Closets; clothes; they scare me a little," I laughed and he laughed with me.

I saw another set of double doors and I ran to them.

"What's through here?" I asked.

"Have a look," he smiled and joined me.

The doors slide open to reveal a bathroom. It looked more like a spa. There was a large circular bath tub in the middle of the room, complete with what looked like Jacuzzi jets for bubbles. I saw a large walk in shower to one wall and a mirror on the other with counters going across the entire side wall underneath it. It was covered with hair appliances and make up and lots of other beauty products. I stared wide eyed at everything.

"Is everything to your liking Isabella?" he asked.

"Liking?" I gasped. "I love it! It's unbelievable! Thank you, so much!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed it. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him stumble backwards; I guess I was still a little strong.

He pulled back and kissed me. I felt so much love pouring into it that I could melt.

"You're welcome my love," he whispered against my lips. I kissed around his neck and his jaw and I heard him moan a little. I giggled and persisted.

"I..I need to…to talk to you, Isa-Isabella." He sighed between moans.

"uh-huh" I murmured and carried on.

I pushed him to the floor and climbed on top of him, continuing my assault of his neck. His hands roamed up and down my back, cupping my ass every now and again.

I heard him murmuring incoherently. I smiled and stopped to hover over him. He smiled and winked. I frowned then I was suddenly on my back. I yelped and felt the carpet on my back.

I looked down to see that my dress was in a pile next to me. When did he do that? He laughed at my confused face and pulled me up.

"Now, go in there." He pointed behind me. "I'm sure you'll find something in that closet that you'll find fitting."

I hummed and nibbled his neck before walking away. Behind me I heard water running. He was running the bath. I sighed and grumbled when I opened the door to the closet. I regretted it as soon as I did.

I didn't turn on the light last time.

I wish I didn't.

I swear it was bigger than all of my rooms put together! There were racks and racks of dresses and blouses and skirts. I saw some lounge clothes at the end and I found the rack that I knew I was meant to be looking for.

I rolled my eyes and pawed through the delicate pieces of underwear. The further I got to the end, the nastier it became. I didn't get all the way to the end. I didn't want to look.

I chose a simple red lace set and walked back through.

I saw him stood by the bath; he had his back turned to me and he had his shirt off. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped a little and turned to me. His eyes widened a little bit and he said,

"I guess you didn't go all the way to the end," he murmured in my ear.

"You chose all that?" I asked.

"Maybe," he mumbled into my neck and nibbled on it. I sighed and he picked me up letting me wrap my legs around his waist. I felt us move and I realised he stepped into the bath. I giggled as I was placed in the water, Aro hovering over the top of me.

He lowered himself down and kissed from my breasts to my belly button. His hands trailed up and down my sides, making me shudder. I didn't want him to stop. Though of course he did and far too soon. I whined and he flipped us over so I was straddling him.

"Little disappointed, mia dolce?" he smiled and I pouted playfully. He bit my protruding lower lip and I brushed back his hair so I could reach his earlobe. I nibbled all the way down his chest until I was under the water. I rubbed and kissed the bulge in his trousers and I heard him moan above the water.

I ripped his trousers and slowly resurfaced. I only let my eyes come up and I saw his eyes were black. I winked and lowered down again.

I removed the rest of his clothing and put him in my mouth. His groans got louder and louder and I felt him buck against me. I felt his tip hit the back of my mouth and I expected to gag but it was none existent. My nose rubbed against his lower stomach and I hollowed out my cheeks. I bobbed my head faster and I bent my knees under me so my ass was sticking out the water. I wiggled it a little and I felt a sharp sting on it from his hand. I moaned against him and this unravelled him. I swallowed it all and I came up from under the water.

He stared at me with untamed lust and leapt forward so I was firmly underneath him. My head was resting on the rim of the bath and my legs were wrapped around him. I felt his hand snake towards my underwear and he tore them off.

In one swift move he was in me.

I gasped at the suddenness and I dug my fingers into his shoulders, gripping for dear life. He wasted no time in teasing me and began pounding into me. Screams and squeals escaped my mouth from the pleasure; I felt like I was on fire. I pulled his lips to mine and began an assault, licking and biting his lips and his jaw.

I felt myself coming closer to my climax.

"Harder," I moaned around his lips. He thrust harder into me and I sucked on the sweet spot on his neck.

"Oh…I…oh, OH GOD!" I whimpered as his pace picked up. I felt myself coming.

I heard him hum against my neck and I screamed his name as I came,

"Aro! Yes!"

I felt him come moments later; he collapsed onto my chest and whispered my name over and over between 'I love yous' and 'my beautiful girl'. I stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. I loved his hair; it was so smooth and soft. He moved to rest next to me and pulled me into his arms.

I saw the controls for the bubbles behind us and I tried to slyly turn them on; that didn't work so well as I had no idea how to work them.

"Let me," he chuckled. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder letting my eyelids droop a little as bubbles began swirling around us.

* * *

><p>I was startled by a knock on the door. How long had we been here?<p>

"Yes?" Aro asked.

"Aro? You need to come downstairs," I heard Felix say. "Now, sir."

"Oh, shit." He mumbled first and then a little louder, "Of course, I'll be right there,"

He got out of the bath and wrapped a white towel around his waist.

"What is it?" I asked, getting out also; there was a bathrobe folded on one of the vanity counters and I put it on.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about. I-"

"Sir? We need to go,"

"Yes Felix. I will be down in a moment."

He ran off into my bedroom and he came out fully clothed.

"Wait? You have clothes here?"

"Of course I do. As you have clothes in mine. It's so embarrassing situations are prevented like ripped trousers and a non existent shirt." He raised his eyebrows at me. I giggled and bit my lip playfully.

"Get dressed. We need to go downstairs."

"Okay," I pecked his cheek then went to my closet to put on a dress.

We reached the front doors to find everyone gathered round. What was going on?

I saw Caius glare at me and then smile. I turned away; I could bear to look at his evil eyes.

"Are you ready to go, sir?" Demitri asked.

Go? GO!

"What do you mean?" I asked. "You're leaving? He couldn't leave now; I needed him now. I know he could protect me from him.

Aro held me a little tighter and kissed my cheek. The mark was gone and he was pleased at that. So was I; I hated being reminded of it.

"There's a little trouble going on in Russia. Apparently some vampires there are fighting for dominance over a part of the country and they're attracting attention."

I sighed. I saw Caius lean back against the wall. His eyes were no longer evil; I saw glee in them at the fact that Aro was leaving.

"Please Isabella?" he asked quietly, breaking me out of my trance. He'd seen that I was uncomfortable around Caius. "Tell me what's going on,"

I smiled and kissed him.

"When you get back," I whispered. "I love you,"

"And I you, mia dolce,"

We kissed again and he, Demitri, Jane and Alec left.

I shuddered. I was now completely helpless.

I heard the others leave behind me apart from one.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"For you to be quiet and listen," He sneered back. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I hit it off. He grabbed my hands and held them together; I wasn't going anywhere.

"Now, now. Since you don't have Aro here to protect you I am going to make this VERY clear. You will stay away from the prisoner. I have guards watching her 24/7 and they are on special look out for you,"

I was about to speak up when his free hand clasped over my mouth.

"Do you take joy in disobeying Isabella? I. Said. QUIET! Trust me; I won't let you get away if I find you anywhere near her. Got it?"

I nodded and he threw me out of his grasp. I growled as he slammed the door shut behind him.

I didn't care what he did to me; as long as she was safe.

I walked up the stairs to my chambers when I saw what Caius was talking about. There were two guards stood outside, no doubt two more inside. I saw a camera and there was probably another one underneath me.

"Move along Madame!" one of them shouted at me. "Unless you want us to tell Master Caius you were here."

I scoffed and carried on up the stairs to my rooms. I knew what I had to do.

That night I journeyed downstairs; I waited until the guards switched to go to the door.

From my spying, they did it every two hours.

The cameras were always on the door though; whenever one turned away, the other turned to the door. I saw a wire snaking up the stairs and I pulled on it. I heard a snap and the camera across the room stopped moving. I smiled and I saw the guards leave.

I rushed in and closed the door quietly behind me. I turned to see two guards stood in front of me and I quickly did away with them. I didn't kill them; I wouldn't be able to control the blood lust. I pulled their knocked out bodies into a cell; they would wake up soon.

I took away all their weapons and found a key. The key to her cell no doubt. I did a silent happy dance and went to find her.

She wasn't in her normal cell; Caius must have moved her.

Urgh! That meant more guards.

I heard the others stirring so I didn't have long. I snuck around the corner, unlocking the door in my way with the key and knocked out all the guards before they had a chance to register what was going on.

"Hello?"I heard her ask.

"Elizabeth!" I hissed. "Which one are you in? Knock on the door!"

I looked around me, there were five heavily locked cell door; all of which had her scent on it. Silly Caius. It was obvious it was him tricking me.

I heard a timid knock on the door farthest to me and I ripped off the locks. I flung the door off it hinges to find Elizabeth tied to a chair; blindfolded and cut all over.

"Oh my god!" I rushed over to her and pulled off her blindfold. I heard stirring behind me only to see guns pointing at me and Caius stood watching.

"Tut, tut, tut. Silly Isabella. Didn't you think I have alarms?" He held up a little black remote and smiled at me evilly. "They're silent of course. I couldn't have you running away." His smile faded and his face was blank. "Grab her,"

Shit.

I tried to run but this time he had vampire guards. They grabbed my arms and tied chains around them. I screamed and screamed but nobody heard but them. I heard Elizabeth wail behind me but I could see; Caius had put a blindfold on me. I felt something tearing close to me and suddenly I felt cold. I heard a door open and I was thrown in, wherever I was. I felt the chain come off and a large metal collar thing go around my neck.

"There." Caius cooed. "All safe and sound,"

He ripped off the blindfold and I saw I was in a cell. It was different to the others. The walls were white and there were no windows. It must be vampire proof otherwise I wouldn't be in here. I had a neck chain around my neck and I was naked. I pulled and tried to tear off the metal neck brace so I could reach Caius and rip his head off. It wouldn't budge.

Again, vampire proof.

"Bye bye dear," he murmured to me. "Have a nice stay."

"NO!" I screamed and the door slammed with and echoing bang. I heard him laugh as he walked away.

"Help me," I whimpered then I began screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! ARO? ANYBODY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! MWAHAAAA! **

**How will she get out of that one? Looks like paradise has sure turned sour...**

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER...YAY! It's long because it's two chapters rolled into one. **

**I was going to stop where the line was but I needed something to happen. The story, I feel, hasn't progressed much recently.**

**A familiar face will be returning soon :D ... If not the next chapter it'll be the one after it :D**

**I'll update soon, no doubt by the end of the week**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx **


	20. Trapped

**Helloo :D**...

**Here's the next bit :D**

**Now, I have had so much trouble with this chapter! I could have gone dark, like REALLY dark with it but I refrained. Hopefully it's still good.**

**Also, I have never had so many character changes! Sorry if it's confusing but I tried! It was too hard to write it from one person's perspective.**

*****I want to thank everyone who's reviewed or subscribed...I LOVE YOU ALL :D :D :D 3*****

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Help me," I whimpered then I began screaming. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! ARO? ANYBODY!"_

**Bella POV**

I didn't know how long I'd been down here but I knew it had been a while.

I hadn't fed and I was starting to hallucinate.

I could see blood dripping from the ceiling and it was tormenting me. I curled up in ball and began sobbing. I could hear guards talking outside; they were annoyed with my crying and screaming. Fuck them. They don't know what it's like in here.

The door pounded and I heard a voice,

"Shut. Up!" he yelled.

I wailed again as I imagined his blood; the guards were human, I could hear their heartbeats. I suppose that was Caius' doing; he wants to torture me and torment me with their smell.

I cried a prayer that Aro would return and find me…or anyone for that matter…

**Aro POV**

I shuddered. I felt…scared? Was that the word? I wasn't sure of the feeling; I had nothing to be frightened of here…

"Sir?" Jane asked. "What happened?"

"I don't know," I whispered. "But something's wrong,"

**Athenodora POV**

It's been a while and Bella hadn't returned. She lets me call her Bella; she prefers it and Aro refuses to bend to her will. I noticed that her portrait was hanging on the wall. I smiled; she was truly becoming apart of our family. But where was she?

"Felix?" I called.

"Yes madame?" he answered. Ahh, prompt as usual…

"Have you seen Bella recently?" I asked.

"No madame I haven't. She is still in the castle though. Her scent is strong. How long has she been missing?"

"A long time. Ever since Aro left on his trip."

"What? That was two days ago? I'll go and try and find her. Where Demitri when you need him?"

I smiled at his joke. I loved Felix; He was like a brother. That's why I made him my bodyguard. I know he could protect me and have it feel like second nature.

"Report back to me," I pleaded.

"Of course Madame," he said and closed the door.

I prayed to God she was okay. I have to see Caius. Maybe he's seen her.

**Felix POV**

I followed Bella's scent down the stairs. It lingered around the dungeon door which was bolted, locked and had all kinds of security around it. I was about to walk towards it when Caius came swiftly around the corner.

"Felix?" he asked. "Where is my wife? I heard she wanted to speak to me,"

"I don't know but she's upstairs,"

"Excellent," he smiled, an evil glint in his eye. He turned and swiftly went up the stairs.

Now, I don't know what it is about him but he was insanely creepy. I always felt a weird vibe from him but just recently…I don't know. Something wasn't right with him.

I heard the door open behind me, making me turn on my heels.

"HELP!" I heard a faint scream. I immediately thought it was from upstairs but the sound came from behind me. Through the open door.

"Something wrong sir?" one of the human guards asked.

Caius has insisted on human guards. I don't know why; they were stupid and their blood was distracting.

"Who's in there?" I asked him. I hesitated. "Answer me!" I bellowed afterward.

"T-T-The witch sir,"

That scream didn't sound like her. We all knew her scream by now.

"And who else?"

"That's none of your concern Felix," a voice hissed from the stairs.

I saw Caius and Athenodora stood on the stairs. She looked terrified.

"Who is in there sir?" I asked, bravely.

I saw Athenodora slowly shake her head. She was telling me to be careful and not ask.

"As the guard said, the witch," He strode down the stairs, clicking his fingers for Athenodora to follow. Jerk.

There was another faint scream. It was a woman definitely. It wasn't the witch.

Caius slammed the door shut, blocking out her cries. I heard Athenodora whimper and Caius growled. She went silent instantly. He knew something. He knew who was down there.

What did he know that I didn't?

**Caius POV**

I pulled Athenodora away. I had told her. I told her everything. Isabella and the witch. I told her how she couldn't be trusted and that no-one else could be either. I reached my chambers and let her in.

"You will stay here." I ordered. She nodded and sat on the edge of my bed. "Talk to no-one,"

I swiftly shut the door to be face to face with Marcus. What did he want?

"Something the matter brother?" he asked.

"Just Athenodora," I hissed. "She's upset. I brought her here to calm her down."

A thoughtful expression came across his face; he could see something was up. I could hear her crying and whimpering from the other side of the door so that saved me.

"Oh dear. Is there anything I can do?" he asked reaching for the door knob.

"No," I snapped. He stopped and pulled back. "She'll be fine in a minute."

I walked away, knowing that Marcus wouldn't question my authority over my mate. I nodded to the guard to let me in to the dungeon. I had to pay _her_ a little visit...

"Open the door," I ordered to the guards.

I saw her huddled in the corner. I could see red marks around her neck where the neck chain had rubbed. She turned her head towards me and she glared. Her eyes were black and frenzied. She was hungry.

"Hello Isabella," I sneered.

She turned her head away from me; she was ignoring me.

REALLY!

I wasn't having any of that.

"Look at me!" I growled. "You're not my superior!"

"Yet!" she yelled back.

I rushed over to her and pulled on the neck chain so her face was inches from mine.

"In fact," I whispered. "If I had my way, you wouldn't be here at all, you interfering little bitch!"

She growled at me and tried to grab me. I hit her hands away and walked to the far wall.

"Well, it seems that your chain is a bit too long," I turned and smiled to her, "We can't have you escaping and lashing out can we?"

Her eyes went wide and she whimpered. I yanked the chain so it was tighter around her neck.

She whimpered and squirmed.

She crawled backwards towards the wall so it wasn't so tight. I was satisfied by the length and I knelt down in front of her, keeping the distance so she couldn't reach me; but she could get close. I laughed when she tried to attack me. It was hilarious.

Now, I don't call myself a pervert but she was magnificent. No wonder Aro loved her.

**Athenodora POV**

"Felix?" I whispered. I didn't want Caius to hear me.

He told me everything. What he's done to Bella and Elizabeth, the witch. I had to help her. I couldn't believe what he's done.

I couldn't stay with him now; mate or not.

If he was hurting Bella, that means he's one step away from hurting me and others in my family.

What if he's gone for them already?

"Madame?" he said, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" I hissed. "I don't want him to hear you!"

"You mean Caius?" he asked. So he knew something was wrong too.

"Yes," I hissed. "Get in here. Shut the door!"

He nodded and closed it quietly. "I haven't found her, if that's what you want to talk about."

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore because I know where she is. He told me everything,"

A smile spread across my face. I could see it in Felix's eyes that he was impressed…and worried.

"We have to get her out," he mumbled. "I can see it in his eyes. I can see that he likes hurting her. He's a bit sadistic isn't he?"

"A bit?" I mock screamed. "He's mental, ever since Bella showed up and Aro lost his memory, he's taken it upon himself to be in charge! He's ruining everything! I really hope Aro gets his memory back soon. No wonder other vampires are so scared of us…"

Felix held out his arms; he was asking permission for a hug. I laughed and let him hug me.

"You don't have to ask you know?" I said. "You're like my big brother. It's weird that you have to ask,"

"Thank you madame." He smiled. "You could've just said 'I love you' you know? Because you're right, you're like a little sister to me,"

I smiled and sat up from his hug. I sighed and said,

"What are we going to do?"

"Get them out," he said. "And call Aro, he needs to come home."

I nodded and we ran towards the dungeon.

**Bella POV**

Why was he doing this?

I was exhausted; I had been trying to attack him for a while and he just kept laughing at me so I stopped. He kept staring at me; at places that I didn't want to show him. I wouldn't if I had clothes!

I closed my eyes and said a prayer…again. Why wouldn't God listen to me? Oh right, he hates the eternally damned!

"Hey!" he snapped me back to reality and I felt another sharp sting on my body. He'd hit me so many times I was used to it. Bastard. I could see from his eyes that he had fed. I was jealous. I would tear him apart just to get to the blood. "What are you thinking about, bitch?"

I huffed and said nothing. I wouldn't talk to him if he called me that. He laughed and asked again, more politely.

"You know what I'm thinking about. My eyes give me away,"

"Yes I can see, you ARE thirsty aren't you?" he ran a finger down my jaw line and traced it around my breast. I heard him purr and I glared at him.

Fucking perv!

I hated him, with all my being.

"Let's remedy that shall we?" he winked and ran outside. I saw him drag in one of the guards.

No.

I wouldn't kill him, no matter how thirsty I was.

He pulled off the guards mask to reveal a woman. I gasped and shook my head.

"I won't kill her!" I shouted.

"Darling, who said you were going to kill her? Or drink her for that matter?"

Then he sunk his teeth into her. She screamed and wailed and I was aidless to help her. I thrashed against the neck brace as I was conflicted between helping her and pure blood lust. I saw the red liquid drip onto the floor. It ran towards me and I subconsciously licked my lips. I growled and it caught me up short.

I realised what I was doing and I crawled away.

"Mmmm, she tastes good Bella," he jested and let go of her limp body. I knew she was dead. I saw a tear run down her cheek and I let sobs take over me.

Caius bent down and wiped his finger on the floor, scooping up some of her blood. He held it in front of my face and began to tempt me.

"Go on," he purred. "Have a taste."

Again, I licked my lips and I felt his finger go into my mouth as he held my face. I screamed and tried to fight him. He let me go and I tried spitting out the blood. It was too late; I'd already swallowed it. He smiled and his attention snapped to the door.

"Master Caius!" one of the guards screamed. He was about to say something else when he was cut off by a snap. He stopped running. He was dead.

Caius went outside and I heard shouting in Italian. I could hear a woman screaming and bones snapping

I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. I didn't want to hear anymore.

Before I closed my eyes I saw a large figure break the chain and scoop me up. I felt my mind slip and I went limp. I was too weak to stay awake.

**Felix POV**

Please, Please, PLEASE!

Wake up Bella!

We found her in one of the vampire cells with Caius. Who knows how long he'd been down there tormenting her.

In the cell I saw the dead woman's body and Bella had fallen out of consciousness. She couldn't have had any blood. I took her up to her chambers and Athenodora wasn't far behind me. She had fought Caius while I got her out; she showed that she sure wasn't weak.

I saw the witch in her cell as we ran passed. She sighed as she saw that Bella was being rescued.

I laid her on her bed and covered her with her bed sheets, letting her have her dignity. Poor woman.

We had called Aro; he was coming home as soon as he could.

I didn't tell him what it was about, he would flip and with him our of Volterra…well lets just say a lot of bad things will happen. Guaranteed.

We had one of our servants bring Bella a glass of animal blood.

A big glass.

I saw her sniff and she woke up. She looked around and saw me and Athenodora. She smiled and then gasped, growling and crouching in the corner.

"Bella," Athenodora said, "its okay, he's not here and he's never going near you again. Marcus is handling him now,"

She straightened up and frowned. She inhaled again and spied the glass.

"We thought you'd be thirsty," I said, holding out the glass for her. She thanked me and grabbed it from my finished it in one gulp and, as if by magic, her eyes went from black to a warm honey like colour.

She smiled and looked down; she realised she was in a sheet. She looked away sheepishly and tried to cover herself up.

"Here you go," Athenodora smiled and handed her a dress. I turned around as she changed when I heard a door slam and break of its hinges.

"What was that?" Bella asked, heading towards the door.

We walked out and went to the window looking over the front of the castle. We saw a limo parked outside and Demitri, Jane and Alec were fixing the smashed door.

Aro was back.

Shit…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! So Felix and Atheondora rescued her... thank goodness right? and Aro's back and CLEARLY pissed off!**

**Uh oh...**

**Just so you know there is NO romance between Athenodora and Felix...r****eading it back it sounds like they are in love but I assure you, they love each other like brother and sister...and anyway,**

**I have a WHOLE other romance planned for Felix :D**

**Please tell me what you think,, ill loose my mind if not! :)**

**Next chapter up soon :D**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxx**


	21. Surprise

**Hellooo :D**

**Another update! I hope you liked the other chapter I put up today :)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

What the hell is going on? I could feel the strange shuddering again as I got closer to the castle. It was much stronger too. I wasted no time in coming into the castle; I ripped the front door off its hinges.

"Isabella?" I roared. I had to know if she was connected to the shuddering.

"Aro?" a woman whispered. It was Athenodora. She appeared out of the shadows her face full of sadness.

"Athenodora? Where's Isabella? Is she alright?" I was getting hysterical. She could see it and she rubbed my arm comforting me.

"She's fine…She's indisposed at the minute but she told me to tell you that she'll be about half an hour."

"Half an hour? Why? W-What? Why?" I stuttered.

"Please," she pleaded. "She'll explain later. Right now, you need to go to the throne room,"

She walked away and I ran to the throne room. What had happened here?

"Marcus!" I shouted "Caius?"

Nothing from either of them.

"Brothers?"

"Aro?" I heard Marcus ask. "In here brother,"

I walked into the throne room to find only two chairs. I saw Felix holding Caius to the floor and Jane looking at him. I knew what she would do if he moved.

"What's going on?" I asked. Marcus held out his hand to me and I took it hesitantly.

I really wished I hadn't.

I saw Isabella being tied up and tormented. She was left to be driven mad and she was screaming.

Screaming for help.

Screaming for me.

I snatched away my hand and turned to Caius. He was no longer my brother. I couldn't remember what had happened in our past and frankly I didn't care. He had hurt and tortured my Isabella and this was a step over the line.

"Jane," I hissed. "Step aside,"

Caius was about to speak when I punched him in the face, repeatedly.

I heard his skull cracking and his teeth snapping.

I didn't care for his pain; this was nothing compared to what he did to my mate.

"Enough Aro," Marcus murmured. He held my hand back and I saw Jane help Caius recover. She snapped his broken neck back in place and she held his head up. It wasn't enough. I wanted him to suffer and beg for forgiveness.

I circled him and kicked him in the back. I felt his spine crush under my foot. I smiled a little at his cries.

"Please Aro!" He wailed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her! I-"

I kicked him again, his arm flying across the room.

"Don't say you didn't mean it! I saw everything! You laughed as she cried. You revelled in her pain! You are cruel. I don't wish to associate myself with you anymore. You are no longer a leader. You may stay but only for Athenodora. For some reason she seems to love you. You are now a member of the guard, one of the lesser guard no less. You will serve under Isabella and you will do as she says. From now on, she is YOUR master. Get him out of my sight."

Felix dragged him away and Jane picked up his discarded arm. I slumped in my chair and my thoughts snapped to Isabella. I had to see her. I ran from the room straight to the arms of Athenodora.

"No Aro," she said. "Not yet,"

"Athenodora? Is that Aro? Let him in," I heard her on the other side of the door.

She sighed and moved for me to enter. I swung open the door to find her sat in a ball on the sofa.

"Mia dolce?" I whispered. She looked at me and I saw a red mark around her neck. She saw me looking and she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Please don't look," she whispered.

I rushed over to sit next to her and I enclosed her in my arms. I kissed her head and rocked her.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

She whimpered and touched my face. She didn't want to talk about it. That's fine. I'll wait. I already knew what happened to her of course; I just wanted to hear if Marcus missed anything or if someone had lied. I loved her so much.

"Aro?" Athenodora whispered.

"Yes?"

"You don't have to spare Caius. I hate him now. I released him."

I smiled at her and said, "That's kind dear, but I think he'll suffer more under what I've proposed."

"I'll pack my things,"

"Wait, why?"

"Caius, he betrayed you. I have no other obligation to you now since he has gone."

"No dear, I want you to stay." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Isabella's face light up. "You are a good friend to Isabella and I know that you have nowhere else to go."

"Thank you Aro," she smiled.

"Yes, thank you!" I heard Isabella say and she wrapped her arms around me.

**A few days later…**

**Edward POV**

I was still in London. I ran into Carlisle and Esme here and they had been keeping me under close watch. They wouldn't let me go to Italy. They said that she would be dead but I knew my mother; she would fight. Since Aro's memory loss, I've been a bit more optimistic. I know that he won't hurt her and the others will bend to his will.

I know that he is there, with Bella. I heard that there was a bit of an uprising in Russia and he was there with the Volturi guard. I think that was another reason why Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let me go. They think that I'll break them up or cause some kind of trouble.

I tried calling to others to talk to Renesmee. They won't let me. They say that she doesn't want to talk to me. Esme told me that she hurt herself; fell off a balcony and broke her arm and hurt her back. My poor baby.

I sat looking out on the rain thinking of how I could get to Italy. I couldn't get a plane because they blocked my credit cards. Silly people. They know I have a load of others. I also have my personal bank account; they can't shut me off from that. They don't know about it. I also couldn't get a plane because it's too obvious. They'll know where I've gone.

But I could swim and then run. It wouldn't take long to get to Volterra. 1-2 days max. I smiled and bolted out the door. That's when I saw Carlisle's car.

"Shit," I hissed and ran back into the house and onto the rooftops. I was night time so no-one could see me. I could hear them chasing me.

_Edward! Edward stop! _

_Please dear, come back!_

_Edward! Don't you dare! We know we're your going!_

I growled, "Shut up!" and kept running. I reached the coast and leapt off the cliff. It wouldn't be long until I was in France.

_You're making a mistake son. She won't be there. She won't be how you remember._

I growled again and ignored him. I swam and I didn't stop moving until I reached Italy.

**Bella POV**

"Aro's been acting weird lately," I told Athenodora.

We were out in the gardens, the weather was wonderful and we loved lying out in the sun.

"How so?"

"I don't know. He's been making phone calls and he seems a bit more cheerful than he usually is. I would say he was excited. But I don't know what!"

She laughed and said, "Bella, if you haven't noticed, Aro has a very cheery disposition and he loves you. The whole…Caius…thing is behind you and nothing has gone wrong. Yet. I think he's just really happy."

"See, that's what everyone says," I grumbled and sitting up. "I don't believe them,"

I sighed and looked at my empty glass.

"Excuse me?" I snapped. Caius came over to me and I grinned. "Another one, please,"

"Very well Madame," he said through a fake smile. His eyes were alight with rage and humiliation.

Aro had made him my personal slave. Well not slave, more like a butler or maid. He had to do anything I said with hesitation or argument.

And I was loving it.

He stalked away and Athenodora laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"He deserves it. I don't know why he's so sour,"

"Yeah,"

We laid there for hours when Jane came over to us.

"Madame's, you're wanted inside. Isabella, Aro's waiting for you in the throne room. Marcus is in his chambers for you Athenodora,"

"Thanks Jane," I said and smiled.

Jane was now my personal body guard. I loved having her around, underneath all the evil, she was nice. She was funny and thoughtful and kind, especially towards her brother. She didn't blame Athenodora for hating Caius; she believed he deserved it too.

She thought it was funny that she was of higher status than him.

Me and Jane said our farewells to Athenodora and we linked arms and headed to the throne room. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Jane?" I said. "You know I don't pry but why are you smiling?"

"I can't tell you," she giggled.

What!

"Why not?"

"Because Aro told me not to,"

So _that's_ why he's been so happy. He's keeping something from me; I bet it's a surprise.

"Please tell me," I whispered. "I won't say anything,"

"No!" she laughed. "I can't! Gosh you are stubborn!"

She gasped and apologised.

I laughed and said it wasn't needed.

She was right; I am stubborn. I didn't mind if she said anything 'out of turn'; sometimes things have to be said.

"Here we are," she declared. "I'll leave you now,"

I walked through the doors to find Aro sat in his chair. He smiled and rose and he saw me.

"I have surprise for you my dear," he smiled; full of giddiness.

Oh Lord. Help me!

**Aro POV**

She'll never guess. I've seen her hide her misery over the past few days and she needed something to cheer her up…and I know that this will do the trick.

She entered the room; her expression completely confused. I rose slowly; I could hardly contain my excitement. I could hear them arriving. A huge smile spread across her face.

"I have a surprise for you my dear," I said.

Her expression went blank. I laughed. She looked scared.

"Uh oh," she joked and walked towards me. I could see the playful smile ripping through her charade.

"It's nothing to be scared of, in fact, you'll feel the exact opposite,"

"Really?" she asked. Her mask was gone, her eyes lit up. "Now I'm intrigued. What is it?"

"Ahaa! I knew you wanted to know," I smiled and waggled my finger at her playfully. She grabbed it and put my hand on her waist.

"Tell me," she whined impatiently.

"I think you'll want to see it," I said and then said louder, "Let them in,"

I didn't watch them enter; I wanted to see Isabella's reaction…

**Bella POV**

I waited, bouncing on my heels. What is it! I really wanted to know what my surprise was, even though I hated them. The doors opened and I felt Aro's gaze on the side of my face. He was looking for my reaction.

I saw five figures; who was it? I gasped when they came into the light.

"Long time no see BabyBell," a booming voice laughed.

"Emmett?" I gasped. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is," he laughed. "and the rest of us,"

They were all here: Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

Wait, where's…?

Emmett saw my face and he turned round to let a little person through.

I saw bouncy curls and a large smile.

RENESMEE!

"Oh my god!" I cried and ran straight to her.

"Momma!" she cried and leapt into my arms. I fell onto my knees as we came together in an embrace.

"Baby, baby, baby," I crooned over and over.

"Momma?" she squeaked.

"Yeah?" I pulled back to look at her.

"You're crushing me,"

I heard the other Cullen's giggle and Aro laughed too.

"Sorry honey," I whispered. "I'm just so happy to see you,"

"I'm happy to see you too." She leant her head into the crook of my neck and whispered. "I've missed you,"

I sighed and held her close again.

We stayed on the floor hugging for a while when Aro coughed and welcomed the others.

"It seems my Isabella us somewhat, indisposed." He joked.

"Come on Aro," Alice said. "Don't say that you don't want to hug her. I know you've missed her too,"

I turned to see Aro's reaction; I didn't want to miss this. He just smiled and looked away.

I laughed, "If you were human, you would definitely be blushing right now!"

Everyone else laughed and I turned to the Cullen's.

"I've missed you guys," I sighed. "Come here!"

They all crowded around me and Renesmee and hugged up tightly. I felt her squirm in my arms and I let her down. She ran straight to Aro and leapt in his arms.

"I've missed you, Renesmee, la mia piccola stella" he crooned.

I smiled and I hugged my friends individually.

"Alice!" I squeaked and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh my gosh! Bella! I've missed you so much! Why don't you call?"

"I'm sorry Ali! I've missed you too, I'm sorry! I didn't think it was safe. We don't know where Edward is and-"

"I know, I know. Just missed you,"

She let me go and I was then picked up by Emmett.

"Sis!" he spun me round and kissed my cheek. "God, I've missed you! Sorry about what happened,"

I thought about it then I remembered Renesmee falling off the balcony.

I hit him across the arm.

"Ow!" he frowned. "What was that for?"

"You put her in hospital Em!"

"She's okay isn't she?"

I raised my hand to hit him again when I heard her giggle from behind me.

"Momma, I'm fine." She said through her laughs. "My cast came off ages ago and Grandpa said that my vampire side will heal it thoroughly."

"That doesn't- wait Grandpa?"

"We still speak to Carlisle and Esme. That's how we know where Edward is." Rosalie said.

"Where is he?"

"London," She said. "Carlisle and Esme are there too and they're keeping him under close watch,"

"Good," I smiled and we hugged.

"Madame," Jasper said. I laughed; his Southern accent made the word sound dirty. "Bella," he warned. He knew my feelings.

"Missed you too Jazz," I opened my arms and he laughed, bringing me into an embrace.

"Missed you, Bells." He sighed.

"Jane!" I shouted and I saw the others recoil. I smiled and they relaxed at it.

"Yeah?" she asked poking her head round the door.

"Can you show them their rooms please?"

"We have a hotel-"

"No way. You're not staying in a hotel. We have hundreds of spare rooms here. Also, honey," turning to Renesmee, "I want to show you something,"

She smiled widely and touched Aro's face.

"I don't know what," he smiled. "And if I did, I wouldn't tell you,"

She pouted and huffed.

"Aww, bambina, you wouldn't want to ruin you're mothers surprise would you?"

She thought about it and sighed, "No,"

"Come on," I held out my hand for her. "Let's go guys,"

I saw Aro stay behind. I was going to ask but he shook his head. He was giving my alone time with my family.

The last few days have been awful, truly. I could see Aro trying everything he could to make me happy and he did it.

I don't think I've ever loved him more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a whole lot of familiar faces come back. Bella's free. Caius got his punishment.**

**But this isn't all that happens to our lovely Caius (got to love sarcasm :P) **

** I had to bring the Cullen's back in... they were going to come in a lot later but I felt like being nice and brought them in early.**

**And Edwards on his way...shit!**

**Translations:**

**Mia dolce: My sweet**

**la mia piccola stella: My little star**

**bambina: little girl**

*****BIG CHAPTER UP NEXT :D *****

**Seriously, you don't want to miss it...**

**whether I make it a 2 parter or not...we'll see :D**

**A whole load of twists and turns coming up :D**

**Tell me what you think**

**Cheerio**

**Jess xxxx**


	22. Freedom

**Hellooo**** :D**

**Had some really great reviews for the last two chapters :D... I want to thank you guys who did :D, they pretty much made my night :)**

**Hopefully this is good enough, it was very quick work as I'm balancing between this and college work. Yup, i left it to the last minute :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

I lost them. I was running through the mountains when I took a short cut. I was close to Volterra now. Almost there.

**Bella POV**

I and Jane showed the Cullen's their rooms and I took Nessie to Queen's tower. I introduced her to Athenodora, who fell in love with her instantly. She agreed to come with us when I showed Nessie her rooms.

"Now, these are your rooms, permanently. When ever you come here, this is where you'll stay. Hopefully, when it's safe again, you'll live here."

"Really?" she asked. "Wow,"

I let her open the doors and I gasped. It had changed dramatically since I was here.

The rooms went from green and gold to all sorts of colours. I could see pale pinks, blues and purples but the main one was minty green sort of colour. There was a sitting area which had a television and all kinds of toys and books. I could see a music room with a piano and a guitar; no doubt there was more. I could see her room which had a large sleigh bed. I giggled a little; I can see her getting lost in there.

It was huge!

There was a walk in closet which Alice would most certainly be proud of. It wouldn't surprise me if she checked it before we got here!

"What do you think?" I bent down to say to her.

"It's…it's…I don't know."

I laughed. I could see that she loved it; she just couldn't find the words.

"Well, why don't you go and explore whilst I go talk to your aunts and uncles?"

"Okay!" she beamed and smiled.

"I'll watch her," Athenodora said. "It'll be my chance to get to know her,"

I hugged her and thanked her.

I followed Jane's scent to the Red tower to find the guest bedrooms. I'd never been in this part of the castle before. Never had to.

"Guys?" I called. There were so many rooms; it would take me forever to find them!

"In here!" Alice shouted back. They were on the next floor to the left.

I ran the stairs and open the door to see a small thing with black hair jump at me. Alice.

"Woah!" I shouted as she knocked me to the ground. "Hey Alice!"

"Hey Bella! Sorry for knocking you over," she said as she let me up.

"That's okay, just shocked me that's all," I laughed and brushed myself down.

I looked around to see the others smiling; Emmetts the biggest of them all of course.

"Are the rooms okay?" I asked.

"They're fine Bella," Rose smiled. "Thank you,"

"Fine? These rooms are bigger than our house!" Emmett exclaimed.

We laughed and I heard Alice gasp behind me.

A vision.

"What do you see Ali?" Jasper asked, rushing to place his hand on her shoulder.

She frowned and her mouth opened in shock.

"He got away," she whispered.

"Who?" Jasper said. "Who got away Alice?"

"He's not in London anymore, he got away,"

"Who-?" Jaz started but I interrupted.

"Edward," I growled. "Where is he Alice?"

"Near Volterra, he'll be here in a few hours," she said, worried. "He decided to take a shortcut through the countryside instead of coming through the town,"

"Oh my god!"I whispered and ran from the room.

I could hear voices behind me.

"Where's she going?" I heard.

"To warn Aro," Alice said.

I rushed straight to the throne room to find him. He was there with Renesmee and Athenodora.

"Isabella?" he asked when he saw me. "What's wrong?"

I ran straight into his arms and clutched to him.

"Isabella!" I hissed worriedly. "Tell me darling,"

"It's Edward. He's coming here."

I heard Renesmee whimper behind me. He can NOT see her.

"Shh bambina," I heard Athenodora coo.

"He cannot see her," I cried into Aro's chest.

"I know," he whispered and stroked my back and hair. "Athenodora, take Renesmee to your chambers. Take four guards with you; two for outside the tower, two for outside you chamber doors. Go."

"Of course," she nodded. "Come little one,"

I saw Renesmee pull away from Athenodora and run to us.

"Momma, will you be okay?" she whimpered and reached up to hug me.

I picked her up and she nuzzled my neck.

"I'll be fine. Your…Edward won't hurt me." I whispered in her ear. Aro stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.

"Go with Athenodora, she'll keep you safe," I murmured.

I hugged her a little tighter then let her go. I saw a tear drop from her face and I choked on my breath.

She was scared.

My poor baby.

Athenodora scooped up Nessie and ran with her out the back door to the throne room.

I breathed out a shaky breath and Aro held me closer. He could tell I was afraid.

"Everything will be fine, mia cara. I won't let him touch you,"

"I love you," I whispered and pecked his cheek.

He was so protective, so loving.

I don't want to loose this side of him if he gets his memory back.

"I love you too," he murmured and rested his cheek against my head.

I saw Marcus enter with the rest of the guard. He must be here. Aro straightened up but never let go of me.

I saw the Cullen's enter from the side doors. Emmett was angry and Alice was looking into the future. I could see Rose and Jasper trying to calm Emmett down.

Good luck guys.

"Sir? You have a guest," The receptionist said and Edward burst through the doors.

I gasped and held onto Aro a little tighter. His eyes were frenzied and mad.

"Hello young Edward," Marcus greeted.

He said nothing; he just glared at me and Aro. He smiled and turned to his family.

"Seriously?" he pointed at us. He was asking them why they were on our side.

"Yep" Emmett snapped; popping the 'p', "Problem?"

"Not at all brother,"

Emmett laughed and mumbled, "You're not my brother, dick,"

You didn't have to be Alice to see this going sour.

"Okay guys, enough," I pleaded

"Sorry Bells,"

"Yeah, sorry," Edward sneered. He had a smug smile on his face. I growled; I just wanted to punch it off.

"Careful, mia dolce." Aro warned in my ear.

"I want her back," Edward ordered.

I smiled; he didn't know I knew.

"Who?" I asked. "Nessie? Or your mother? Can't have both you know."

He growled then and took a step forward. Aro nodded his head and Felix and Demitri held him in his place.

"Get off me!" he shouted.

"Shut it, Edward!" I snapped.

"Just let her go and I'll leave. You promised." Edward yelled at Aro.

Everyone looked to him and he nodded.

A door opened and Elizabeth was pushed through it.

She wasn't dirty anymore. She had been cleaned up and changed.

But that didn't fool someone. I heard a gasp but I wasn't sure of the origin.

Felix and Demitri let go of Edward and he held out his hand. His mother smiled and took it. He murmured something to her, not sure what and kissed her forehead. I smiled; she was free but I wouldn't say she was safe.

"There you go," Aro said. "She is free. Now leave. If you ever come back or have any intention to harm my family-"

"YOUR family?"

"Edward, enough!" Elizabeth shouted and he stopped immediately.

Okay, now I believe she is safe.

She continued, "You shouldn't be yelling at them. If anything you should be thankful for what's happened. None of this would have happened without Bella here. I would still be in that cell! She helped me. She risked her own existence for me and Aro? He has been kind to me too, even though he was the one who locked me away. Look around you, who is missing?"

I saw Edward look around. He looked towards me, Aro and Marcus and it clicked in his mind.

"Caius?" he asked.

"Yes, he had been torturing me and Bella tried to help me escape. He found her though; he locked her away and tortured her too. Aro found out and beat him. He's looked after her more than you ever did. Now, ENOUGH!"

He looked down and said nothing. I heard Emmett stifle a laugh and Edward growled.

Elizabeth smacked him across the arm and walked towards us.

"Thank you Bella. I know that you didn't have to do any of what you did for me. I know you hate my son, you have every right to. He tricked you and deceived you. But I want to thank you,"

"That's fine, you are innocent in this. I had to help you,"

"And Aro? I'm not saying that I don't hate you but whatever happened to you, it changed you for the better, as has Bella. I can see it in you. I forgive you for what you did. I can see that Caius was the evil in this. I forgive you all but never him,"

I heard a cracked growl come from someone. What is there problem?

Elizabeth flashed us a crooked smile; how could Edward, someone so deceitful, be born of her? She saw my frown and laughed. She whispered,

"I know, he has my smile," she rolled her eyes. "Genetics,"

I laughed and she turned away from us. She pulled on Edward hand to take him away. He sighed and stormed away.

She raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

She was about to leave when she turned back to us.

"Wait, I can't leave without giving you something in return. I can see that you are struggling. May I?"

She held out her hand for Aro. He hesitated but went. He was curious.

She took it and I heard her mumble some words in a foreign language. Aro gasped and fell to his knees.

"Is he alright?" I said, breathless, stepping towards him.

"He'll be fine," Elizabeth grunted. Her face scrunched up then relaxed. She let go of his hand and he stared at it. I saw him looking bewildered at everyone. Marcus rose from his throne and helped him stand.

"Brother?" Aro said nothing. "What did you do to him?"

"I gave him his memory back."

Aro looked around the room again and his eyes landed on me. She was telling the truth.

I could see the hunger in his eyes.

The hunger for power.

There was still love there but it wasn't tender; it was possessive.

He didn't want me to love me; He wanted me to own me.

"Bella?" he asked and smiled.

I choked.

I wasn't Isabella anymore.

No...

I saw him frown and he started to walk towards me. I ran from the room, straight to my chambers.

Everything was different now…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go! So Elizabeth is free and gave Aro his memory back. And someone clearly wasn't happy that Elizabeth forgave them...**

**Poor Bella! Has Aro changed for good? Has he forgotten everything that's happened. **

**You'll find out next time :D**

**Tell me what you think and how much you hate me for giving Aro his memory back :P :D**

**Cheerio...**

**Jess xxxx**


	23. Memories Returned

**Hellooo :D**

**Want to thank people who reviewed :D Much love :D**

**Don't worry, none of you insulted me because they were exactly what I was expecting! I know that you guys hate me for bringing his memory back but I think you'll like this better...I had this planned all along! :D**

**And, this is just the beginning for my story..**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Everything returned.

All my thoughts and memories put back.

I was confused as to why I was on my knees; I'm the king. I felt arms pulling me up, helping me stand. I felt much disorientated. I could hear talking but I couldn't distinguish it. I kept looking around the room until my eyes settled on someone.

A woman.

My whole world returned just then.

Everything was still and clear.

I remembered everything…

Isabella…

My mind drifted into a daydream…

Wait! She doesn't like that; I bet she's been really pissed at me calling her it.

"Bella?" I asked smiling, hoping I had her approval. She looked afraid though. That wasn't what I was looking for.

In that moment I saw her fear turn to sadness. I could see the venom gathering in her golden eyes. No, I couldn't have this angel cry.

I started towards her when she ran. I heard her sobs as she fled. I know she would go to her rooms. I wouldn't go yet; I would give her privacy first. I sighed mournfully. She thinks that she has lost me.

"Brother!" someone shouted.

I snapped my attention back to the voice. It was Marcus. He looked worried. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I remember," I whispered but there was an uncertainty in my voice.

I looked up to see that the witch and her son were gone. The Cullen females were too; they probably went after Isabella.

It hurts to think her name. I could feel her hurt.

Upstairs I could hear quiet muffled sobs and females cooing. I let out a whimper and Marcus put his arm around my shoulder.

"Go after her," he whispered. "She needs you to show her. She doesn't know."

I touched his hand to look into his mind.

He saw that even though I got my memories back, my love for Isabella never faltered. Our bond was still strong.

He also said that some of mine had changed colour. The colours used to be harsh and bold whereas now some of them, including Isabella, Renesmee and some members of my guard, the lines had softened and become friendlier and loving.

Elizabeth was right; Isabella has changed me.

I nodded and ran from the throne room.

As I got closer I could hear the cries getting louder. I could feel my heart breaking; literally shattering into a million pieces in my chest. I shook my head and tried to understand the strange feeling. I never felt like this with Sulpicia.

Well, she was gone now. She committed suicide because she missed me. I don't understand why, she hated me as much as I hated her.

On my way to Queen's tower I saw a portrait. Her portrait. I remember showing this to her. She said I'd made her 'too beautiful'.

Nonsense.

I've always found her beautiful. Ever since I first saw her when Edward brought her. I stroked the painting and sighed. I heard a louder sob and I clenched my fist. I ran towards her tears, ready to wipe them away. I saw Felix and Athenodora stood by her door.

"Let me in," I ordered.

"Aro I-" Felix began. I growled. He called me by first name! How DARE he!

"Apologies, sir." He murmured. "But you can't go in there,"

I felt anger building inside me, not as much as when I found out that Caius had imprisoned her and beat her and-

I couldn't think of it. The anger was too much to bear.

"Please," I begged. It came out through my teeth as I was enraged. I sighed and tried again.

"Not yet, Aro," Athenodora whispered. I groaned and turned away, slumping on the sofa, placing my head in my hands.

I looked up and in my peripheral vision I saw my reflection in a mirror. I rushed towards it and looked in bewilderment. I stroked under my eyes. They were golden; just like Isabella's. No wonder I was different. I felt so much…control. This also explains the shattering feeling; my human emotions.

They were coming through and the fact that Isabella is unquestionably my mate makes this feeling a lot stronger.

"Aro?" I heard a distant voice call me. Isabella!

I ran in without hesitation and I found her sat in a ball on the edge of her bed. Alice and Rosalie were comforting her and I saw Jane with Renesmee in the corner. I saw that she had a cloth over her nose; no doubt to keep her in control by blocking out the smell. I could smell her and I felt nothing. I bet if I was still drinking human blood…I didn't want to think of the outcome of that thought.

I saw Isabella look up at me and she gasp. Her eyes were full of sorrow and she didn't know what to say.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"I'm okay. Go, I need to talk to him alone," She never took her eyes from me when she spoke.

None of them argued and they left. Alice whispered to me,

"Be gentle with her. Please?"

I nodded and she smiled weakly. She closed the door and I rushed to Isabella's feet.

"Isabella? Are you-?"

"Please. Don't." She sighed. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her knees. I felt her stroke my hair and I fought the feeling to look up into her beautiful eyes. I didn't move though; who knows if she'll touch or be close to me again.

"Mia dolce," I whimpered into her lap. I heard her breath catch and she began to cry again. She leant over so her forehead was resting on my head. I felt her shoulders rising and jolting as she sobbed. I swiftly sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms. I let her cry it out and she spoke,

"I know you remember,"

"I know, I realised as soon as you ran. I saw the sadness." I sighed.

I pulled up her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I never want to see you so sad again. The last time I saw you that sad was when Caius…" I stopped.

"You remember that?" she asked, frowning and confusion layering her voice.

"Of course. I remember everything." I smiled. "Including everything with you,"

Her breath caught again. The venom around her eyes vanished and she smiled, widely. It faded swiftly.

She stood from my embrace and looked out the window, fiddling with her fingernails.

"Isabella?" I rose. I walked over to her and rubbed her arms, resting my head on her shoulder.

"Look, my dear, I know that you don't believe me, I can live with that, but what I can't live with and I won't live with is you not loving me. I remember everything that happened between us, from you almost crashing your car into me to me surprising you with your family. I know it may be difficult but that man you fell in love with _is_ me."

I turned her around so I could gaze at her.

"Can't you see it in my eyes? He's still here. He'll always be here." I kissed her cheek and rested my head on her forehead. She closed her eyes and I felt her hands moving. She wanted to touch me but she was conflicted. "I love you and I'll wait for you. I'd wait for you till the ends of the earth,"

I whispered in her ear, "il mio amore, il mio per sempre,"

I heard her gasp. She knew what I meant when I said that and how much it meant. I kissed her forehead and turned away heading to the door.

**Bella POV**

He's telling the truth. He does remember. Me finding him, me loving him…us loving together. I had opened up a side in him that no ever had before.

"Wait," I begged.

He turned and his eyes stared at me, full of hope.

"You don't have to wait." I said, walking towards him. I placed both my hands on the side of his head and said,

"Every part of me is telling me to run. It's telling me, 'don't believe him, he's a manipulator, you know what he's like.' I don't think I'm going to listen to that voice anymore because I know it's you. I can see it in your eyes. But you got something wrong. It wasn't the kind, loving and innocent you that made me fall in love with you, sure it was a major help but the real you, the strong, passionate, powerful you; I always wanted it. Deep down, I craved for you to hold power over me. Edward never did that; he always caved in and gave me what I wanted. But you…"

He cut me off with a fierce kiss. His hands clamped on my waist and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair. The kiss wasn't slow; I could feel the immense passion I was talking about…not that he wasn't before but this is just on a new level.

We broke apart and we gazed into each others eyes; I could see mine mirrored in his. Our eyes were pitch black. I shook my head a little and my golden irises returned. He let me down and moments later his did too.

I stroked under his eyes and he frowned.

"I know," He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I look strange. I'm not surprised that you put me on animal blood."

"No," I interrupted. "You don't look strange and you chose it. We went hunting once and we said that you drank humans and we expected you to go off. You didn't want to believe it and joined us on our hunt."

"I understand why _they_ have this diet. I feel much stronger emotions and I am more in control,"

"He proved you wrong, didn't he?"

"I don't want to admit it but…"

I laughed and kissed him chastely.

"So I guess my main question is; do you still love me, Isabella? Even though I'm, well, me again."

I sighed and cupped his cheek.

"Of course I do." I smiled. "I think that kiss proved that,"

He laughed and held me closer.

"I'm glad," he sighed smiling. He pulled me in for another kiss and I licked my tongue across his lip, pleading for entrance. He let me in and we were fighting for dominance. Our battle was so fierce that we tumbled to the floor. We laughed as he fell on top of me.

I don't think we were going to move from this position for a while…

**MEANWHILE…**

**?POV**

I couldn't believe it! How could she do this? To her own kind. She knows our history with them and yet she blatantly ignores it! This screamed one thing to me: BETRAYAL.

I came to the gates of the mansion and two guards stepped in front of me.

"I'm here to see the High Priestess. She's expecting me,"

They nodded and I ran through. I came to a main hall where my sisters were gathered. They'd been waiting for word for days.

"Underling, what have you heard?" the High Priestess boomed, silencing my sisters.

I knelt down at her knees and kissed her hand.

"She was there, Madame, and they did awful things to her." I projected what had happened and everyone gasped around me. "She thought nothing of it! She betrayed us, Madame and everything we believe in! I think it's starting again, like in Spain all those years ago. They have to be stopped. Who knows how many more of us they have hurt or murdered?"

"Calm down child," and I felt instantly calm. I could feel the emotions of the others around me. There was anger, rage and worry.

The High Priestess stood from her throne and began pacing. I moved out of the way; she wouldn't veer around me.

"You have done well young one. I agree with your beliefs. I think the Volturi are having a hunt…and this time, we won't be defenceless!"

There were growls and laughs from my sisters.

A war had just been declared…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aren't you glad I gave back Aro his memory now? Who knows who these people are who have declared war! ****Well, I do, you just have to keep reading to find out :P...and who are the mystery people talking about? :O**

**Hopefully you like this one :D**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Update soon, no doubt Monday or tuesday**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxx**


	24. Tricks And Treats

**Helloo :D**

**I got some really good reviews for the last chapter so thank you guys again :D I knew you would be happy with that. **

**Hopefully you'll be happy with this too - maybe even happier than you were before!**

**Longest chapter ever people :D YAY!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

We didn't know how long it had been but we could see the sun rising…or setting. I giggled and Aro tightened his hold around me. We were laid on the rug tangled in each others bodies. We hadn't spoken in a while; I wouldn't mind if we would again. I felt his weight shift as he leant on his forearm to look at me.

"What you thinking about?" he asked me, kissing down my arm. I chuckled and said,

"Just wondering if the sun was rising or setting; we've been here a while," I smiled and turned to face him. He smiled and laid back down again on his side. He stroked my cheek; I closed my eyes as his finger trailed down my cheek, over my collarbone and not stopping until he reached my hip. He chuckled as my eyes rolled a little.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, not at all," I giggled. "But I can hear the others and they're getting annoyed with us,"

He laughed and leant into my ear to say,

"Well, that's because you're being _so_ loud," I gasped playfully, "Not that I'm complaining,"

I laughed louder and I pushed him over so I was straddling him,

"Well, that's not exactly my fault is it?" I whispered, nipping at his neck.

"Well, my dear, you practically begged me to," he sat up and his hand traced along my sore ass.

I scowled.

I knew what he meant.

I dont know why he was making fun; he enjoyed it as much as I did...

"I couldn't say no could I?"

"No I-"

I was interrupted with a large, loud pounding on our door. I heard Jane's voice plead from the other side,

"Miss Isabella! I'm sorry to interrupt but your daughter is running riot! You have been in there for 3 days now and she's growing impatient! Please! Enough now!"

I turned to Aro and mouthed _'3 days?'_

I couldn't believe it!

I certainly didn't feel like three days…I guess we got lost in the moment.

"I'll be right out," I murmured back.

"Thank god!" Jane sighed, exasperated. "She's coming Nessie!"

"Finally!" I heard Renesmee sigh.

I got up from Aro's lap and went to my walk in closet. I heard him whimper as I left; I didn't want to leave him either!

"What do you want to wear today, mia dolce?" He purred behind me.

"Well, I know what you want me to wear," I narrowed my eyes at the lingerie rack at the end of my closet.

He laughed and nodded his head,

"True, but I'm scared that Nessie is going to destroy our home. So I think we have to wait,"

I whined and pawed through the dresses. He had suits in my closet so he didn't have to run out naked. I laughed at the thought. I saw that Aro was dressed and he was waiting for me. He sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Let me," he murmured and chose a dress. It was purple and had a black belt around the waist. It had no sleeves and came down to the knee. It was simple and nice. He even chose some underwear for me.

I frowned as he only came back with black lace pants.

"What-What about my bra?"

A playful smile tweaked him lips. "Couldn't find one,"

I sighed and giggled, taking the pants and dress. It took a second to get dressed and we ran to Renesmee's room. I looked around the reception room and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were bookshelves knocked over and just…pure carnage. I gasped in shock and knocked on her room door.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you open this door now!" I hissed. I saw it swing open and I was met with a child.

A very angry child.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" she screeched.

"With Aro. What have you done?" I screeched back pointing at the reception room.

"I haven't done anything!" she retorted and went to slam the door in my face. But I stopped it.

"Now, now ladies," warned Aro stepping between us. "There's no need to fight,"

"Sorry," we murmured together.

"Good," he was trying to hide a laugh. "Now, Renesmee, I'm sorry I kept your mother away from so long. I guess-"

"Greedy," Renesmee scowled then a big smile spread on her face.

I sighed, she was joking the whole time.

"Honey, we need to talk to you," I murmured picking her up. "But first, I want you to apologise to Auntie Alice and Rose, Jane and Athenodora for making their lives hell!"

She thought about it then I heard laughs. Me and Aro looked completely confused.

We turned to see them emerging from their hiding places with huge smug smiles on their faces.

"Do you really think she could knock over this bookcase?" Alice giggled. "Oh Bella,"

"Tricked you!" Nessie shouted.

"Sorry guys, but you needed to stop. We couldn't…listen to it anymore,"

I huffed, very annoyed. The girls put the room back and I could see Aro laughing with Renesmee. I'm glad he found this funny…

"Anyway, we need to talk to you sweetie," Aro mumbled seeing my expression, pulling her and me into her bedroom.

We sat on one of Renesmee's sofas and Aro began,

"Now, bambina, I know you're wondering what happened but-"

"I know that you have your memory back. I can tell; you're different… but the same."

She was frowning. She touched Aro to show what she meant.

"I see," he murmured. "I know that I treated you badly in the past and that man is gone. Of course, I may forget sometimes and I will put my power and position above all but remember, that man who took care of you is still here,"

"I know," she smiled. "I love you too Aro," she giggled.

He sighed and a perplexed expression came across his face.

"Now dear, I need to discuss something with your mother. Go and help the others; I know you were part of this elaborate scheme,"

She laughed and hopped off the sofa, running through to the reception room.

"Isabella," he started. "I, um…Gosh, who knew this would be so hard."

I cupped his cheek and brought his eyes to mine, "Tell me," I cooed.

"My love for Renesmee hasn't changed. I still love her like my own and you said so yourself, she has no fatherly figure in her life and, with your permission of course, I would like to make her my own. Would you let me adopt her?"

I stared at him, wide eyed. I didn't speak for a long time.

He wanted to be her father.

We would be a family.

A real family.

I felt venom tears gathering in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Aro!" I exclaimed.

"Did I do something wrong?" he sighed. I heard him growl a little, angry at himself.

"No! Of course not! I would love it if you did because you're right. She needs a dad. But please, ask her first. She has her own opinions and you know her mind is a lot more mature than she is,"

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of doing it without asking her,"

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. I felt his hand brush past my braless chest. I felt a spark go straight from there to my core. I moaned a little and he chuckled.

"Auntie Rose! They're starting again!" We heard Nessie shout. We laughed and called her in.

"Come here, caro," Aro smiled patting his lap. She jumped up and pressed her hand to his cheek.

"Well dear, I wanted to ask you a question. A very important one." He turned to me then, "Do you mind leaving us?"

"Of course not. I was going to go anyway. I don't want to influence."

I kissed Nessie on the head and left the room. My ear was pressed up against it in the same second.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Shh!" I whispered. "I'm listening!"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and joined me.

"What's wrong Aro?" Nessie asked.

"Well, I want to ask you a question. Now remember, you don't have to answer straight away. I want you to go away and think about it. Talk to your mother if you want, she knows about this and she gave me permission."

He took a deep breath.

"I know that your father did a horrible thing to your mother and you. Of course it was all for me and I want to heal the hurt caused. I love you, little one, like my own child. I don't think I could imagine you not being here. I have missed you all the time you were away and I know I'll miss you again when you leave. Dear one, I would like to adopt you. Would you let me be your dad?"

I waited for an answer.

I heard Aro laugh and he said,

"Well I don't know sweetie but soon,"

Huh?

What's soon?

"Okay darling," he laughed.

Rose gasped and ran to the others. I turned to see all their shocked, smiling faces. Alice wasn't in the room; where is she when you need her?

I jumped when the door opened and I was met with Aro. I smiled sheepishly and he pulled me into an embrace.

"Were you eavesdropping Isabella?"

"Maybe," I smirked. I looked round him to see Nessie sat on the sofa, a huge smile plastered on her eager face.

"Come, we have our answer and she wants you to hear it too,"

He closed the door behind us and I sat next to Renesmee. I held her hands and she let nothing into my mind. I sighed and asked her,

"So?"

She nodded and jumped off the sofa. She stood in front of us and ordered,

"Sit," to Aro. He chuckled at her. She was adorable. She even pointed to the sofa. I tried to stifle a giggle.

"I have made my decision. I didn't have to think about it long because it was an easy question. I would love you to be my dad Aro." She smiled and Aro stood, a gleeful laugh erupting from his chest. He picked her up and spun her round. She was giggling and squealing.

"Stop!" she laughed and he did immediately. I stood and joined them. Aro kissed the top of my head and hers.

"la mia famiglia," he sighed.

"Now," Renesmee started and didn't finish. She touched his face.

These two were keeping something from me. I narrowed my eyes at them and they laughed.

"Sorry Momma," Renesmee shook her head. "It's a secret."

She leapt out of Aro's arms and ran out towards the others.

"Can you tell me?" I purred, leaning in towards him.

"Don't you dare!" Renesmee shouted.

"No darling," he said. "I want it to be a surprise. Also I made Nessie a promise."

I groaned.

"What promise?"

"That I'd let her tell you what she decided if she didn't tell you my secret." He smiled.

"Fine," I grumbled and stalked off to my room.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Felix came in with a card.<p>

"For you, Miss" He said, with a large smile on his face.

It read:

_Isabella,_

_Meet me in the garden, the tree by the river at 7pm._

_Please don't be late._

_I have a dress ready for you to wear. Heidi will bring it to you later._

_And yes, this is my secret!_

_tutto il mio amore,_

_Aro_

I smiled at the note and stroked it. I wonder what he has planned? Heidi entered around 5 and brought in a huge bag. My dress.

"Here we are Miss,"

I stood up to put it on but Heidi stopped me.

"No, no. We have to get you ready first. This is the last thing to go on," She smiled and walked out the room.

Alice and Athenodora walked in with bags. Oh no. They sat me down in the chair an began doing my hair and makeup.

"Is this really necessary?" I pleaded.

"Yes!" they snapped.

I didn't speak after that.

It got closer to 7 and I was getting nervous.

"Okay," Alice said, proud at her masterpiece.

My hair was half piled onto my head, half cascading down my back. There was a purple and sliver clip holding it all in place and I had earrings to match.

My make up was simple. I had a line of purple line going across my eyelid, bringing out the gold. I had a light layer of mascara and my lips were tinted slightly redder. I looked amazing.

"Now, time for the best part," Athenodora announced.

She pulled the gown out of the bag. I gasped. I had never seen another like it.

It was floor length and a deep purple colour. It had two layers; a silk taffeta layer on the top and a rougher, patterned fabric underneath. There was a large gap at the side so you could see both layers. There was netting underneath to make the dress go out. It had silver embroidery across the chest and the join of the layers. There were tiny gems sending off rainbows in the evening sun.

It was beautiful. They slipped it on me and helped me tie it up. It tied up like a corset.

I had silver shoes to go with it.

"Done!" Alice exclaimed. She looked at her watch as gasped. "Its almost 7! Go, go, go!"

I ran out the door, never letting my dress touch the walls; I didn't want it to catch.

I walked into the ever darkening garden and I found tiny lights showing me the way.

I walked through the maze of trees and I found him. He was stood by the river watching it. There were candles placed around and I saw a rug laid out on the floor. There next to it was a bucket with bottles in it. No doubt blood-champagne; my favourite.

I snapped a twig and he turned to face me.

His eyes lit up when he saw me and I ran to him.

"Isabella, you look…"

"Yes?"

"No word will do you justice, so I will say nothing."

He held out his hand and gestured for me to sit. He helped me down and sat beside me. He opened a bottle and poured it into tiny flutes. I smiled and thanked him.

"So what's the occasion?" I asked, taking a sip. Wow! This was strong. Probably made with human blood.

"I believe after everything you deserve this and also, it's a celebration."

"Thank you, is it to celebrate Renesmee and you?" I asked.

"My dear if it was, she would be here. No this is about my secret,"

I sat up a little straighter; I wanted to know. He laughed at my eagerness and rummaged in his pocket.

What was it?

He pulled out two velvet boxes; one longer than the other.

"Which one do you want to open first?" He asked me.

"They're both mine? Wow," I sighed. "The long one," I pointed. He smiled and put the tiny box back in his pocket.

"I'm glad you chose this one first." He mumbled and gave me the box. "Go ahead,"

I smiled and pulled it open. Inside was a pendant made of silver.

"That's white gold, not silver," he said, clarifying. I'm glad otherwise I would have told everyone it was silver!

The pendant was on a thin chain and it had the Volturi crest linked to it. It was different from the others; it had the same silver and purple theme linking it to me. It also had a ruby inside it too; matching his. I gasped ant too it out of the box carefully.

It was so beautiful and delicate it didn't want to break it.

"It's so beautiful," I sighed.

"I'm glad. It's a perfect match then!" he exclaimed, his cheery disposition shining through. "I know you have been part of my coven for a long time, I just want to make it official."

"Why is mine different?"

"You'll see my dear; I don't want to give it away just yet,"

"Okay," I smiled, letting him have his fun.

He gestured for the necklace and went to sit behind me; it was easier for him to move than me.

I felt my hair being moved as he placed the necklace around my neck. I know now why Alice didn't put one on me. I stroked it and smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled and kissed him. He stroked my cheek and cupped my face. His tongue teased my bottom lip and I let him in. I felt all the love and passion in his kiss but I could feel he was a bit hesitant. There was something else on his mind.

I giggled and we pulled away. I kissed him quickly again and grabbed the bottle, filling our glasses again.

He pulled me into his arms and he pulled out a tiny remote. He pressed a buttin and I heard music coming from all around us.

"What?" I laughed.

"Dance with me, mia cara," I purred standing.

"Of course," He took my hands and helped me up, helping me brush down my dress gently to rid it of the creases. He pulled me closer to him and we gently swayed to the music.

"Huh," I mumbled.

"What?"

"I never thought-who knew there was this side of you. I feel so lucky that I get to see it," I murmured.

"Well, I don't think anyone would if not for you," I sighed and kissed my shoulder. He sighed and stopped us. "This is why; I want you to have this."

He pulled out the tiny black box again and sat us back down.

"Isabella Marie, you have brought so much to me in these past few months, well almost a year more like, that I don't think I could ever go back to the way I was. Of course, I may forget but I know that you'll set me right again and I promise to love you every single second for the rest of time."

He opened the box to reveal a delicate sapphire ring. I gasped.

"Isabella, il mio amore mio per sempre, will you marry me and become my wife and my Queen?"

I was speechless. I could feel my mouth opening and closing like a fish. Aro looked at me and frowned,

"Isabella?"

I looked him straight in the eye and answered him, my voice clear and strong,

"Yes,"

I saw venom gather around his golden irises and he gave me the box.

I gave him my left hand and the ring so he could place it on my finger. He pulled my hand to his face and kissed it; the top, the palm, my fingers and my knuckles. His kisses then made a path up my arm and rested on my shoulder. I felt him begin nipping at my neck and the path continued until he reached my lips.

I felt him pull away but I didn't want him to. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kept him in his place. His hands grabbed my waist and he pulled me into his lap.

He laughed a little and I stopped my assault.

"What?"

"My love, that dress, I can see that you love it and I don't want to ruin it. I will, guaranteed, if we continue."

I sighed and sat back, my smile still beaming.

"Come on, Renesmee has known about this all day and I'm sure she wants to see you," he said pulling me up. "She's practically been bouncing off the walls with excitement."

"I knew that she knew something," I mock accused. He laughed and pulled me close.

"I love you, and I can't wait to make you mine forever,"

"I love you too and neither can I,"

We joined hands and walked back towards the castle where I'm sure a reception will be waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TADA! N'awww! Bet none of you saw this coming so soon. You see, if I waited, people would think it was inappropriate timing, because it's going to get quite hectic later on and I don't want to draw focus from that. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!**

**There's a link at the bottom for the dress Bella was wearing; I couldn't describe it well :P**

**Translaitions:**

**la mia famiglia - My family**

**ENGAGEMENT GOWN LINK:**

**.com/quinceanera-fashion/dresses/quinceanera-dresses-purple ... Scroll thorugh to dress number 7 - that's it!**

**There will be an update soon :D**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxx**


	25. The World Can Wait

**Helloo :D**

**Another update :D I hope you enjoyed the other chapter I put up today ... tell me what you think :)**

**This chapter carries straight on from the last :)**

**BEWARE: Severe lemon warning! Wall smashing and bed breaking warning!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

We slowly wandered back to the castle where everyone was waiting; I could hear Renesmee and Alice talking excitedly and Rose and Athenodora discussing wedding plans. The boys were all grumbling of course.

We spied them all stood on the back veranda. They had all gathered in their best and they had glasses. This was an engagement party too! I saw Renesmee looking over the railing for us. When she spied us she ran down the stairs and hugged my legs.

"I knew all along," she said sheepishly.

"Aww sweetie! It's okay, I'm glad you didn't tell me,"

She smiled and pulled on our hands, "Come on, everybody's waiting!"

We laughed and let her drag us across the grass.

We came into light and everyone cheered.

Renesmee let go of us and ran up the stairs to Emmett. He picked her up and nuzzled her as we were being passed around.

Athenodora came over to me and hugged me,

"Congratulations Bella!" she cried and I spotted her necklace. It was silver like mine. Sorry, white gold. I giggled internally.

"Thanks Athenodora," I smiled and she took my hand to gaze at the ring.

"It's so beautiful. He has been asking us all week to look for this. Good job he has!"

"Why? Whose is it?"

"It was his sister's I believe. She gave this to him to give to someone special. I guess she came along at last."

"He didn't give this to his first wife?"

"No, but that doesn't mean she didn't try to get it. She was a vulture. Anyway, let's not have her ruin this night for you. Congrats again, mia sorella nuovo."

"Grazie, a mia sorella nouvo," I said and kissed her cheek.

"Ahh, your Italian's getting better! Boun lavoro!"

"Thank you," I smiled and went to find Aro.

He was stood with Marcus who was smiling. What a strange sight. You never saw him smile.

"Ahh, sister!" he greeted me. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you Marcus," I smiled.

"I see your daughter is fitting in well,"

I turned to follow his gaze where I saw Renesmee talking to Felix and Demitri. Felix picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She was laughing and the other two were as well. I smiled until I heard,

"What's that?" she asked pointing at Demitri's glass.

Emmett came up behind them with a glass and said,

"That's blood champagne Ness. Do you wanna taste?" he waggles his eyebrows playfully and holds the glass up.

"Okay! Bring it on!" She went to snatch Emmett's glass.

"No!" I shouted. "Emmett Cullen don't you dare!"

I snatched the glass from him instead.

"This stuff is really strong! She's still a kid Em; she won't be able to take it!"

"I wasn't really going to let her taste it!" he pleaded.

"Sure," I scoffed and put the glass on the table where people got them from. It was high so Nessie couldn't get them without being seen.

I smiled and turned back to Aro and Marcus. They were snickering and trying to hold in laughs. I walked back over to them and said to Aro,

"Well, you better get used to it. You'll be doing that too,"

His laughter stopped and it was my turn to giggle.

A little while later, Marcus stood on the make shift platform and made a speech. People cheered and clapped as we announced our wedding date. It would be 9 months to a year from now; Alice and Athenodora would need the time considering we live long distance.

They became our wedding planners before we even got engaged.

They had dragged me indoors to the adjoining reception room and we began looking at designs.

I saw Alice bring out a huge ring binder that was crammed. I thought this was her whole collection of ideas, when I realised how stupid that was. This was Alice for goodness sake. She probably had a warehouse full of binders.

I saw mine and Aro's names on the front of the binder. This was just for our wedding! It was so full that if you moved it the slightest bit; cascades of paper would fall out; and then you would be running from Alice's wrath and no-one wants that.

I could hear Alice's talking but I wasn't listening.

I was just imagining what it would be like marrying him; I sat on a throne by his side. He would hold power over me in the throne room as a leader, but anywhere else he would worship me and love me as much as I loved him.

"BELLA!" someone shouted.

I saw Alice standing right in front of me staring menacingly into my eyes.

"What?"

"WHAT?" she screeched. "Have you not listened at all?" she whined afterwards.

"Alice," a voice warned. It was Aro stood at the door. "Leave her alone, she's had a long day."

I smiled and winked at him; he knew he had just saved me.

"Sorry Aro," she apologised and sat back down.

"Come on, il mio fidanzato bello," he crooned as he held out his hand for mine. I smiled and took it.

"I'll talk to you about this tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. You better listen next time,"

"Of course Alice!" I sighed and we left the room.

We slowly walked towards his rooms, our arms linked. He would bring my hand to his lips every now and again. I hummed as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Isabella" he whispered my name. I smiled and was suddenly off my feet.

"Hey!" I shouted. He had scooped me up into his arms so he was carrying me bridal style.

"Wouldn't you be a little disappointed if I didn't do this?" he asked.

"Kind of," I admitted.

He nudged the door open with his foot and closed it again behind us. He placed me on the sofa and locked the door. I raised my eyebrows; locks weren't going to stop vampires.

"It's so people don't disturb us dear. People would have heard me lock the door and now no-one will come unless it's an emergency. Not if they get sick of us,"

I laughed and spied the chilled bottles in the corner.

I rushed over to them and he came up behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

I felt my dress strings untie and loosen as Aro removed my dress. Probably so he doesn't rip it. My dress finally fell and pooled around my feet. I heard Aro gasp as he took in the sight of what I was wearing.

Nothing at all.

Just my heels and my jewellery.

I slyly smiled and composed before turning to him.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Where's-?"

"Well, since you were so against me wearing a bra earlier I decided not to wear anything at all this evening,"

"But-"

"I know you got some out for me; I did wear it but I took it off before you brought me up here," I clarified.

"Good," he smiled and sighed. "I don't want anyone seeing you naked. Even your sisters. I'm still having trouble handling Edward seeing you like this,"

I went to him and placed my finger over his lips.

"Shh, let's not talk about him,"

"He's forgotten,"

"Good," I smiled and carefully placed my lips to his. He dropped his glass on the floor as his hands tangled in my hair. I felt the cocktail dripping down my leg and it tickled. I couldn't hold back from touching him so I let mine drop. I heard the muted thud as it fell on the carpet, thank god it was red, and the cocktail again, splash on me.

I ripped Aro's shirt from him and pushed him to the sofa.

"Well, well," he teased. "Aren't we forceful?"

I straddled on top of him, feeling his hard erection against my thigh.

"Definitely," I purred as I began nibbling his neck and chest. I got closer to hi trousers when I felt myself in the air. I was then laid on the sofa, he in between my legs. He trailed his finger through the blood cocktail dripping down my leg and placed it in my mouth. I hummed around his finger and began sucking on it. He pulled it out with an audible pop and I smiled cheekily.

He came forward and kissed me, full on the lips. His tongue traced my lips, licking the left over blood champagne that may be left over. He purred at me and kissed my ankle, his tongue trailing up the blood champagne line. I don't think I've seen anything so hot in my life.

I felt my core heat up to a whole new temperature.

I sighed and closed my eyes as his tongue caressed my leg. I giggled as he nipped my leg every now and again.

His lips trailed up and up my thigh towards my wetness and I whimpered. He laughed against my inner thigh and pulled his lips away. I whined louder this time and he captured my chin between his fingers, pulling me closer.

He chuckled darkly and kissed me again.

"You're a tease," I accused with a seductive grin.

"And you aren't? You were naked under that dress all this time…and you accused me of teasing," he said. His eyes went black with lust to the thought of me being naked under the dress.

I winked and his hands then clasped around my waist as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried to the bed, dropping me on it by just letting go.I yelped and laughed, looking up at him still standing.

An evil smirk played on his mouth and he crouched on the bed. I began nudging backwards as he crawled possessively to hover over me. He didn't stop until I was laid down flat beneath him. I giggled and tangled my fingers in his hair as he kissed feather light kisses down my body.

I felt a finger stroke up and down my centre and I began squirming.

"Don't you dare start moving," he ordered and I stopped. "I'm not going to go easy. Yes, I love you and I will never stop. I have made love to you but I have never fucked you,"

I gasped in anticipation. I could feel my eyes turn black; a haze shrouding my vision. I felt a new leak of arousal run down my thigh. I had never seen this side of him before. Maybe he'd forgotten it. I didn't care. I loved this.

"Oh," he teased. "Does that turn you on Isabella? Me commanding you?"

I said nothing and bit my lip.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," and my front suddenly met the wall. I moaned out again, much louder and he pulled back my hips.

"Now, I'm going to take you like this, no negotiations, no fighting. Like this,"

I gasped again and my hips bucked.

"Wow, you are loving this!" he chuckled, "Stay," he commanded. I didn't move. I heard him drop his trousers and I whimpered, waiting for him. He stood behind me again and asked,

"Now, do you want to stay here? Or over the bed?"

I said nothing. I didn't care, as long as he filled me.

"Isabella? If you don't answer me I just going to fuck you right here,"

I whimpered again and he thrust into me. Hard.

"AHH!" I screamed as he did it. "God!" I grunted through my teeth.

He laughed and leant forward to whisper in my ear, "God isn't here sweetheart," and he nibbled and sucked on my neck. I laughed at his comment and he began pumping into me. I looked up to see the walls cracking at the sheer force he was using.

Oh…My…God…

It turned me on so much; I felt more arousal stream out of me.

I didn't need to ask him to go any harder and if I did I think he'd break me. I was still chanting 'more' as he pounded into me. I know I would never get enough.

"Bella!" he yelled. "So tight! So warm!"

I shuddered as he lent forward to kiss me back and shoulders. I could feel my inner walls quivering and they began clenching.

At that moment, he pulled out. I whined and fell to the floor.

I recovered and narrowed my eyes at him. He was sat in a chair across the room, sipping a glass of blood. He gazed at me and just smiled.

Smug git!

"Why?" I asked, standing. I almost fell, my legs were weak.

"Mia dolce, we have the whole night. I'm not going to make you cum just yet."

I scoffed and let an evil grin spread across my face. I jumped onto him so I was straddling his lap. He laughed and caught me, offering me a drink. I took it and gulped it down, letting some escape my mouth and dribble down my chin.

He groaned and licked the escaped drop.

He looked at me in awe and said,

"You are…irresistible. Oh who am I kidding? I need to take you…now!" He pulled my lips to his and pushed me against the wall.

"I am going to make you scream, dear one. I don't think you'll ever speak again," I laughed and kissed him with a fire.

He didn't waste any time and plunged straight into me. He bit hard down onto my neck.

"FUCK!" I screamed.

"Do you like it when I fuck you Isabella?"

I couldn't get a straight thought together to answer his question. All I could was mutter out incoherent words and sounds.

"Answer me, Isabella?" He slowed so I could think.

"YES! YES ARO I DO! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He brought me down to the bed and spread my legs wider, holding my ankles. I heard the bed cracking around me as my hips reached to meet his animalistic thrusts. I felt my walls clenching again and I prayed that he wouldn't stop. I felt him slow and I pushed him to the floor straddling him.

"You are not going to stop," I warned and growled playfully. He laughed and said,

"I wasn't planning on it. I like the view better from here though,"

I rolled my eyes and began rocking on top of him. It wasn't long before he grabbed my waist and began pumping my up and down on him.

"Yes, yes, yes," I sighed and moaned.

The familiar feeling came back and the coil in my stomach tensed one last time and unravelled.

"FUCK! OH I LOVE YOU, ARO! YES!"

I stilled for a moment from the intensity and I felt Aro still moving beneath me.

He moaned loudly and shouted that he loved me as he came. We trembled and froze until I collapsed onto his chest.

"Wow…" I sighed. I felt his trembling hand quiver a line up and down my back. "You've…never been that… that rough with…me-me before,"

"I know," He breathed. "Was that okay? I mean…did I…I hurt you?"

"No!" I laughed. "You are doing that to me again…one day," I added.

Once was quite enough for today. My stamina was severely tested then. As was his; he was still panting. I don't think I was going to move for a while.

I closed my eyes contented and I listened to Aro breathing. He laughed once and scooped me up into his arms. I pouted and he placed me on the bed. He turned his back and I hid under the covers.

I heard him pouring more drink and he laughed. He's turned back.

"Isabella, you naughty girl, come out come out," he joked.

He was playing along with my game.

I giggled loudly and I felt the covers get ripped off of me. I squealed and Aro began to tickle me and attack me with kisses. He climbed on top of me and he pinned me to the bed, my arms above my head.

He kissed my lips gently and pushed in slowly.

The roughness was over. Hopefully it would return soon.

For the rest of the night we made love slowly and it was just as wonderful. We could hear the others tittering and complaining. We didn't care. For now the world could wait.

All I wanted was him…

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

The next morning came quickly and I sincerely wished it wouldn't. I could hear my Isabella next to me, breathing slowly. I felt her breath catch when the curtains blew and the sun hit her skin. I believe she felt the same way as I. I peaked thorugh my eyes and a sharp pain sliced them. I groaned and slumped further into the pillow, squeezing my eyes tight shut.

Now, I love to drink alcohol infused blood. But I hate the next days. Every time that dreadful morning comes and my eyes are exposed to any kind of sunlight, it's there. I usually do not appear for the entire morning until the sun is over head and it's safe.

I felt Isabella stir next to me and she softly moaned. I think she opened her eyes too.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No," She groaned. "I stupidly opened my eyes. You?"

"The same, mia cara, the same."

I heard her chuckle lightly and she called for Jane. No reply.

"Jane?" she murmured again, a little louder. I knew that she could hear her.

"JANE!" She screamed.

I heard the doors open and Jane's familiar scent flooded in.

"Sorry Madame, I have only just returned. What's the matter?"

I heard Jane chuckle and the windows being bolted and covered with black screens. I saw through my eyelids the room go dark and I slowly opened them. I smiled at the darkness and stroked Isabella's cheek, telling her it was safe.

"Thank you Jane," I smiled and she left, closing the doors behind her, snickering as she went.

"What's she laughong about I wonder?" I asked her and she nodded towards the wall behind me. My eyes widened.

There, for all to see, was a large impact crack on the wall. The two paintings either side of it were on the floor and smashed. I looked up to see the the four posts on my bed were snapped and broken; the debris flung about all over the room, leaving even more carnage. How did this happen?

"When-?"

She chuckled nervously and said, "Well, that was when...*cough*..you, err...well lets just say power had increased at tad,"

I choked out a laugh in shock. We did that? Well...

My mind began to wander to the previous events of last night. I wonder if she'd let me have that way again?

I looked to see that she had averted her eyes and looked away; I stroked her cheek, hopefully taking away her embarrassment.

Isabella sat up quickly and small white pieces of fabric came floating down. I looked around her to see the pillows and more then half of the duvet were completely destroyed and shredded. She looked up at her messy, tangled hair and shook it. She stopped to look at me; my eyebrows raised slightly and she burst out into loud tinkling laughs. None of the mess had shifted from her hair and shaking it had made it even worse.

I felt a smile play on my lips and I couldn't contain my laughter. Our loud howls of amusement echoed off the walls and probably could be heard all over the castle.

"Oh my god!" She said between her laughs and settled back down onto my chest. Our laughter came to a slow stop when she said,

"You know, you're hair looks exactly the same as mine so I don't know why you're laughing at me," she joked and sat up to pull pieces of white fluff out of my hair. I laughed and pulled her closer.

"avremo di alzarsi presto, il mio re?" She asked me. When did she learn Italian?

"Yes, la mia regina, soon," I answered. "When have you learnt this Italian?"

"Well, I have been living here for quite some time; I've picked it up," She smiled and kissed my cheek. More memories flooded my mind of last night from that simple touch. I smiled and let my mind take me away.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Argh! Who is knocking on my door at this time?

"Yes?" I hissed.

"Sir, you are needed and Miss Isabella your daughter wants you. Apologies for disturbing you,"

We groaned together and slowly Isabella got up from the bed. My eyes gazed over her; she was beautiful. I marvelled in her beauty when I saw a crack in her marble skin. I hissed and got up, slowly stroking the tiny but worrying gap in her skin.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a crack in your skin," I whispered horrified. "I believe I am the cause from... Oh my love I am so sorry,"

I brought her to the mirror to show her the split on her lower back. She frowned and rubbed it.

"It'll heal," she shrugged. "Come on, we are needed." She rolled her eyes and giggled.

We dressed and made our way to the throne room. We could hear Demetri and Felix grunting and groaning. They were fighting again.

"YAY!" We heard a small voice cheer. Isabella chuckled next to me; Renesmee had obviously chosen the victor. We found them all in the garden huddled in a circle. We stayed in the shade away from the piercing sun. I definitely don't want to go out there. Renesmee stuck out the top as she was on Emmett's shoulder's. she began squirming atop him when she spotted us. She was tapping his head persistently so he would let her down.

"Okay, okay! You crazy kid!" Emmett sighed and placed her down. She took one bound and was nestled into Isabella's waiting arms.

"You're back," She sighed, contented. She caught sight of Isabella's ring and began stroking it. "Pretty," she said, examining it further. I chuckled and brought her into my arms, pulling a curl behind her ear which had fallen.

"You, my dear, are much prettier and far more precious," I crooned. She giggled and went slightly red. "la mia piccola principessa,"

She giggled and put her hand to my cheek,

_I'm not a princess_

"You should be little one," I whispered and she sighed. "And soon you will be,"

Isabella showed her the ring again and Renesmee laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Of course," she sighed. "When are you getting married?"

"Soon!" Alice squeaked, bouncing over to us, Athenodora close behind her. Alice offered me her hand and I took it, knowing that I will see the future.

Things will be done much quicker than expected...

There are fresh blossoms on the trees and the sun is slightly warm...

March...

5 months...

I let go of her hand and let a wide smile spread on my face.

"What did she show you?"

"Just some plans love," I smiled. "I know you'll be pleased,"

And so was I.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go! Too much? not enough? You may be wondering why they lost a bit of control it's because the blood they were drinking. It was mixed with champagne and the vampire's in my story can drink alcohol, as long as it's mixed with blood; they can get drunk and lose control. And by control I mean their instincts like blood lust and any kind of desire; they dont go around tripping over and throwing up like we do ;) **

**That's why Bella didn't want Nessie to drink it, she'd go around killing everyone; and why Aro and Bella went a bit mental.**

**And as you can see...they get hangovers! **

**Please tell me what you thought :D **

**Translations:**

**il mio fidanzato bello - my beautiful fiancee**

**avremo di alzarsi presto, il mio re? - Will we have to get up soon, my king?**

**La mia regina - my queen**

**I'll update soon :D**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	26. 5 Months Later

**Hellooo :D**

**Sorry it's been a while! I tried so hard to make this chapter work and also it's the first wedding I've ever done so be kind if it's not great.**

**Hopefully you have seen that I have re-updated Chapter 25...I felt like it didn't flow where I left it also, we needed to see what Aro thought of the night before.**

**Thank you again to all the people who reviewed/subscribed...LOVE YOU :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>5 months later<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Bella!" Alice shouted. "It's time!"

I sighed, completely pissed off.

I should have at least another 4 months to prepare!

But Alice in her wonderful ways managed to get our wedding planned within 5 months. The Cullen's returned a week ago to help prepare our wedding.

I was a little disappointed that Carlisle and Esme didn't reply; I sent them an invite and Alice told them too. I really wanted to see them, to forgive them; it was Edward who was to blame for hurting me.

Aside from the timing and guest glitch, I am very excited. I have seen boxes and deliveries come all week. Everything from candlesticks to ribbon and flowers has arrived and, honestly, I can't wait to see how Alice has put it all together.

I know it will be perfect.

I opened my eyes to look at my reflection. Alice had turned my chambers into a salon, taking away my bed and putting a dress rack in its place and putting large cabinets of every kind of cosmetic you can think of all around. My hair feels tight from the pins and my face felt stiff from the make up Alice has put on. She insists its light but I'm not so sure. She had been pruning and perfecting me for hours. I turned in my swivel chair to walk towards her.

In her hands she held a white dress bag.

I took a deep breath and opened it.

Inside laid the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was white and had a strip of silk going across the bust which was deep red. It had white embroidery and jewels, most probably real diamonds, gathered around the bust and trailed down towards my waist in an elegant pattern. It was strapless and sleeveless and had a section of red silk flowing down the back of the skirt.

I spied the red heels to go with it and I cringed. They were a little high.

Alice fitted me into the dress and began putting finishing touches on my outfit.

"Don't look in the mirror! I want everyone to be here when you see yourself," she said before flitting away to get changed.

I sighed and rolled my eyes when a knock came at the door.

"Momma?" a voice asked. Renesmee. I smiled and ran to it, flinging it open. I saw Renesmee's eyes go wide and she reached out for me to hug her.

"You look so beautiful Momma!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Alice squealed. "No touching! Sorry, not even you Ness,"

Renesmee pouted and stomped into the room, sitting on my swivel chair.

I knew she was joking with Alice; she would never go into a sulk for real.

I noticed that Alice had returned again now fully dressed.

She looked amazing.

My bridesmaid's dresses were floor length, straight and dark purple and the fabric was flowing. There was a little detail in the middle of the chest and it had silver embroidery and a jewel in the middle of it.

Renesmee had a similar version but a little shorter and instead of having a sweetheart neckline it had a round neck and had a white band with a flower around the waist.

"Renesmee?" a voice floated.

"In here," she said and Rosalie came to the door, wearing the same as Alice. She smiled and came to hug me when Alice blocked her path. I laughed as Alice began her lecture again and Rosalie was rejected to a seat near the door.

"Who else is here?" I asked them.

"Everyone, except…well,"

I nodded. I knew he wouldn't come. Word obviously got around and I don't want him here. At least he did the right thing by not showing up.

"His mother's here though," Rosalie mumbled.

"Oh!" I gasped surprise. I never expected…

"I never saw her decide that," Alice said.

"She's a witch," I answered. "You won't be able to see her at all,"

"Seriously? A witch?" Renesmee asked.

I told Renesmee of Elizabeth, who she was and everything.

I left out the gruesome bits though; her mind is far too innocent and young for that.

"Yes, dear, I am," A voice smiled. It was Elizabeth standing by the door. She was wearing a green gown, embroidered in gold. We all turned away sheepishly and she laughed.

"It's alright," She chuckled. "I've had worst reactions to my powers," She gave us all a beaming smile and went to sit on the sofa.

I frowned a little confused.

"I would give you a hug but I'm scared that Alice will hurt me," she joked. I heard Renesmee's tinkling laugh behind me and she stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"Thank you, but, I don't under stand. Why-?"

"Am I here?" she finished. "Dear, you saved me. I know it's a little strange but let me be a friend. I owe you,"

"How did you-?"

"Know what I was going to say?" she finished smirking.

Okay,_ that's_ going to get annoying.

She continued, "Sorry, a part of my powers is that I can read minds."

I nodded, taking it all in. She's right; it will be strange, she's my ex husbands mother. In essence and a normal world, she would hate me. But she's Renesmee's real grandmother; it'd be nice for her to get to know Elizabeth. She'll never meet Renee.

Wait, did she say that she could read minds?

"Yes I did," she answered my question. "How do you think Edward can? It runs in his blood."

I stood stunned into silence.

"I know you want an explanation, trust me you'll get one but you have more important matters right now…like your wedding," she laughed.

I laughed too but my mind was swimming.

"Can I go downstairs?" Renesmee asked, spinning in the seat and breaking the silence.

"Not on your own." I said. "Some of the guests drink human blood. I can't and won't risk it."

"I'll take her," Elizabeth offered. "Vampires naturally stay away from witches anyway; she'll be perfectly safe."

"Please Momma! Please!" she pleaded. She was jumping up and down and batting her eyes. I sighed, giving in to her adorable face.

"Fine," I said and she ran out of the door. Elizabeth was about to leave when I said, "Are you sure you want to? She's a little crazy,"

"Don't worry; I know how to handle crazy children. I have experience," She smiled and walked out the door, calling after Renesmee.

"Did you tell Ness that she is her grandmother?" Alice asked.

"No,"

"Did you tell Elizabeth that Ness is her granddaughter?" Rose asked.

"No,"

"Why?" they asked together.

"Because she is a link to Edward and I don't want Renesmee seeing him."

They backed off after that.

We heard footsteps closing in on our door and I knew it was time. Felix appeared at the open door and knocked on it.

"Knock knock! Time to go ladies," he said, a big smile appearing on his face.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my bouquet of red roses and walked from my tower towards the large staircase above the ballroom.

I saw white and gold ribbons hanging from the walls directing me in the right direction. I knew I found the right spot as I found Elizabeth and Renesmee stood at the top waiting for me. Elizabeth was holding her and had placed a flower in Renesmee's hair.

"Momma," Renesmee whispered. "Come on! Everyone's waiting,"

Everyone giggled at the top of the stairs and Elizabeth let Renesmee down.

"Since I'm a guest, I'd better go," She smiled. "Good luck Isabella," She touched my arm and left down a corridor.

I took a deep breath and grabbed a little flower for Renesmee.

"Now," I explained. "You're going to go first, then Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose, then me. When you get to the front you need to stand opposite Uncle Emmett like you did at the rehearsal."

"Okay," she whispered, a little shaky. "I'm nervous. What if I trip?"

"Trust me sweetheart, if you trip, you won't be the only one because there will be no hope for me in that case," I giggled and she smiled.

The music got a little louder and it was her turn to walk.

"See you there," I whispered and blew her a kiss.

I could hear people cooing and 'aww'ing at Renesmee; she did look adorable.

"Stand here," I heard her whisper to herself and Emmett chuckled quietly. I smiled at Alice and she winked.

"Bye, bye!" she whispered and left.

Rose followed Alice when she got to the bottom of the stair and I knew I had to follow the same pattern. I began pacing and taking shaky breaths. Why was I so nervous? I could hear people buzzing and whispering about me; what I would look like; if I was nervous; if I would trip; I tried to tune them out, they weren't helping me.

The music blasted louder still and it was my turn.

I held onto the railing until I came into view of the people filled hall. I gasped at the view I was met with.

Alice and Athenodora should go into business together; they'd make a fortune.

The room was lit up with a large diamond, candle lit chandelier sending golden strips of light everywhere. There were golden candelabras circling the room and making the room glow. I saw more of the gold and white ribbons and garlands hanging from the roof and streaming across the large windows.

There were small candles, decorated with red and white roses at the end of every seat, illuminating the aisle's red carpet.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and I kept my gaze averted; I didn't want to embarrass myself by looking up because I would see him and I would get distracted.

I breathed to the pace of my walking; I tried hopelessly to steady it but I heard a little chuckle ahead of me.

My head snapped up.

Oh why did I do that?

I saw him then.

As I predicted, I became distracted. He had his hair pulled back into a clip and he wore a black suit with red and white robes. He met my gaze and smiled widely, taking in my appearance. I bit my lip a little and looked away; he laughed, knowing that he had embarrassed me.

I reached the altar, finally, and took his awaiting hand.

I looked to see my bridesmaids smiling and Renesmee trying not to bounce on her heels with excitement.

The ceremony was strange. It was different from mine and Edwards. It was more formal more…royal.

After the 'I do's' Marcus, who was leading the procession, wrapped a white and red ribbon around our joined right hands. It had the Volturi and the Cullen crest embroidered on it. The Volturi crest was facing me and the Cullen one was facing him. I was told to place my left hand over the crest and Aro to do the same. Marcus murmured something in Italian and people began cheering.

It made me jump and Aro burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" I hissed and he stroked my face.

We were given our rings and he placed mine on my ring finger. He kissed it and I did the same.

Marcus let go of the ribbon, untying our hands allowing Aro to cup my face, pulling me into a kiss. Cheers and claps echoed around the hall and I felt the kiss heighten. I dropped my bouquet and tugged him closer.

People then began snickering and I heard Renesmee sigh, exasperated behind me.

I laughed and pulled back a little to be met by him laughing too.

"Are you done now?" Renesmee asked, annoyed and the whole hall burst out into guffaws. Emmett walked over and scooped Renesmee into his arms laughing with her and taking her back down the aisle with the Rose and Alice.

Me and Aro linked arms and he walked us away towards a larger ballroom.

"You look…so beautiful," he whispered in my ear. "Mrs Isabella Da Voltaire,"

I kissed his cheek and cuddled into his shoulder. Large white and gold double doors opening the ballroom to us. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Impressed?" Aro asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "It's so beautiful. Alice and Athenodora have out done themselves."

"I know, it is…just-" he started completely speechless.

"Just what?" Athenodora asked.

"It's magnificent, all of this," He praised. "You two have outdone yourselves,"

"Oh I'm glad you like it," Alice squealed. "Come along now; don't want to keep guests waiting!"

People stood in their seats and began clapping and cheering as we made our way towards our table at the back. The tables were arranged in a large U shape going around the edge of the ball room. There were more candelabras and garlands of gold and white and red was added this time.

There were red roses added to the place settings and the table cloths were gold with red embroidery and rubies. The chairs placed around the hall were simple and white.

The main table had grander chairs; they looked more like tiny thrones. I could see a little one next to me for Renesmee to sit on. It was cute. Mine and Aro's chairs were much larger and placed in the middle of the table over looking the dance floor. We walk around the back and Aro helped me into my chair, like a proper gentlemen.

Everyone else took their seats as soon as I was seated.

Alice stood and clapped her hands and music blasted out from the simple orchestra in the corner that I didn't see.

I smiled widely and Renesmee was singing along to the music. I laughed as she began swaying in her seat. The chair was too big for her so she was sat on a few cushions. People were following Renesmee's lead and began getting up to dance.

I looked over to Aro in my peripheral vision; he was sat still looking at Renesmee trying not to laugh. I watched the graceful people twirl and glide across the floor in perfect timing and synchronisation and felt a little jealous.

I wanted to dance.

I felt Aro stroke my back and pull me into his shoulder.

"My wife, would you like to dance?"

I let out a cheeky grin and he laughed knowing my answer. I saw Marcus laugh a little too and offered his hand to Athenodora to join us.

Everyone dancing parted and let me and Aro have our first dance.

I wasn't so jealous anymore.

The dance was a waltz and it was fast. If I wasn't a vampire I would have fallen flat on my face several times by now. I could hear Emmett chuckling to himself every time I tripped. Aro didn't try to disguise my clumsiness; he just laughed and kissed my forehead every time I recovered.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I could tell he was deep in thought.

"How?"

Huh? Was that a trick question?

"How what?" I asked confused.

"How did you fall in love with me?" he asked, resting his cheek on my head.

"When you lost your memory, your façade was gone. The mask that you put up to hide everything about you vanished. I saw you, the real you; emotions and all. I guess I kind of liked what I saw. When you got it back, I thought you'd change but, well the mask is back, but you have kept your emotions much more open and you're not as closed off. I love that, which made me love you,"

He nodded and cupped my face, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs. He trailed light kisses from my forehead, down my nose to my lips. He kept worshipping me with kisses when I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were alight and flooded with venom; he was crying?

I choked out a sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I started kissing his neck and kept going until I reached his lips.

"I love you," he proclaimed. Everyone turned to hear; I didn't care, let them watch.

"I love you," I replied with the same pride and we kissed with a passion that made the world disappear. There was no softness, just love. It poured out of us and helped us build up the heat between us.

"Excuse me," a voice floated but we ignored it.

"BELLA!" A familiar voice screeched. Urgh! The world came shooting back. The murmurs of our guests and the music from the orchestra reminded us that we weren't alone. As did the annoying screeching voice.

"Go away Alice!" I pulled away and shouted. She wasn't fazed; she just stood, arms folded and her foot tapping a quick beat.

"It's time to go now," She snapped. "Don't you know how late it is?"

We both turned to look at the clock hanging high above the double doors. Oh my god! It was half past 11 at night! We had to leave soon for our honeymoon at midnight. I felt a small force pulling on my dress; Renesmee.

"Come on Momma!" she hissed and reached up her arms. I looked to see if Alice was looking, she wasn't, and I scooped my daughter up into my arms. She patted my cheek and images flooded into my mind.

She wanted me to tuck her in before I left.

I sighed and nodded. Her mouth formed a little round 'O' and her eyes fluttered closed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I think it's time for bed," Aro whispered and chuckled.

He kissed Renesmee on her forehead then on my cheek before letting us go.

I quickly undressed my daughter and gave her a quick bath before putting her in her nightie. I laid her down on her big double bed and crooned her song Edward wrote for her.

It was her lullaby and she can't sleep without it.

I taught it to Athenodora so she can sing it while we are away. I kissed her forehead after I finished and her eyes fluttered open dreamily.

"I'll miss you Momma," she murmured.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered back. "I'll call you everyday,"

"No you won't," she laughed. "You'll forget at least once. I know you Momma,"

I laughed with her and stroked her hair.

"I love you my little nudger,"

"I love you too Mommy," she sighed before falling asleep.

I heard the floorboard creak a little outside her door. I laughed, knowing who it was and flitted to open it.

"You could have just come in you know," I said to Aro. He had changed clothes and he had brought mine too.

I smiled and changed swiftly in the next room. I picked up my dress and laid it on the sofa.

Aro finally spoke,

"I know; I just didn't want to spoil your final moment with her before we go away. I know you'll miss her as will I,"

He flitted through to Renesmee's bedside and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, la mia piccola principessa. We'll miss you,"

He threaded his fingers through mine and we reluctantly left.

We walked together through the halls of the castle leading to the front entrance. Two guards opened the main foyer doors for us and we saw our guests crowded there clapping and cheering.

Alice walked forward with our bags and had Jasper and Emmett put them in the car. They both rolled their eyes and I laughed.

Our guests made an aisle to the door and began clapping. We made a quick exit and got to our car. Alice and Athenodora were waiting for us.

We were embraced by one of them each.

"Bye bye,"Alice whispered in my ear. "Have a good-"

She cut off. I pulled away to look at her.

She was in a vision; her eyes were spaced out and distant.

"Alice?" I asked, concerned.

Athenodora and Aro pulled away to look at Alice.

"Oh," she whimpered.

"Alice!" I hissed, grabbing her arms. I was scared now.

"My visions have gone. I can't see anyone! But I can smell…a weird smell. It's sweet, really sweet almost like how-"

She stopped again to turn to the guests. She set her eyes on one guest and I knew who she was talking about. Elizabeth ran over to us, seeing Alice's vision.

"Show me again," she asked Alice.

"There's no need, Elizabeth," a voice boomed. "We're here now,"

I tried to get into the car but a shield stopped me and flung me back.

I hit a wall of the castle and I slumped to the floor.

I felt my eyes droop and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh No! What's happened now!**

**So they're married now and, of course, trouble isn't far behind them.**

**Or Elizabeth it seems..**

**Elizabeth can read minds! The witch blood thing will get explained in later chapters so, don't fret if you're confused. All will become clearer.**

**I thought that the Volturi would do weddings differently and the ribbon woth the crests symbolises the joining of two people from different covens. Hence why they had their opposites crest over their hands. **

**This took me so long to do so I hope it's okay :D**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Update soon :)**

**Jess xxxx**


	27. Intrusion

**Helloo :D**

**Thank you guys for reviewing and subscribing.. you completely make this story worth while :D .. MUCH LOVE XD**

**Here's the next chapter..**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth POV (different huh?)<strong>

Oh no.

Oh god no.

They found me.

I've been running for 5 months and they caught up with me.

But why now at these peoples' wedding? I know they have a vendetta against the vampires but at least leave them alone!

Someone has obviously betrayed them…and it sure as hell wasn't me.

I saw Bella about to touch the car but there was an electric shield covering the castle, keeping the vampires in.

I was about to tell her no but it was too late; she was on her back unconscious before I could utter a word. I saw Aro flit over to her and cradle her in his arms.

"What have you done to her?" He demanded into the darkness.

They appeared then, dressed all in white. How ironic.

I saw my best friend Annabelle stood behind them all. I know she wouldn't blab, that's not like her.

She's a foreseer; she has the blood of precognition; she probably saw this coming. I smiled weakly at her.

_I'm sorry_ she whimpered and then showed me her visions over that past few days.

They had found Edward and questioned him. I don't know why; I left without him knowing. They had no luck with him so they came to attack the Volturi anyway when they found me walking into the castle. They wanted to wait until the wedding was over to get me; they didn't want to interrupt.

Well, that was nice of them!

I rolled my eyes and the High Priestess came into view. I heard Aro growl and the other vampires of the Volturi. Thank god for the shield; there would be a war if it wasn't there.

"Elizabeth," she sneered at me. "We've been looking for you everywhere,"

"I know," I smiled, tapping my head. She glared at me and turned to Annabelle. She knew of our friendship, we have been friends for almost 120 years. "I heard you interrogated my son,"

"Yes and-"

"And he knows nothing, but I'm sure you knew that. You just did it to get to me."

The High Priestess snorted a laugh and turned to Aro, who was growling profusely.

"Careful now vampire," she warned. "Or you'll end up like your mate there,"

"What have you done to her?" he asked.

"It's an electric field. She's just unconscious, she'll wake up soon," I answered.

And with that, Bella's eyes fluttered open. Aro rushed back to her side and helped her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked Aro.

"You were shocked but you're fine now," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

I turned away from their little scene and back to my sisters.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"We need to talk to the leaders. We have many things to discuss."

They began to advance when the Volturi guards gathered blocking them from the Kings and the guests.

"Get out of our way!" she ordered. A light began to shine on her palms and I gasped.

"Let them past," Aro ordered and I relaxed a little, not completely. They were still going into the castle and they were very hostile.

"Liz!" a voice hissed. Annabelle was running towards me and we met with an embrace. "I'm sorry," she began blubbering but I stopped her.

"I don't wanna hear it. You've got nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

We hugged again and she looked at the castle worriedly.

She knew she was in there…

"She'll be okay Anna," I reassured her. Her thoughts were getting ahead of themselves. "She's like you, in fact, I say she may be stronger. What happened with her father has caused that. She'll be fine,"

She sighed but I knew she was still worried.

When Annabelle died, well murdered, she feared that her daughter would die too because she had powers. I knew this, she told me, and when her protector brought her back, she said that couldn't go back to Mississippi to find her daughter had met an early grave. We mourned her ever since until I found her about 60 years ago.

She was in Philadelphia, where Annabelle and I were living and she was with some guy. She was so much like her mother that I was positive that I was not mistaken. I rushed back to tell Annabelle but by the time we returned, she and the guy were gone. I've watched and searched for her daughter throughout the years. I did eventually find her again but I kept my distance. They were vampires after all.

"Come on," I said to her, "Let's go inside. We can't let Miss High-and-mighty get carried away. God knows what will happen."

She giggled and we rushed inside.

**Aro POV**

Marcus, Isabella and I walked into the throne room, the witches not far behind us. I tried not to display my outrage at this intrusion and interruption of my wedding and honeymoon. I could see that Isabella was upset and so she should be.

I sank into my throne as the members of my family gathered; Isabella sat on my knee, and waited for the witch to speak.

She was British in her features and accent; her skin was pale and her hair was a muddy blonde. The only thing to show that she wasn't human was her eyes. They were an insanely bright sea blue.

Thinking of that, Elizabeth's eyes were the same, except her eyes were green.

The leader woman stepped forward from the crowd, two people were shadowing her.

"So, Aro," she began. "I heard that you have kept one of my witch's hostage."

"Yes but I didn't know she was one of _your_ witches," I agreed. "I had a little amnesia recently so sorry if I am a little forgetful. Why is this of any concern anyway? She is free now,"

"Yes, she is, but she betrayed and insulted us by forgiving you."

Wait, how did she know that?

I was speaking to Elizabeth earlier today. She said that she never returned to the counsel when we let her go. She just entered the room and her eyes went wide with fear.

"Ahh, just the woman," I mused and she stared at me.

"Aro?" she asked.

"Your leader here tells me that you told her everything of what had happened to you," she did a double take.

She had no idea what I was talking about.

There is a traitor among the Volturi.

"I never said-"

"I know you didn't, I can tell when someone is lying. You are not." She visibly relaxed and turned to the woman next to her. I tapped Isabella on the lap so I could stand. She stood awkwardly next to my throne and I gestured for her to sit.

She was my wife now; she didn't have to ask.

"There is a traitor in our midst it seems. Someone who has an alliance with you," I sneered.

I scanned the line of witches but I couldn't find a face I recognised. I had touched most of my guard since the incident and I didn't suspect my family. Who was it? I looked into the eyes of their leader and I could see something else. There was another reason why they were here.

"Tell me, ladies," I asked. "Why are you really here?"

"To declare war on you," She said. "You tortured Elizabeth and many witches have gone missing recently. This pattern has been seen before and we can't take any chances. We believe you are the source and, this time, we will not break,"

War.

They want to declare war on us?

How dare they, on today of all days, come into my home and proclaim a battle. I could hear Isabella whimpering behind me; she was scared. I turned to look at her and she was looking towards the stairs.

"Go," I told her.

She wanted to be near Renesmee, so did I but my duty came first in this matter.

She nodded and ran. I saw Elizabeth and the black haired woman follow her.

"You want war with us," Marcus asked joining me. "Do you think that is wise?"

"We don't care," She growled. "The last time vampires attacked us, we caved and gave in. We let you burn us, we were terrified then but not now, we are much stronger now."

They were talking about the Inquisition. We found a witch trying to expose us so as punishment we burnt them. I can see why they would want revenge and now they have a reason.

"You have nothing to say?" the leader chided. "Unusual for you, Aro,"

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Jane's face crumple a little.

She was using her power.

I saw the trail reach the witches when she screamed and crumpled to the floor.

The leader laughed and said,

"You really thought that would work?" she teased through her laughs walking towards a crippled Jane. "You know if you stop using your power, your pain will stop,"

I saw her relax in an instant.

"As you can see, our powers have much advanced over the centuries."

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"The High Priestess of-"

"Your real name,"

"Lillian,"

"Well, Lillian, you seem very confident,"

"Of course," she shrugged. Her confidence was quickly turning into arrogance. "This time, it's not just witches on our side,"

"Are vampire's joining you?" Marcus asked.

"Well," she smiled. "Not exactly, they come to us when they like it or not,"

"You're kidnapping them?" Marcus' voice increased in volume. He was getting angry like me.

"I guess that's a word for it; the only difference is that they don't really know what they're doing,"

"Hypnosis?" I asked.

She just smirked and I stormed back to my chair, slumping in it. These witches were pissing me off! Especially their leader, I want to rip her head off!

With that I heard a few gasps. One of the shadowing witches whispered something in Lillian's ear,

"He wants to rip your head off," she hissed.

I stood then.

How did she hear that?

Was she a telepath?

"I suggest we leave before it turns into bloodshed." the witch continued.

Lillian hummed in agreement and began whispering in a foreign tongue. I looked around to see Jane walk towards her.

"Leave her alone!" I bellowed. "What on earth do you think you are doing?"

"She has power. She will be useful," one said.

As Jane got closer I saw Alec run to her but a familiar scene played out. He jolted backwards and cracked into the marble wall, slumping into unconsciousness on the floor.

We were aidless to help her and just as Marcus and I took a step forward, Jane was grabbed. I blinked and I missed their exit, along with Jane's.

They took her.

They were fast, incredibly fast.

Not as fast as us but they would be able to keep up with us if we ran.

"No," I whispered. I saw Felix advance and I shouted, "Nobody move! She may still have the shield up."

Everyone stopped and looked at Alec's still body; nobody wanted to be like that. I slowly took off my jacket and threw it at the double doors at the other end of the room. It soared through with no interruption.

The shield was gone.

With that everything moved.

Felix, Demetri and Jane ran after the witches; Marcus went to check on the guests waiting in the ballroom and I ran upstairs to check on my family.

I could hear Isabella cooing to Renesmee and the other women, the Cullen's had now joined her, were trying to console her.

It got gradually silent as they heard me approach and I flung the door open. I was met with Rosalie and she ran out of the door.

I entered the dark room to find Isabella cradling a sleeping Renesmee. She was humming a tune to her and she had Renesmee's palm pressed against her cheek.

Elizabeth and the black haired woman were looking out the two windows, on the look out I suppose and Alice was rubbing Isabella's back as she rocked on the bed. Isabella looked up to me and put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet.

I rushed over to them and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping my arms around them both.

"Don't fret, my love," I whispered. "They won't touch her."

"We're leaving tomorrow, how can-"

"No," Isabella ordered. She wasn't letting go of Renesmee if her life depended on it.

"Bella, we can't-"

"She's not leaving me!" she spoke a little louder.

"Oh," Alice whispered. "I thought you meant all of us, sorry."

"It's okay, but she's not leaving me. At least not yet. She'll be in danger out there,"

"I understand. We need to find Carlisle and Esme; we feel lost without them,"

"Its fine and please, come back here with them. I really want to talk to them; to apologise."

Alice nodded and looked into the future.

"There's no need," she said, looking off into the distance.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, kneeling in front of her. Where'd he come from? In the darkness I saw Emmett pacing near the door.

"They're coming here. Edward told them of the witches and told them to hide."

"What about Edward?" Isabella asked, concerned, but not for his wellbeing.

"He's undecided. I think he's running, not sure where or what from,"

"The counsel," Elizabeth spoke. "They interrogated him and no doubt they'll try to recruit him; he's wonderful bait to get me back on their side."

I looked down to Renesmee's sleeping face; so beautiful, so peaceful. I wish she wouldn't grow older and stay like this. She's easier to protect at this age; no doubt as a teen she will become very stubborn, like her mother.

I reached down to take her out of Isabella's arms; she let go willingly.

I rested her head on my shoulder and pressed her hand against my cheek.

She was dreaming of the future…

Living in the castle and growing up.

She called me father in one of her dreams.

I sighed and Isabella's voice brought me back into reality.

"Darling, Carlisle and Esme are here,"

My vision snapped back to her and I looked back at Renesmee, still snoozing. I was about to lay her down when Isabella said,

"Bring her, no doubt they'll want to see her," she had a smile edging around her voice. She was so happy they were here.

We walked slowly down the stairs towards the throne room when we crossed paths with our visitors. Esme said nothing and Carlisle greeted me.

I passed Renesmee off to Isabella to shake his open hand.

"Aro, it's been so long, apologies for not attending your wedding. We felt it would make the occasion…awkward." He struggled to find the words and I smiled.

"No worries or resentment Carlisle. We understand. A little disappointment though; Isabella wanted to speak with you at the wedding but you didn't show."

I heard Isabella sigh behind me and she began cooing to Renesmee; she must have stirred.

"I'm so sorry we upset you Isabella, we-"

"We're sorry," Esme sobbed. She finally looked up and met her gaze with Isabella.

In the blink of an eye they were locked in an embrace.

"It's okay," Isabella sobbed back. "I wanted to apologise to you and to say there was no need for you to be sorry. In this life, you are my make shift parents. I need you to forgive me for being so horrid,"

I saw Carlisle smile and he reached in between the women to take the sleeping child. He kissed her forehead and turned back to me, seeing my fatherly gaze.

"I see you have quite an attachment to my granddaughter." He joked.

"I have. I love her as if she was my own. I hoe that one day she will return the same love," I sighed and tapped her nose.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

She looked around confused then she looked up to Carlisle.

"Grandpa?" she asked sleepily. Then a bright smile beamed on her face. "Grandpa!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kept kissing his cheek and the two women were giggling and smiling.

"I think she's missed you," I heard Isabella whisper to Esme.

"Grandma!" She shrieked and launched herself into Esme's arms.

Isabella walked over to me and placed her hand on the small of my back. She leant her head onto my shoulder and began playing with the rim of my trousers. I looked down at her through slitted eyes and she winked.

Theoretically it was our wedding night.

I skimmed my nose past her cheek until I got to her ear and whispered,

"I don't think we can now the monster is up. We also have guests. One's that I can see won't let us alone,"

She giggled and whined a little. She smirked at me and bit her lip cheekily. I felt a spark of desire run through me.

The things she could do with those smooth lips…and her mouth.

A tiny smirked played on her lips but she controlled it; she knew she was teasing me, successfully. She let her tongue come out a little, licking and teasing her upper lip all the while keeping a nonchalant expression.

"Tease," I whispered and she said nothing, keeping the same expression with a hint of innocence. This woman was a vixen; my own personal torment…and I loved every minute of her games.

She moved her hand away and began trailing her nails down my back. I tried to keep back a moan by pressing my lips together. I heard Isabella giggle and she abruptly stopped, walking towards Carlisle, Esme and Renesmee. She moved her hips so her ass would sway. I felt my pants get a little tighter then usual. I growled very quietly and she turned to wink at me.

"_Tease!"_ I mouthed and she said and did nothing.

"Hi Momma," Renesmee drawled sleepily and opened her arms for a hug. I walked towards them after claming down and smiled at the calm child in my love's arms. She reached her palm out to me and she said one word.

_Father_

I scooped her out of Isabella's arms and held her in a vice grip to my chest. She smiled and kissed my cheek and nuzzled into my neck.

"Il mio dolce bambino. mia figlia!" I cried softly into her hair.

"padre, caro padre," she sighed and snuggled back into my shoulder.

"What did we miss, dear?" Isabella asked.

"She called me father," I whispered and Isabella gasped. She smiled widely and said,

"Well I want to talk to Carlisle and Esme. I'll let you two have a moment alone." She was about to walk away when she teased, "Dad,"

Her laughter echoed as she walked away, linking arms with both Carlisle and Esme.

I felt Renesmee pat my cheek impatiently and words sounded in my mind.

_vi cantare per me papà? Credo che la mamma è un po 'pre occupata._

I laughed and said,

"Naturalmente mio figlio," and I took her to her bedroom where I crooned to her until she fell asleep.

I stayed and watched over her all night.

Who knows what's lurking outside…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So war is declared. I was going to have the honeymoon first but I think we need a lemon break for a while... I know I do! **

**Don't worry, they'll have one.**

**I'm going to run a little poll, just for fun :P **

**WHO DO YOU THINK ANNABELLE'S DAUGHTER IS?**

**Answer in review thingy :D .. if you get it right there will be a little insight into what's going to happen later on.. so there are prizes :D**

**Tell me what you think... update soon XD**

**Cheerio**

**Jess xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Il mio dolce bambino. mia figlia! - **my sweet child. my daughter.

**padre, caro padre - **father, dearest father.

**vi cantare per me papà? Credo che la mamma è un po 'pre occupata - **Can you sing for me Papa? I think the Momma is a little pre occupied.

**Naturalmente mio figlio - **of course, my child.


	28. Me, The Invisible Protector

**Helloo! :D**

**Want to thank the people who took part in my poll :D **

**For those of you who didn't, the answer is said and explained in this chapter.**

**Alson want to that the people who reviewed/subscribed :D :D :D .. you guys= awesome people **

**There is some more details about the witches so keep them in mind! they may crop up in the future...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I linked arms with Carlisle and Esme, leaving Nessie with her dad.

Did I really just refer to him as that?

It made my dead heart warm and melt with love.

I pulled Carlisle and Esme into my library and attacked Carlisle with a tight hug. He stumbled back a little and laughed.

"I've missed you so much," I cried. "It's okay that you didn't come to my wedding. I understand,"

"Oh, Bella, we've missed you too." He sighed and squeezed me tightly.

"We're sorry that Edward came here," Esme murmured. "I hope he didn't do anything to hurt you,"

"No, he was fine," I mumbled. "He was still an ass but," I started snickering, "His mother told him off! One hundred years old and still has to be scolded!"

I let my laughter ring and ricochet off the walls when Carlisle said,

"What?"

Oh right.

They didn't know.

"Elizabeth didn't die that day. She was close to death but her heart beat was so faint that even you couldn't hear it. She woke up a few hours later and ran,"

"And I have been wanting to thank you ever since for saving my son," her voice rang as the door opened.

"Are you sure you can read minds? Or do you just eavesdrop?" I joked.

"A bit of both, but definitely the first," She smiled and walked towards us, the other Cullen's behind her. "They wanted to see them. Mary Alice has been bouncing off the walls."

"Mary Alice? No-ones called me that for years!" Alice said before she squealed. She had spotted Carlisle and Esme. "Oh my god!"

The next thing I knew I was knocked to the floor and Alice had Carlisle in a choke hold.

"Just habit I guess," I heard Elizabeth mumble. Did she know Alice…?

"I can't believe you're here!" she squealed.

"Well, we are," Esme laughed helping me up. "Please be careful dear. He may be a vampire but he's still breakable,"

"Sorry," Alice whispered and attacked Esme. Thankfully I dodged out of the way this time.

I watched the others walk over to Carlisle and Esme and I stood with Elizabeth.

"Can we talk?" I asked. I needed to know what she meant. I've never heard anyone call her Mary Alice.

Not even Jasper when he gets mad at her.

"Of course," she smiled and lead us out the door to the balcony.

I looked over to Renesmee's rooms, you could see them from here, and I could see Aro pacing. There was a dim light so I think Renesmee is asleep.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" She asked.

"Erm, I know this is going to sound weird but do you know Alice?"

Her eyes went wide and she coughed.

"Erm…erm," she tried to come up with a story.

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone,"

"Okay, but Alice doesn't know because she can't remember but that woman? That black haired one, Annabelle? She's her mother,"

I felt myself rock back a little and Elizabeth caught me.

"That's Alice's mom?" I gasped.

"Yes," She said and sat on the rim of the banister.

"I and Annabelle have been friends for years, and by years I mean since before the 1900's. She was my maid of honour and I was hers; hell we were even there when each other's children were born."

She stood and wiped her eyes. Why was she crying?

"Edward and Mary Alice were inseparable, we were always in Mississippi when Edward's father went away, but when they got older; we noticed changes in Alice. She would stare into space sometimes and a few moments later she would do something to prevent an accident.

Once, Edward was climbing a tree and Alice was sat at the bottom staring into space. When she snapped out of it she called her father over to stand under the branches. A few seconds later, Edward fell from the tree and he was stood in the right place to catch him. It was incredible."

She looked around and heard voices coming towards us. She took my hand and pulled me into a room. Hers. We sat on the bed and she continued,

"When Alice was about 14, she had a vision."

More tears fell from her face and I wrapped my arms around her. I wish I could help her.

"She had a vision of Annabelle being murdered. Of course at this point, telephones had been invented. She called me and told me everything. She told Annabelle too and since they have the same power, she believed her. Her father didn't though. He thought she was crazy and wanted her institutionalised. She told me this too and one night, I called the house. Peter, Alice's father, answered the phone and I, stupidly thought it was Alice because she didn't answer; I thought she was scared. I blabbed everything, including that I was on my way to help her. That night, Annabelle was murdered."

She straightened up and brought out a dagger from her closet. I had blood on it and was old.

"I saw it all and so did Alice. I brought Annabelle back. Witches can protect two people in this life. I've already used up one so if I choose to do so again, I'll die…but anyway that's not important. I kept a close watch on her after that."

She put down the dagger and walked to the window ledge, picking up a photograph.

"Then, of course, the war had broken out and my son, in his infinite wisdom, decided that he wanted to go. I had to leave Mississippi and stop him. I had left him and his father alone for too long anyway. I returned to find the house a wreck and a baseball bat with blood on it. Ever wondered what that scar was on Edward's head? Well, I'm sure you can guess because I'm not going there…"

More tears fell and her voice broke; Edward's dad had hit him. With a baseball bat of all things.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered.

"Apparently, Edward drove him crazy. He would stay out late and he didn't go to school and he just rebelled against him…and one night, my husband had had enough. I didn't let my husband near him for a while. Sure, Edward was acting like a complete brat but was still our son. I have no tolerance for abuse, especially after what I had seen in Mississippi. My husband got more and more jobs away, thankfully, and I kept a closer watch on Edward too. I wanted to see if there were any changes in him but as he got older, no such changes happened so I relaxed a little."

"Like, to see if he could read minds?"

"Exactly," She whispered. "I thought I would wait until he was 18 to tell him what he was and what he could be…but he never reached that birthday as you know."

Her eyes went wide; I know she can remember every detail.

"I remember lying sick in the bed watching him die. Of course I would have protected him and died for him but I was too weak. That disease had drained every cell in my body and I wouldn't, I couldn't let him die! Then I saw Carlisle.

A vampire; the world's immortal creature. It wasn't idealistic but it was enough to save him.

I knew everything about Carlisle from touching him and I sensed he was lonely. So I begged him to save Edward, like I knew he would. I felt the fever take me and I woke a few hours later to be met with a morgue. Not the sight you really want to see but I saw that Edward wasn't there.

I followed Carlisle's scent and I found him. He was in pain of course but he had saved my son, which was the main goal.

Anyway, back to it, I tried calling Alice, two years later but no-one would answer the phone so I went to Mississippi. I saw Cynthia, Alice's sister, in the graveyard and I hoped to god Alice wasn't dead. I gave Annabelle my word I'd protect her…"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elizabeth POV<span>**

I could see it all happening. That awful day. I really hope Alice can forgive me…

**FLASHBACK - September 1919**

"Cynthia?" I hissed.

"Mrs Masen? What are you doing here?"

"Where's your father?"

"Out with my stepmother. Are you here about Mary Alice?"

Oh thank god! She's still alive…but why does she look so sad?

"Where is she Cynthia?" I asked, walking towards her. I saw her eye the building behind us but she turned back to the headstone.

_Mary Alice Brandon._

_Daughter and Sister_

_Born March 1901, Died June 1917_

I fell on my knees next to Cynthia. I'd failed her. My best friend of all these years and I swore I'd protect her child because she couldn't. I felt tears run down my cheeks and Cynthia looked to me and took my hand. Her thoughts came through loud and clear.

_My sister isn't dead. Father put her in the institution. She's been there for 2 years now. Help her. She's not crazy. I have visions too but not like hers. Please, only you can._

I gasped and stared at the building behind me. Poor Alice. I could hear the screams of the people inside and Cynthia began to cry.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "Everything will be okay,"

I ran to the asylum walls that night and broke in through a second storey window. A familiar scent hit me smack in the face. Vampires. They were all over this building. Maybe the Volturi were recruiting…back to business. They can wait.

"Mary Alice?" I whispered.

I could hear electricity buzzing above my head and occasionally it snapped, a scream following it. What were they doing to these people?

"What are you doing here?" a male asked. I turned and stood tall, a vampire was trying to scare me. Ha!

"Looking for a friend. Why does it concern you, vampire?"

The vampire hissed and pinned me against the wall. His blonde hair swung in front of his face and he bared his teeth, showing his power.

"Because I work here, witch!" he hissed back and I shocked him from me. White light spread from my fingertips, knocking him to the floor.

"Where is Mary Alice Brandon?"

"What was that?" he demanded. I asked again, letting my power buzz around my fiongers warning him

"Oh, the premonition girl." He stuttered. "Over there,"

He pointed to a cell where a small girl with choppy black hair was curled up in a ball in chains.

"Mary Alice?" I asked and pulled the cell door off.

"Aunt Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Hello Ebony," I smiled. That was my nickname for her. She had inherited her mothers black curls…and I was extremely jealous.

My hair was a gingery, coppery, browny colour. I hated it and when it rained, it went hopelessly frizzy.

She wrapped her arms around me and I zapped her chains from her.

"Let's get you out of here. If your mother saw you like this…she'd-"

"I know," she whispered. "Father wanted to kill me and he had planned my mother's murder. You know that right?"

"Yes, Alice," I whispered. "Your mother asked me to protect you when she couldn't anymore and that's what I'm doing now,"

I was helping her stand when I was met with the vampire. I heard Alice whimper next to me and I held her a little closer. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Back away," I warned.

He laughed and stalked towards us. I saw him properly in the moonlight and he had a uniform on and a name stitched onto his shirt.

James.

"James?" I asked. "Is that your name?"

"Yes it is," he said. "Like I said, I work here and she is mine,"

"No she isn't," I said a little louder. "She belongs to no-one. Now if you don't get out fo my way I'll have to kill you,"

His laughter echoed off the walls and rang thorugh the metal bars.

"James!" a male voice boomed.

He gasped and ran. I felt Alice go limp in my arms and I tried to wake her.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare die on me! I've lost one child, I can't loose another!"

"She'll be alright," the voice purred. "Give her to me,"

"Why should I trust you? You're a vampire!"

"I got rid of him didn't I? and my dear, he is very dangerous. Now give her to me or she will die!"

I handed her over to the man and I skimmed his hand. I gasped as thoughts ran through my mind.

I saw what had happened to Alice and I never want to speak of them.

I couldn't.

They were horrific!

I know this vampire was going to change her and though, when she's changed, her thoughts and memories may be faded but they'll still be there. I couldn't have that.

"Wait!" I shouted and grabbed Alice's head.

"Be quick about it, she's got about 2 minutes before she actually is buried in her grave out there,"

I unlocked Alice's memories and cleared them.

Wiped them completely.

Every memory and every trigger.

Every trace of her mother, me, Edward and her sister.

She could never know what had happened to her.

I felt the memories fade and I shouted 'Do it!' to the vampire and he bit her.

An ear piercing wail escaped from Alice's lips and cradled her as she burned. I took her from the asylum as the sun rose in the morning and I took her to my house.

She awoke two days later after I had driven her across country and she was stood in the doorway to my parlour.

"Are you alright dear?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. Who are you?"

"A friend," I smiled and I saw her stare into space.

"Okay," she smiled after a while. "Where am I?"

"Chicago," I smiled. "I found you passed out in the market and I had to help you. You were almost trampled by horses for goodness sake and with the Influenza dying out, I think the city has suffered enough deaths."

"Wow, thank you," she whispered. My breath caught as a genuine smile danced on her lips. "I'd better go."

"Wait dear!" I stopped her. "You need to know something. You're a vampire; that burning in your throat? That's the thirst."

"I know," She sighed. "The man who was supposed to be taking 'care' of me was one. You said so. And I-"

She was staring into space again. She was having a vision.

"I really need to go," she said with a smile.

"To where?"

"Philadelphia. Someone's waiting for me there and don't worry, I know not to go in the sunlight."

And she was gone. I picked up the phone to call Annabelle. She had to know of her daughter…

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"And that's it. I found her again, of course, in Philadelphia with Jasper and well, you know the rest,"

She was silent and incredibly still. I thought time had stood still when I heard the floor board creak. Someone had been listening…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Elizabeth and Bella talking. I listened for what seemed a long time and I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. They were talking about me and my past.

After about an hour, I knew it all. Elizabeth, Edward, my dad, my mother…JAMES! All of it. I took a step forward when the floorboard creaked.

"Damn it!" I hissed and I turned to be met with Elizabeth's broken face.

Uh oh….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is the link between Alice, Elizabeth and Annabelle.**

**I hoped you liked it and there will be more info in the witches later in the story. Sorry, if it looses a little bit of flow at the end, I was exhausted by then but I needed to write; i'd forget otherwise!**

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**Update soon**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx**


	29. Desire

**Helloo :D**

**Here's the next chapter...hope you enjoyed the last one!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed :D You know I love you, do I need to keep saying it?**

**Enjoy :D...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I saw Elizabeth open to the door to be met with Alice. Oh shit.

"Alice?" she gasped. "Well, Bella, looks like I'm not the only one who likes to eavesdrop," she laughed at the end.

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered. "I didn't mean to. We'll talk about it later but I came to tell you that something's wrong,"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"More and more vampires are reported missing and people are blaming the Volturi. You need to come down to the throne room. Aro and Marcus are getting quite a hammering,"

I gasped and nodded. How could they think it's us? Jane was taken by the witches! Alice left and Elizabeth turned to me,

"She's putting it off isn't she? She won't talk to me?"

"No, she's not going to say a word," I murmured and left for the throne room.

As we got closer to the throne room we could hear angered voices and worried people shouting and arguing with Aro and Marcus. I opened the door slowly to see a crowded room; there were all of my family in there being interrogated and blamed.

"This is madness," I whispered.

"Isabella," Aro sighed relieved. He fought through the crowd of people and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" I asked into his chest.

"People are saying we staged Jane's kidnapping-"

"IT WASN'T KIDNAPPING!" a vampire shouted. I growled and went to seek out the liar but Aro pulled me back.

"Darling, I admire your anger but it's not worth it. They won't believe a word we say," he sighed. He sounded so sad and defeated. I'm sure he felt insulted too but he wouldn't show it; that would just add to these people's lies, saying that he feigned innocence. "They think we staged it and we are taking members from their covens."

"They're wrong," I said bluntly.

"I know darling, but they don't think they are,"

"But they're wrong!" I said a little but louder.

"Yes darling but they only have our word. There's no proof,"

"How can we prove it?" I asked. There's got to be a way.

"BE QUIET!" Elizabeth shouted from the front. Everyone fell silent and turned to her. "Now, this wont hurt a bit,"

I frowned until a bright light flashed for a moment and everyone around us was staring into space.

"What's happening?" I hissed.

"I don't know," Aro answered. I reached out to touch the person nearest to me and Aro pulled my hand back in. "Don't! You don't know if it's contagious by touch,"

Moments later, the people around us snapped back into consciousness and Elizabeth smiled widely.

"We're sorry, Aro," a man said to us. "It seems you were telling the truth,"

People murmured and nodded and slowly filtered out.

"what? What?" I mumbled.

"I can project my thoughts and memories into people's minds of my choosing. Comes with the mind powers,"

I nodded and let out a relieved sigh, wrapping my arms around Aro's neck.

"Thank god that's over,"

"Thank you Elizabeth," Aro said over my head and continued. "But what exactly did you show them?"

She smiled and said, "I showed them what happened. The counsel, Jane, everything,"

Aro sighed too and thanked her again. He brought his hands up my back and pulled me closer to him, his nose skimming my head and he began kissing my forehead.

"Now," she interrupted, clearly uncomfortable, "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to,"

I knew what that meant; she was going to talk to Alice. I looked at her with hope and she shook her head a little. I understood why she didn't want me there; she needed to tell her alone so Alice will understand.

"Mia cara?" Aro's voice pulled me back. "Are you here, Isabella? Or off in your dream world?"

I laughed and mock punched him. He smiled and caught the hand that playfully hit him.

"Come," he said. "I don't think we've spent any time alone since our wedding,"

It's true.

We hadn't.

He kissed my hand and offered his arm so I could link it with his.

He led me into the garden where we slowly walked and talked about the future…

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth POV<strong>

"Alice?" I called. I didn't need to shout; I know she'll be able to hear me.

But there was no response.

"Alice!" I shouted a bit louder.

Nothing.

"ALICE!" I shouted and birds fled from the startling noise.

"What?" she asked quietly, staring me down.

She was perched on the window cushion and she was playing with her nails.

I tried not to smile; Annabelle does that.

So alike…

"I need to talk to you abo-"

"About everything? Yeah, you kind of do," she snapped back. I took a deep breath and sat next to her.

I tried to reach out for her hand and she pulled them away.

"Mary Alice, I-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she shouted and venom welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I croaked myself. I could feel my guilty tears building but I fought them away. "Please, let me explain,"

She closed her eys for a moment and when she reopened them she nodded. I began slowly, explaining everything and why I did it. When I was done she was slowly nodding, taking it all in.

"So my mother is a witch? And you brought her back?" she asked slowly.

She had asked the first question so many times; I think she needed to see Annabelle before she would or could believe me.

"Yes," I whispered. "Do you want me to get her or you? She's been wanting to see you ever since I brought her back,"

"Why didn't she come back?"

I had answered this too; I kept answering her questions, I know she was having trouble dealing with this.

"I told you; your father murdered her and when her body went missing he assumed someone found her and buried her. She was assumed dead after a while anyway so it was impossible for her to come back. It doesn't mean that she wasn't there though."

She looked at me and frowned, confused.

"Huh?"

"When we went to Philadelphia, we saw you and Jasper and we were close by everyday since then. We have been watching you and protecting you ever since the vampire I met turned you."

"Do you know who he was?" she asked hopefully.

"No, honey, I don't. He didn't give a name and I was too concerned about you to ask." I sighed, saddened that she would never know.

She sighed mournfully and snapped her head up to something behind me.

"Liz? You here?" I heard Annabelle ask.

"Perfect timing," I mumbled and looked up to Alice. "Do you want to see her?" I asked quietly. Alice looked towards the doorway and I could see in her mind that she was conflicted. She wanted to see her but she hated her for leaving her with her father.

"Yeah okay," she whispered and I called Annabelle over to us.

"There you are I wanted to-" she stopped when she saw Alice. In her thoughts she was ecstatic to see her but wary; she was scared that Alice would turn on her.

"Ali?" she whispered. "It's good to see you,"

"Yeah, It's nice that I get to see you too,"

I saw Annabelle recoil; that must have stung.

"I'm sorry Alice. I cant really tell you more than what Elizabeth has told you. Only that, it hurt me that I couldn't go to you. Elizabeth told me what she did; I couldn't face the hurt of you not remembering me,"

Alice was silent for a long time. I tried to look in her eyes to see what emotions laid in them but I could hear that her thoughts were uncertain. After a while she sighed and said,

"Okay," she murmured then she looked up to us both, stood and said, "I understand what you did and why and it's going to take some time to forgive you but I want to. Truly. As I look at you now I can sort of remember. Edward too, I mean, we got on so well and a part of me always felt like I knew him. So I guess it proves it; it's all true. I want to leave as friends. Not close ones because, and I'm sorry for this, but I can't trust you. Is that okay?"

She held out her hand to us and we both shook it.

She turned to me and said, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to her. To get to know her and try and remember."

"That's fine," I smiled, a slight pang of jealousy surging through me.

I wish I could have a new start with my son.

I felt like we needed it after everything.

I nodded and walked out of the hallway towards Renesmee's room. No doubt Athenodora will need help…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"It's so beautiful here," I murmured as Aro and I wandered through the maze of rose bushes.

I wanted to reach out and touch each one but they were so perfect and delicate; I didn't want to ruin them.

"Hmm," Aro mumbled.

I frowned and looked at him, stopping us.

"What?" I asked, stroking his face.

"I may have to disagree with you, mia dolce. I have something far more beautiful and precious right here," he said trying to fight off a smile.

I rolled my eyes at my insecurities and he kissed my hand that he was holding close to his cheek.

He laughed a little louder and pulled one of the roses from the bush near us; a red one, and, taking out the thorns first, placed it in my hair.

I smiled and kissed him fully on the lips.

I gasped as his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him so our hips were connected.

I felt one hand snake up and pull my hair from one side of my neck so he could reach the dead pulse point there. I smiled and let out a tiny moan as he sucked and nibbled.

I ran my fingers through his hair and grasped it keeping him where he was. I felt him moan as I tugged a little and I giggled as the vibrations tickled my neck.

I was about to pull up the skirt of my dress when…

"If we go this way…"

We stopped immediately and crouched down hiding from the intruders. He put his finger to his lip and I bit mine to keep me from laughing.

"Wow! The roses are so beautiful…"

"Run!" I hissed and we sprinted until we reached the beginning of a maze. I looked up at the tall hedges and pulled him close again.

"Is there a middle?" I asked, seduction coating my voice. I curved my self around him that would be completely inappropriate in public.

"Yes," he nodded and began trailing kisses down my jaw and neck. "And it's perfectly secluded."

I moaned again and ran. I twisted and turned throughout the maze, shredding my clothes as I ran. No doubt he would have found my shoes. I found the middle soon enough and as Aro said, it was secluded.

Perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Isabella shot out of my arms as soon as I had finished my sentence.

I stood still for a moment until I realised she wanted me to chase her. Our intruders were getting close again and I felt desire take me away.

I followed the path until I came across something odd. It was Isabella's shoes. I frowned and bent down to pick them up. I looked ahead of me to see her blouse.

Then I realised.

She was leaving a trail for me…of her discarded clothes. I felt my trousers tighten at the thought of what lay ahead of me and I resumed my chase. A few turns later I found her skirt and some of her jewellery.

She hadn't taken off her crest for which I am glad or the rose that I had placed in her hair.

Even father into the maze I found her stockings and garter. I shivered and my trousers got even tighter I felt like they were going to rip. I could smell her scent getting stronger so I knew she was close.

I could hear excited panting as I ran a little further until I saw the most beautiful sight. In front of me was Isabella's underwear but I ignored that.

I gazed at the naked woman sat on the fountain ledge scooping up the clear, clean water and letting it run down her arm, letting it hit random points on her body.

She smiled every time it did and the morning sun began to shine.

Her skin shone a deep red, making it look like rubies were encrusted onto her perfect skin. You could see the crest glistening on her chest and it stood out against her skin. The rose matched perfectly and made her look like a goddess.

"Beautiful," I whispered and she snapped her attention to me.

Isabella smiled and rushed over to me.

"You found me," she accused and I laughed. She began to laugh with me and pulled off my jacket, letting it fall to the floor behind her.

I growled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and began nibbling and biting my jaw.

"Come on guys! We almost there," I heard a familiar voice boom.

So did Isabella.

"Oh for fuck sake!" she whispered in frustration. I chuckled and picked up my jacket again, putting it on.

"Felix, are you sure?" another voice asked.

Oh god.

Not Felix!

If he found us like this he'd never let me live it down.

"Yeah Emmett, I'm sure,"

"Oh no!" Isabella whined. "We have to go! He'll tease me forever if he finds us."

I nodded and we ran back the way we came, Isabella dressing as we went.

We walked back to the castle and I could sense her frustration.

"I'm sorry, my darling," I crooned pulling her into my side. She sighed and whined.

"I can't believe it! We'll never get to be alone. Not even in a secluded maze!"

"I know how you feel, mia cara," I sighed and I leaned in closer to whisper. "I need you Isabella. Bisogno di prendere e sentirti faretra e gemito sotto di me. Amore mio, tu sei irresistibile e che bella immagine che mi hai dato proprio allora nel labirinto non sarà dimenticata per lungo tempo."

She gasped, her eyes black with lust.

She almost leaned in and kissed me but she shook her head, her eyes returning to the buttery gold colour they were.

"Dont do that. You have no idea how much I-" she cut off and shivered. I watched her eyes close and she bit her lip. I smelt her arousal seep out of her and I leant down to nibble her neck.

"Calm down, mio amore, you'll get too excited and we need to go to the throne room. I can hear visitors."

She nodded and laughed. She looked down and let out a deep breath, beginning again to walk towards the castle.

I watched as she walked away; she was truly a goddess and I loved her with all my heart. I rushed to meet up with her and I entwined our fingers.

We reached the throne room to find Carlisle and Marcus in deep discussion.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Marcus held out his hand but reconsidered; Isabella wouldn't know so he'd have to speak anyway.

"It seems that people are getting rather caught up in this war. They are scared of being taken by the witches and they have come here to be on our side. Even a few faces that we never thought we'd see."

Marcus opened the door for us and inside was a crowd of people. Some of them were people who were here before blaming us but now they want to join us.

I found it hopeful that they knew what side to be on.

"Bella?" a voice called and an Amazonian woman came towards us.

"Zafrina?" she gasped and they embraced. "What? What are you doing here?"

"We came to help. Remember Hulien? She was taken by the witches and we want to get her back. She and her nephew have joined us you know."

"That's awful but great that they joined you. Thank you, we really need the help."

They smiled affectionately at each other embraced again.

More people called her name and were telling her their story.

"Aro?" a man called.

"Amun?" I asked shocked. Marcus was right; I never thought I'd see him here.

"Yes, I know, it was a shock to me too," I saw his young friend, Benjamin say. "Hello Aro,"

"My my, what brings you here?"

"I cannot let the witches benefit from his power or any of ours. We are going to join your side and fight against them,"

I nodded and smiled.

"Well, my friend, I am truly grateful. Thank you."

He offered his hand and I shook it. I pulled away before any thoughts could enter my mind.

Amun smiled and we turned to the crowd.

"Quite a turn out you have here. I've never seen such an army of power."

I smiled and said, "It's not an army Amun. These people want protection and we'll give it to them."

"That's not why I came," a voice interrupted. It was Eleazar with his lovely mate Carmen. He smiled and said, "I want to fight. These witches have caused enough trouble."

I laughed and we embraced. Carmen stood awkwardly when Isabella came over and saved her. She embraced her too and kissed each other's cheek.

"Tía Carmen! ¡Te echaba de menos!" a small voice cheered and Renesmee ran straight into her arms.

"Ahh! poco uno! He perdido le también! Está obteniendo tan grande y tan hermoso, como su madre!" Carmen replied with the same glee.

They cuddled for a while and Marcus shushed everyone, sitting down in his throne. I and Isabella went to the front and I settled in mine, Isabella situated on my lap.

"Now, we are hoping that a war will not be the case but if it is then we will offer you protection. We are glad that you came to us rather than join the witches," Marcus said.

"We are glad to join you and we do not want protection; we want to fight with you and beat them out!" Eleazar shouted and the crowd cheered.

I saw Carlisle smile out of the corner of my eye; looks like his coven is in too. No doubt they would want to protect Renesmee.

I looked up to see Isabella smiling with joy. I stroked her cheek and kissed her chastely; I didn't want to over excite her.

I tapped her leg and she moved for me to stand; she settled in my throne instantly.

She sat in it like she was made for this life; she will be coroneted soon, that's for sure. I wanted her by my side.

"Very well," I smiled. "There are safe homes and rooms within Volterra. Stay there and if there is an attack we will call you and we will all, including my coven will make for battle. If not, within 4 months, you can leave at your will. Good day, my friends."

The crowd of people bustled out and join their respective covens and families.

When they left I scooped Isabella up into my arms and spun her round.

She laughed and squealed, so I put her down.

"Brother," Marcus spoke. "You seem happy,"

"People want to help us; I will be eternally grateful to them."

He smiled and walked out the room giving Isabella and me some privacy. I pulled her closer and rested my head on hers.

"My Isabella." I sighed. I wanted to say 'my queen' but not just yet...but it will be soon.

I will go talk to Alice and Marcus after this.

There was going to be a grand occasion...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's you go! Sorry I cock blocked you there! There's more important things to write...**

** Bella's coronation will be soon :D**

**Please tell me what you think XD**

**Update soon **

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Bisogno di prendere e sentirti faretra e gemito sotto di me. Amore mio, tu sei irresistibile e che bella immagine che mi hai dato proprio allora nel labirinto non sarà dimenticata per lungo tempo. ** - _I need to take you and feel you quiver and moan beneath me. My love, you are irresistible and that beautiful image you gave me just then in the maze will not be forgotten for a long time._

**Tía Carmen! ¡Te echaba de menos!** - _Aunt Carmen! I've missed you so much!_

**Ahh! poco uno! He perdido le también! Está obteniendo tan grande y tan hermoso, como su madre! - **_Ahh! little one! I have missed you also! You're getting so big and so beautiful, like your mother!_


	30. A Grand Occasion

**Helloo :D**

**Here's the next part - theres a little time jump from the last one, its about 10 days later, give or take.**

**Thank you for the people who reviewed and subscribed XD XD .. air kisses are on their way**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It was midday and I and Emmett went hunting. I hadn't seen him, or been alone with him in a while. It'd be nice to catch up.

Of course, he constantly made jokes and stabs at mine and Aro's marriage now that we weren't around him. He would definitely kill him if he was.

I'm glad that Emmett wanted to go out; Aro wanted me to get out of the castle for the whole day. He said that I had been cooped up in this castle fore so long and I needed to see the outside world and along came Emmett wanting to go hunting.

To be honest, I couldn't wait to go.

All of my animal blood was brought to me. It'd be great to go out hunting again and catch my prey myself.

"Whatcha thinking about over there?" Emmett asked.

"Hunting. I hadn't been for ages. It'll feel good to go out again,"

"I know. It's good to taste the outside world. Looks like I saved the distressed princess." He joked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Emmett!" I whined punching his shoulder. He laughed loud chuckles and I grumbled.

He thinks that Aro has me locked up like some kind of damsel in distress and he insists that he has saved me.

I would tell him later and see what he thinks; I'm sure Emmett won't find it so funny.

We came to a large forest and Emmett stopped the car far into it; he didn't want it to get stolen. We ran and smelt the air until we found a pack of Italian deer. We chased them and I leapt at the large male deer.

Emmett fed on four; his appetite was more suited to bears rather than small deer's.

"I'm still thirsty," he grumbled.

"Sorry Em," I sighed. "All we got are dears around here."

"N'aww," he sighed and I eyed the mountain in the background.

"You know," I started and nodded to the mountain. "If we go near there, I bet there'll be some bears or some wolves,"

He smiled a wide grin and shot off into the opposite direction.

We ran for a while when Emmett stood frozen. I saw him sniff the air and he swung into a tree. I looked up to see a bear sleeping on a rock a little higher up the mountain. Emmett shook the branch, awakening the bear and he leapt on it, draining it.

Watching Emmett hunt was different to watching Edward. Edward used grace and he was sharp whereas Emmett was a down right animal. He liked the fight that the animals feebly gave and he gave as much as he got.

It reminded me of what's coming and the grin from my face soon faded.

He buried the bear and said,

"Now that's better. Come on sis, let's get you back to your cell, I mean tower,"

"You're not funny Emmett!" I said and I found Emmett stood in front of me, eyeing my expression.

"You okay BabyBell?" he asked, sitting me down on a nearby rock.

"I'm scared Em," I whispered. "Watching you fight then made it seem more real. The war I mean. It's great that we have all this support but what if it's not enough. What if we lose?" I felt the sobs start to rack in my chest. He did too and wrapped his arms around me. "I can't, I won't live without him," I whispered.

He knew who I meant.

"Listen Bells. All jokes aside, I can see that you're happy here. Hell, I've never seen Jasper smile so much since we've been around you again. It's all the joy you're letting off." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay, I'm not saying that it's gonna be easy because it's not. I mean, I'm scared too. Witches are scary bitches...but not Edward's mom, she's pretty cool."

I laughed and he nudged me. "See? I'm making you feel better already. But in all seriousness Bella, Aro is a tough guy. I'm sure he has all kinds of reinforcements to protect him and you-"

"And Renesmee." I interrupted. "He loves her and he'd do anything to protect her."

"Of course! Hell, I'd walk into fire for that girl. I'm sure anyone would. So you got nothing to worry about BabyBell, don't take my word on it but…everything's going to be fine,"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Emmett"

"Anytime," he smirked.

We stood and started off to the car when my phone rang. It was Aro. I laughed and showed it to Emmett.

He smiled too.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella where are you?"_

"Out hunting with Emmett you know that,"

"_Yes but we searched the forest and you weren't there."_

"Oh, that's because we went to the mountain. There weren't many deer's and I and Emmett were still thirsty. I'm okay darling and if anyone wanted to hurt me I'm sure Emmett will protect me."

Emmett laughed and said, "Yeah I would!"

I heard Aro laugh down the phone and he sighed.

"_Alright. I'm sorry, mia dolce, I was just getting worried as per usual. I love you."_

"I love you too, see you soon,"

And I hung up.

"Looks like prince charming does care after all," Emmett joked and I shot him daggers before grumbling. He laughed and we ran towards the car to go home.

The drive back was quiet and we had a small welcome party when we got home. I saw Renesmee run st the car door as soon as it stopped and climb in to sit on my lap.

"Momma! You're home!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hi honey! Yes, I am,"

"Err, I'm here too," Emmett said, pretending to sound wounded.

"Sorry Uncle Em. I'm glad you're home too," she said in her sweetest voice.

He huffed and looked away, folding his arms theatrically. Renesmee started laughing and kissed his cheek; he didn't fool her.

In a flash they were out of the car, Renesmee hanging over his shoulder.

"Uncle Emmett! PUT! ME! DOWN!" She screamed through laughs. I laughed too and got into the drivers seat to park the car in the garage.

I parked Emmett's jeep in his spot and got out to head back to the castle.

"I heard that you had returned," a voice crooned in my ear as I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Yeah, I missed you too,"

I turned to see his eyes boring into mine. They were full of love and happiness.

Aro leaned in and kissed me at an agonisingly slow pace. I moaned and leaned back into him, intensifying it. He moaned and it sparked the fire in me.

Before we took our next breath I had him pinned against the concrete wall of the garage, attacking his mouth. He gasped and twined his fingers in my hair. I loosened my grip on his so I could snake my hand down his front.

I almost reached where I wanted to be when he caught my hand, pulling away.

"No, my darling,"

"Why?" I snapped, my voice echoing.

He tried to disguise the smile playing on his lips but he knew I saw so he began to chuckle. I frowned, getting more wound up by the second.

He leaned in and said,

"Because there is a security camera up there and someone is always watching them."

I turned to follow his gaze. There in the corner was a camera turning on its pivot.

I whined loudly and slumped into his chest.

"I know mia cara." He sighed and then chuckled. "You would try and rape me if you could." **(A/N: a little reference to your review there flamingpen18! It was soo funny what you put!)**

I laughed a little and he kissed my hair. "Come on, let's get back. I need to, erm, never mind,"

Huh? I frowned and looked at him. His face looked like he was about to reveal a secret…or a surprise.

Oh no…

"What's the secret?" I asked.

"Nothing gets past you does it my dear?" he laughed. "It's nothing that you won't find out about soon,"

He cupped my face and kissed me quickly. No doubt he could sense that I am still hot and bothered from before.

We walked the long way back to the castle, avoiding all the main exits and entrances. I frowned and looked around me trying to see if any of the details had been shifted. Things didn't seem different but I could feel it in the air.

We reached a door when Aro stopped us.

"Now I need you to trust me," he said and stood behind me. "Don't turn just stay," I didn't, as he said, when something black covered my eyes. I started to struggle when I heard, "Darling it's me. Don't struggle. It's just a blindfold."

I stopped and tried to feel around for him. He took my hand and started walking me forward.

"Now, I'm going to pick you up," he said. "We're near some stairs and I can see it being a disaster if I let you walk up there blindfolded."

I scoffed and stuck my tongue out, making him laugh loudly. I tried to concentrate on the sounds inside the castle. There was some elegant music floating through and I could smell a strange floral scent.

What is going on?

I felt him pick me up bridal style and he set me down just a second later. I could tell I was in Queen's tower; I could smell the climbing roses.

Aro removed my blindfold and kissed my eyelids. I smile and opened them slowly. I took in surroundings; everything was normal.

I saw Athenodora sat of the sofa reading. I could tell that she knew we were here but she was just giving us some privacy.

"Athenodora," Aro said.

"Yes, Aro?" she smiled, standing.

He looked at her with a funny expression and she laughed,

"Of course, right away. Bella? Come with me,"

I turned to see her stood behind me, holding out her hand. I saw Alice, Rose and Elizabeth stood in the background by my door.

I looked at Aro and she smiled rushing away.

"Hey!" I shouted and Athenodora pulled me away into my room. "What's going on guys?" I asked.

I saw them all giggling and Alice brought out a huge dress bag.

"Alice, I'm already married. Why do you have a dress bag?"

All of them laughed around me and Alice shook her head saying,

"I know that Bella but this is for a different occasion that's just as grand. Now sit! Let Athenodora nd Rose do your hair. I need to finish this,"

I followed her orders, still confused.

"Please, tell me, what's going on?"

Athenodora smiled and said, "This can wait. Come with me, I need to show you something."

Rose put down the brushes and bit her lip to stop from smiling. I took Athenodora's hand and she walked me, the long way again, to the throne room. She opened the door to peer inside.

I heard her talking in a flurry and she closed the door again.

"We need to go in the other way." She smiled and took my hand again, pulling me toward the storage room at the back.

"Now," she said as we reached the door. "This is the only part you're allowed to see. I hope you like it,"

She opened the storage room door and there in the middle was a cloth covered…something.

"Is this the part I'm allowed to see, even though I have no idea what's going on?"

"Yes," she smiled and she pulled off the cloth.

I gasped.

There before me was the most beautifully ornate, hand crafted chair.

I assume its hand crafted; you can see the tools. It was made of dark wood, beautifully varnished and it had silver crafted into the handles and it weaved and up the back of the chair.

Above the back of the chair was a silver web, encrusted with diamonds. Welded into that was a glass or ruby rose. It was a perfect one and it shone beautiful red silhouette onto the floor.

I gasped again and touched my hair where Aro has placed the rose the other day.

I soon realised what it was.

This was mine.

It was my throne.

I rushed over to it to stroke the arm. Further in the corner I notices two more chairs. There was another similar to mine except it had a strange blue flower above it.

I was about to ask when Athenodora said,

"That's mine,"

I turn to look at her and she was still smiling. She took my hands and said,

"Today is our coronation. Aro couldn't wait any longer to make you his queen and I was never crowned. Marcus asked Aro and he said that he would be honoured to have two queens so it would level the ground. There is also one for Renesmee."

I looked back again and I saw the tiny chair in the corner. It wasn't finished yet and I imagine it won't be for a long time.

"I have to find him," I whispered, still stroking my throne.

"Bella, you cant, he's preparing the coronation," Athenodora said, sounding a little worried.

"But I need to thank him for all of this. I never expected any of it," I sighed, turning to look at her.

She gave in and said, "He's upstairs in his chambers library. Third door on the left. Make sure you go the long way; don't ruin this for him. He's waited a long time for you," she had a sad smile on her face and I nodded.

I didn't want to make him unhappy.

I found him, third door on the left as Athenodora said, sat drawing something on a large book. I knocked on the already open door and he greeted me with a large smile. He read my expression as he got closer and said,

"She showed you didn't she?"

"Yes," I choked. I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "It's beautiful, thank you,"

"You're welcome, I'm glad that my work is well appreciated."

What? I looked up at the drawing to see a chair design. At the top was the name 'Renesmee'.

"You made the chairs?"

"Designed them too, since I just caught you looking at this one for Renesmee,"

He had a sly smile on his face and he shut the book, feigning annoyance.

I trailed kisses down his cheek and he gave in, pulling me onto his lap.

"Now that you know, it starts this evening. You need to get ready soon. Marcus will be the one to run the ceremony."

"Okay," I smiled and kissed him full on the lips.

I felt him grasp get tighter and before I knew it I was laid on his table, the book and everything else scattered on the floor.

I was breathing heavily as his lips moved down to my chest and my neck. I felt him try to undo my blouse when I ripped it, exposing my chest to him.

He gasped and I felt him knead my mounds through the fabric of my bra. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him, ripping my skirt in the process. I tried to take off his shirt when he growled and pulled away.

Okay, this was now pissing me off.

I sighed, exasperated, "What? Please, don't pull away. Just do it. I need you, please." I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him again.

"Isabella, the reason that I am saying no is because after the coronation, I was going to surprise you with the honeymoon we never got to go on. Trust me, I want to, you have no idea but I wanted to wait. I know that sounds very old fashioned but-"

I put my finger to his lips, stopping him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. My stupid newborn hormones are getting in the way and, also, I can't believe we get to go on my honeymoon. I can see why you want to wait and honestly, I do too. Sorry."

He laughed and pulled me back onto his lap and rocked me slightly.

"I think we're both at fault," he chuckled. "But not long now my love."

The clock in the corner began chiming and Aro looked at it an gasped.

"You need to start getting ready now. IT 5 and it starts in two hours. I'm sure Alice can get you and Athenodora ready in time."

"I'm sure she will." I joked and kissed him chastely. "See you soon,"

"See you soon, mia regina,"

I smiled widely and flitted back to my room, the long way of course.

I opened the door to my chambers and Alice was there, fully armed with hair appliances and make up.

"Oh no," I groaned as I sat in the seat next to Athenodora who was getting the same treatment from Rosalie.

The clock rang half past 6 and Alice had me and Athenodora dressed and ready.

I was wearing a red and silver dress with black ceremonial robes and Athenodora wore the same except her dress was blue. Our dressed matched the flowers on our thrones and no doubt we matched Aro and Marcus' clothing. My hair was piled up onto my hair, the ends of my curls running down my back.

I had a red rose placed in my hair again, I know Aro loved it.

Athenodora had her down and straight with a braid of tiny blue flowers circling her head.

Alice was snapping photos and Rose was touching up our makeup. Elizabeth was sat in the corner with Renesmee on her lap. She was braiding her hair and putting daisies in it. Elizabeth put her in her white and yellow sundress and started taking photo's. I so wanted to tell her but I can't risk it.

"It's time," Alice cheered, taking me away from my thoughts.

Alice and rose helped up down the stairs and took us to the throne room the proper way. We came to some double doors and Rose and Alice opened them. T

here was a large red carpet leading to the throne room and there were two kinds of flowers, the same ones that were in mine and Athenodora's hair. We could hear the audience that had come to watch and I could feel my nerves kicking in. Aro and Marcus appeared in front of us and I had guessed correctly at their attire.

It matched ours.

I saw a bright smile gleam on Aro's face as he rushed over to me to take my arm.

"You look…"

I smiled and giggled. He had no words so he stroked my cheek instead. The music got louder and he led us into the throne room. I saw the now four thrones at the end of the red carpet. Mine and Athenodora's were in the middle and Aro's was next to mine, off set and Marcus' was the same but next to Athenodora's.

We were lead up to our thrones and stood in front of them waiting for Marcus to start. Aro sat and Marcus brought forward two long black boxes. He opened one and inside was a silver Volturi crest.

It was much larger than the one I already had and it had a ruby encrusted into it.

Marcus held it and put it around my neck saying,

"This crest symbolises your leadership and power. Promise to use it well and wisely. Do not let your judgement be clouded for any reason. Do you promise to always make your judgements with a clear mind? Do you agree to these terms Isabella?"

"I do," my voice rang with conviction.

He did the same for Athenodora and more boxes were brought forward. Our black robes were taken off us and white ones replaced them. He told us that these robes are special; that they remind the kings that we are the light and good in their hearts and that every decision made will have our opinions and feelings considered too.

I saw Athenodora smile and I displayed the same joy. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

Aro came forward then with a small box. He said,

"This, Isabella, is the symbol of your bond to me. Yes you have your wedding rings but this is the bond to show that you are my queen. Do you agree to support me in any choice made by me?"

"Yes," I smiled and he placed the ring on my right hand and kissed it, then every knuckle.

Marcus asked the same of Athenodora. She agreed and they sat us down in our thrones.

"Then," Marcus said, turning to our guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen, family and friends, I am delighted to present Isabella and Athenodora, Queens of our world and leaders of the Volturi."

Aro bent down and kissed my cheek and the crowd erupted with cheers and applause.

I saw Emmett throw Renesmee up in the air and I gasped but suddenly sighed when he caught her and Elizabeth told him off.

I laughed loudly and Athenodora joined in; though her laughter was from the pure joy she was feeling.

At the back I noticed the guard, all smiling and clapping and hugging.

Except for one.

I saw Athenodora smirk as Caius growled and left.

We laughed again and held hands in friendship and comradeship. We were partners now and we would become closer friends for it.

As the crowd quietened and it turned into a party, Aro leant down to my ear and whispered,

"It's time to go mia amore, mia regina,"

I smiled and stood to kiss him. He led me outside and there was a limousine waiting for us.

"Momma!" Renesmee shouted running outside.

I picked her up and I heard her sniffle. "Shh! don't cry sweetheart." I leant back to look at her face, wiping her tears away. "We'll be back before you know it. We've already said goodbye to the others and we just want to slip away and let Athenodora enjoy the night,"

"Okay, I'll still miss you," she mumbled. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye bye baby. My little nudger," I mumbled back and she crawled over agilely into Aro's arms to hug him.

"Goodbye, piccola principessa. We'll see you soon."

She said nothing and kissed his cheek again and again. She touched his cheek, no doubt telling him her goodbyes.

He laughed and kissed her cheek and murmured something quietly in Italian. She giggled too and he out her down.

We waved as she ran back inside to be met with Emmett picking her up and swinging her onto his back.

We were helped into the limo and he kissed down my neck.

"So," I asked. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he murmured and the car drove away, taking us…well I don't know where.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Bella and Athenodora are queens now .. And Aro is taking her away on their honeymoon... but where are they going?**

**Going to do another poll and you can try and guess where they're going on their honeymoon.**

**Don't worry, it's not a made up place so it's not a trick question hehe!**

**Honeymoon up next :D**

**Update soon.. though it may take me a little longer...I want to make the honeymoon good :D**

**Cheerio! **

**Jess xxxx**


	31. Honeymoon Part 1

**Hellooo :D**

**Here we go. The first part of what you've all been waiting for :D**

**I hope its okay. I have been racking my brain to make this perfect, well as perfect as it can get and this is where I got to. ****No doubt I'll end up tweaking it.**

**Just ordered my copy of Breaking Dawn Bluray today :D .. and yes, I am jealous of you lucky people that already have yours...I love that the UK get later release dates! (Grr!)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :D Big hugs and kisses XD **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bella POV<span>**

"Is it..." I sighed. "I don't know, I give in,"

I had been guessing where we are going and I still, after a very long time of guessing, hadn't gotten it right.

Aro laughed and wrapped his arms around me and said,

"Has it occurred to you that you may have guessed it and I said 'no' just to keep the secret?"

I looked at him, stunned into silence.

He played me!

I sulked and folded my arms and he laughed again.

"Oh darling, I'm sorry but you'll find out soon. We're almost at the airport,"

We had only a short flight. I gazed and played with the rings on my fingers. I smiled as I read the inscription for the millionth time.

_Isabella: il mio amore, il mio per sempre, il mia regina_

We landed in a hanger on the outskirts of …well wherever we were. I was buzzing with excitement as he helped me into the limousine.

"So where are we?"

"Bienvenue à Paris mon amour" he crooned and gestured to the window.

I gasped. I couldn't believe it.

He brought me to Paris on our honeymoon!

I squealed, very un me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh-oh my…I"

He had rendered me speechless.

He chuckled at my expression and trailed kisses down my neck and turned my head to kiss me properly. He ran fingers over my arm and traced a line up and down making sparks and shivers run down my body.

The silk blouse I was wearing made it ten times better.

I had changed before we got on the plane to Paris. I think a large ball gown would look very strange for travelling and not very comfortable and my blouse and long skirt seemed better. I felt his hand wander down to my skirt and the fabric pulling up my leg, leaving it bare.

This time I was the one to stop the kiss. I knew what was going to happen; we would get carried away and he would stop, leaving me hot and bothered and too excited for words.

"What?" he asked.

"You know you're just going to stop it anyway so I beat you too it." I said. "And besides, its far too cramped in here. We'll end up tipping the car or something."

He laughed and was interrupted by the intercom.

"Sir, we've arrived,"

"Thank you," he said back and he got out of the limo as soon as it stopped. I was about to get out when Aro opened the door for me, scooping me into his arms before I could walk anywhere. I yelped and kissed his cheek.

"The threshold?" I asked. I've done all this before.

"Of course. It's one of my duties."

I laughed and he walked me round to the front of the huge mansion in the middle of the French countryside. You could see Paris from here and it looked amazing. It was all lit up in twinkling lights and it seemed so…magical. He turned me around to show me the house.

It was huge. I swear it was bigger than the Cullen house.

It was built with red brick and had white marble columns and it circled around the windows. There was ivy and climbing vines crawling up the walls, making it look quaint and cosy, even though it was anything but. I could smell flowers and there were animals in the woods nearby for hunting.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "Thank you,"

I kissed his cheek and he smiled. He was right to keep this from me. I loved it, and him, even more because of it.

He walked me inside and placed me down, wrapping my arms around my waist from behind.

He flicked on the lightswitches and I gasped.

I took off my sunglasses – my eyes were very bright and a little scary – and took in everything.

The hall was large, impossibly was a large chandelier hanging down from the roof and stopped just above the roof of the ground floor. It fell through 3 stories.

There was a double ended staircase, which went off to two sides of the house, made of probably pure gold and marble. It had a red carpet running up it and it continued down the three corridors coming off from this room.

In the middle in front of us was a large wooden table with a large bouquet of flowers. It had roses, lilies and all kinds of different but beautiful ones that I couldn't name. I stroked them and saw a tiny card stood up next to the vase.

_Isabella, for you._

I gasped and turned to him,

"They're for me?"

"Yes of course," he smiled. "They're an apology of some sorts for delaying this much needed honeymoon for so long,"

"Then I guess they're for you every bit as much as they are for me,"

He frowned, looking confused.

"Aro, the things that have happened over the last few weeks didn't happen because someone wanted to get to you, they happened because someone wanted to get to _us_. I'm every bit as much to blame for our honeymoon being put on hold. But thank you for them anyway, they have to be the best flowers if every seen,"

He smiled and I kissed him softly so not to entice too much excitement.

I felt him begin to heighten the kiss and I stopped him again. I saw his eyes were black with lust and I said,

"Just a minute."

I rushed over to the flowers to put a red rose in my hair. He smiled and picked me up again, rushing me upstairs. He set me down before we got to the bedroom – I think that's where we're going – and pulled on my hand.

"Just so you know where we're going, this place is very big," he answered my frown. He walked me down the corridor, making various twists and turns until we came to a large door.

He stood back and gestured to me, "Ladies first,"

I bounced a little on my hells and opened the door.

This place just gets better and better.

I was met with a red and gold bedroom which came with a huge fireplace that was already lit.

There were candles, in high places, scattered around the room making the room glow in a romantic light. I walked further into the room to see a large canopy bed. It had red gossamer curtains running down the posts of the two end posts of the bed.

Those aren't going to last long.

I saw Aro bring in my suitcase and he placed it near the wardrobe as I wandered over to the bed, perching on the edge. He smiled and came over to me, cupping my face and began planting tiny kisses. He lingered on my lips, brushing his tongue lightly over them. I let him in and he let every ounce of passion flow through it.

I let him rule the kiss and he pushed me back on the bed, hovering over me.

He put his arms either side of my head to balance and keep his weight off me, still kissing me. I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through his hair making him growl against my skin.

I felt my blouse ripping and tearing as his mouth travelled down to my neck and shoulders. I felt my skirt being pulled away and I looked down to see I was almost naked; Aro knelt up looking down at me. I breathed heavily and sat up on my forearms.

"So beautiful," he whispered. He came down slowly and kissed down from my forehead to the rim of my underwear. I felt heat and passion flood through me and ignite my core. I was panting and he chuckled against my skin.

"I'm surprised that you're holding back. You're control is quite surprising sometimes," and he winked, ripping my bra from me.

I sighed aloud and he started circling his tongue around one of my nubs. His hands palmed and squeezed them making little sparks heat up my core to a scorching level. I felt him bite down and I yelped making him moan again.

He sat back for a moment to take off his shirt and trousers. He started again, but switching to my other mound.

I gripped his hair, keeping him where he was and I began moving my leg up and down, rubbing against the hardness that was pressed against my thigh. He was growling and moaning as my movements got faster; he matched them on my breast before ripping away my underwear.

I ripped his away too, bringing a shocked expression to his face.

"What?" I giggled and rolled him over so I could get to his neck.

"Nothing," he said and kissed me fiercely; it took most of my strength to let go.

I scraped my teeth over his pulse point, making him completely weak. He moaned and ran his hands up and down my back making me squirm. I couldn't concentrate as it tickled so much; I rolled off him in fits of laughter.

"Stop it! Please!" I begged.

He suppressed a laugh, raising his eyebrow and crawled back over me.

"I didn't know that tickled," he said, kissing my stomach.

"Yes you did. Don't lie," I replied between pants. He looked up at me and began running a finger up and down my inner thigh. I bit my lip.

"Does that tickle?" he smiled.

"No," I sighed. "Feels…Good,"

I felt his hand wander close to my aching centre and I yelled out,

"Please!"

He laughed against my lower stomach, "Please what?"

I squirmed until I was in his hand. He pulled away and laughed.

"So that's what you want?"

"Yes," I whimpered at the loss of his hand.

"Oh darling," he jested and he kissed around the place I wanted him. I felt myself getting wetter and more frustrated as he kept going in a circuit around my area. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over in frustration.

"Stop teasing me!" I grunted through my teeth.

I kissed and nipped down his body, letting my inner animal take over and took him in my mouth. He gasped and moaned as my head bobbed up and down at an agonisingly slow pace.

Revenge is wonderful…

He grabbed my hair and tried to move me faster but I stopped altogether. I smacked his hand away and looked up at him and said,

"So, are you going to play nice?"

He whined and nodded.

*"Siete un tentatrice. Vi sono stati inviati ovviamente dal demonio a guidare mi folle," he growled in my ear.

I gazed back at him, letting the black haze cover my eyes and I pushed him back on the bed. I let an evil smile play on my lips as I crawled up him, kissing and nipping all over.

"Most definitely," I purred back. He moaned loudly and growled against my neck.

I yelped as he suddenly flipped me over on my back.

He moved down my body, letting his finger trail between my thighs. He stroked up and down my slit and I cried. He hasn't touched me like this in so long.

"More, more, more" I chanted and he plunged two fingers in me.

"Ah!" I screamed. "Yes!"

I felt his pace quicken and all too soon he pulled away. I whimpered at the loss only for it to be replaced by his tongue. I groaned louder and bucked my hips. I gasped sharply and pinned them down; he didn't like me moving.

He laughed and said,

"You can move as much as you like sweetheart. I won't stop you,"

He continued his assault and I soon peaked, screaming as I fell over the edge, hot liquid trickling out of me. I felt him lap up everything and I felt the fire start again. He pulled back, kissing up my body and moaning into my lips when he reached them.

"Can you taste yourself Isabella?" My breathing hitched. I could and it tasted wonderful; on his lips anyway. He pulled away, a devilish smile playing on his mouth.

I bit my lip and breathed heavily. He knew my answer. He chuckled darkly and pressed himself onto me. I hissed as the friction made the coil in my stomach tighten and beg for release.

"Ungh!" I grunted in frustration and he purred, nipping my neck.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered and he impaled me.

"AH!" I screamed and my back arched. I had missed this. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

"I missed you," he murmured in my ear and I hummed.

He didn't waste any time; he pounded into me at an inhumanly possible rate making me scream. I grabbed the headboard behind me, gripping onto it tightly. A moment later I felt it falter and my hand fell, a large chunk of wood in my hand.

I threw it and flipped us over, straddling him. He grabbed my hips, moving me.

"Oh yes! More, Aro, more!" I moaned. He complied and cried out at my moan. I leaned forward and grabbed one of the posts. Aro's hands wandered up to my ass and he slapped it, making me squeak.

I felt material cover my eyes and I struggled, trying to get it off me.

"W-what?" I shouted.

Aro laughed under me and the material fell away, revealing him.

"Look up," he said.

I did.

He chuckled as my face twisted in confusion.

The canopy, which was supported by the four posts, was completely smashed, due to the fact that the post that was supporting me was destroyed.

The material had just fallen on me.

I ran the material through my hands and I laughed.

"That was embarrassing," I mumbled and he stroked my face. He moved a little and this reminded me of our position. I groaned.

He laughed and I raised my eyebrow, conjuring up a plan.

"Arms together, now." I ordered. He smirked and complied. I quickly wrapped and tied the material around his wrists and he frowned.

"Hey!" he whined. "That's unfair."

"So?" I smiled devilishly and pushed him back on the bed, his arms flopping above his head.

I rested my hands on his chest, knowing that if I cause any damage it will be minimal and began moving again, pumping up and down hard enough that our skin made an audible smack at the contact.

He was groaning under me, trying to remove the restraint around his wrists so no doubt he could grab me and flip me over.

No chance.

I moved my hands up to keep his arms still.

"Please, my dear," he begged through moans and pants.

"You…don't like…not…being in…control do you?" I whispered and he shook his head fiercely. I smiled, ripping the material away, giving him what he wanted.

Everything moved very quickly then. I squealed as he pushed me off him, slamming me into a wall. In the same moment, he picked me up, pinning my hands to the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"I see that we are in a familiar position, my love." I purred. "Do you remember what happened the last time you were pinned against a wall like this?"

Yes.

Very clearly.

"Eeep," I squeaked and bit my lip.

He chuckled darkly at the sound and slowly pushed into me again. I tried to move but he just pushed me back, earning a crack in the wall.

**"Destra, mia dolce moglie. Potrebbe essere stato proprio allora in carica, ma aspetta. Vi farà mendicare per me fermare, e Se pensavate che io ero ruvida l'ultima volta..." he growled in my ear, the end trailing off with a slight laugh. "Just. You. Wait." He enunciated and thrust into me with every word.

I nodded and he continued his pace, never faltering or showing any signs of stopping.

I was screaming out in fits of ecstasy as the heat inside me grew hotter and the incredibly tight coil was still tightening. It was almost verging on painful. I tried to move my hand from his grip to reach the bundle of nerves that was begging to be touched but he was too strong. He saw what I was doing and let go to do it for me.

"Oh! Oh God! I-don't stop- I'm going to…" I mumbled and I screamed out, letting my orgasm take me. My scream turned to silence as more and more intense waves crashed through me, making Aro tremble.

He took me to the floor, still slowly moving in and out of me when his own crashed and racked through him. I groaned and pulled him down to kiss him. He stilled a little and his arms gave way, making him fall onto me. I didn't care; he was a little heavy but not uncomfortable.

We laid on the wooden floor panting and sighing until Aro moved off me, taking me with him so I was laid on his chest.

He laughed after a while and said,

"We must stop doing this against walls. The poor things don't stand a chance," I frowned and he nodded to the wall in front of us. I gasped and laughed. The crack was splitting from the top to the bottom from where he had just placed me and there were various impact cracks, all very big and would probably crumble, leaving a hole if I punched them.

I slowly turned my head to examine the damage done to the bed and I couldn't believe it.

We had established before that there was now no canopy but I didn't realise that the bed sheets were completely shredded. There headboard was mangled, bits of wood were all over the place. I didn't even know where the pillows were. I could see a slight crack in the support of the bed and I bet if we stayed on there, the bed would have split in two.

I giggled and Aro turned to look.

"Well…" he started.

"I know," I whispered and he picked me up.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we left the bedroom.

"Did you not think that we have more than one bedroom in this house Isabella? Tut, tut, tut." He asked and he opened another door, revealing a brand new bedroom.

I wonder how long it will take us to destroy this one?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's part one! I hope you liked it :D**

**The next part will have more romantic stuff in it rather than lemons just so its balanced...(that doesn't mean that they'll have no fun ;P )**

**Please tell me what you think :)**

**Update soon**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**

* * *

><p>* - You are a temptress. You were obviously sent from the devil to drive me insane<p>

** - Right, my sweet wife. You may have been in charge just then but just you wait. I will make you beg for me to stop, and if you thought I was rough the last time...


	32. Honeymoon Part 2

**Helloo!**

**Here's the second part of their honeymoon. Hope you enjoyed the first part!**

**Longest chapter yet! YAY! XD**

**To all of you who reviewed and subscribed: THANK YOU! Big hugs to you all!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

My arms gave way and I fell onto the bed.

I couldn't think, let alone hold myself up. I felt Aro fall back behind me, panting and heaving unnecessary breaths. I let little moans out with every breath as I felt the aftershock of my…I don't know millionth orgasm rack through me.

I groaned and pulled my legs to my chest, curling into a tight ball.

Aro kissed my shoulder and collapsed again next to me, his arm hanging over me.

"I think…" I started. "Enough,"

He laughed once, "I quite agree, for now anyway."

"Of course," I smiled.

I turned to look at the clock on the bed side table.

I frowned, sitting up.

It wasn't there.

I looked around the room and found it, smashed on the floor. I also noticed that this wasn't the room he took me into after we destroyed the first bedroom. I stood, slowly, to look out the window. We were in a different part of the house so I didn't know where we were.

I heard Aro hum behind me and I felt his gaze on my back. Suddenly arms were wrapping around my waist. He nipped my neck and ear whilst the sun broke through the clouds. It was higher than I thought it was.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Aro stopped and turned to look at the clock on the wall.

"Its 11:30…and it's also Friday."

My eyes bulged and I turned to face him, gob smacked.

"But we got here on Tuesday night?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"Yes," he smirked.

"Wow," I whispered, nodding slowly.

He laughed and started kissing my shoulder again. I looked out in awe over the city in the distance, incredibly jealous that we couldn't go and explore just yet.

"So, what are we doing today, considering that we've just had almost 3 days worth of sex?"

He laughed loudly and answered,

"Well, we could go to the city?"

"Huh? The sun's up. We can't go outside," I frowned confused.

"That's true but who said that we have to walk. We could drive," He murmured and I smiled.

"Oh yeah," I smiled and kissed him chastely. "What time do you want to go?"

"Whenever you like," he purred and he left.

I was about to get dressed when I remembered; I don't know where I am.

"Aro, wait!"

"Yes?" he asked, poking his head around the door.

"I don't know where I am. Where's the room with our suitcases in it?"

He chuckled and took my hand.

"Follow me,"

I dressed in a long light blue skirt with a white sleeveless blouse.

I padded around the mansion for a while, exploring.

I reached the main foyer again when a tiny woman crossed the hall, carrying cloths and rags. She saw me and murmured, "Madame," and scurried away. I was about to call after her when a mans voice came from behind me,

"Don't worry about her Madame," I jumped and turned, "She's new and a little terrified."

"Terrified of what? And who are you?"

"Of you; she knows what you are. As do I. Sorry, I forget my manners, I am Carlos. I am in charge of looking after the house and you." he said with a smile.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I introduced my self and held out my hand for a hand shake. He looked at my hand and frowned, a little nervous.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. It's just a handshake." I giggled the last part.

He nodded and took my hand, timidly. His hand was warm; he was human.

I was about to ask him streams of questions when Aro called,

"Isabella?" his voice echoed around the large hallway.

"I must go; it was very nice meeting you, Madame,"

"Bella," I murmured as he walked away. I know it was manners but it was a little annoying.

"There you are," he smiled, walking down the stairs. I frowned at his attire.

He was wearing cream coloured trousers, that was fine but he adorned it with a white polo shirt.

"What?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Your clothes. You look…strange,"

He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I understand it's a little strange but even I need a break from wearing those suits Isabella, as I'm sure you do with all those dresses."

I nodded.

He had a point.

"I see you met Carlos," he said.

"Yeah. He's nice, but he keeps calling me 'Madame'. I know its manners but-"

"I know it's different for you Isabella. You're a Queen now. No matter how you introduce yourself, everyone will call you that."

I nodded and a car horn went outside.

"Ahh," he smiled and pulled me outside.

Another male, dare I say the word, servant got out of the car. It was a shiny red one; I didn't really know the make and honestly, I don't care.

The car was nice, a convertible too and no doubt it was fast. What is it with male vampires and speed? I rolled my eyes and walked towards the passenger's seat.

I hesitantly stopped at the edge of the shadows; who knows if he knew about vampires.

"What's the matter, mia dolce?" he asked, walking right into the sunlight, setting off 8 rainbow diamonds everywhere.

I shook my head and carried on. He knew that my question had been answered.

He opened the passenger door for me and quickly got in the other side. The seats were comfortable, they were leather and white. I remember leather being sticky when it was warm from Renee's car in Florida but this one wasn't.

Maybe it was me.

"Are you ready to go, mia regina?" he smiled, starting the engine.

"Bring it on," I smiled coyly and he laughed, pulling away.

The drive to Paris was quick; I didn't realise how close we actually were. The city was quite busy, being Friday but it was the middle of a working day. I had checked my phone for the weather and it said that it was cloud up in the afternoon so hopefully we can go out and explore the city and not be constricted to roads.

I could tell that Aro wanted to get out too.

We've spent far too long indoors. I lounged across to rest my head on his shoulder, turning to kiss it every once in a while. His hand squeezed my shoulder and pointed towards the left.

"Oh my god," I gasped. He had just driven us by the Eiffel Tower; no doubt we would go there later tonight.

"I thought you would like to see that. Now, I'm going to take you to my favourite part of the city…and it's not any of the obvious places." He smirked and rolled his eyes. I scowled and said,

"Cut me some slack; I've never been to Europe before. I've only seen this place in magazine pictures."

He chuckled and kissed my hair.

We drove towards the outskirts of the city the streets were getting quieter and less kind to cars. He pulled over on the side of the road and put the keys in a box at the front of a very old house.

"Safe house," he smiled. Figures, he wouldn't leave his car just anywhere. I looked up, the sun was safely hidden behind the buildings; we would never be discovered. He came back, threading his fingers between mine.

"Come on," he said.

We walked through the tiny, quiet streets trying not to attract much attention. I could hear faint music, water and murmuring chatter.

"This is the most beautiful part of the city," he said before we turned the corner.

As we turned I was met with a square plaza. There were two small fountains in the middle and café's surrounding them, which were strewn with flowers and tiny lights.

They weren't on of course; it was only 4pm.

I saw that there was a small band and couples dancing over in a corner, away from the fountains. I looked around to see that everyone were couples.

"What is this place? Where are we?" I asked.

"This is the 'plaza de fleur blanche' or The White Rose Plaza. I found this place when I was travelling through France some years back. I've bought it, of course and I've been longing to bring someone here for a while."

He's brought no one else here? Not even his ex wife?

I stared, my mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Wow, this is- I feel really…grateful that you've brought me here. I don't know what-"

He smiled at my expression and cupped my face.

"Only someone as special as you can see this. Why would I want to waste it on anyone else?"

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. His hands moved into my hair and the kiss deepened. I hummed and he pulled away, still gently holding my face in his hands.

"I love you, my Isabella." He murmured and took my hand.

I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "Yeah, I kind of like you too,"

He laughed, kissing my forehead and pulling my forward further into the square.

"Would you like to dance Mrs Da Voltaire?"

I looked at him with wide eyes; he knows I can't dance.

"It's nothing to strenuous," he laughed. "I promise,"

He held out his hand and I took it, giving in.

"It still surprises me that I see nothing." He whispered, pulling me closer to his chest.

I sighed and we slowly swayed to the music. I peered up to look at his face; he was frowning and absent mindedly rubbing my hand. I stopped us and took a deep breath, pulling away.

"What-?" he started.

"Take my hand," I said. He frowned again and hesitantly took it. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly. "You may not like everything you see," I warned quietly.

The smile never faded. He flinched slightly at one thought; maybe how much he scared me when I first met him or when he came to end me and Renesmee.

He let go of my hand and staggered back. He gazed at me, his eyes still wide and his face elated.

"That was," he breathed. "Incredible. I saw everything. Hoe did you do that? Have you always been able to do that?" he started babbling pulling my back towards him. He touched my hand again and he frowned, disappointed.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I can only keep my mind open for a few seconds, otherwise it takes all of my concentration and if the slightest thing distracts me it shoots back again."

He smiled; a very sincere one and kissed my hand, peppering it all over. I giggled and he leant his forehead to mine.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"You and how wonderful you are. How much you love your family and how much you…loved Edward." He growled a little and I touched his cheek, soothing him.

"I saw how terrified you were of me when you first met me and how that that turned into fascination."

He leaned in lower to whisper in my ear, "You dreamt of me. Not all of them good dreams naturally but they soon turned. I saw the gleam in your eye when you first met your daughter and how you loved her, even though she was hurting you from the inside." He stroked my cheek and kissed my eyelids.

"I saw how much you love me and how you worried for me when I lost my memory." He stopped and sat down on a nearby bench, motioning me to sit down too.

"I also saw that you don't want to tell Elizabeth about Renesmee. How she's her granddaughter."

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I felt invisible tears well in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered and he chuckled.

"Why are you apologising? I understand." He smiled.

"I just want to keep her safe. If I knew where he was and if this whole witch thing wasn't going on, I would tell her. I can tell that Renesmee has her wrapped around her little finger, like the rest of us."

He chuckled and a man came up to us.

"Monsieur le Président, votre table est prête. Droit de cette façon."

"Merci," Aro smiled and the man scurried away. He turned back to me and murmured softly, "We'll talk about this another time. Right now, let us get back to our honeymoon."

He pulled my hand, leading me to a small bistro. The man who just came up to us, who I figured out to be the maitre'd, was stood by a door as we weaved through the tables. He opened it to reveal a staircase leading up to somewhere. He walked me up the stairs to what seemed to be the roof or a balcony. I saw a small table overlooking the city, covered in a white tablecloth and flowers strewn everywhere.

There was a familiar bottle on ice. Oh no…

"Is that what I think it is?" I said and he smirked.

"Of course," he smiled.

He pulled out a chair and poured me a glass.

"You know what this stuff does to me right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The last time was…unreal.

He tried to hide a smile. I opened my mouth in shock and firmly put the glass down.

"You're trying to get me drunk," I smiled and shook my head.

He laughed and took a sip from his own glass.

"Why would I do such a thing?" he smiled sweetly. He picked up my glass and gave it to me; I took it, playfully scowling at him.

"This view is fantastic by the way," I said.

"That's why I wanted to bring you here."

He stood, me standing with him and he showed me everything. I could see the Eiffel Tower from here, it was all lit up and it made the city sparkle. He promised tomorrow night he would take me up it. We drank all the bottles of the champagne and again, we swayed to the music that floated up.

Aro seemed to know the song playing and he starting singing, very softly, in my ear in French. I smiled, a contented hum ringing in my chest.

Was I purring? I didn't care.

He started playing with my hair and putting light kisses wherever he could place them. I felt him trace a finger down my neck, running it under my blouse to play with the top of my breasts. My purrs got louder and they turned into soft moans. He stepped back and opened my blouse, careful not to rip it; I have no other clothes. He stared and kissed the valley between them.

"No bra Isabella? Tease," he said and picked me up, setting me on the table. I squealed, giggling and running my fingers through his hair. He continued kissing and nipping all over my chest. He swirled his tongue over one of my peaks, closing his mouth over it.

My moans got louder and Aro stopped.

"Why?" I whined.

"My dear," he whispered. "If you get too loud, someone will hear you and we will be caught for sure."

"I'll be quiet," I whispered, pulling my lips to his. "Promise,"

He trailed his kisses back to my mounds and began suckling hard. I bit my lip, keeping myself quiet. My back kept arching as he alternated between them and his hands began running up and down my thighs. I could feel sparks heating up my core and I parted them slightly, letting him stand between them. I reached my hands down his back, rubbing and scratching, enticing moans out of him. I growled a little, the animal coming back.

I pushed him away, scrambling to my knees. I bit my lip in anticipation, rubbing my hands up and down his thighs. I slowly undid his belt and trousers and he growled.

"Isabella," he warned and I looked into his black eyes, incredibly innocent.

He growled again and I let them fall. I winked and ripped his underwear away, his hardness springing free.

"You don't need those," I smiled evilly. He growled louder still and threaded his fingers through my hair, grasping tightly. I did nothing and he pulled a little. I groaned; it didn't hurt at all, it felt good.

"Go on, mia cara, do it," he purred. I grasped him at the base and began rubbing making him grunt. I opened my mouth, flicking my tongue out to lick his head. He groaned, using his free hand to trace the outside of my open mouth. I groaned and closed my mouth over him, slowly bobbing. I hollowed out my cheeks, increasing the suction and moved faster. He fisted my hair in both hands, tugging on it so it would pull every time I moved. I swirled my tongue inside over his head, tasting every drop he gave me.

"Yes," he moaned. He began moving my head faster and he went further into my mouth. He was hitting the back of my throat, making me relax it; I didn't want to choke or gag. My nose hit his lower stomach and I moaned, sending vibrations through him.

"Oh, Isabella," he groaned. I peered up to look at him; he was in pure ecstasy and his head was thrown slightly back. His breathing became erratic and I knew he was close. I hollowed my cheeks out further so the suction was incredibly tight and my tongue continued furiously licking his head.

"OH!" he grunted and cool streams poured down the back of my throat. I hummed in appreciation and swallowed, sitting back on my heels.

"That was…" he whispered, putting his trousers back on. He stroked my lips and nibbled my neck.

He was still moaning slightly when I stood, buttoning up my blouse; I forgot that it was open. I wiped the corners of my mouth, making sure that I didn't miss any; I didn't and turned to him, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and held my waist.

"I love you, so much," I whispered.

"Good, I'd be greatly concerned if you didn't after doing that," he joked and I rolled my eyes. "Now," he purred, "It is terribly unfair that you are all hot and bothered. Let me,"

He began to pull up my skirt, almost touching the wetness at the apex of my legs, when I stopped him.

"Whoa, tiger lets go home first. I have something there that I know you'll like," I purred back and he picked me up, bridal style.

"Well, I'm looking forward to that," he smiled and jumped from the roof.

I squealed and laughed as he carried me back to the car. He kissed me once inside and drove us back to the mansion. I'm glad that I oversaw Alice packing my suitcase other wise I wouldn't know that this was there.

I smiled the whole way back, acting like a complete tourist, taking photographs. Aro smiled and tried not to laugh.

I scowled and took one of him, just to piss him off.

"Isabella!" he whined and I laughed.

"There's no way your deleting that!"

"I wouldn't know how to," he grumbled.

"Exactly!" I cheered and giggled.

We drove a lot slower on our way out of the city and into the countryside. Carlos was waiting outside the house as we pulled up.

"Stayed up all night Carlos?" I asked concerned. He hesitated and out of the corner of my eye I saw Aro nod.

"No, Madame. I got here about 20 minutes ago." He stuttered, trying to mask his fear with a smile.

What had Aro or the Volturi done to this man? I frowned and Carlos approached offering me a hand to help me out of the car.

"Thank you," I smiled and Aro gave him the keys. He wrapped his arm around me taking me inside.

"Is Carlos not allowed to talk to me? Without your permission I mean." I asked. Aro stopped in the door and picked up some mail left on the foyer table.

"Yes, sort of. He can't talk to you in my presence without my permission. He has, or should I say had this rule with Caius and Athenodora as well, but since he isn't my brother I said he'd have to ask Marcus, since he's now her protector."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Manners." He shrugged. "It's just the way we do things, mia dolce."

I nodded. I could understand that.

"Anything good there?" I asked, heading towards the stairs.

"No, and if it were, they're not nearly as important as you at this moment." He rushed up to me, knocking me to the floor on the stairs. I gasped; I realised that he caught me placing me down. He pushed up my skirt, ripping away my black lace shorts. He nipped up my legs, licking occasionally.

God, I can see us being in the mansion having sex for another 3 ish days…not that I'm complaining.

Aro POV

I couldn't wait to see what Isabella had in her suitcase for me; I had to have her now.

She has been torturing me all day, wearing a slightly see through blouse, showing glimpses of her beautiful mounds and a skirt that blew in the wind so easily, it showed her exquisite legs.

I pushed her skirt up showing them off to me again. God I loved her so much; I could worship her forever and I will.

I kissed and nipped up her legs from her ankles. I could taste her venom on her skin; it tasted like vanilla. I could smell her arousal; the smell of strawberries mixing with the vanilla made her just wonderfully delicious.

She began writhing a little, her mouth making a small 'O'. I hummed against her against her inner thigh and pushed her skirt up a little higher, revealing her to me.

I ripped away her underwear; those black lacy things were the ultimate torture and I stroked my finger in her folds.

"Hmmm," she sighed and her back arched, reaching for my hand. She put it back when I stopped and she sat up on her forearms.

"More," she whispered, running her fingers through my hair.

I complied, purring a little at her nails scratching through my hair; it felt so good. I kept stroking and my kisses drew closer, almost meeting my finger. She groaned again and tried to move me but I wouldn't budge.

She gave in and collapsed back down onto the stairs, her moans getting louder.

I began teasing the tiny bud of nerves, earning more ragged screams from her when a noise shrilled through the air.

Isabella sat up, confused.

"Huh?"

"Obviously no-one respects privacy!" I growled and stormed towards the ringing phone on the wall.

"What!" I boomed down the phone.

"_Sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, brother," _a feminine voice rang from the other end; Athenodora. _"But, the Romanians have joined the witches-"_

I growled and I felt a hand rubbing my arm. Isabella kissed my shoulder and stared worriedly.

"_And..."_

"And?" I asked. "What more is there?"

"_And they're coming to Paris. They know, somehow, that you're there and they know you're unprotected. You need to move. Now."_

I gasped and pulled Isabella close to me; I was never letting go of her now or ever. Not until she was safe.

Her face was full of fear and she gave a little whimper.

"Renesmee!" she cried, quietly. "Give me the phone,"

I nodded and gave it to her, never asking for a reason.

"Athenodora? Where are Renesmee and the Cullen's? Are they still-?"

She stopped and brought her hand to her mouth. I rubbed her arms, soothing her and peppered kisses on her shoulder.

"_They're gone. They left about half an hour ago. They're on the jet back to Forks as we speak. Also they needed to leave. Something about wolves…"_

She nodded and tried to control the racks of sobs coursing through her.

She never got to say goodbye to her child; who knows when we'll see her again.

"Okay, thanks sister. That's all I needed to know. At least they'll be safe."

"_Yeah. I'll see you soon. Hand the phone back to Aro please?"_

"Bye," She whispered and she ran upstairs, sobbing.

"When will they be here?"

"_Soon. Before dawn. You need to go and pack some things. Travel light and take a car. They have witches tracking you. Goodbye brother, stay safe."_

And she was gone.

I turned to walk up the stairs only to see Isabella there with two bags and car keys. She already knew what we had to do.

"Come on," she whispered, still crying a little. "We need to get out of here,"

I picked up my bag and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on mine just for a moment and then moved outside to the already waiting car.

Carlos gave Isabella back the keys and turned to me,

"Travel safe, sir,"

"We were never here. Got that? Intruders will come. They'll say that they want us but we were never here."

"Yes sir," He nodded and walked back into the house and started cleaning up, cleansing every scent of me and Isabella.

I got into the drivers seat and immediately started the engine, driving away and not looking back.

Isabella took out her mobile and dialled a number; she obviously wanted to speak to her daughter.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"_Hi Momma," a sad_ voice rang back.

I sped up trying to get to the south coast as quickly as I could.

France would not be safe for a while...but I am in no mood to go home and neither is Isabella at the moment.

We will have to continue our honeymoon elsewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh Oh... Not good.**

**So they've had to move elsewhere to carry on their honeymoon...And the Cullens have gone home! So sad :( ****Somethings going on with the wolves too!**

**The next chapter is going to be one of the Cullen's to see what's going on there.. Don't worry, it'll switch back!**

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**I'll update soon! **

**Cheerio, friends XD**

**Jess xxxx**


	33. Nowhere Is Safe

**Helloo :D**

**Here's the next bit :D**

**Thank you guys who reviewed and subscribed XD XD**

**Enjoy!...**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

I wiped away another tear as the jet went over the ocean. I was sat on Uncle Emm's lap and he was gently rocking me, trying to get me to stop crying.

"Shh lil'bear," Uncle Emm cooed. "Please don't cry. You know you'll see them again,"

"When?" I snapped and more tears flowed.

He had no answer for that.

We got home in the dark; I'd eventually fallen asleep so the journey went quicker.

"Time to go, sweetie," Auntie Alice whispered and I held out my arms.

I don't feel like walking.

She scooped me up and carried me off the jet into a car. I was still a little sleepy so I couldn't focus on anything. Grandpa Carlisle started the car and sped us home.

I heard the others talking and the mention of my name made me pay attention.

I still kept my eyes closed; I didn't want them to know I was listening.

"Is Renesmee asleep?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah," Alice whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Esme wants to know if any of the wolves are gone. She, Emmett and Jasper are looking in the woods. They just want to know what to look for."

I internally gasped.

Wolves?

GONE?

No!

That's not fair!

Why do the witches want the wolves? They've done nothing!

I want Jacob…

I felt tears prickling in my eyes and I held them back; crying would give me away.

"Rose, you know I can't see them and with sleepy here on my lap I'm not seeing much as it is." Alice whined.

"Give her here then," Rose hissed and I felt myself being carefully moved, from one lap to another. I snored a little, keeping up my charade and listened intently.

"Esme says that she can pick up Seth's, Leah's, two others and Embry's scents…so they're safe." Rose whispered.

No Jacob? I wanted to scream and shout, telling them to get him back. But I couldn't. I was meant to be sleeping.

I felt Auntie Rose sigh,

"And Jacob. She's just seen him. He told her that Seth's actually not here. He went missing about an hour ago. That's why his scents still so strong."

I sighed too but held it in at the last minute. I was expecting Auntie Rose to talk to me but she didn't. She must have thought I was taking a deep breath in my sleep. Then I felt her stiffen.

"Esme?" she whispered, and then her voice got louder. "Esme what's happening?"

"What's going on?" Grandpa asked, worried for Grandma.

"It's gone dead." She whispered, "We need to get home, they may be in trouble."

I felt the car speed up and soon it slowed to a stop. We were home.

Rose picked me up, still 'sleeping' and ran somewhere. I was placed down on a soft surface, no doubt my bed and tucked in.

"Sleep pretty girl. We'll be right back."

I heard the door close and I got up.

I turned on my little light that was kept under my bed; I was in my bedroom at the big house.

I ran to my closet and put on some jeans and a t-shirt; running in my pj's wouldn't be practical. I was about to leave when the door opened, revealing Uncle Emmett.

I stood frozen and a big grin crept onto his face.

"It doesn't matter," he called to someone. "I think she's on her way to find you," his voice held laughter and I turned bright red at being caught. "Were you trying to run away, Ness?" he asked picking my up.

"No," I sighed. "I want to find Jacob,"

His face fell then, all laughter gone. What had happened?

I noticed that his clothes were a little torn and he had a cut on his shoulder.

I pressed my hand to his cheek and asked what happened.

He sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Now," he whispered. "I'm going to tell you something that the others did want me to tell you. They said that you wouldn't be able to handle it but I know you're stronger than that."

I gazed up into his big golden eyes; they were really sad.

"Uncle Emm?" I asked, timidly. "What happened in the woods?"

"They came. The witches. They attacked us but we knew what they were after. I'm sorry Ness but they got him. They got Jacob."

He clasped me into a tight hug and he rocked me. "Shh, Ness! It's okay! We'll find him."

I heard something making a choking sound, followed by little squeals.

"Shh! Shh! Please," Emmett was begging. I realised that the sounds were me. I felt Emmett T-shirt getting damp; I was crying floods of tears. I will get my Jacob back.

When I was old enough; I would find him myself…and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

We reached the south coast of France in a matter of 3 hours. I didn't realise how fast Aro could get this car to go. He drove the car onto a boat in the harbour. He angrily got out his phone and dialled. I walked away to one of the upper decks. I found myself in a large room, garnished with red and gold and a large Volturi crest.

Duh, Bella, of course he has a boat!

It had large leather couches and there were 3 doors leading off somewhere. Maybe bedrooms.

"Bella," he said, hurriedly. Whoa, he never calls me Bella. "Please sit. Enjoy yourself but none of my staff are here so I will be sailing the boat so I cannot accompany you. It won't take us long to get to Tuscany."

I pouted a little. I didn't want to go home just yet. He kissed my forehead and added, "Don't worry, we're not going home. It's just quicker to go around the mountains by sea and travel on land."

I nodded and he kissed me again, leaving for…well wherever he was going.

I sat on one of the leather couches looking around the room. I felt the engines start and the boat swelling around the waves as it moved through them. There was a bookshelf on the far side of the room and I saw some of my favourites. I smiled; reading would definitely pass time.

I turned on the stereo in the corner and read through _Romeo and Juliet_.

About two hours later I finished the book. I decided against reading another and I decided to find Aro. It didn't take me long; I followed his scent through a maze of tiny corridors. I got to the door only to hear him yelling. I thought there was someone else in the room but the voice was fuzzy. It was a speaker on the phone.

"Isabella," he snapped.

Oops.

"Just come in. There's no need to stand and wait,"

I sheepishly opened the door to see him pressing buttons occasionally and his phone was blurting out Felix's voice.

"I'm sorry sir," he mumbled.

Aro growled and I sat on the chair in the corner.

"What's happening?"

Aro said nothing, he was pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes tight shut.

"Um…err well," Felix stuttered. "We know who betrayed you to the witches and Romanians. We found him conspiring with Vladimir and planning on the phone."

"Who was it?"

"It was Caius ma'am."

I choked.

I looked up at Aro.

He was looking at me now; his eyes were full of betrayal.

"Even though he did all those things, I never thought he would betray us." I whispered, going straight into Aro's arms. I could see that he felt the same.

"He's joined the Romanians now," Felix says. "He's relayed all our strategies to them,"

I whimpered and started sobbing a little into Aro's chest.

"We need to go home Aro," I cried. "We need to make sure that everyone's safe,"

He nodded, anger becoming prominent in his eyes.

"When we return, I will kill him. I don't care what it takes. I will burn him alive if I have to!" Aro roared.

"Shh! Shh, my love," I soothed. "As you said, we'll be home soon,"

"We've found him sir!" Felix shouted.

We could hear a commotion at the other end of the line.

"Kill him," Aro said blankly.

"NO!" I shouted and everything stopped.

"Isabella?"

"Trust me, you'll like this better. Put him in the cell that you found me in Felix. Tie that chain around his neck and deprive him of blood. When we get home," I said to Aro, "I want him to be humiliated and shown the full wrath of our rage!"

I heard Felix laugh in agreement and a tiny smile creeping on Aro's lips.

"Who knew you had such a taste for revenge, my love?"

"For him, my appetite is monstrous!" I laughed and he pushed a button, increasing the speed of the boat.

We reached Volterra in less than an hour and we stormed into the caste, hand in hand.

"This way," Athenodora said, being followed by Marcus. I knew where I was going. The four of us came to his cell and I went in first.

I wanted a little revenge chat to rile him up.

"Well, Well, Well," I smiled. He was curled up in a ball and had the metal chain snapped around his neck. He looked up at me with black eyes.

"You bitch! Interfering whore!" he roared trying to run and claw at me. "You put me in here! Trust me Isabella; I will not rest until your head is on my wall!"

He was hit back against the wall; I turned to see Aro stood next to me.

His eyes were alight with hatred.

"You do NOT speak to her like that! She is your superior!" Aro growled at him.

"Isn't it funny?" I laughed. "The last time we were in here, you yelled at me saying I 'wasn't your superior'. Well, haven't the tables turned?"

I stepped closer and he lashed out, thrashing him arms at me, his hands set into claws.

Aro pulled me back, holding me tight in his arms.

"Don't jest him my darling," he whispered. "Do you realise what you have done, Caius? You have ended not only yourself but us all?"

"Good!" he shouted. "At least I have to comfort in knowing that when I die, you two will not be far behind me. The world will be freed of your sycophantic ways, Aro. At long last!"

I heard Aro growl behind me and his grip on me got slightly tighter. It was a little uncomfortable.

"Aro, ignore him. He's only trying to get to you. He wants you angry; don't let him get to you," I whispered and he took his hands from my arms, taking a deep breath.

"Shut up! You ugly harlot!"

I gasped and Aro was over him, growling and roaring a flurry of words in English and Italian. I saw teeth being shattered and flying into the walls, splintering into tiny pieces. Aro continued to beat him and I ran, stopping him.

"Stop! If you do this what makes you better than him? He wants you to do this! Look at him!" I screamed, holding back Aro's arms. At first he shrugged me off, making me fall to the floor but I didn't give in.

Eventually I managed to haul Aro off him and the look on Caius' face just made my point obvious.

He was badly deformed but you could still tell that he was smug. His twisted, toothless smile, tugged at the edges and his eyes burned into ours with an aura of victory.

I felt two people advancing on me and Aro making me turn and growl. I was in defence mode; my mind was focused on protecting Aro. I straightened immediately only to see Marcus standing in front of Athenodora, his arms outstretched, probably to restrain me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and they relaxed.

"So what do we do with him?" Athenodora asked.

"We take him upstairs; thoroughly disgrace him and then we kill him," Aro murmured

I heard Caius move behind me, the chain rattled a little.

I turned to see what he was doing and I felt rip the bodice of my dress. I fell back, putting a crack in the floor.

I wanted to stand but I couldn't; something was pinning me down.

I looked to see Caius attached to my ankle, pulling me towards him.

His eyes were alight with rage and hunger; he was going to kill me.

"Get off me!" I shouted, squirming trying to get away. Athenodora grabbed my arms, pulling me from his grasp. Marcus was pulling back Caius when I heard a crack. I snapped my eyes shut, praying that I wasn't my ankle coming off. I felt myself being dragged swiftly across the floor and into someone's arms.

"It's alright sister," Marcus whispered. "You're safe."

I opened my eyes to see that I was out of the cell, my ankles still in tact. Athenodora was holding a hand in her palm; Caius' hand.

I sighed and looked around me; where's Aro.

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Evil.

Pure evil.

I can't think of any other way to describe him. He'd hurt my Isabella, betrayed us to the witches and Romanians and above all, he insults all of us and tries to kill her. I snapped his hand off, freeing Isabella from him. I told Marcus to take her outside.

I needed a chat with Caius.

"Why?" I asked.

Nothing.

"Why did you do it Caius?"

He looked at me, his face gleaming with a smug aura.

"Do what? I've done a lot of things Aro," he smiled.

I growled and punched the smile off his face. He chuckled a little under his breath.

"Any of it," I growled. I wanted to hear him say why he did all those terrible things.

"Well, I locked up your sweet Isabella because she was too nosey for her won good. I knew she would try and rescue that witch and betray my judgement-"

"That wasn't your judgement to give though was it?"

"You wouldn't have known what to do if I left the judgement to you! You were useless!"

I smacked him again.

"Also," he growled. "I hate her. You've let her walk all over you and the rest of us and now look; we have given up our reputation and everything we have worked so hard for, for some girl,"

Smack.

"She is not just some girl Caius. She is my mate and wife!"

He had no remark for that. I heard him grumble something under his breath and he said,

"The reason why I told to Romanians and witches everything is because I am loyal to them."

I growled. It made sense. During the war with the Romanians, they somehow knew our strategies and where the wives were held; they tried to kidnap them. It was funny how Athenodora got left behind and my old wife taken. I knew it wasn't a coincidence; he was telling them everything.

An undercover spy.

I yanked the chain from the wall and call Marcus inside.

"Brother?"

"Tell the girls to so upstairs and wait there until we come and get them and come in."

"They won't leave," Marcus said. "They say that they want to stay."

I growled; why won't they listen!

"Very well!" I roared in exasperation and the three of them walked in. I kept Caius in my hold until Marcus pinned him down.

"I want to do it," Isabella hissed.

I nodded sharply and helped Marcus keep Caius still.

"Thank God that the world will finally be rid of you," she seethed.

He laughed and looked up at her. She took a step back from him and he said,

"Isabella? You know, wherever you take her, they'll know. Wherever you think is safe, they'll always find her. I told them everything and they are very interested."

An evil smile crept on his face and Isabella screeched in anger and sheer terror, tearing his head from his body.

She kicked his body across the room, grabbing the matches from inside my pocket a second later and set him alight.

We stood and watched; Isabella still panting in rage.

"He won't get to her now," she hissed through her teeth.

I pulled her outside into my arms and held her until she calmed. Her rage turned into fear as she started to sob against my chest.

"They won't get her, I won't let them," I whispered against her head and she nodded. I picked her up in my arms, leaving Marcus and Athenodora to clean up, and took her to my rooms.

I laid her down on the bed, hoping and wishing that she would get some semblance of rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! The war has well and truly started.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think :D**

**Cheerio :D**

**Jess xxxx**


	34. 2 Years Later new

**Helloo!**

**AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED I HAVE DELETED THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! I AM DOING A TINY LITTLE REWRITE SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ IT, FORGET THE LAST PART. IT'S GONE! **

**THE REASON FOR IT IS BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW WHERE TO GO NEXT WITH IT. IN TRUTH, I HAD A PLAN AND I HAVE STRAYED SO FAR FROM IT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO TO GET BACK ONTO IT SO I AM GOING TO EDIT THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER AND GO FROM THERE!**

**SORRY PEOPLE!**

**** = updated bit - skip to here if you have read this chapter before**

**Here's the 'updated' chapter :) **

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

**Bella POV**

I was exhausted.

Absolutely.

Everyday for the past two years, since Caius' ending, we have been training endlessly. I relayed Caius' warning/threat to the Cullens and I don't know where Renesmee is.

They won't tell me…

"_Why wont they tell me Aro?" I screeched. _

_I just told Alice about Caius and what he said._

_I was pacing around my bedroom, hitting random things. Aro had just carried me to bed, letting me rest. It's at times like these I wish that I could fall asleep. Instead he lay by me, stroking my hair, soothing me. _

_I heard that funny rumbling noise again; Aro told me that when mates are contented, they purr. _

_Aro sighed, pulling me into his arms._

"_My darling, you want to keep her safe don't you?"_

_I nodded, pouting like a 5 year old child._

"_So, don't you think its best that they don't tell you? Who knows if any of the others in the castle are on our side? If they hear you, they may take her. You don't want that any more than I do. So please, let them take care of her; when she's grown, no doubt she'll come to us,"_

I clenched my fists, breaking the sword in my hand.

"Bella!" Felix sighed.

This was the third sword I've broken.

"Why?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. I avoided Aro's gaze in the second story window.

I heard him sigh too and say,

"Oh my love,"

I picked up another and shouted, "Again!"

Felix charged at me and I flew out my shield. I concentrated on turning him the other way and as soon as he hit, he turned left, running around me.

"Yes!" I hissed and I heard Aro chuckle as Felix crashed into the wall in front of him.

I've learnt to do more with my shield.

I can protect people in even better ways.

For instance, if I joined hands with someone with a power like Jane, her power would spread all over my shield, not affecting us but anyone who touches my shield will experience Jane's power.

It's really impressive.

I also can protect people by sending my shield out into little bubbles.

I can protect the people who I am closely bonded with, like Aro and maybe Renesmee, by putting my shield around them and sectioning that bit off so they are still protected without me thinking about them.

With the others it takes a bit of work.

I laughed at Felix's misfortune and I felt arms encircle my waist. I leaned back into Aro's chest humming a little.

"That was good, but _that_ wasn't funny!" he murmured and me and Aro laughed a little harder.

"Oh but Felix, it was!" Aro said through his laughter.

Felix stalked away, grumbling and completely embarrassed.

"Now," Aro said, hushed. "What were you thinking about just then?"

His eyebrows were raised; he read me like a book.

I tried to find a lie as I could tell he was getting, not tired but worn out over me thinking about Renesmee.

There's only so much sympathy a person can give.

I sighed at my silence and he kissed my forehead.

"Oh Isabella," he sighed and pulled me a little closer. "Try not to think of it,"

"I know; I'm sorry. I can't help it; my mind always wonders; I'm constantly thinking about where she is and if she's safe! I'm acting like such a-"

"Mother," he said. "You're acting like a mother,"

I looked up at him and frowned.

"Well, I was going to say 'whiny bitch' but I'll go with that,"

He chuckled a little, taking my hand and pulling me inside.

"Hopefully, soon, this will all be over," he said. "And we'll see her again,"

"Yeah," I breathed.

Ever since those witches came and took Jane, telling us of a war, they haven't even attacked.

Not once!

It's quite annoying actually.

For the first 6 months we were on high alert. I and Athenodora were kept up in our tower all day, all night. I wasn't even allowed out to hunt; Felix brought us our blood; or to see Aro. He came to me. We had guards outside our door always and they never left.

We were soon released for our safe house but we're still not allowed out of the castle grounds.

We have to be escorted everywhere and Aro and Marcus watch over us always.

A little overprotective but I can see why they do it.

We entered the throne room, people buzzing about the danger. Some of the guests that had come for my coronation like the Denali's and the Egyptians, stayed, the others left but didn't stray too far.

I ignored my throne, sitting on Aro's lap.

He smiled, rubbing my back.

"Comfortable?" he smirked.

"Yes thanks," I smiled brightly. He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

Athenodora giggled next to me and I winked. She knew that I had Aro wrapped around my little finger.

We sat making up strategies and plans, wondering if we should be the first to make the attack.

"If we make the first attack," started Felix. "Then we'll have the element of surprise. They won't see us coming."

"You do know that they have seers their side?" I said.

He thought and then sighed, "Well what are we going to do then?"

"Wait," said Aro.

"We've been waiting for two years, sir!" Demetri said. "We need to do something,"

"The Romanians are involved you know that. And you know that they have been seen in the country and around the outskirts of Volterra. We cannot make a move until they have given up,"

Aro sighed and rubbed his face.

I kissed his forehead and he hummed in annoyance.

I could tell that this was taking its toll on him. I could see that he wanted to fight and get rid of the problem but they were powerful.

They were taking vampires and who knows what else to increase their power.

I know that they have been taking the wolves.

That day I called Alice, I could hear shouting in the background; she told me that witches had attacked Esme, Jasper and Emmett and Jacob was with them. They took him and Renesmee was incredibly angry and upset.

I told Aro and he…well, blew his top.

_The witches are making a mockery of us,_ he said.

The fact that he can't protect not only vampires but the wolves too embarrasses him.

"I know Demetri but how can we be sure that we'll survive? You know the main strategy; no attack unless there is a chance of full survival."

Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

Suppose we're waiting a little longer.

We sat and listened to the guards quarrelling for what seemed like hours. I sighed, getting off Aro's lap to leave.

"Where-?"

"My room. All they're doing is arguing. I can't listen to it anymore; it's driving me crazy,"

He nodded, looking worried.

I walked out the side door, his gaze still following me. I could feel the tension coming from him; he so desperately wanted to follow me to keep me safe. I started up the stairs of Queens tower, skipping two steps at a time.

I unlocked the door to find that something was…different.

Has something been moved?

I ran across the room, looking at the bookcase.

Nope.

All normal.

I turned to look at the windows behind me; still the same. I sniffed the air to see in anyone had been in here. Apart from me and Athenodora's scents that were normal, I found an unfamiliar one.

I turned to my chamber doors; they reeked of this new scent.

I growled, slowly opening the door.

"Who's here?" I hissed.

I quickly stepped into my room scanning again. Nothing had been moved but there was definitely something wrong. I took a sword that was hanging on the wall and kicked down the door to my bedroom.

"Get out here," I hissed again, holding the sword, primed to strike. On my bed, I noticed a tiny piece of fabric. I poked it with the sword, to see if it was safe, and picked it up.

I unfolded it to reveal a crest.I frowned; I didn't recognise it.

Something clattered.

"Hello?" I asked, whipping around. I clutched the sword tighter and scrunched up the unknown crest in my hand. "Who is there?"

I jumped out of my room to see a man sat in an armchair across the room. I pointed my sword at him, keeping him back.

"What do you want? Why are you in my room?"

He looked up, smiling at me. I gasped, dropping the useless weapon.

"Vladimir? How-?"

"Am I here? The windows. You are very silly to leave them open,"

I stood stunned, like a rabbit in headlights.

I was powerless.

I couldn't move.

He stood then advancing on me.

I felt him grab my arms, nuzzling my ear.

"You see, dear, windows don't only let things in. They let things out too,"

I frowned, not knowing what he meant.

I felt two bodies behind me, one laughing silently. Vladimir's hands fell from my arms to my waist, keeping me where I was.

"Vladimir, be careful, she is precious." a voice purred.

"Stefan?" I whispered.

He laughed louder, grabbing me around the neck and throwing me to the floor. My hands flew up to pull his hand away.

I couldn't move or struggle; Vladimir holding down my ankles and Stefan's choke hold keeping me down.

"What are you going to do with me?" I rasped. If they weren't vampires, they wouldn't have heard me.

"Start a war," Stefan sniggered. The others joined in and dragged me towards my window but none of them could move me.

I started to kick my legs, trying to break free. I managed to free one ankle, successfully kicking Vladimir into the wall, making it crack and start to crumble.

"Let…go!" I tried to shout; it came out like a breath.

"Grab her legs," Stefan ordered and I felt myself being tied up around my ankles.

Their guards started grabbing me, ripping pieces of my clothing but never grasping hold of my skin. I just kept hitting them away.

"Stop it!" Stefan growled, grabbing and catching my wrists in his hand.

"Move, brother." Vladimir appeared, his eyes glaring at me from above. "I know how to deal with her. Soon, she'll comply."

But his grip on my neck didnt falter one bit. I sneered at them, pulling a face to say 'bring it on!'

They both growled and Vladimir scooped my upper body off the floor, holding my arms in a very uncomfortable position. I knew that if I moved, they would snap off. Stefan wrapped and stuffed a piece of cloth around my mouth. I didn't give int though; I bit him.

"Bitch!" he yelped.

"Get the window!" Vladimir hissed. Some guards scurried over but it wasn't enough. He nodded to stefan who was holding my tied up legs.

I heard a slight creak coming from outside my chambers door and my eyes snapped to it, full of hope. The door was still as it was. I choked a little; how had Aro or anyone not heard this struggle? Maybe they killed him...but I would have heard that!

"I would but she's not exactly as weak as we hoped!" he hissed back and I was dropped, my head smacking and vibrating the wood beneath the carpet. I rolled and began crawling from them, trying to reach the door. One of them chuckled and another grabbed my hair, pulling me back.

I screamed, so loud that it made the glass in the windows shake and hopefully attracting some kind of attention, as Vladimir forced himself on top of me.

"Get off me!" I screeched. He just smiled and continued, continuing some of the rips in my clothing.

No, no, no, no!

There was a bang to my side and pieces of wood flew over my head. Someone had kicked the door from it's hinges...

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

Isabella was right.

Their bickering was infuriating.

I stood, ghosting over to the door. I don't think anyone notice me leave.

"Good move brother," Marcus murmured, making me chuckle quietly.

I headed towards my chambers when I heard something clatter onto the floor in Isabella's room. I frowned, and then just rolled my eyes. She maybe just knocked it over; she's still adorably clumsy.

I came to the stairs of my chambers when a familiar scent hit me.

The Romanians.

I growled, running up my stairs. If they wanted a fight, they would get one.

I kicked open the door finding…nothing.

On the table in front of me was their crest, infused with purple and silver.

Isabella's colours.

"Sir?" Felix asked. "What's-? Are you alright?"

"Where is Isabella?"

"She went to her room; she told you that."

My incredibly old brain snapped into gear.

This was a trick; a diversion.

They wanted her, not me.

I growled again, throwing the piece of cloth on the floor, heading to her room.

I passed Athenodora on the way, telling her to go back to Marcus and stay with him; it wasn't safe in their tower.

I flitted up the stairs, finding their door unlocked.

I could hear a struggle inside and I heard the familiar tones of theur cruel voices.

"Get the window!" Vladimir hissed.

"I would but she's not exactly as weak as we hoped!" Stefan hissed back.

Something smashed and something thudded to the floor. My heart filled with anrgy black blood as I heard Isabella scream.

"Get off me!" she screeched, pleading evident in her voice.

Felix tapped my shoulder to get my attention, successfully, and gestured to the door knob. I nodded and Felix kicked the door from its ancient hinges.

More of my guard joined us from hearing the comotion up here. Felix pinned Stefan to the wall, growling and punching him if he moved.

Vladimir looked straight into my eyes and tiny smirk played around his lips as he held my mate to the floor in a way that left his future actions nothing to the imagination.

The Romanian 'guard' had fled before we made a move.

Ha! Some guard...

"Get off her!" I growled, my voice sharp with my undiluted rage.

He stood slowly, Isabella scrambling from underneath him as he let up.

Demetri reached out for her, untying her ankles and hugging her. Vladimir stood frozen in his place, knowing that if he moved one little bit I would tear his miserable head off for hurting my Isabella and for even daring to take her.

He chanced it and took one step back before he howled in a kind of agony.

He fell to his knees before crumpling in a very unnatural state on the floor.

"Thank you, Alec" I whispered, knowing that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Much better," I turned to Isabella, pulling her from Demetri's grasp. "Come here, darling,"

She was shaking profusely, whimpering and grasping my shirt in her tiny fist.

"Aro?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

Of course. Of course you would check on the well being of others Isabella!

"I couldnt care less, mia cara. You are much more important. Are you okay?"

"I s-suppose" she stuttered a little. I kissed her head before giving her to Marcus. He nodded once, understanding what I wanted, as he took her away.

I eyed Stefan, his face contorted in pain but his gaze followed Isabella. I growled again and took Felix's place, slamming Stefan against the wall again. As soon as I made contact with his skin, his memories and thoughts flooded into my mind.

I saw everything...

Their alliance with the witches.

His target board full of crossed out names.

The dungeons full with prisoners, bar one cell.

Them watching the castle and the wives.

And all their battle plans.

"So, you want her for your army?" I asked him.

He said nothing, just looking towards a paralysed Vladimir. I hit him in the face, pulling his attention back.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question!" I hissed.

Again nothing. It only took one word for him to loosen up.

"Felix?" I asked, warning Stefan that if he didn't answer, he wouldn't hesitate.

"No," he hissed through the little breath he had. "Lillian..._her _army!"

"The witch is creating the army?"

He nodded and I let him go, Felix grabbing him again.

"what should we do with them, sir?" Felix asked.

"Put Vladimir in the vampire cells; i'm sure there's a lot more information we can gather from him."

"And this one?" he asked, shaking Stefan once.

I didn't know. I had gotten every piece of information from him but something told me that he knew more.

"The same, but make sure they are as far away from the wives chambers as possible. Even if it means building one in the sewers outside of the castle! Just get them out of here!" I felt my anger rise and bubble within me as they dragged my enemies away.

I slammed the widnows shut, bolting them and putting the metal shutters across.

The lesser members of the guard were still stood by the door, some of them a little frightened by what happened. I looked at them and assesed theiur loyalty; they were waiting for me to give them their orders. I smiled and walked gently towards Santiago, putting the others at ease.

"Go and take the others and surround the castle. No-one comes in and no-one goes out without my permission. If you know them, make them wait and send for me or Marcus. They will have a letter with them if they are expected."

"Yes, sir," he answered, clicking his fingers for the others to follow him.

I sighed, slumping against the wall.

I looked at the broken door on the floor and laughed. I realised there was no need for Felix to smash it as the door was already open! I was so worried that I didn't care at the time. I will have someone fix it tomorrow. I wouldn't have Isabella living here for a while so I went to her bedroom, grabbing some of her clothes and some possessions. I locked her inner chanber doors also, keeping her prized objects safe.

Now, time to find her.

I stopped when I saw the portraits of Isabella and Athenodora slashed; across the neck, at the arms and at the legs.

The split canvas show them in pieces; someone still wanted to kill them.

I rushed up to the paintings, sighing slightly as I recognised the scent of Stefan. Obviously this was the clue to their fate when we were supposed to have found them missing. But why would they do it before?

Logic would tell you that you would leave the clue after you have done the job.

Unless the warning was still valid.

They didn't go after Athenodora now, just Isabella.

Someone is still after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Are you alright, my dear?" Marcus asked. I was sat in his chambers with Athenodora holding my hand, he sitting on my other side.

"Yeah I am," I breathed, a small smile on my lips. "Bit scared though,"

"Aro will be here soon." Athenodora reassured. "He'll deal with them. Maybe he's even killed them,"

"Athena," Marcus sighed at the taboo subject.

"Sorry," She whispered, reaching over to touch his hand. I raised my eyebrows; there was more to that touch than they were letting on... "But maybe he has,"

"No, he hasn't" Marcus sighed, standing. He moved to the windows and bolted them, putting the metal cases over them so no-one could get in or out. He flipped on the light, illuminating the sitting room.

His chambers were nice albeit a little bare. It had a sort of woodsy feel to it with the greens and browns all over the room. The floor was a darkish wood and the walls complemented the same colour. The sofa's were a warm green suede, complete with a sort of emerald coloured and silver cushions. He had a large, white grand piano in the corner along with other musical instruments.

The harp was packed away in its cover...

"The guard are taking our 'guests' to the dungeons. I think you ladies are safe."

We sighed in unison and Athenodora relaxed back into the sofa. I wandered over to the harp, wondering why it was covered. MArcus gasped and I stopped in my tracks.

"I wasn't going to play it, I swear." I said, very quickly.

He laughed once and smiled, "I'm sorry. It's just no-one has played that since..." He trailed off, turning to sit at the window seat. I looked to Athenodora and she shrugged, but her face gave her away.

I walked over to Marcus, sitting next to him and taking his hand.

"Who's was it?" I asked. He closed his eyes and was about to speak when his head snapped to the door. Aro entered, his eyes a little wild. "Aro!" I gasped, running voer to him. He grasped me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"You two," his gaze alternated between me and Athenodora. "You're not safe. You are to have either one of us with you at all times and-"

"What happened?" I interrupted, my voice stern and effectively stopping his rant.

"Your portraits. I found them slashed at the neck, arms and legs." He rasped, his eyes scanning and searching the room. "It was Stefan. I thought it waas a clue to your kidnapping but they weren't after Athenodora so I think that someone is still coming for you and they-"

I silenced him with a kiss. I don't want to hear it and I'm sure he doesn't want to say it. He nodded when I pulled away, understanding my motives.

"I'll keep you safe but just so you know, the castle is on lock down,"

"Aro!" Marcus and Athenodora gasped.

"I know. I apologise to you, all of you but it is nessecary to protect, not just us, but all of our family. It was very close the situation with Isabella and it cannot and will not happen again. Athenodora, you will be in Marcus' company at all times; mia amoire, you in mine."

I looked at Athenodora to see her eyes light up just a little. Did she want to be in Marcus' company?

"You've never had to do that before. Not since the last time..." Marcus whispered, pleading with Aro.

Aro nodded and said, "I know Marcus but it needs to be done. What happened last time was a mistake on _our _part. Not yours, ours and with us watching over the women, I'm certain it won't happen again."

Marcus nodded and turned away as Athenodora averted her gaze downwards. What happened the last time? Aro turned to me, circling his arms around me.

"You will stay in my chambers, yours are too risky right now my love. If I have to leave the castle, Demetri will watch over you otherwise you will be in my company." He murmured, twirling a piece of my hair in his hands. He scanned me up and down, looking at the state of my clothing and frowned. "I have put some of your clothes in my closet but for now..."

He took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders, covering my half naked body.

"Thanks," I smiled. I was glad to have Aro taking care of me; I think Marcus' depressive state would soon rub off on me. Although, Athenodora didn't seem to mind it...

"Isabella?" I heard Aro say. I snapped my gaze back to him, his eyes were analysing me. "Where did you go just now?"

"Just thinking, don't worry," I sighed, stroking his cheek. I pecked his lips and was about to pull away but he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer with a fevered passion. My hands wandered into his hair and he quietly moaned. I tugged it, experimentally, and his moan got louder. I giggled and did it again.

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat.

Athenodora; I recognised the female tones to her cough.

We pulled away slowly, a little flushed from our kiss and I bit my lip. I whined internally; I didn't want to stop and the fire which now blazed inside me wasn't going to be tamed any time soon.

"Sorry, Athena," Aro smiled.

"Dont be sorry for me. Be sorry for Bella. Poor thing's all hot and bothered now,"

I turned away, knowing that if I could, my face would have lit up a scarlet red.

I heard Marcus chuckle from his window and rushed over to sit next to Athenodora.

What I saw next I wasnt expecting.

Marcus leaned in, cupping her face and began kissing her. I gasped and shook my head, Aro chuckling in my ear.

"How could you not know, mia Isabella?" he murmured in my ear.

I felt so guilty for watching but the shock paralysed me for a moment. Athenodora ran her fingers through his hair and his lips moved to her neck. She sighed, her eyes fluttering when he pulled away, a smug smile on his face. Aro laughed, the smugness mirrored on his face.

"Now who's hot and bothered, Athena?" he teased.

"Wha-wha-er-wh-whe-er-when-_how_?" I stuttered, making the men laugh.

"I'll tell you later," Athenodora breathed. Her breathing was shallow and she was chewing nervously on her lip. I tried not to giggle but it was just so much of a shock.

"We'll leave you now to your...own devices," Aro murmured, quite sleazily for him. That was no doubt due the LOT of subtext in that sentence.

After Aro closed the door I giggled a little bit louder.

"I never knew! Not a thing! They hid it so well! How did you find out?" I blabbered out.

Aro rasied his eyebrow at my question and answered, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Oh. Right. I bet that was a nice image...

He laughed at my silence, knowing what he meant. I shook my head, chasing away the mental image of Marcus and Athenodora together and took Aro's hand.

"How long have you known?"

"About 6 months now," he answered, soon regretting it as I stopped us in our tracks.

"6 months? and you didnt tell me?"

He cupped my face and kissed my forehead, "In my defense, Athenodora was meant to tell you a long time ago. I guess she was just a little scared. Especially since..."

He stopped and he drifted off into his own thoughts.

"Since?" I prompted.

He said nothing and walked ahead of me. He shook his head, muttering to himself.

"Aro? Please, tell me. Since what? or when?"

He stopped, sighing loudly. We found a window seat and he pulled my onto it, after bolting and covering thw window of course.

"In Marcus' room, that harp you saw, well, that belonged to his wife and mate, Didyme. She also happens to be my sister,"

I gasped. This family is like a soap opera! So that meant that, through marriage, Marcus and Aro were brothers.

"She taught him to play and she would play almost everyday. He can't bear to touch it now since she..."

He closed his eyes and I carried on the sentence. I knew what was coming.

"Died?" I asked.

He nodded and continued,

"During the last lockdown, it was the battle between the Romanians and us. Me, _Caius _and Marcus watched over our wives, just as we are doing now. Only we made one mistake. One day the Romanian forces came to attack the castle and we lost a lot of our numbers. We stayed with our wives until one of our old guard members, Lucius begged us to help. The Romanians would get in otherwise and we would surely loose."

He stopped, taking a deep breath, but he carried on. He wanted to get it out.

"Us three left, leaving the women locked in the room and, stupidly, unprotected. Didyme, according to Athenodora, managed to pick the lock and break out fo the room. She said that her aura of happiness would stop the fighting."

Deep breath.

"Well, anyway, she broke out and well..."

He stopped there, obviously where Didyme met her demise. I sighed, touching Aro's cheek.

"That's awful." I sighed. "Poor you, poor Marcus,"

He nodded and held my hand to his cheek, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"That's why he is so sad. She was his mate and he has never truly forgotten her. Of course, he never will but I'm sure that his love for Athenodora will help him greatly. She is exactly what he needs right now. Someone lively to make him smile for once,"

"Yeah," I agreed. "Is she happy with him?"

"Can't you tell?"

Huh.

He has a point.

The way that Aro teased her about that kiss did make it very obvious that she enjoyed it as well as him.

"I still can't believe you knew and didn't tell me," I muttered as we stood, walking again thorugh the halls towards his chambers.

"You know now, that's all that matters."

I knew he meant both those stories. I'm sure that he has been preparing to tell me about his sister but just couldn't find the right occasion. He suddenly scooped me up into his arms, making me shriek.

"Hey!"

"Considering this will be you home for how ever long, I need to do this properly."

I rolled my eyes as he carried me into his, now our, chambers and setting me down on the bed. The room had been changed around a bit to accommodate for my vanity table and another armoire for my clothes.

I took off his cloak, hanging it on a hook on the wall and I stripped out of my ripped dress, knowing full well that I was in his peripheral vision.

I wiggled my hips slightly but enough for it to make his imagination go wild as I pulled the dress over my hips, letting it drop to the floor. I stood just in my uinderwear and bent at the waist to pick up my dress. I heard him growl behind me and I bit my lip to stop mr form giggling. I put it in the armoire and turned with my back to him to get under the covers.

I waited for the bait to work. He joined me on the bed moments later, laying down next to me, kissing my shoulder and stroking over my hip. I buried my face in the pillow, trying so hard not to laugh.

"I know this is all a big game so you may as well give in. You can't fool me, my love," he murmured against my skin and I rolled over to face him, my lip protruding in a pout. He laughed, pulling my lip slightly and settling the covers completely over us. I let my laughter out and surrendered to him.

This lockdown wasn't going to be so bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! **

**Honestly, I like this one better. It helped me get in the relationship between Marcus and Athenodora and it help me introduce Didyme. In the other version she was alive (**She was the woman who helped Bella in the cell for those who have read the other version! ... She was a witch too.**) but it was so hard to write her in and come up with a logical explanation for it so in this one I decided to keep to the norm. **

**And by norm I mean that Aro killed her and Marcus doesn't know about it. You'll find out soon all the details**

**Sorry I had to end it here, I would have gone on and on forever other wise!**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Longest chapter! 6,160 words!**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx**


	35. Source of Madness

**Hellloo!**

**Sorry it's been a while and I'm sorry about all the re-writing stuff. Here's the next bit for you all.**

**Thank you for putting up with me and the wait; I will get back onto the story soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aro POV<strong>

I lay in my now shattered bed listening to Isabella in the shower.

She was singing, well humming, to herself. She had a beautiful voice and I bet she doubts it. Her hums then turned into words; it wasn't a song I recognised but she sung it well.

I was interrupted by a woman screaming. I zoned in to the origin of the scream and I laughed relaxing again. I heard faint sounds of love coming from Marcus' chambers and I rolled my eyes.

"Glad you are happy brother," I jested and to which was replied with a bang on the wall. I laughed, knowing either Marcus or Athena threw something at it. Truly, I wish him all the best; it's nice to see him smile since Didyme's death.

**_Liar! _**She sang in my ear.

I growled, "Go away,"

I rolled over, burying my face in my pillow. The darkness didn't help; all I could see was my sister's face.

**_You mean murdered…_**

She was so cheerful that it terrified me. I and my sister were so alike; we both have a cheery disposition and we are cunning; she more than I although that now is debateable.

**_Hahaha! What? Me more cunning than you, dear brother? I think not…_**

"Be quiet!" I hissed to her voice. "Stop tormenting me!"

_**Stop lying then…murderer**._

"Stop it," I sighed, defeated.

**_MURDERER!_** She screamed in my head.

And I saw it all again…

* * *

><p><em>I stood by the garden window, watching my wife dance. She loved to dance. I admired her beauty as the sun reflected off her hair and her skin making a million diamonds. I heard giggling and laughter further down the corridor and a smile broke on my own face. Didyme.<em>

"_Hello sister," I smiled. I turned to see her crouched, ready to pounce, me effectively ruining her game._

"_Aww! That's not fair. Hello brother," She whined and then smiled, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I saw Marcus smirking behind her. I smiled at him and he nodded in hello. I heard all of my sister's thoughts plough through my mind and I winced slightly. There were some things that I didn't want to see…or hear. _

_Didyme pulled away as I froze and winked. I sighed, letting an annoyed growl rumble in my chest. She gracefully folded herself into Marcus' arms and sighed. _

_I closed my eyes shut, not letting my anger surface. _

"_Are you well, Aro?" her voice rang. I opened my eyes again; them still stood as they were and smiled widely._

"_Yes, dear, you just showed me more than I wanted to see," I walked away from them, concealing my clenched fists under my cloak. I heard them talking and murmuring to one another behind me; it seems they have something to tell me._

_They were married a few weeks ago and have just returned from some time alone together. _

_I was overjoyed to see them marry but I rarely see them now. _

_Marcus sometimes doesn't even show for hearings and sometimes, on the very rare occasion that we go to church, he doesn't come and neither does she. I saw in my sister's mind Marcus' tedium towards our coven's views._

* * *

><p><em>I returned to the throne room to find Caius and Athenodora sharing an intimate moment. <em>

_For goodness sake! _

_Can I not venture anywhere in the castle without coming across a couple? _

_I would have gone out to see my wife but we had a little spat this morning, resulting in a silence between us._

"_Afternoon, Aro," Athenodora smiled coming over to hug me._

"_Hello, dear," I sighed._

"_Why so sad, brother?" Caius asked._

"_My sister. I just had a little insight to her thoughts," I said. "Not something I wanted to see,"_

_They chuckled a little but composed themselves as the doors opened._

"_Ahh, speak of the devils," Athenodora murmured, going to sit on Caius' lap. _

_My sister and Marcus came towards me, looking very serious._

"_Brother, may we speak with you?" Marcus asked quite…shyly?_

_I laughed quietly at his insecurity and sat, gesturing for them to continue. Didyme walked forward and began,_

"_Brother, you know I love you and I have never thanked you enough for giving me this life but…"_

_She paused, looking at Marcus for support. I leant forward, pulling her towards me, being careful not to touch her skin. _

"_But?" I pressed, looking into her red eyes for some kind of clue._

"_But…I'm afraid we cannot continue this life with you anymore,"_

_I sat, silence in shock. She wanted to leave, along with Marcus! I looked to him and he held out his hand. I refused it, knowing that it would just confirm what my sister told me. I heard Athenodora quietly sobbing next to me; they had become such good friends._

"_But, 'Dyme, you can't go," She said, getting up to hold her hands. _

"_Sorry, Dora, but I have to. We just don't share the same views anymore and we want to see and explore, not dominate."_

_That last part was directed at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly but composed myself; I didn't want them to see my resentment of their choice. _

_There was an uncomfortable silence between us all and Marcus stepped forward, taking hold of my sister's hand for comfort._

"_Brother?" she whispered. I said nothing; I didn't even look at her. "Aro?"_

_I took a deep breath and stood, walking towards them._

"_Well, I suppose I cannot stop you? That you're leaving is inevitable?"_

_Didyme nodded and Marcus agreed._

_NO! My sister will not do this! She will destroy everything! I cannot let this go on…_

"_Then I guess-"_

"_SIRS! MADAMES!" Felix yelled, entering with the majority of our guard. "The Romanians are here and they're making an attack. You need to conceal yourselves."_

_I stood speechless, knowing that getting angry at Felix's outburst would be unneeded. _

"_We'll talk about this later," I murmured and went to find my wife._

* * *

><p><em>We all convened in the safe room below and held our terrified wives, waiting for the fight to be over. We have been sat here for hours, maybe even days. We could hear pained screams, hopefully from the Romanians, above us and Sulpicia cuddled closer to me.<em>

"_Aro?" she whispered, her fear showing through._

"_It's alright, my dear, it'll be over soon," I said flatly._

_My sister sighed and let a small smile come to her lips and a few seconds later, the same smile was replicated on my wife's face. I felt the corners of my own lips tugging upwards but I fought against it. _

_I wanted to concentrate, not be drugged by Didyme's glee!_

_More screams and shouts occurred and then there was silence. We all froze until Caius spoke,_

"_Do you think it's over?"_

_I was about to answer him when footsteps came straight towards us. I stood, pushing Sulpicia behind me; the others copied my movements. I growled when the door handle turned and I was ready for a fight. _

_I didn't care if I died as long as they were safe._

"_Sirs?" a familiar voice asked._

"_Lucius?"I asked, relaxing my stance. He had torn clothing and his arm was badly mangled. "Are you alright? What happened?"_

"_They've retreated, but there are more on their way. We've lost a lot of number's sir. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't completely necessary but we need your help. Please, sir." He pleaded. _

_I sighed and looked to my brothers. Caius was reeling for a fight; I know he hated to be cooped up here and Marcus…well I don't know. I offered my hand to him and he took it, revealing his thoughts. _

_He wanted to fight; the last favour for me._

_I nodded._

"_Very well Lucius. I know you would only come to us if you were in dire need. We'll fight. My dears, you will stay here. There are swords in the next room if you need to protect yourself."_

_I kissed my wife's forehead and waited for my brothers to say their goodbyes. _

_I heard my sister whispering to Marcus; I wanted to hear it but she was speaking so low that I couldn't understand. _

_She extended her arms out to me and locked me in an embrace._

"_Please be safe," she pleaded but that wasn't what I listening to._

_Her thoughts came to my mind._

_I heard what she said to Marcus. She wanted to come and she was planning her route out to the battle._

_She thinks that her happiness aura will stop the fighting. _

_She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. _

_T__hey were filled with sadness but they also had an unmistakeable layer of hop; hope to escape, hope to win, hope for her new life without us…and taking Marcus with her._

_It was then I realised the aftershocks of my sister's choices. _

_Marcus was too valuable for me to loose. She would ruin everything I had worked so hard to gain. I couldn't have it…I won't. _

_I nodded once and turned sharply to leave, my brothers just behind me._

* * *

><p><em>I listened to the wives as we waited for the next round of attacks from the Romanians.<em>

"_I have to go," Didyme said._

"_What?" Athenodora asked. "No! You can't! You'll get yourself killed."_

"_It's worth it if it stops the fighting," she sighed. A part of me knew that she knew I was listening. She left then, bolting the door behind her. _

_I took off, ignoring the cries from my brothers to return. _

_I needed a word with her._

"_Sister," I hissed, catching up with her. She stopped, slowly turning, expecting my arrival._

"_I knew you would listen," she whispered. She averted her gaze and said, "So what now?"_

"_You cannot do this," I growled, advancing on her. "We have worked so hard to get this far and you will ruin everything. We will fall and the rest of our kind will be in trouble because of your infatuation."_

"_Love," she growled back. "I love him, Aro and you can't stop us leaving."_

"_I can sister. There are ways…regrettably so." I growled but murmured the last part below her hearing. I opened my arms for what should have been an embrace._

_My mind went into overload. _

_Everything was telling me not to but there was a small part of me yelling and screaming at me to do it. My duty to this world comes first and if this is what I have to do then…_

_She came willingly into my arms and clasped onto me tightly. _

_She knew what was coming. _

"_I will suffer for eternity for what I am to do, sister. I love you, little one."_

_She whimpered and pulled back, closing her eyes. _

_Then I did it. _

_The tearing and screeching of her marble skin echoed around the halls but no-one came as the same thing was happening outside. I opened the door to a nearby room, placing my sister's torn body inside, ready to light it. _

_I looked at her remains one last time, wondering if I had made a mistake. _

"_No," I growled and lit the match, slamming the door so I didn't have to watch her burn. I threw the matchbox into the room too, getting rid of the evidence. _

"_Forgive me, Marcus," I whispered. He can never know._

_That night, when the battle was won, I sat in my chambers, hopefully waiting for my wife to come to me._

_ Caius found the burning room and my dead sister's ashes and instantly blamed it on the Romanians, thankfully. _

_Marcus was broken, absolutely broken. He is in his chambers now, the doors bolted and locked. _

_I don't know if he'll ever come out again. _

_ heard the door click and my wife's scent drifted into the room. I smiled weakly and turned to face her, only to be met with angry eyes. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. She wept a little and composed herself, not wanting to embarrass either of us. _

"_It's alright, my dear," I cooed and began stroking her hair. _

_What she did next was much unexpected. _

_She pulled away, snatching my hand away from her. She growled at me and opened her mouth wanting to say something._

"_Say it," I whispered, worried._

_She leaned in and said, quietly in my ear, "I know what you did…and I will hate you forever."_

_And, just like that, regret filled my mind. What have I done?_

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" I growled, throwing the pillow across the room; only for it to be caught by Isabella.<p>

She was dry towelling her hair; I would have asked her where her other towel was but I didn't mind one bit.

She frowned, examining the pillow.

"What did it do?" she joked and smiled widely. She threw it back to me and discarded her towel. I stared, maybe for a little too long before answering.

**_She's beautiful. Would you kill her too if she got in the way?_**

"Oh nothing," I said, ignoring my sister's voice. "I was just - annoyed at the amount of…noise coming from Marcus' room."

That was partly true of course. There was noise, just not from Marcus' room.

"Well," she said, slinking over to the bed. "Don't you think maybe that it is revenge for the amount of noise that came from this room?" she giggled and winked, coming closer to nibble on my neck.

I hummed and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer still.

"Maybe, mia cara." I murmured.

**_Are you going to tell her?_**

I grunted in frustration and pushed Isabella beneath me. She yelped and I began biting on her neck. She gasped and stopped me, her hands flat on my chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked, breathless. My anger at my sister faded and I sighed, falling to the side of Isabella. I kissed her forehead and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Please tell me," she whispered.

**_Tell her…_**

I frowned, my mind conflicted.

**_Tell her._**

Isabella sat up, her face set in a serious expression.

"What's going on? Do I want to know?" she asked.

"No, you don't but you should," I whispered. I closed my eyes and my anger and regret boiled again.

**_TELL HER!_**

My sister's scream echoed in my ear, along with her laugh. I sat up and flitted over to the other side of the room. I needed to get away.

"Aro? Hey!" she snapped, making me look at her. She was knelt up, her hand reaching out for me.

She leapt up off the bed and came face to face with me, grabbing my face between her hands and began stroking my face with her thumbs.

"Listen to me," she said. "You can tell me. It's obviously bothering you, so much so that your yelling and getting angry for no reason. Please, tell me,"

She stared at me, her eyes pleading for answers.

**_do it..Do it…DO It…DO IT!_**

"Fine!" I shouted, making Isabella jump.

She backed away and sat on the bed. She had her hands balled up into fists, ready to defend and fight. I sighed and knelt in front of her, unwrapping her hands. I stroked them and kissed them, every knuckle and fingertip.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, her voice shaking a little. I groaned, resting my forehead on her hands. She will break when I tell her, just like Marcus did.

"No my dear," I whispered, looking up into her beautiful golden eyes. They had venom swimming around them, making them glow much brighter. "I have something to tell you. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a little filler. I'll get 'back' to the story in the next chapter. **

**The updates are going to be slower as I am back at college (boo!) and I have another story (yay!) to update so I am sharing my time between them.**

**I'll probably alternate - do one chapter for this and then do one for My Red Safety Net.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx**


	36. Birthday

**Helloo!**

**Sorry I didn't update this chapter earlier...I wanted to get it up before leaving the house so I was a little strapped for time.**

**Thank you again to people who reviewed and/or subscribed :) Much love! xxxxxxxxx**

**Here you go!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

3 years later

I wandered through the streets, ignoring Heidi's constant prattle as we went dress shopping.

Though I loved her, she became like a sister to me, I was still thinking about that night three years ago. Everywhere I went I saw brothers with their siblings; even Alec reminded me sometimes.

He was still broken over losing Jane. We've tried everything to get her back but she's just vanished.

But what he did…

I still love him, of course, but that doesn't mean I have forgiven him. I still believe, and he knows it, that it was very selfish of him to keep Didyme and Marcus from their happiness and killing her was certainly no the way.

He could have just asked them!

"_What?" I asked, stunned by what he said._

_He sighed, resting his forehead on my hands. "Please," he pleaded, head still down. "Do not make me say it again. Her voice tortures me everyday to tell, please don't Isabella."_

_I wanted to speak but no words would form; I looked like a fish, my mouth just opening and closing. I stood abruptly, Aro almost falling over, and went to stand by the window. _

"_No," I murmured._

_I felt him standing behind me. He put a hand on my waits and I shifted away from him. He took the hint then; I was just coming to terms with what he did._

"_Oh my," I whispered and my knees crumpled. I let myself fall but I never reached the floor. Aro caught me under my arms and held me up._

"_Isabella? Bella? Are you alright? Speak to me." He said, worried about me. But I had nothing to say to him._

"_I can't believe you did…your own sister." I whispered and I heard him whimper. I focused on his reflection in the glass window. He had his eyes tight shut and he was grimacing. I think he was crying._

"_Yes," he croaked. _

_Images of Marcus flooded my mind at the moment. Though Aro was vulnerable now, Marcus has been for much longer. He has been broken without his love and Aro was the cause. _

_Red flooded my eyes. I didn't care for his pain right now; in fact I was more concerned about the pain he has caused._

_I broke from his grasp and ran from the room, locking myself away from him. __He had the sense not to come after me._

_I will come out again when I want to see him._

I finally came out after 3 weeks.

Aro was waiting outside my room, curled over in a foetal position. He had his head tucked away; he looked like he was sleeping. As soon as I walked out though, he sat up on his knees and began begging me to forgive him. I didn't but I said that I could live with it and I loved him still.

"Bella?" Heidi called. "Are you still there?"

I came back to earth to find myself in the dress shop. When did I get here?

"Yeah?" I answered.

She held up a dress, whether it was for her or me I don't know.

"What do you think of this one?" She asked.

It was nice enough. It was gold and had a very low back. The front was a bit revealing too so I guess it's for her. I don't think I'd be allowed out of my room if Aro caught me in that.

"Kind of…sexy isn't it?" I asked, frowning.

We are having a ball for…well I don't really know, just because we can I guess.

Heidi shrugged and held it up to her body.

"I know, but I am dressing to impress." She winked and slinked off to the changing room.

She and Demetri have started a relationship. Only Athenodora and I know about it and we have been sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone.

Heidi is hoping that he will ask her to marry him tonight and I hope he does too. They're so good together.

I searched through dress designs and racks. There was nothing that took my fancy. I sighed, putting the book back and slumping in a seat next to the changing room.

"Ta da!" Heidi announced, showing off her dress.

It was actually quite nice on her. Her blond hair fell down her back, leaving a small gap until the dress. It fit snugly around her curves and it flowed out, just touching the floor. It looked like shimmering waves.

She looked beautiful.

She smiled smugly and said, "You like it don't you?"

I hid a wry smile and laughed, "Yeah I do. You look very nice Heidi. Demetri will have a wonderful time staring at you in that,"

I winked and Heidi scoffed jokingly. She frowned, looking around her.

"Where's your dress? Can't you find one?"

I shrugged and sat down again. She started stroking my hair and I laughed. It tickled and felt really relaxing at the same time.

"No, I don't like any of them. I want to pick a really good dress but they're all so…bleugh!" I sighed, a little too loud. The saleswoman looked at me, shooting daggers in my direction. I glared back at her and she shrunk back to her work.

Heidi giggled and whispered, "There's a dress shop down the street and I think they'll have stuff that's more you,"

I smiled widely and waited for her to change and pay.

She was right.

The next store had the most beautiful dresses and the first one I chose, I bought.

It was a red strapless one and had a red sash under my breasts that tied and flowed down my back. It, like Heidi's, fitted snugly around my waist and went out at the bottom. It was simple but really flattering.

When we returned, parking the car in the huge garage, we heard people bustling about and shouting. We giggled and entered the castle through the sewers; the last thing we wanted to do was help.

"How much farther?" I asked. I wasn't familiar with this route.

"Not far now. We're just under the throne room."

We ran then, seeing the ladder back up to the castle.

We were welcomed to the tapping of a foot from an annoyed Athenodora, who was dirty and covered in paint. She raised an eyebrow at us and we burst into laughter.

"Where have you been?" she scolded. "I have been stuck here all day helping to set up for later and where were you? Shopping! Unbelievable!"

She threw her arms up in the air and stomped away. Me and Heidi snuck away, holding in our laughs until we reached my chambers.

We put away our shopping and relaxed until a voice echoed around the castle,

"ISABELLA!"

Oops.

I made him mad.

I giggled and ran towards the throne room.

Aro was sat in his throne, looking very pissed off. Looking closer, I realised that he wasn't angry at all. Two can play at this game.

"Yeah?" I asked, innocently.

He stood, flitting over to me and pulling me closer to whisper in my ear.

"Why didn't you help out today?" he breathed, his breath tickling my ear. I inhaled deeply but quietly.

Why does he affect me like this? A familiar tingling between my legs started and I realised he had asked me a question.

"I needed to buy my dress." I whispered, trying to control not jumping on him.

He tutted and ran his finger down my cheek. Stop it, you teasing man!

"Poor Athenodora. You know, if you helped out you wouldn't have to go out again shopping with Athenodora for her dress?"

I gasped. No. I couldn't go shopping again. I've already had enough for a while.

"No," I gasped dramatically and he laughed.

"It is your own fault, mia dolce."

I groaned and slumped in my throne. I pouted and whined,

"But I don't wanna go,"

He laughed again and knelt in front of me. All his playfulness was gone and he held my hands.

"I missed you," he held my hands to his lips, kissing them every once in a while.

"I missed you too. And I'm not going shopping again. I have my dress; she should have come with us this morning."

He chuckled and shook his head.

His eyes were alight with love and he kissed my cheek.

I snatched one of my hands from him and held him to my lips. I didn't want to let him go any time soon. The kiss was slow and loving but it soon turned.

Heat picked up between us and soon he picked my up from my chair, holding me against him, my legs wrapped around his waist.

We were panting unnecessarily and biting and nipping each others necks. I tangled my fingers in his hair and I pulled him back to speak for a moment.

"How long do we have?" I asked. I want him and I want him now! He groaned and I knew what that meant.

We had no time at all.

"Not a lot, my dear. There are some special guests coming and I need to greet them soon."

He set me down and kissed my forehead, not chancing my lips again.

"Do I get to meet them?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him.

"No, dear, but you will see them later and trust me, you'll want to wait to greet them,"

I sighed and nodded.

"Go get ready, dear one, and don't worry about Athenodora. Marcus had Heidi look for her too when you went out. In fact the dress should be arriving any minute now."

I scowled and hit him on the arm.

"I can't believe you almost made me go out again. Dick." I muttered and walked away from him. He laughed at my name calling and went to the reception to meet the mystery guests.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Athenodora asked.<p>

I nodded and placed the last piece of jewellery on me.

I had my hair half up on my head and the rest draped down my back. I had attached a silver pendant to my Volturi crest that had a ruby in the middle. Athenodora had a green ball gown. It had black and silver embroidery and had a really large skirt.

She's almost knocked me out with it a few times already.

We walked from our rooms to meet Aro and Marcus.

They were both in traditional suits, their deep red dress cloaks draped over their shoulders. They smiled widely at us and took our arms to escort us to the ballroom.

"You look ravishing, mia Isabella," he murmured in my ear. I kissed him on his cheek in a way of thanks and looked at him properly. His suit was slimmer than usual, making his shoulders broader and look stronger. I rested my head on his arm and said,

"You don't look too bad yourself,"

He chuckled and double doors opened for us, revealing a hall full of guests and tables.

Athenodora and I sat at the table at the front in two of the big red chairs. There was a set of double doors at the far end of the room which guests kept appearing from. I scanned the room; where were these special guests Aro kept talking about?

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for joining us here. Though there is no celebration at hand, we felt that we should rejoice that fact that there have been no attacks from the witches. It is also coming close to my darling wife's birthday-"

NO!

My mind screamed in protest.

This cannot be happening.

I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. I wish Aro had too but of course he hadn't!

I tried to remember what date it was but days go by in such a blur.

"It's September 10th," Athenodora whispered, sensing my confusion.

I nodded and refocused on Aro's speech.

"-but there is another person who has due cause to celebrate today."

He nodded and the doors opened, revealing the guests.

I stood; my face must have been a picture as Aro came over to hold my hand.

"Surprise." He whispered.

Through the door came my former family.

I hadn't seen them in years.

Edward wasn't with them, thank goodness but there was someone that I didn't recognise. Maybe they had a new member. Alice beamed when she saw me, Jasper was pulling on her arm to keep her from running.

It didn't stop me though.

I strode from the table to meet them and grasped Alice in a large hug.

"Oh my… you're here?" I gasped.

"Of course. Well we were always coming, we just needed you."

I frowned.

Huh?

The unknown girl came closer and I kept my gaze on her.

She looked so familiar but I just couldn't place her.

She was in a pink dress similar to mine except it had silver embroidery and a slit in the skirt, revealing her left leg. She had a gold necklace, complete with a locket, a Cullen crest and a…Quileute symbol.

I gasped, covering my mouth with shock.

Of course she would grow; it has been 4 ish years since I have seen her. I ignored the others and focused on her.

She was so beautiful.

She was tall, taller than me but not by a lot. She looked about sixteen, her fathers features turned very womanly, almost like her grandmother.

"Is it you?" I asked her.

"Hi Mom," she smiled back, her voice ringing. It wasn't as high pitched any more, it was matured. The similarities between her and Elizabeth were just uncanny.

"Renesmee!" I exploded and wrapped my arms around her.

She came to me with the same enthusiasm and we held each other tightly.

"Mommy," she whispered and I felt her cry against my shoulder.

"Shh, sshh, I'm here now. Oh my god I've missed you so much. You have no idea how much I've want to come and get you sweetie. Oh, and happy birthday."

The Cullen's chuckled a little and I heard Aro say something to Marcus. I'll ask him later; I just want to focus on my daughter.

"Do we get a hug?" a voice asked. It was Elizabeth. She had a large smile on her face and the Cullen's laughed.

"Of course, I have missed you all." I hugged them all individually. Esme had a loving smile on her face and she, like Carlisle, kissed my cheek when she greeted me. I hugged Elizabeth and she patted my shoulder.

I loved her confidence; I wish it would rub off on me sometimes.

"Papa!" Renesmee called and hugged Aro. He laughed and kissed her forehead in a fatherly way.

"I've missed you, little one," Aro murmured.

"I've missed you too. I hope you've taken good care of my mom since I've been away," She scolded and he smiled, whispering something to her.

"I think he-" Elizabeth started until she stiffened. "Oh no," she whispered and turned to the door, a glow starting around her hands.

"Elizabeth?" Aro asked when the doors flung open, revealing Lillian and her army.

Amongst that army we saw Jane and Edward.

This was a vampire army.

This was the attack we've all been waiting for.

"Hello all," Lillian smirked and everyone froze. "Is everyone having a good time?"

I glared at Lillian, worrying about how close she was to Renesmee. I walked forward slowly whilst Lillian was monologuing and took her hand.

_What does she want? And why is Edward there?_ she asked, mentally.

I quickly covered her mind before her thoughts reached Edward.

"Lillian," Aro boomed. "Leave. Now. You are not welcome here,"

Aro nodded and Felix and Demetri grabbed her, pushing her to her knees. She went down too easily for my liking. I looked closer at her already smug face. Her eyes were scanning the room, looking in all four corners.

I followed her gaze. There were hooded figures in the corners of this room and more were coming.

I squeezed Renesmee's hand tighter and she looked at me. I flickered my eyes to the corners and she spotted them too...as did Edward.

"They know!" he shouted and the army started pouncing.

Screams and shouts erupted and I held my daughter close to me. I saw people being taken in by the witches and the vampires. I guess it;s for their army. I searched the room for my husband and the rest of my family.

"ARO!" I shouted, pulling Renesmee with me towards the door. I couldn't see him.

"Mom! What's happening?"

"They're taking people. Talented ones." Felix answered. A witch came hurtling towards us and Felix smacked her away, sending her flying into the candle lit chandelier. The body, ablaze, fell to the ground, charred and blackened by the time it hit the floor.

"Take her!" I screamed and he scooped up Renesmee, running with her through the double doors. She was safe for now.

"AHH!" I heard a scream and I saw Felix knocked out on the floor and two witches looming over my daughter.

"No," I growled and I ran towards her. Arms trapped me and started pulling at my hair and limbs. I squealed loudly at the pain and I came face to face with Edward. He growled and pushed me to the floor, his hands securely wrapped around my neck. He squeezed, crushing my neck.

"Don't you dare!" Lillian shouted. "We are here to acquire, not kill."

"But they killed one of us!" He growled.

I looked into his eyes. They were blue and glowed brightly. He was under a spell; they all were. I growled with all I could muster and swung my clawed hand against his face, scratching it. He yelled, leaning over and I gave a powerful blow to his head. His grip released and I stood, looking down at him warily.

"What the...?" he mumbled and his eyes opened, red and gleaming. I sighed, at least he's normal again! "Bella?"

He stood up, staring all around him in confusion. He was about to speak when a squeal came from the other side of the room.

"Renesmee!" I shouted and we ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth POV<strong>

I shot out a powerful attack spell to get rid of the army to give myself some space. I had Esme, Rosalie, Garret and Carmen behind me, fighting off any vampire's that attacked from the side. Garret was attacking with a vengeful force as his mate, Kate, had been taken.

I heard Lillian say that they are here to 'acquire' and I knew what that meant. They were looking for talented vampires. I sent a message to every free mind through my mental powers telling them of my discovery.

"We can't hold them off for much longer!" Esme shouted.

I kept sending out attack spells but they were doing nothing. I mumbled a spell and I felt my vision sharpen. Pure, undiluted energy flowed through my veins and shot out through my hands towards the offenders. They all collapsed, stunned enough for us to run.

"Come on!" I ordered and they ran to help out others.

"AHH!" a voice squealed and it caught my attention. I saw Renesmee sliding down the wall and two witches cornered her. I sprinted over and blasted the witches away from her. I curled over her curled up body and defended her. She was whimpering and she was playing some happy memories.

_She was remembering seeing her mother again_

_Some of her uncle Emmett's jokes_

_Some precious times with her...father?_

_I saw Edward cuddling her and playing games with her. they were looking at a photo album and I was in it._

_"Is that your momma?" she asked._

_"Yes it is. I wish she could meet you, she would love you, sweetie."_

I gasped.

I looked down at her terrified face. I saw it then. She looked like Edward; well actually she looked like me! I can't believe I never saw it before. I was a grandmother! I strked her face and sent a message in her head.

_I know who you are. I can't believe I didn't see it before...and don't you dare call me a Grandma!_

__She gasped and smiled a little. I kept fending off her attackers until Bella arrived with Edward. I glared at him and he read my mind.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and I gave Renesmee to Bella who took her to the corner of the room.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me." I snapped and ran to attack Lillian. This fighting and kidnapping had to stop.

"ENOUGH!" Aro boomed and the room fell silent. "You have come into my home, attacked my family and friends and, above all, tried to take some beloved people from their covens for your own gain! Who do you think you are?"

He advanced on her and she cowered away a little but still had a strong, confident aura.

"You started this! Any loss here is from your own actions. We have enough now anyway; the little doggies have proven useful."

We heard a ear piercing howl come from outside and some shape shifters burst in. I gasped and I could hear their internal conversation.

_Who's side are we on again?_

_The vamps you idiot. Come on Seth, don;t make us go through it again!_

_Be quiet Leah!_

_Will both of you shut up? We're on Bella's side. We'll obey the witches until the last minute._

I smiled widely. Lillian had no back up.

I heard Renesmee gasp when the wolves came in and one flickered his eyes to her.

_My Jacob...he's back!_

"Do you really think that these wolves are that easily swayed?" Aro asked. He knew they weren't on her side.

She frowned, turning to the large brown wolf at the front of the pack. She growled at loght started to glow from her finger tips.

"You! You deceived me!"

_Oh_ shit! they all thought in unison.

I was about to protect them, energy pulsing around my finger tips, when something Renesmee did distracted me.

"NO!" She screamed and, from her hands, came pure white energy striking Lillian in the chest.

_She was my descendant indeed... _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUM DUM DUM! **

**AHA! You all hate me now for leaving it there but don't worry, you'll have the next part soon!**

**Oh Oh! I am a Beta reader now! So if anyone wants my help just drop me a message and I'll have a look at your stuff. Make sure you read my profile though to make sure if I'm right for your story :D**

**I don't have a Beta for this story so any mistakes made on here are mine ... I am looking for one so if your interested, drop me a line :)**

**My story is sadly but slowly coming to a close. There's still a few more chapters so it's not just yet but I'm starting to round it up...and that'll be it! :'( I may do a sequel, depends on how I feel.**

**Please tell me what you think .. I'm a little saddened about the lack of reviews I'm getting now compared to when I first started writing it. I have never complained before (look back, i haven't) but I just want to know if I'm doing a good job...I don't know if you don't tell me!**

**I'll update soon :D**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxxx**


	37. Kind Of Love

**Hello!**

**Here's the next update! **

**Really sad, I got no reviews for the last one ... Maybe its because I begged. I won't do it again, swear it.**

**Hope you enjoy this one ... Lovely little plot thickening nuggets in this XD**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

What the fuck just happened?

I remember Lillian was about to strike Jacob so all I could think about was protecting him.

That was all that was in my mind.

My vision suddenly sharpened and a bright white light shot from my hands.

The next thing I knew was Lillian was flying across the room. Everyone went silent, even Aro and they gasped at me.

"How did you..?" Aro asked and I just stared dumbfounded at my hands.

"Honey?" Mom asked.

In my line of vision a big brown wolf padded towards me and nudged my hip.

"Hey," I whispered, not looking at him.

I looked around the room and people were staring and whispering, until someone started clapping.

It was Elizabeth… or grandma.

She stopped and glared, "I said no to call me Grandma,"

I laughed a little and she came over to me.

"What did I do?"

"You've found your powers. Sure you've had them ever since you were born, like your projection thing for instance, but the others just needed time to manifest and with practise, you'll perfect them." Elizabeth told me.

She was so relaxed, well, she's over 100 years old, and she'll be used to it but me, I'm freaking out!

"Okay," I said, nodding. "So what does that make me?"

"Well," she frowned. "I would say a witch but your already a very rare half human half vampire hybrid, so I guess, you are unique. It'll be very rare if there's another like you,"

I heard my Mom gasp and she rubbed my shoulders. I didn't realise that Jacob had phased when he came back into the room and came to hug me.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?"

I looked up at him for the first time in years. He looked older. Of course not physically but just in his face and eyes.

He wasn't a love sick teen anymore; he was a man… and I couldn't wait for him to be mine.

My mom flitted over to Aro; I really should refer to him as 'dad' but Edward was my dad, as much as I despised him.

She started fussing over him and she cupped his face, his hand holding it there.

I smiled at their love; they were so happy.

"Earth to Ness?" Jacob asked and laughed, bring my attention back to him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked over his face again.

Jacob was here.

"Oh Jacob!" I cried and flung my arms around him. I had missed him so much and I showed him how much.

His grip on me got a little tighter as the images flooded through his mind.

"I'm home, baby," he cooed in my ear, low enough for only me to hear.

I sighed and entwined my fingers with his, waiting for my stepfather to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I held Aro close to me; I hadn't seen him throughout that battle and I was glad he was okay. Well, I could feel that his arm wasn't right but I'll look at that later.

"Are you alright, mia Isabella? I lost sight of you through that." He whispered, fussing.

I nodded and looked over to Renesmee and Jacob.

"More worried about her though. What did she do?" I asked.

"Like Elizabeth said, she's found her powers."

We looked to the grounded Lillian who was being guarded by most of the guard and other vampires. Aro growled and looked to her accomplices.

"You will leave now and never return. Doing so will induce your immediate death." He ordered his tone firm.

I shuddered a little; man if he used that tone on me in private, I would crumple and obey.

It was very sexy.

My mind began to wander…

"Isabella," Aro murmured in my ear. "Is now really the best time?"

Oh.

He must have sensed my arousal.

Oh well.

It was his own fault.

I didn't answer and looked away, biting my lip. He inhaled sharply and looked to the inebriated Lillian.

"Wake her up," Aro ordered.

"I am already awake," she said and stood; only to be stopped by her guards.

"Get off me!" she shouted and Aro stepped forward.

"Lillian, you will never return to these lands again. Like the others, doing so will induce your immediate death."

Oooh, sexy voice again!

Don't you think he would have worked it out? I saw his head turn to me ever so slightly; no doubt his eyes were in slits.

"Of course, that's just such a vampire thing to do isn't it? You are all monsters. Get your hands off me! I can leave myself,"

She snatched out of the vampires grip and strode towards the double doors, pausing briefly to look at Elizabeth.

"Come on, Elizabeth."

"No," she answered, full of authority. "I'm not going with you. I won't go against my own blood. I refuse."

Lillian growled and stormed away leaving us alone, for now.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my husband. I let my head loll and rest against his chest as he stroked my hair. Right now, I was content.

"I need to lie down," I whispered and he chuckled.

"Hmm." He agreed. "I do believe that my room is more comfortable. Come on,"

I smiled and looked to my daughter once more. She was with Jacob, the wolves, Elizabeth and the Cullen's.

I think she was safe enough.

"I can't believe they attacked us…and in our home!" I sighed, lying under the covers of my husband's bed.

I had taken everything off bar my boy shorts and necklace so I was nice and comfy. Aro hummed and got undressed himself and climbed into bed with me. He pulled me into his side and stroked my neck and chin.

I purred a little, the sensation tickling but calming me.

"Do you think they will attack again?" I asked him.

He sighed.

"Unfortunately, mia amoire, I think they will. I don't think Lillian will rest until I am dead." That last part was said much quieter.

I sat up, rest on my elbows and kissed his cheek.

"Darling, nothing will happen to you. We have guards, friends, reinforcements…you are safe. We are safe. Please, don't fret, just for tonight."

He looked at me then, capturing my chin between his forefinger and thumb.

"I won't, just for you; I will forget what happened, just for tonight." He leaned down and kissed me slowly and softly, his lips just brushing against mine. I gasped at the minimal contact and the tingling came back again.

I chuckled and pulled away, his face clear that he had a question.

"I wanted to ask, what were you so…aroused for in the ball room? I was a little confused."

I averted my gaze and he laughed, pulling my chin up. He breathed in my ear,

"Tell me, Isabella,"

I bit my lip and said,

"Well, when you were ordering the witches to leave your voice was…well…you were so…well…fullofauthority and…I…I….Ifounditreallysexy…and…Iwantyouto... speaktome ... like that... sometimes…in here…alone." I was looking away from him by the end and he stared at me with an interested expression.

"Well," he murmured and stroked my shoulder. "I think you should lie down. Now."

I stared, wide eyed at him. I tried to hide a smile and I laid back, closing my eyes and waited for him.

I felt him get on top of me, kissing and nibbling my neck. I bit my lip and he thrust forward, creating friction.

"Mmmm," I moaned and he closed my mouth, squeezing my lips together.

"Don't you dare speak."

I nodded and he let my lips go, his hands stroking and squeezing all over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth POV<strong>

We were cleaning up the mess in the ballroom.

Who knows where Aro and Bella went; its funny how they snuck out to avoid the clean up.

Renesmee and her wolf friend, Jacob is it, were picking up bits of rubble and having a dust fight. They were covered in the stuff.

Marcus and Athenodora were watching them, shaking their heads every once in a while. I looked away when they shared a little kiss.

I looked around at all the remaining couples in the room; it was strange how they were all in love but it was all different.

Jacob and Renesmee's love was playful hence the dust fight.

Athenodora and Marcus' love was sweet and tender.

Rosalie and Emmett, they were just animals; I don't really want to go into details.

And judging by the noises coming from Aro and Bella's room their love was powerful and domineering. No-one will be able to break them apart.

I thought about my husband, Edward and what our love was. It was a teenage kind of love; always exciting, always new in many ways. We couldn't imagine or handle days apart and just him going to work was taxing but this…forever, alone.

I hate it.

I still go and visit his grave, along with my own and my son's. It's sad to see my son's name on a headstone.

If the world worked the way it should, no mother would or should ever get to see their child's grave.

I picked up various bits of rubble and tile, throwing them to the corner piles to be cleaned.

"Whoa," a voice shouts. "Watch where you're throwing those thing!"

I turn to see Felix neatly dodging my throws; he did the weirdest thing though. He winked at me whilst doing it. I know that Felix is known for his flirting but this was different. It was sly and not for anyone else to see.

I raised my eyebrow and he came closer to me, picking up stray bits of rubble that didn't make it to the pile.

"You alright? You seem a little pissed." He asked, taking the rubbish out of my hands.

I sighed, exasperated.

"No, not really. Today, I just found out that I'm a grandma. Usually, my age doesn't bother me but age has finally caught up to me. I feel so old."

He laughed and I glared at him.

I didn't think what I said was funny.

"What? You think you're old. Baby, I was a vamp for 200 odd years before you were even born. Trust me, you aint old." He winked again. "How old are you anyway? 24, 25?"

I made my eyes go into small slits and glared at him.

"128 and don't call me baby." I seethed, but he did make me feel better. To know that he is 200 years older than me has kind of boosted my ego.

"No way," He mumbled and turned away, leaving me, once again, with a wink.

What it with the winking!

I walked away from him, clearing up some more by-product from Renesmee and Jacob's fight.

They were still going.

How can they find it this much fun?

I picked up some crumpled dust and looked at Felix, who had his back to me. I grinned evilly and lobbed the dust at him.

Unluckily for him, he turned around at the wrong moment, dust and rubble hitting him in the face.

I laughed loudly at the shock on his face.

I can see why they are doing it.

Felix is now covered in white dust, his suit and cloak ruined. I kept giggling and he picked up some ammunition.

"Don't you dare!" I warned, backing away from him. He managed to get me against a wall, one hand on the wall stopping me from escaping and the other holding the pile of dust above my head. I closed my eyes tight shit and giggled, bracing myself for the impact.

But it never came.

I peeked through my lashes to see Felix gazing at me, the pile of rubble on the floor.

"Huh?" I asked, stopping giggling.

"No," I mumbled. "That's a beautiful sound, don't stop,"

He traced his thumb over my bottom lip in a dazed trance. My heart fluttered and a feeling which had been dormant for years sparked to life in my lower stomach.

He lowered his head our foreheads almost touching.

He was so close to me that I could feel him trembling ever so slightly.

"Ahem," someone coughed.

I didn't have to look to see who it was.

Emmett.

He stood there, his eyebrows raised in mocking. I sighed, snapping the gaze between me and Felix. He stroked my cheek once and flitted away.

"Aren't you glad I wasn't Edward," Emmett mumbled, waggling his eyebrows.

"Stop that before I shave them off!" I scolded and began picking up rubble again, distracting myself from what just happened.

I looked up, thanking God I did, to see Renesmee tense with anger and it wasn't playful.

Jacob was backing away from her, his arms raised in protest.

Her hands began to glow and I knew she was going to strike him.

"Renesmee Cullen, don't you dare!" I shouted, striding up to her.

Jacob groaned and Renesmee sighed.

"No! I wasn't really mad at him! I just wanted to see if I could do it again."

I shook my head, shocked by her thoughts.

"Yes, you will be able to do it again but since you are so new to this you won't be able to control it! You could have killed him!" I scold.

Her face went soft and thoughtful. She looked over at Jacob with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I could have killed him?" She asked.

I nodded and took her hands.

"Honey, you need to practise on inanimate objects; they don't feel pain and it's safer. When you feel controlled, like when you feel you could stop an attack, then you can try living things. Tell me, did you feel in control?"

She paused for a thought, her lips pursed.

"No," she whispered. "But I felt strong. I thought that was it."

"Later on we'll go out to the gardens. I'm sure your mother and aunt would appreciate killing off some weeds." I suggested and kissed her forehead.

She smiled and went back to clearing up, my mind still fogged with my moment with Felix.

What does this all mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Mmmm," I hummed, kissing Aro's neck.

He chuckled, stroking the blindfold he had wrapped around my eyes.

I'm not into anything weird but this was fun.

Everything else was heightened it was quite a challenge not to miss him. I used my nose to guide me; I bit and nibbled across his collar bone, making his breaths quicken.

I was about to journey lower when I felt myself falling forward, my face being smothered in the pillow.

"Hey? Where'd you go?" I asked, reaching for my blindfold.

"Don't you dare take it off," He scolded and I giggled, turning towards his voice. I was about to turn on my back when I felt his hand push me back onto my front.

"Eep!" I squeaked and I felt him behind me. He began stroking up and down the backs of my thighs; my heightened senses making it feel 10 times as good. I felt my hips squirm and there was a sharp sting on my thigh.

"Stop moving," he ordered in his sexy firm voice.

I smiled and obeyed.

He nudged my legs apart, telling me to bring my knees up. He trailed a finger down my sex and I shuddered, trying not to move.

"Oooh," I sighed. He laughed a little and moved faster.

"Yes, Sir, don't stop," I begged and I felt him stiffen, his breathing stopping completely. He groaned and I felt him land to the side of me.

"Aro?" I asked, frowning.

"Take off the blindfold sweetheart." He sighed. I heard him mumbling and I took off my blindfold, revealing him. He had his eyes tightly shut and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked very troubled.

"Hey," I said, scooting over to him. I pecked his cheek repeatedly, stroking his hair soothingly. What's wrong? What happened?

"Are you okay? What did I do?"

He opened his eyes, they were swimming with what looked like sadness or anger.

"Oh mia dolce Isabella, you did nothing."

I frowned, confused. He's never acted like this before.

"What-?"

"You see darling, I understand that I have a tendency to want to control and I usually do. Anywhere else, I can tell you what to do and you do it, sometimes."

He shot an amused glare at me and I giggled.

I gestured for him to continue.

"But, when we are alone, it seems I cannot do it. You wrap me around your little finger and I bend to your every whim and desire. Just then you calling me 'sir'…it just didn't feel right. I'm sorry darling."

I stared deep into his eyes. He usually takes control when we have sex, though come to think of it, whenever I ask him to do something he does it, no questions asked; even when I wanted to do the blindfold thing.

I guess it was a little too far.

"It's okay, mia amoire. I didn't know you felt like this. You should have told me, I wouldn't have pressed this on you." I turned away from him and mumbled, "I feel so stupid now,"

He gasped and pulled me back, tracing a finger over my pouting lower lip.

"Don't." He ordered and I smiled.

"Well, don't use that voice on me. You know what it does to me."

His chuckles vibrated off the walls, creating a warming atmosphere; the candles he lit helped too.

We laid together, content in each others arms when a voice sounded outside.

"Cannot believe I did that! What an idiot!"

I frowned at Aro, pointing to the door.

"Felix," he whispered.

"Humph." I nodded, setting back onto his chest. "I wonder what happened."

"I don't know but I think we should go and help out downstairs. I think they'll be a little pissed off at us for not helping."

"N'aww," I groaned, pouting when he pulled away to get dressed. I watched him, admiring him while chewing on my lip.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" he asked me, his eyebrow rose.

"Because…" I drawled, laying flat on my back looking up at him, "I'm still horny."

He breathed in sharply. I hummed and bit my lip again, gentle, but consciously, rubbed my breasts.

"Stop it," he moaned, pointing his finger at me. I giggled cheekily and flitted over to him, my mouth right by his ear.

"Please?" I begged.

A feral growl erupted from his chest and he picked me up, forcing me against the wall.

He kissed me hard, making me groan. His tongue darted into my mouth, winning dominance straight away.

I didn't fight against him, I didn't care.

He pushed two fingers into me, making me cry out. He claimed me with a vast speed which never let up. I could feel myself coming apart very quickly. I gripped onto his shoulder tighter and bit into his suit jacket, muffling my cries.

I felt his thumb just ghost lightly over my nub and I exploded, tensing up. My high lasted for what seemed an eternity, not that I minded one bit. When I was coming down, I relaxed, my limbs turning to jelly, making me flop very ungracefully onto the floor.

Aro helped me down, stroking my hair as I hummed, completely sated on the floor.

He chuckled lightly and I think he threw my clothes at me, I couldn't be sure.

"Better?" he asked.

"Hmmm," I sighed, nodding. I opened my eyes slowly to see him sat in an armchair, holding my underwear.

I called drowsily, "What are you doing with my pants? I need them,"

"No you don't," he teased and threw them onto the fire. I gasped, growling at him.

"Hey!" I shouted. I was awake now. I strode over to him and went to smack him on the arm. He caught my arm, of course.

"I needed those," I whined. "I'm wearing quite a short dress,"

"I know," He grinned evilly.

I stared at him open mouthed. What the…? Why is he doing this? What did I do!

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it'll give me great pleasure to know that you are exposed to me," he winked and walked away. "I'll see you later darling and don't go and get some underwear. I'll know,"

I got dressed in a huff. I can't believe he's doing this, even if it is kind of hot. For someone who apparently bows down to me in our bedroom seemed awfully confident and comfortable.

I grumbled incoherently as I walked out of the room to see a sight that I didn't really want to see.

"What?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Hope you liked it!**

**Little cute moments between Elizabeth and Felix AND Renesmee and Jacob...Aro and Bella on the other hand, not so cute :P **

**What is going on? What has Bella seen! :O**

**I've estimated that there will be 5/6 chapters left including an epilogue. It's sad I know. **

**I'll update soon!**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx **


	38. Eve of War

**Helloo!**

**Here's the next part for you :)**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and subscribed :D Much love xx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth POV<strong>

I walked around the castle after clearing up, blocking out the lewd thoughts I was having.

Why?

Why now?

This isn't exactly the best time…or the best person! Though Felix is good looking and funny and sexy and…STOP IT! He is a vampire and it wouldn't be right! His venom wouldn't change me, it would make me very ill and, despite what people say, witches aren't immortal.

I will die at some point and then what?

But then there is another dilemma. Should I spend my remaining days, however many there will be, alone? Or should I take a chance with him?

I sighed. I was tormented and completely entranced by someone who I didn't even know.

"Cannot believe I did that! What an idiot!" I heard someone seethe. I ran towards the voice, but of course it belonged to him.

It couldn't have belonged to anyone else could it?

"Felix?" I asked, he turned around, staring at me. "Are you alright?"

He stuttered a little and I walked closer, reaching out to touch him. He stumbled back a little, running from my hand.

"Please tell me." I whispered. I felt his hand catch my chin as I looked down, pulling it back up again so our eyes met.

"I'm sorry about before. I just…I mean I-"

"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay,"

"Not it's not, Liz. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It's hurt me the amount of time you've been away and when you came in at the ball…my god. I would have cried if I could."

He stroked my cheek and added, "You looked so beautiful."

I gazed into his loved filled eyes. Wait. Did he love me? I hardly know him but at the same time, I feel like I've known him forever…and maybe I will.

"Felix," I whispered. "Do you love me?"

He closed his eyes, lowering his head.

Oh my, have I asked the wrong question?

"Yes," he whispered.

I choked.

I couldn't believe it.

Does that make me a vampire's mate?

But I'm not a vampire.

I frowned and Felix ran a finger over my eyebrows, smoothing them out.

"Why you frowning, sweet?" he asked, his trademark smirk returning.

"How can you love me? I'm not a vampire. How can I be your mate? And when?"

He stroked various spots on my face and neck, just exploring.

"I love you because you are honest and you are so…vibrant. You're so full of life that it makes me feel human again, almost. You light something that I can't resist. When? I've loved you since you came to the castle. I knew I had to get you out of there and when Bella said she wanted help, I jumped to the chance. I'm sorry for what Caius did to you. At least I get one thing that he didn't; I'll get to have sex with you," He said.

I let a little moan out of my lips and he ran his hand though my hair, grabbing it and keeping me in place.

Then he kissed me.

Wow! What a kiss!

His lips were soft yet his force was hard…among other things. I giggled a little and ran my fingers through his deep brown hair. His hair was thick but incredibly soft. It was all feathery and just irresistible. He traced his tongue along my lower lip; I let him in of course and I was glad I did.

After a while, I felt myself flying and something hard hit my back. He pulled away and I focused on my surroundings.

He had pushed me up against a wall. I groaned as I felt his hips pressing into mine.

"More," I whispered.

"Greedy," his eyes lit up. "But not yet. As much as we want to and right now, your scent is pulling me in and I feel I may loose, we can't. I think if we got to know each other first, I think it'd be best."

"Mmmm, okay," I mumbled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

He moaned and ran his hands up my thighs, pulling up my dress in the process.

"What?" A voice asked.

I looked around Felix to see Bella, her hair mussed from sex, clad in a very short summer dress, staring at us completely confused.

"Bella," I mumbled and Felix put me down immediately. "I…I"

She looked at me then at Felix, going around in a cycle for a while before smiling widely.

"I won't tell," She whispered and flitted away towards the approaching footsteps.

"Hey," she mumbled.

It was Aro.

She was distracting him so we could get away.

"Come on" Felix mouthed, before taking my hand, leading me to a safer place.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I cannot believe it!

Felix and Elizabeth?

How…cute?

Is that the right word?

Well whatever it was, I was happy for them. I caught them, probably about to have sex against the wall. When I heard Aro coming, I flitted off towards him, hoping and begging for him to let me have my underwear back. No doubt he locked it all away somewhere.

"Hey," I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. "As much as you love your little joke, I need my underwear back,"

He laughed darkly and nuzzled my neck,

"Sorry, mia cara, but the answer is no. Rest of the night, all day, NO underwear."

I whimpered and started to pull away but he wouldn't let me. His hand traced the rim of my skirt, lightly tugging at it and sometimes pulling it up.

"Stop it!" I snapped, smacking his hand away from my bare ass. "Get off!"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me. He pulled me outside into the moonlit garden.

We saw the wolves doing a patrol around the castle; we knew which one was Jacob as Renesmee was riding on his back.

Is she not heavy?

Jacob is 6'7" of beef, I'm sure he can take her weight.

"Hi Mom! Hi Papa!" She called, waving. Jacob barked and she laughed, pressing her hand to his ear.

We smiled and they rode off towards the edge of the garden, no doubt to make out for a while.

"What is their…relationship like? It's quite fascinating," Aro asked.

"Well, when they first laid eyes on each other, he became hers. He said to me once that imprinting feels like 'it isn't gravity or the earth that holds him here anymore, it's her.' She is all he needs to stay alive and he is all she needs. He is a best friend, a brother and a lover all rolled into one…when appropriate of course. He is the perfect man that so many look for." I shrugged. "But he is hers,"

Aro chuckled and took my hand, sighing contented.

"At least she is happy," he murmured.

"I still can't believe what happened. How can she have 'magical powers'?" I asked, quoting with my fingers.

"I don't know. Maybe it's by chance, maybe it's through blood. Who knows," He said.

We embraced and we split apart when a scream came from the bottom of the garden.

"Nessie!" I gasped and sped off toward the scream.

"Isabella!" Aro shouted, running after me.

I could hear him running behind me, falling behind fast. My drive to get to my child was making me run fast, faster than ever before. I came across the mixture of wolf and perfume and followed it until I came across the both of them.

Jacob was human again, clutching a sobbing Renesmee to his chest.

I could smell burning and I saw a small smouldering fire, Lillian stood in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. She turned a sly smile on her face. I felt Aro come up behind me and wrap his arm around my waist.

I heard Renesmee cry a little more and Jacob shushed her, stuttering; he tried to find the words to say.

"Jake?" I asked, my expression smoother.

He looked very blank and oddly pale, as if he had seen a ghost. Renesmee curled herself out of his arms and touched my face, taking Aro's hand at the same time.

_Renesmee was riding on Jacob's back, laughing until they came across a scent. She jumped off his back, recognising the scent immediately._

"_Dad?" she called and Edward came out of the shadows. He looked very sad; he held out his hand to her._

"_Sweetling, I am so sorry. Tell your mother I am sorry too, I am glad she is happy." He whispered, pulling her towards him. She wondered what had gotten him so upset when Lillian came out of the bushes, pushing Edward to the ground._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, still holding Edward's hand. Jacob growled and Lillian whispered some words, making Jacob wince and whine. He ran into the bushes and phased._

"_What are you going to do to him?" he asked._

"_It seems Elizabeth has betrayed me and some of her friends have gone with her, dwindling my numbers, and he, I believe is her son, and I know she'll miss him,"_

_Renesmee growled, light sparking around her hands but it was too late, Lillian cast a spell, tearing Edward to pieces. Lillian smiled and burnt his remains._

_Then Renesmee screamed._

I gasped, almost falling over; good job Aro had his hand around my waist. He growled and turned his eyes to Lillian, completely enraged. Lillian laughed at our anger and held up his wristband with the Cullen crest on it.

Even without Renesmee's thoughts I knew it was him.

"You have one week, and we will come for you. He won't be the only one to die." She declared.

For a moment I thought I saw her eyes flicker to Renesmee but it was so fast I couldn't be sure.

"What's going on?" a female voice shouted.

"Oh no," Renesmee whimpered and Elizabeth and Felix appeared, Demetri, Marcus, Alec and a few of our guests not far behind them.

I looked to her, studying her expression. A deep rumble erupted from her chest,

"What are you dong here? I'm not com-" She stopped, staring at the blackened ash.

Tears welled in her eyes and they went a very bright green.

"Ness, Jake, move back," I whispered, and they move further into the bush. I heard fabric moving; Jacob was getting ready to phase.

Elizabeth seemed to ignore me. She stepped forward until she was a breathing space away from Lillian.

"You will regret that, mark me," she growled, her tone deadly. To be honest I was a little terrified. I cowered back slightly into Aro's chest; he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Will I? This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave," Lillian mocked. "Here, take it,"

She gave Elizabeth the wristband and she stroked it.

"One week," she warned and Lillian vanished. There was silence, nothing else. No one dared move or speak.

Finally it broke.

Elizabeth dropped to her knees, a mournful wail coming from her.

Felix was by her side in an instant, his arms wrapped around her, rocking her gently.

"Its okay, sshh," Felix cooed.

I heard Renesmee cry and Carlisle; he must have been watching, come forward and help Elizabeth to her feet.

"I'm sorry, dear, come, dry your eyes," he whispered and she fell into his embrace. I felt my chest tighten for her; she's lost her only son. I know that if I lost Renesmee…the world would fall apart.

"Let us get inside," Aro said. "We don't know who she's brought with her,"

Most of us murmured in agreement and we all retired to our rooms. We asked the guard to take some of our guest to the throne room, letting them rest there.

I flopped on the bed, my mind burned out. Elizabeth's cries echoed throughout the castle, along with Carlisle and Esme's soothing words.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aro murmured, stroking my back slowly.

"I don't think I really have any right now, my mind is frazzled,"

He laughed once and sighed, his hand still lazily running up and down my back. I felt him catch the zip, undoing my dress. I giggled and he turned me on my back.

His face was warm but thoughtful.

"Penny for your thoughts" I asked back.

"I don't want to loose you," he whispered. "We may only have a week left,"

"No," I sat up, putting a finger to his lips, stopping him. "We don't have a week, we have forever. We will be alright. I know that it's scary but we'll get through it," I whispered.

He nodded and twined his hand in my hair, pulling me to him. He brushed my lips slowly and then gave me a forceful kiss. I squeaked and felt him push me back on the bed. My summer dress slipped off easily in his hands. I hummed as he kissed back up my body, nibbling my collarbone and neck gently.

"Sir? Madame?" a voice came as they knocked on the door.

"What?" Aro snapped, never stopping his ministrations. I covered my mouth, not wanting to le them know what we are doing, though whoever it was has already guessed.

"You are needed downstairs."

He growled and took my nipple in his mouth, suckling and biting at it.

"Ahh!" I cried out, my hand latching to his hair.

"Sir?" the voice asked.

"We. Are. Busy. Marcus and Athenodora can go. They have enough power. Now. Leave!" He ordered, his eyes blazed to the door.

"That was a little forceful," I whispered, biting my lip. He raised an eyebrow.

"And? They left didn't they?" he purred, leaning down to nibble under my ear.

"Hmmm," I moaned and there were more knocks at the door.

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Erm, Mom, you're needed, erm, kind of like, now. Sorry, I'll just…erm go" Renesmee squeaked from the other side of the door.

I stared dumbfounded at the door, incredibly guilty that I screeched at my daughter. I eyed Aro, his face hesitant.

"Give me my dress," I murmured glumly. Aro smirked, defeated and passed me my dress as well as some underwear.

"Yay!" I cheered. Finally!

Aro chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"So that's all you wanted?"

I winked and shimmied into them, snapping the elastic when they were in place.

He chuckled, waiting for me to finish. I looked in the mirror, checking the state of my hair.

Yep, it was a state. All mussed up and wild; I really don't do almost sex hair. I tried to tame it by running my fingers through it.

It helped a little; it just looked like I have a load of volume.

"Lets go," Aro announced, opening the door to reveal a very deeply blushing Renesmee.

She looked shyly at us from under her lashes, Jacob stood next to her. Of course he had a huge smug grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt but being King and Queen, of course does come with some responsibilities." He said, his grin getting wider as I scowled at him. Renesmee blushed deeper and hid her face in his shoulder.

Well, his elbow; he was huge compared to her.

I pulled a your-joke-was-so-not-funny face and strode off to the throne room.

"What are we going to do?" Felix asked. We had been here for hours. One week wasn't exactly a long time to prepare but we couldn't fight the witches alone.

"Felix, Heidi, Alec," Aro stared, "Go to Europe, bar from Romania and its close neighbours. Find anyone, everyone and bring them here. Tell them of our case,"

They nodded and left the throne room, Felix hanging back a little to get one last look at Elizabeth. She had a black sash on her arm with Edward initials on it. She gave a small nod and turned her attention back to us.

"Carlisle, would you be able to take your family and the rest of our guard to America and Canada and search, again for anyone and everyone. Please?"

Huh.

That was weird.

He asked Carlisle if he could go, giving him the choice whereas he ordered Felix and the others to go. I suppose he still holds respect for Carlisle.

I smiled.

"Of course,"

"I'll go with them. I have some friends in America; they'll help us no doubt," Elizabeth said, leaving with them.

"Wait," Renesmee said, stopping. I frowned; what was on her mind now. "What about Nahuel and his sisters? No doubt Lillian would love the fact that there's more than one like me in the world. I'm sure, if you let me go, I can get him onto our side,"

I shook my head. Nahuel didn't live in a house so he wasn't that easy to find.

"Honey, finding him will be hard. How do we know that you'll make it back in time?"

She stepped toward me and took my hands, staring into my eyes intently.

"Trust me," she whispered. That was all I needed to hear for her to convince me. I sighed, squeezing her hands before letting her go. She wrapped her arms around me and I heard her snuffle.

Oh don't cry my baby.

I felt a hand on the small of my back; Aro. He stroked Renesmee's head and murmured something to her. She let me go and smiled.

"Jake, go with her," I begged.

"Do you think I was going to let her go alone?" I asked, in an obvious tone. I rolled my eyes and he took her hand. "Leah, you're in charge-"

"No way!" Seth shouted.

"Quiet!" Jacob snapped. "Leah, you're in charge, keep me up to date on everything,"

"Sure thing," Leah answered, making a face at Seth.

"Come on," Renesmee said. "I need to get my stuff,"

Jake nodded and they left.

I slumped back into my husbands arms and said, "So who are we looking for?"

"We? No, no mia dolce. You are staying in the tower with Athenodora and the other wolves will look after you. Is that alright with you Leah?" he asked. My mouth dropped open.

That is not happening. I am not going to hide away in a tower whilst my family and my daughter risk themselves to find others.

"Yeah that's fine. We can all swap around and alternate." She nodded.

"No," Athenodora said.

"Athenodora," Aro chastened.

"Exactly, no way. We're not going to stay here. I'm going with you and no doubt Athenodora will go with Marcus. Sorry, hiding isn't an option." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

I want him to know that I mean business. Instead, he was trying to hide the smirk playing on his lips. I sighed, letting my arms drop; I don't do stroppy.

"It's just for your own protection." He murmured.

"What about Renesmee's protection? She's much more fragile than I am and you've let her go," I pleaded.

This stunted him.

He nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Alright, very well, we are going to help the wolves protect the castle and we are going to welcome the people who have come to help. For now, we need to set up defences."

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, love. Let's start."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked, completely stressed.

There was 2 days left until the battle and we had heard nothing from her or Jacob. I was pacing in the throne room, my black leather armour on. My heavy boots were soon going to wear out the marble floor and Aro knew this.

"Love, stop this. You are making me dizzy," he chuckled.

I stopped, glaring at him. He laughed a little louder and took me in his arms.

"She'll be back soon, don't worry about it darling."

"At least all the others are back,"

"Hmm,"

The others returned a while back.

The Cullen's and the rest of the guard returned with the Denali's and some nomads.

They managed to find Peter and Charlotte and another guy. He was tall, gangly and I really didn't want to go anywhere near him but he wasn't physically unattractive. In fact, he was quite cute. He had dirty blond hair that was all tousled and had muddy red eyes.

I didn't understand it. I frowned visibly and Eleazar spoke.

"This is Fred. We found him in Seattle a few weeks ago and he says that he has a link to the family. He also has a power of physical repulsion. He's the safest guy to be around,"

I smiled warmly and I felt the need to approach him.

"How do you know the Cullen family Fred?" I asked.

"I know the Cullen's from a few years ago. I was created as part of an army-"

I gasped.

The newborns.

He was one of the newborns made to kill the Cullen's. He winced and continued cautiously.

"But I couldn't go through with it. I tried to convince my friend Bree to stay too but I never heard from her again,"

I sighed. I know he never heard from her. I was there.

"I know, Fred. She died. I'm sorry,"

"But it wasn't the Cullen's that killed her. They wanted her," he hissed angrily.

Then I felt the slight push get stronger. He didn't want Aro or the Volturi anywhere near him.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to help. I am told that I have a gift and I don't want the witches getting me, not like they could," he mumbled the last.

"That's very good of you, Fred," Aro said, he smiled but it didn't touch his eyes; he was wary.

Fred hasn't really been seen after that. I was told that he has always been insecure and its followed him into his vampire life. I felt sorry for him but I also could relate to him. I was always insecure.

They also managed to find the Amazon coven, who I was more than delighted to see again.

"Bella!" Zafrina cheered, holding her arms out.

"Zafrina!" I smiled widely and we embraced loudly, laughing and talking hurriedly.

"How are you? I hope you are coping well with this new life of yours?" she murmured, eyeing Aro.

"I'm good thanks, and yes I'm fine here. Wonderful in fact." I smiled warmly. Kachiri and Senna were behind her, talking to each other and mumbling warily.

"Hi guys," I smiled and they waved politely and Kachiri hugged me warmly.

"It has been so long Bella,"

"It has,"

"So, witches? That's new. I never thought that they would make themselves known," Zafrina said.

"Yeah I always thought that they were so peaceful," Senna mumbled.

"We usually are but sometimes one can go a little mad," Elizabeth announced walking through the door, some women behind her.

"Elizabeth," I smiled, welcoming her back. "Who are your friends?"

"Well you know Annabelle." She said. Annabelle smiled widely and waved. Elizabeth pointed to her friends, introducing them in turn. "This is Tina, Jennifer, Sybil and Olivia. They think that Lillian is a bit mad too,"

They were all very pretty and had sharp features.

Like in Elizabeth it was her eyes but in Tina it was her hair. It was golden and shimmered with the slightest movement. She had brown eyes that were almost black with the density of them. She had a little nose and was taller than Elizabeth.

Jennifer and Sybil had brown hair quite similar to mine. Sybil had blue eyes which had tiny specks of green in her irises. She was small compared to her brown haired familiar. Jennifer had hazel eyes; in fact they were close to the Cullen's eyes.

Olivia was the standout of the crowd. She had short dyed-red hair, making her bright blue eyes stand out. You could tell that she was the youngest of the group. Her features were fresh and she had many modern day habits and fashions.

"Yeah, and we believe that Lizzie should be in charge," Sybil said, her British accent strong.

"Okay, okay, Sybil." She shook her head. Elizabeth obviously didn't believe it.

"Welcome Ladies," Aro smiled.

They mumbled hellos, whereas Elizabeth welcomed him warmly. They were probably a little afraid.

"Come," Elizabeth said. "We'd better find some rooms before the vamps take them all."

We laughed and they left the room, Elizabeth smiling at the Cullen's, welcoming them.

Felix, Alec and Heidi didn't have that much luck.

They found Alistair, who of course was a little shifty. They found some Spanish vampires, Vanesa and Alejandro.

None of them had any powers but you could tell that they were Spanish. They had dark hair and their skin had a slight tan. Vanesa had a kind of gypsy dress on and Alejandro wore more relaxed clothing, just some jeans, a t-shirt and a loose shirt.

"Aro," Vanesa smiled.

"Ahh, Vanesa dear, how are you? It has been so long,"

"It has but they said you needed help and here we are. This is my mate Alejandro. He doesn't speak much English."

"Welcome Alejandro," Aro smiled.

He nodded and smiled; he said something in Spanish and Aro laughed, replying in the same language. I shrugged at Athenodora; she didn't know either.

They became fast friends and now we wait.

I could hear people practising their fighting skills outside, being careful not to break down the defences.

We built the wall higher and plastered up the windows. We barricaded the door and had explosives; apparently Athenodora has a knack with them, planted in various places.

Alice skipped into the room, Jasper following her with Peter and she reached out for Aro's hand.

"What is it?" I asked Jasper, a little concerned.

"They'll be here soon, sooner than they said. Good job we're prepared."

"What about Renesmee?"

"She's coming back," Alice interrupted. "I keep having blank spots so she's moving."

I nodded. At least she's on the move.

Alice gasped and grasped Aro's hand again.

"Oh my," Aro gasped. He growled and let go of Alice, angrily pacing the throne room.

"Aro?" I asked, standing.

He said nothing just pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Aro please tell me, what is it?"

"They're here. They've arrived and they're about to attack any minute now." Aro growled.

"Alice, Jazz, go and get the others and tell them of the news and get ready."

They nodded, leaving quickly, their voices shouting the news.

"Is it?"

"Yes, mia cara. This is t my Isabella. I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I whimpered and pecked his lips. We didn't want to tempt fate by saying goodbye.

We slowly walked from the room, going outside to fight with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go! **

**So the next on will be the Battle! Get your tissues ready .. not everyone gets a happy ending.**

**Please tell me what you think :D**

**Update soon!**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx**


	39. The Battle

**Helllooo!**

**I am really sorry for the uber long wait! This chapter was so hard to write, I had to get it right other wise it would be shit!**

**Get your tissues ready; not everyone gets a happy ending :(...**

**At the end of the chapter it goes into 3rd person, it was much easier to write it that way.**

**Enjoy...or not (I think some of you will hate me by the end)**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

Gotta get back. Gotta get back. Gotta get back!

I chanted the mantra in my head over and over. We were lost, hopelessly lost and the battle is close.

I can't miss it.

They need our help.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Me and Aro walked through the crowd to the front line, helping the others prepare for battle.

"Will you be alright honey?" Esme said.

"I'll be fine. We've just got to fight them, we have no choice." I sighed.

We were all wearing our battle armour, well enough for us to run and fight in.

None of the guard wore their cloaks as it would weaken them.

They wore similar clothing to me apart from Felix who wore some baggy sport trousers.

Elizabeth and her friends still wore their normal clothes. We were all waiting for Alice's call; she said that she is watching them intently, the slightest change in their mind and she would see and be able to track their location.

"You okay, BabyBell?" Emmett asked me.

Everyone kept asking me if I was okay. It's really annoying but I suppose being Aro's wife; I'm target number two…or maybe three behind Marcus. Who knows?

"Yeah am good Em," I nodded, hugging into his side. "Just a little…skittish, you know?"

"Yeah," he sighed, kissing my head. "You'll be alright Bella. I know it."

"Do you? Do you really?" Annabelle asked.

"Okay, Alice's mom, I don't but you know, you get that feeling,"

And off they went to argue.

I walked over to talk to Sybil, the only one who I haven't talked to yet.

"Hi Sybil." I murmured.

"Hello," she exclaimed. "How are you, Majesty?"

I smiled at her comment. "Sorry, I'm anything but majestic. I just came to talk to you, to get to know you. I don't really know you that well,"

"Oh I know, I've been perfecting my skills. I am a necromancer."

"What-?"

"I can talk to the dead," she put bluntly.

Oh.

Right.

"Really, that's…kind of cool." I smiled.

"It's not. All I get are people's voices rushing around in my head, talking and whispering. It's rather annoying," she rolled her eyes.

"What can the others do?"

"Well, Olivia has the gift of prophecy and strength. I know she's so thin, Tina is associated with the more traditional witches; she can turn people and other objects into different things and Jennifer is a shield, physical and mental. Kind of like you, maybe your on the same bloodline."

"Bloodline?"

"Yeah all magic is transferred by blood. It's in your genes. You have to have two parents who have the gene; a mother who is a witch and a father who is a carrier."

"Carrier?"

Wow. I am so confused.

"Yeah, it only manifests in women. I don't know why, just does. Take Elizabeth. She is a witch so if she had kids, they had the potential to be carriers or, if she had a girl and if Edward was a carrier, a witch."

I nodded.

"But she only had a son so he just carried the gene. When he became a vampire however, the gene manifested, giving him his mind reading power. Men need the extra 'push' it seems."

Sybil giggled and winked at Elizabeth.

"So, Edward's carried the gene. Now you were on the brink of manifesting your power. It was a close call, if Edward had waited any longer you would have been a witch and venom doesn't really agree with our system."

"So I have witch blood,"

"Yep," she smiled.

"O…Kay." I frowned, taking it all in. "So what about Renesmee?"

"When you had Renesmee, your witch gene and Edward's carrier gene joined, giving Renesmee witch blood. Now she is nearly grown, she is manifesting her powers. It also gave her vampire powers, just like you and all others who have powers."

Oh my, I have witch blood and all vampires who have powers have witch blood too. Wait, does that mean that Aro has witch blood? Wow, this is really…cool.

"But wait, why isn't my mom a witch?"

"Sometimes powers don't manifest right away, sometimes they don't at all. It just depends on who you are," she shrugged.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So, are you-?"

"They're coming!" Alice hissed.

I gasped and ran over to Aro, taking his hand and walking towards the line that descended on us.

I growled as I noticed some familiar faces. The Romanians. They had smug smiles on their faces and they laughed at my growl.

"Isn't it funny how quickly allegiances change?" Vladimir commented.

"Yes, it is," I said back, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"My, my, you have been busy." Lillian said, stepping forward out of the crowd. They were all, pretty much, women. Witches.

"As have you," Aro murmured, tightening his grip on my hand. "So, what now? Are you just going to charge or are going to do this in a civilised manner?"

She laughed evilly, her gaze looking behind us. I frowned following her gaze. There stood on the wall were witches with fire tickling their hands.

"Run!" Elizabeth screamed and instead of running to the sides we charged right at the witches.

Fire balls landed either side of me, in front of me, sometimes just barely missing me.

White lights charged and zoomed over my head, scattering the witches' front line. I growled, shooting my shield out in tiny bubbles, protecting my loved ones fully. I went for the vampires, knowing that Elizabeth and her friends will be able to take care of the witches.

They were mostly newborns. I tried to remember Jaspers training years ago from when Victoria's newborns attacked us.

Don't let them wrap themselves around you.

No to obvious kill.

I smiled, remembering most of my tactics. A man charged himself at me; I knocked him to the ground, my knee in his throat and my hands snapping off his arms, making him defenceless. I was about to snap off his head when something knocked me to the ground.

"Ahh!" I screamed, frustrated. The newborn tried to grasp at my neck when an arrow drove straight through his. He stilled, dropping to the floor beside me. I turned to the origin of the arrow to see giant russet wolves leaping onto the field and archers perched in the trees.

Renesmee!

She was the head archer, instructing Nahuel and his sisters…and one I didn't know. She leapt onto the ground helping anyone who needed it.

She also had guns.

Oh dear lord.

"Mom!" she shouted, pulling my to my feet. "Are you okay?"

Thwack!

Another newborn down by her hand.

She was amazing!

"Yeah, I'm okay honey. Glad your back," I said hurriedly. More vampires charged at us. We fought them off together and soon Jacob came to help Renesmee, defending her.

He growled and howled, calling more wolves to help us. I watched as more wolves, which were unknown to me run from the trees. There were also some big cats, scratching and screeching at the enemies.

"They're were-cats I suppose." Elizabeth murmured from behind me. Ahh, shifters.

A larger black cat lined up alongside Jacob; he or she must have been the Alpha of the group. I dodged the ever coming fireballs, trying to help Esme who had become pinned up against a rock.

"Thanks, honey," Esme smiled as I, along with Benjamin who joined me later on, freed her from her corner.

"Anytime," I smiled back, punching a witch straight in the stomach.

We heard an ear shattering scream come from across the field. I was shocked to see Kate being torn to pieces, Tanya thrashing to reach her. But it was too late. In the blink of an eye, the witches dismembered them and threw them into the fire, us loosing them forever.

"No! Kate!" Garret howled, lunging at a witch, snapping her neck.

That's one down…

I took down another newborn and two witches, neither of them much older than myself but I had to protect. I kept my eye on Aro and Renesmee, they were both still alive. I saw Renesmee, Jacob and Nahuel working as a team, fending off newborns at the castle gates.

Aro was with Marcus, Jennifer and Felix, trying to fight the people on the walls throwing fireballs.

Careful my love, I mentally chanted.

Benjamin slammed his fists into the ground causing an earthquake. The people who were on the wall began to wobble and many of them fell, including some of the witches. I watched Jennifer steady Marcus and Felix help Aro.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!" Renesmee screamed.

I snapped my head behind me, seeing Stefan charge at me. I ducked in time, grabbing his neck and throwing him into the woods, Sybil and Olivia following him.

I don't know how long the fight lasted but it seemed to last forever. I attacked Vladimir, him seething hateful words toward me to distract me. Ha! Silly man. He was nothing. All he wanted was revenge and this feud has gone on long enough. If they won't reconcile, then they will die. After today, there will be no more Romanians.

"Isabella, you seem distracted. Are you changing sides as you seem to have so many times." An evil smile began gathering on his lips. "Is your so called love fading dear?"

"No, Vladimir, my love will never fade. It will only get stronger and as for changing side, I really do think you should consider it, you won't be living for much longer!" I growled and lunged for his neck.

Anyone watching from afar would think we were dancing.

I would jump up as he tried to grab my feet, he ducked whenever I tried to smash him in the face. I managed to smash off one of his hands when he kicked me to my knees, my thighs cracking slightly. I felt my head being pulled back, the fibres of my hair pulling and straining.

"Argh!" I yelped, Vladimir's red eyes boring into mine.

"I think it is you that won't live,"

His hand rose to strike me and everything went in slow motion. I tried to defend myself but someone else had my hands restrained.

I closed my eyes, trying to welcome death when my arms were suddenly freed, and another pair pulling me up.

I opened my eyes to see Aro, completely dishevelled and Vladimir and his guard being 'dealt with' by Felix and Demetri.

"Are you alright, mia dolce?" he whispered, pulling me to his chest.

"I'm fine," I said, breathing in his scent. He smelt of fire. "Just though I was…"

"Well you're not," He growled. He was angry, but it wasn't directed at me. I stroked his cheek when I heard wind whoosh behind me. Someone's charged.

I spun quickly, only to somehow be behind Aro who was killing some witch who tried to attack me.

I scanned the field looking for my daughter.

"STOP THIS!" Lillian screamed and the whole field fell silent.

We all gathered in our separate sides and waited to see what Lillian had to say.

"Well this is what you wanted isn't it Lillian?" Aro growled. "You wanted the fight, not us,"

"I know but straight away? That's no way to resolve things. Please, surely there's a nicer more civilised way,"

Aro growled at her hypocrisy.

"Very well. What do you want to discuss?" I seethed.

"NO! Enough of this! No discussion." Vladimir shouted. "Lillian, you assured us that there would be no need for this. You promised us their heads!"

And I lost it.

"Our heads? OUR heads? Trust me; it will not be us who will be loosing our heads." I growled.

"And who will be taking my…ARGH!" Vladimir wailed in pain; an arrow stuck in his neck. He collapsed to the floor and all our heads snapped to the shooter.

"Shut up," Renesmee sighed, lowering her bow.

"YOU! You dirty half breed! You killed my brother!" Stefan growled and charged toward Renesmee.

I ran, grabbing Stefan's arms, holding him back.

"How dare you call her dirty!" I growled.

Renesmee ran, sprinting away into the woods as Felix and Demetri restrained Stefan, holding him down to the ground.

Aro stepped forward, pulling me back towards his chest to keep me from killing Stefan.

"Careful, mia cara, that's what she wants," he whispered in my ear. A confliction came across Aro's face and he frowned and spoke slowly.

"There's one thing I still don't understand. How did you find out? How did you know we were keeping Elizabeth?"

"I told her," a woman announced. I had seen her before and now it was so obvious.

"Amelia?" Elizabeth gasped. "You? Why!"

"Me? You betrayed us! Siding with vampires of all creatures! They are monsters, they killed our ancestors and you just forgave them like your suffering was nothing! Where's your honour? You walk around with such an air of dignity but you really couldn't give a shit!"

"So this is what all this is about?" Sybil screamed. "You didn't agree with Elizabeth's decision? Grow up!"

We watched in disbelief at the argument between the witches. Amelia told them? She started all this. She put us under so much unnecessary stress and worry. If she had a problem she should have just taken it out with Elizabeth. Why bring us into it?

And, just like that, a theoretical light bulb pinged in my head.

"There's one thing I still don't get though," I whispered to Aro.

"What?"

"Who erased your memory? I have a feeling it's linked, somehow."

Aro stared widely at me. He nodded slowly and turned to Amelia.

"Amelia." He snapped. She turned her attention to him, completely scared out of her wits. "Do you know who erased my memory some time back?"

She blushed, looking anywhere but Aro's eyes. This made me angry. It was just from her body language that I knew it was her.

"That was me too. You were going to compromise your own deal and you would have made it worse for yourself."

Aro said nothing. He just stared at her. Then he lunged.

They fell to the ground, Amelia screaming. I scanned the opposing line and noticed Lillian eye the woods where Renesmee ran.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed but someone was holding me back, holding me down. Some of Lillian's cronies were keeping me away letting her escape. What happened afterwards was just a blur.

I fought against them and the battle ensued once more. After I managed to beat them down, Stefan began to circle me.

"An eye for an eye. She killed my brother, now I'm going to make sure that she has no mother!"

"OH MY GOD!" someone screamed, pointing up into the sky. Rosalie had wide eyes in fear. I followed her gaze, no doubt my face sporting the same expression of fear.

Renesmee was climbing up the roof of the tower, Lillian just behind her. I screamed, attracting most peoples attention. The field fell silent and a pair of arms helped me stand.

"She'll be alright," Aro murmured.

Everyone stopped fighting.

* * *

><p>As Renesmee climbed higher and higher, she could feel her arms straining in pain.<p>

She had run out of arrows and the weight of the bow and carrier were making the climb much worse.

She looked below her for a fleeting moment to see Lillian gaining on her. Renesmee dropped her carrier and bow, hoping to knock her but it didn't work. She just batted them away, but it was a distraction none the less.

Renesmee jumped up onto the wall that was almost at the top of the castle. Lillian jumped up too, making Renesmee walk backwards.

"Where are you going to go now, little girl? I can play this game all day!" Lillian sneered.

Renesmee looked around, looking for some kind of escape. She spied a balcony about two floors down, and she jumped, collapsing hopelessly onto her knees. She probably scraped them but she didn't care. She sprinted across, jumping from balcony to wall and soon she was higher up on the roof, at the very top of the castle.

She could see everyone watching her and she could faintly hear her mothers prayers for her safety.

She dropped down, watching Lillian below her.

Lillian was scanning he place looking for her prey.

"Come out, come out little vampire!" she cooed, smiling devilishly. "I know you're close I can sense your heartbeat. Are you scared? It's beating mighty fast,"

Renesmee jumped on Lillian, sending wild punches in her direction.

"No, I'm not scared, I'm fuelled with adrenaline."

And more fighting ensued. Lillian pulled out a knife but Renesmee had learned.

She remembered how to get a knife off someone without getting hurt, courtesy of Uncle Jasper. She smacked Lillian's hand, sending the knife high in the air, but before Lillian could take it back, Renesmee pushed her, sending her backwards onto the floor. Renesmee caught it expertly, stepping forward to rest the knife gently on Lillian's neck.

"Surrender?" She asked.

"Yes," Lillian cried, tears running down her face. Renesmee sighed, placing the knife in her belt, straightening up to leave.

BANG!

Bella scanned the field looking for the origin of the sound. It was Stefan. He was holding a gun, pointing it at the rooftop. Smoke stream from it; he had shot someone. She turned her attention back quickly to see Renesmee's limp body fall from the roof.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! I just thought I'd get that out.**

**The next chapter will be the last :( **

**It's really sad because I've enjoyed writing this... it'll be weird not writing it anymore. **

**Please tell me what you think and how much you hate me for killing Renesmee :P**

**Update soon**

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxxx **


	40. Epilogue

**Hellooo!**

**So, this is it! the last chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I have had writing it! I have had this ending pretty much from the beginning of the story and whn I said that not everyone gets a happy ending...oh how I tricked you all! A final twist in the knot.**

**It's written in 3rd person towards the end...it was easier.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella scanned the field looking for the origin of the sound. It was Stefan. He was holding a gun, pointing it at the rooftop. Smoke stream from it; he had shot someone. She turned her attention back quickly to see Renesmee's limp body fall from the roof.<strong>_

_**She screamed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

BANG!

"Argh!" I screamed out.

A sharp pain seared straight through my ribs, puncturing my lungs. I felt my heart shudder and my breaths become ragged. I didn't realise what was happening until I was falling. I was dying. I knew it was coming, the perpetual bliss of darkness.

I thanked my mother for giving me life and I told my father that I would see him soon. I welcomed it all until I felt someone or something catch me and lower me onto soft grass. The voices were muddy, echoed and difficult to understand. I tried to open my eyes but everything was blurred.

"Renesmee!" someone called my name and something hot stroked my head and hair. They called me again and the voice was male. His dark skin and black hair came into focus. He had tears dripping down his face and he was kissing my cheek.

Jacob…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

He just shot her.

He killed her…just shot her on the spot. My mind went into overload. This was all just a dream and I kidded myself that I would wake up soon but I was wrong. She was falling and she was about to die. I felt Aro leave my side and the next thing I knew he was near the castle, Renesmee cradled in his arms on the grass.

"NO!" I screamed, blinking out of my dream like state. I ran towards her, falling to my knees. She had blood pouring out of her side, the bullet lodged deep within her. I could hear her heart faltering; it had hit it.

"What do we do? We can't change her," I cried. We tried hopelessly to cover the wound, keeping in the blood but it was useless. It just poured over my hand.

A wolf howled in the distance; Jacob. He would have sensed her pain and coming demise.

"Renesmee!" he shouted, kneeling next to me. He laid her flat, resting her head in his lap, stroking her hair in comfort while me and Aro tried to heal her. Elizabeth ran over next, pulling out a handkerchief to put on her wound.

"Keep your eyes open Renesmee! Don't give in," Jacob said sternly. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she smiled weakly.

"Mom?" she murmured.

"Yes! Yes I'm, here sweetheart, oh my god what happened?" I babbled, I didn't know what to say but keeping her talking would be the next best thing.

"Am I dying?" She asked.

Yes.

Yes she was.

But I couldn't tell her that.

"No," I wept. "You'll be fine."

She laughed, and then whimpered in pain. That bullet must have shot straight through her lungs.

"Liar," she accused. "Jake?"

Her voice was getting weaker, as well as her heartbeat. I look to Aro for support but he shook his head.

"Yeah?" he squeaked. I've never seen him this broken.

"Love you," she whispered and then nothing.

No sound…then no breathing…then no heartbeat. The blood stopped running from her side and her eyes closed. She was limp in our arms; no life. I felt the silence creep in around me and I felt Jacob shake next to me.

"Nessie?" he squeaked, cupping he face. He shook her gently but she made no movement.

He then stood, breathing deep breaths and biting his clenched fist. He began to shake, the most violent heat began to radiate off him.

"We need to move!" I snapped and we all shifted away from Jacob, scared from what his grief would do.

Emmett and Felix held Stefan to the ground, the other wolves and were-cats circling them. The witches stood still, frozen in what had just happened. I saw Lillian get down from the roof, Alec grabbing her before she could do anything

Jacob growled, yelling as he phased, his eyes full of anger and hurt. I watched him stalk towards Stefan, the circle of shifters parting so he could enter. Then I remembered. Killing the imprint of a shifter was punishable by death…I guess that stretches to anyone killing the imprint. Even vampires.

Stefan cried, "It wasn't her I was trying to kill! I swear!"

"LIAR!" I screamed. "That bullet seared straight through her lungs and into her heart. It would have missed if you wanted to kill Lillian!"

Stefan growled at me but soon cowered when Jacob neared him.

"Look away," Aro whispered and I buried my face in his chest, trying to block out the tearing and screaming coming from Stefan.

* * *

><p>The castle had never been so quiet.<p>

Renesmee was cleaned up and put in a white dress, lying in the tomb beneath the castle. Candles and white flowers were place around her, making a small glow in the room. Bella and Jacob would see her; she was placed under a time spell, though dead she would never decay. She would, forever more, be as beautiful as the day she died.

"I should have protected her," Jacob cursed.

"Shh," Bella hushed. "We don't talk about that, not down here."

Jacob nodded in quiet contemplation. He walked forward, stroking her peaceful face. More tears fell from Jacobs face, making Bella want to run, run from this nightmare. But she couldn't.

She snuck out, leaving Jacob alone and went to the throne room. The palace was adorned in white flowers and black ribbon. There were black flags hanging outside, overlooking the plaza.

Though Renesmee was the greatest loss, there were more deaths.

Tanya couldn't face Kate's death, being the last of the sisters; she let a witch kill her.

Esme too died; she got caught by two newborns.

Lillian killed Alec. She sent a shock through him, making him fall to pieces. Of course, Lillian lost her life in revenge by Jane.

Amelia died too, well, she was executed. She had tampered too much with fate and Aro put a stop to that.

And of course, there was Edward. Though he didn't die in the battle, he was still a loss. Elizabeth managed to gather his ashes, placing them in an urn until she returned to Chicago, where she would scatter them over his grave.

Aro stood as his love entered the throne room. He hated seeing her in black, though this was the usual attire; she never wore it. After time went by, he enjoyed her colourful clothing; it managed to mirror her mood.

White meant she was happy.

Red meant that she felt seductive.

But he knew what black meant; she was full of sorrow.

He extended his arms to her, holding her tightly in his embrace. She savoured the contact, wishing that he would take it all away.

"Does it ever get easier?" she asked him, knowing that he had experienced a family death.

"In time, my love," he whispered, kissing her hair tenderly.

* * *

><p>They decided to take a walk through the seemingly never ending gardens. White and pink flowers of all kinds were planted in a sun soaked side of the garden; for Renesmee. Bella skimmed her hand carefully across the delicate flowers, relishing in the soft comforting feel. She murmured something to herself; something about her baby skin was soft.<p>

Aro sighed, pulling her hand and distracting her from her distant mood. He stroked her face, placing a small kiss on her cheek. He caught a strange expression cross her features, making him frown. What was she thinking?

"My dear, you face tells me that you are blaming yourself for something, I can see it in your eyes. What is it?"

Bella sighed; she couldn't tell him. She didn't want to burden her love any more than she already had. Renesmee wasn't even his child but he still wept and hurt for her. Whether it was for her behalf, she didn't know, and though she doubted it, she still had inkling.

Bella replayed the scene over again.

Blood…so much blood.

Bella felt her sobs surface, the ones that she had kept hidden and locked away for prying eyes not to see. She buried her head in her husband's chest, his arms coming around her in a protective vice. He felt her legs tremble and he took them to the floor, letting her curl up next to him as they sat rocking, letting her get out all of her grief.

Well, some of it anyway.

"What is it?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Bella wiped her eyes, looking up at him.

"There was no way to save her. I wanted to so much but I knew that my venom would kill her…I'm her mother and I'm supposed to protect her and save her and instead I just let her die! If there was anyway to save her, I'll take it." Bella wailed uncontrollably. Aro kissed her forehead again, rocking her gently so to calm her.

"Shh," he cooed. "I know, mia cara, if there was a way I know that whoever it was that had it would have saved her but…" he trailed off; he had nothing to say. He didn't know what to say.

They stayed in the garden, the scent of the roses blowing around them, oblivious to the person who had heard their conversation.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth wiped away the tears as she heard Bella cry and wail for her child. She knew how she felt and she tried not to let her own grief surface. The love of a child is unconditional, no matter how old they are and when they…die, she struggled to think the word, its as if someone has ripped out a piece of your heart and soul. She couldn't bear to see another mother's anguish at loosing her child.<p>

So she decided to do something about it.

_I'll see you soon my love,_ Elizabeth vowed and headed towards the crypt.

"You're going aren't you?" a voice asked. Sybil appeared out of the darkness with Annabelle.

"Suppose," Elizabeth answered, shrugging.

"Don't shrug," Sybil snapped, walking over to her. "With Lillian gone, you could be in charge. Make us good again and solve problems properly rather than with wars."

Elizabeth scoffed; this is not what was so important. If Sybil cared about it so much then she should be in charge!

Elizabeth felt tears well up in her eyes but she managed to rid her feeling of sadness.

Sybil placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder after seeing her dismissing her emotion. Sybil could see the fear and grief in her eyes and Sybil knew that Elizabeth couldn't do it alone.

"Do you want me to help?" Sybil murmured softly. "I can see what she's saying and help her through,"

As a necromancer, Sybil could do that. Find Renesmee's spirit and speed up the process and ultimately...

Elizabeth shook away the inevitable and nodded. Having a friend there would help her and keep her strong.

"Thank you, Sybil," Elizabeth said, sincerity coating her voice. Elizabeth said her goodbyes to Annabelle, who cried and cried, cursing Elizabeth for leaving. Elizabeth took her beating and left Annabelle with a parting gift; her locket.

"It's yours. I will have no need for it anymore…and anyway; I know that you have had your beady little eye on it since we've been friends."

Annabelle laughed, more tears falling.

"Goodbye Annabelle."

"Bye Bye Elizabeth,"

Old friends hugged and parted for the last time.

* * *

><p>"So how does this work?" Sybil asked.<p>

They were down in the crypt, standing above Renesmee's peaceful body.

"You take a hold the place where they were killed, like on Renesmee, it will be her side as that's where she was shot. You place a small piece of energy inside, making her body work for just a moment and you take hold of her head. The bullet will dislodge coming out and eventually…well," Elizabeth explained. She looked at Sybil, who looked completely lost.

Elizabeth gestured to her side, showing her where the bullet would...

Sybil nodded, sniffing once to hold back her prying tears.

"Oh please don't cry. I need you to be strong. Hell, you were a nurse during the wars, you've seen far worse than this."

"Yes, but they were people that I didn't know. This is far different and much more personal."

Elizabeth sighed, watching as Sybil kept back her tears. She smiled sadly and Sybil returned it, reaching out for her hand.

"You know, you'll be a good leader for the girls. Maybe, you should consider it..." Elizabeth suggested. Sybil smiled, nodding. They shook each others hand and continued.

"Can you find her?"

"One minute," Sybil replied, closing her eyes to concentrate on the voices.

She searched the whispers, separating and filing through them, until she came to a girl. A frightened girl who didn't know what was happening.

"_Where am I? What's happened? Where's my mom? Or Jacob? Dad! Are you here? Why can't I find you!"_

"Renesmee, calm down," Sybil said, her voice echoed and ghosted. Renesmee appeared, her spirit slightly faded and scared.

"_Sybil?"_

"Yes, you're safe. Elizabeth is going to save you,"

"_Save me? Can she tell me where my dad is?"_

"Your dad isn't where you are, darling. You're in limbo, that's how I can speak to you. Your dad…he's safe, back in the past where he belongs."

Renesmee smiled, sighing.

"_Please help me," she pleaded._

"I'm going to sweetheart. I'm sorry, I love you sweet one."

"_I love you too,"_

Sybil opened her eyes and Renesmee's spirit faded slightly but not completely.

"Now!"

Elizabeth forced some energy in the dead girl's body and grabbed her head.

Renesmee's still body glowed, Elizabeth feeling all of her life energy being pulled from her body. She heard something to her right and Sybil talking heatedly. Elizabeth couldn't open her eyes as she was concentrating.

"What is she doing?" Bella's voice echoed.

"Bringing your daughter back now let her do it!" Sybil snapped, her voice becoming fuzzy.

A shock ran though Elizabeth as the energy she placed in Renesmee sparked and exploded, pushing out the bullet. It floated slightly and seared through Elizabeth's side, slicing her lungs and tearing through her heart. She felt her blood pour out inside her and the exploding pain that Renesmee must have felt when she died. Elizabeth felt her memories die and fade, all being transferred into Renesmee.

The bystanders saw it so differently.

The memories were displayed for all to see in a ghostly montage scaling backwards through their lives.

_Renesmee falling from the roof…_

_Edwards death…_

_Holding and kissing Jacob…._

_Renesmee's delight at seeing her family again…_

_Her sadness when leaving Italy…_

_Her delight at seeing her mother happy…_

_The pain when she was in the hospital…_

_The shock she felt when Aro appeared on the road…_

_The terror she felt when the Volturi came to kill her…_

_The first time she saw her mother…_

_The first time she met her family…_

_The first time she saw Jacob and her world became whole…_

_And the moment she was born and meeting her father, who held her with a gentle grace…_

They soon transferred into Elizabeth's memories and Bella, Aro and the other witches were watching with awe. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

_Elizabeth's life through the 20th century…_

_Finding and watching the Cullen family from afar…_

_Finding Alice and Jasper…_

_Saving Annabelle from her death…_

_Crying at her husbands and her son's funeral, though her son wasn't there…_

_Watching Edward die…_

_Nursing her sick family…_

_The happy moments from Edward's childhood…_

_Edwards birth…_

_Her marriage…_

_Her first kiss…_

_The first time she met her husband…_

_First meeting Annabelle…_

The memories became disjointed and fuzzy, slowing in pace and becoming just a white light. Elizabeth felt her heart slow, the force slowly fading and then vanishing completely leaving Elizabeth to hover for a moment.

She looked to the people who came to say their final goodbyes and smiled, her last breath leaving her body. She collapsed to the floor, her eyes closed and blood coming out from her side.

The steady glow around Renesmee disintegrated and there was silence. A long silence.

Then Renesmee opened her eyes, gasping for air and she rejoined the living.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Masen was buried next to her husband back in Chicago, where she should have been all along. No-one really noticed as her grave was far from the modern graves. Edward's ashes were scattered over his grave next to his parents.<p>

On the plane back to Italy, Bella played with her wedding ring, wondering what would happen to next. Peace, she hoped. She felt her husbands comforting hand, stroking her face and light kissed on her neck making her smile for the first time in a while.

Renesmee decided to stay in Forks with Jacob and the Cullen's. She told them that she wanted to spend as much time with Jacob and the others as possible; her second chance at life, given graciously to her by her grandmother opened her eyes and she didn't want to waste it being separated from them. Jacob proposed pretty much 5 minutes after she reawakened. Apparently he had hand the ring for weeks, just couldn't find the right time and then all of a sudden, there was no time.

This separation was much to Bella and Aro's dismay, though they would appreciate the time alone. Aro had suggested that they go and finish their honeymoon, which to Bella was a splendid idea. Aro's kisses got lower, dangerously low towards to top of her breasts.

"Hey, will you stop?" Bella whispered, playfully. She tugged his hair and he growled, ignoring her protests. Bella giggled; a delicious sound to Aro's ears and they ran to the airplane bedroom.

He placed her on the bed, their clothes not lasting long at all. They moaned and mewled and they grinded hopelessly against each other, desperate to find some kind of pleasure.

"Stop moving," Aro instructed.

"Sorry," Bella murmured. "I'm just…it's been a while."

Aro chuckled darkly, nuzzling her breast. "It has hasn't it?"

Bella bit down on her lip and Aro took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling and biting. She groaned, a heady scent filling the air. Aro growled, purring loudly and he kissed hungrily down her body, making her shiver with delight.

"Please," she begged breathlessly. "Touch…" was all she managed to get out.

Aro ignored her and thrust inside her, making her squeal.

"Oh my..!" Bella gasped, relishing in the amazing and longing feeling. She had missed him and she didn't realise how much until now. She groaned at the erotic sound of skin slapping and the slight nibbles at her shoulder.

Aro kept a steady pace, kissing her face, neck, breasts. His hand managed to find its way to her nub; he rubbed it ferociously, making her scream and her inner walls clench in a death grip on him.

"Don't…st…s-s" Bella couldn't speak; she was lost in a world of oblivion as her long awaited climax washed over her. Aro grunted, growling in a feral way and stilled. He collapsed onto his wife's body as he came, Bella wrapping her arms around him.

"Isabella," he murmured, breathless. "I love you,"

"I love you too," she gasped back, pushing him off her giggling. He laughed too, he was rather heavy. "And don't you forget it," Bella pointed at him playfully, wagging it.

Aro took her hand and kissed it, her fingertip, her knuckles and her palm.

"Never," he promised and they relaxed into each other, knowing that home and their forever wouldn't be too far away.

**The End**

**Possibly...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAHHH! This has been my baby for so long! It's hard to see it go but it's finished. **

**How cruel...Renesmee didn't die after all...MWAHAAA!**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this story, i did. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and subscribing. **

**And for those of you who begin to read long after this... still review! It's nice to know that people are still reading this maybe two months or so from now :D**

**Please tell me what you think of the ending and the story as a whole :)**

**If you liked this, I have other stories in the works. For those of you who like Downton Abbey, I got a story! It's called Unexpected Guests .. take a look, others seem to like it :)**

**Thankyou again you amazing people! **

**Cheerio!**

**Jess xxxx **


End file.
